Spoiled
by asianchibi99
Summary: It's been two years since Rin Shion started living alone, and after the accident, she had hoped she would be left in peace. So when conceited, rich, and cocky Len Kagamine gets dumped into her life, how exactly does this 'peace' change? RinxLen as the main couple, but there is some MikixPiko occasionally. FINISHED. I WILL BE BACK TO EDIT/REVISE THIS ONE DAY I SWEAR.
1. Chapter 1

**Editing Spoiled. Again. Because I found more mistakes, mainly grammar, but also very noticeable plot holes too. I will be fixing them the best I can.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid**

**Rin POV**

Okay, so mornings aren't _that _bad. The sun's shining, there's dew on the grass and the birds are chirping...What a lovely Friday day.

Not.

Glaring at my calendar, I stared at the big fat 'MONDAY' that I had circled in red. I made a face at it, before turning away pointedly, searching for my clothes in the mass that should have been clean. Changing quickly into my school uniform, I took some time finding my bow, since I had tossed it somewhere the previous night. Finally getting my hands on it- it was under the nightstand- I went to the restroom and fixed my bed hair.

Finishing cleaning my appearance, I briskly swept back into my room and kissed my family photo as I passed, giggling at the bright, lopsided grins of my parents. I grabbed an orange from the dining table and shouldered my book bag from the couch, jamming my shoes all in one movement. I did one last look-over on my body, checked my face in the mirror and held my breath.

Now, one last thing to accomplish...

"One-two and..." I whispered expectantly, a slight grin on my face and pushed my front door open, throwing my arms wide open, prepared for the flying red comet that smashed into my body.

"RRIINNNNNEEHHHHHH!" Miki shrieked as she cannon-balled into my stomach, spinning me around as if I was nothing more than cotton.

"Morning!" I gasped, the air rushing from my lungs, and pushed her off. Being my best friend since Kindergarten, Miki, her mom and working dad were my second family. I loved her. Sort of. You know, when she's not trying to squeeze me like a lemon.

"Okay, so guess what?"

"Piko?" I asked without stopping a beat, and on cue, she huffed in embarrassment.

Piko is Miki's soul mate. No arguments. He's like her big ray of sunshine after rainy days. Her moon on lonely nights. Her twinkle in the stars. All that stuff. Plus, I _swear_ the last time we saw him he was looking at Miki with _those _eyes, but she thinks I'm lying, which I'm not. They were meant to be, it says so in their similar cowlicks. Of course, I didn't _need _to tease her about it all the time, but her reaction was just so _cute_.

"W-what do you mean?!" she squeaked-which was super cute-and crossed her arms indignantly, "Not _everything _is about him, you know!" I laughed a bit, and she looked at me with fierce eyes that completely vanished with a small hesitant giggle. Miki is the definition of cute, _if _you can get past her... other side. We continued our jabbering until school was visible, mostly about Piko and sometimes about that strange new slipper her dad bought her from his last trip.

We arrived just in time to see the cross-country team finish their morning laps, and Miki could only sigh as she saw her silver-haired crush hanging out with his teammates, drinking deeply from his water bottle.

"Ain't he dreamy?" I teased, prodding her. "Ain't he just killer? My, my, you're getting starry-eyed!"

"Am not!" she argued, but kept her gaze on the boy.

"Please, you're practically drooling," I nudged her with a wink, to which she elbowed me for.

"Shut up, Rin. It's _Piko_," she sighed.

"I know," I patted her head, "you love sick lady."

"Such a refined feeling I have for Piko is not _sick_."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

The bell ran over us and she dragged me to class, grumbling as I continued to laugh at her on the way to class.

"See you!" I called to her once she dropped me off. "Don't stare at Piko too much, okay?"

"Shut up, Rin!" Miki shrieked, the people around her cringing at her high voice. I chuckled and got out my stuff, facing the front where Ms. Megurine was already starting.

"Class!" there was a lot of shuffling around as the sharp voice of the teacher rang out. As a tall and proud woman with flowing pink hair, Ms. Megurine looked particularly stiff that morning. Mr. Kamui must have talked to her earlier. "I'm taking roll, and if I hear anymore dawdling, I'll have you after school."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okay, let's start- Hey! You! Talking already?- No, I don't want to hear it! You know the drill, see me at three today."

You know, I like Ms. Megurine a lot. No nonsense teachers keep the world balanced, I believe.

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, the sun was rather high in the sky for an autumn day.<p>

"They're having barbecue!"

Miki and I jumped aside as a horde of boys shoved people away like tackling targets, each one of them arguing about who got to the lunch line first.

Well. They're pretty savage.

"To class?" I asked her. She nodded in agreement.

"To class."

We both walked away from the line and scooted into our next period room. We both waited until everyone was done rushing out before choosing our seats in the middle of the room. Sitting inside was better than outside, in my opinion, especially now that it was autumn. I unpacked my messy, slapped together sandwich while Miki set out her neat, delicious, and overflowing lunch box. Her mom is a master cook.

"Want some?" she offered, looking at my craving eyes. I turned away pointedly, biting into my sandwich.

"Of course I do, but I'm not going to take it," I licked my lips, savoring my own lunch. Well, it's not great, but you know, food is food and I can't really complain.

"You sure?" she opened the box revealing rice, slices of chicken, bits of fish. I shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite, swallowing it dryly. She chuckled at me, and began to eat slowly, and deliberately. She's taunting me. Hurting me. Rubbing salt in my bleeding wound._ What kind of best friend was she? How dare she feed me?_

"I hate you," I growled, taking the bit of meat she offered me.

"The feeling is mutual," she laughed as she moved the box closer to me. I crammed the rest of my small sandwich into my mouth and began devouring the delicacy that Miki offered me.

"It's so good!" I swooned, my mouth practically dying with all the flavor.

"If I ask, my mom could start making you lunch too, you know."

I shook my head, licking my lips. "No need. I can cook myself, you know? What ever will I do if I start becoming entirely dependent on your mother's _delicious _food?"

"Then ask her to teach you."

"That, my good friend, I may actually do!"

* * *

><p>School was done in a matter of…hours. Very long, drawn out hours indeed. Yes, the curse of a high school student, pity me plenty.<p>

But, hey, now I was at home, just lounging on my couch and reading a very well written novel. Technically speaking, I never had time like this to myself, but since it was my off day of work and since Miki's relatives are over her place, I'm here in my humble house drinking from a glass of orange juice, and munching on a bag of chips, could this get anymore relaxing?

With a chip half way to my mouth, I froze when someone knocked at my door.

If I hadn't elaborated this yet, my parents aren't here anymore. I live alone. I am fifteen years old and I should not be having visitors.

I tossed my bag of chips onto the floor and tiptoed to the door, peeking through my window to see who was there.

Two big guys in suits, with sunglasses and holding very official looking folders. Oh goody.

I gaped, stumbling back from my window, cold sweat breaking from my forehead.

Did they found out I was living alone? I thought my boss covered all of that though? Who were they? Child Protection Services? Oh boy..._  
><em>

_Knock knock_

I tensed my back muscles, and straightened myself. I opened the door a peep. Okay Rin, calm down, it's all good! Yeah, they can't do anything to you!

_Not calming down_.

"H-hello?" I squeaked, "c-can I help you with s-something?" They stared me down and I shrunk considerably, they looked a little bigger than they did through the window.

"Ms. Shion?" one asked in a really deep voice that sent chills down my back.

"Yes, Sir..."

"May we talk to you inside?" it felt more like a demand than a question. I hesitated at the thought of letting two large, and suspicious men into my living room.

"W-what will we discuss?" I dared myself to ask, they remained stark and stiff.

"We have come from a offer from Kagamine Enterprise," he showed me some of his papers and I recognized the uncanny design of a bass clef with a large 'K' next to it. Along with the signature of the…the p-president of the company, Leon Kagamine.

Oh my. Oh my. _Oh my_.

Well. Um. Okay. So there were agents of the biggest manufacturing company outside my doorstep. Sure, why not?

Seriously, _everything_ was made from Kagamine. If you randomly pick up an object in any store and looked at the maker, 95% of the time it will be from them. Their products ranged from toothbrushes to toys and all in between, including cosmetics, electronics, house appliances and even snacks! These aren't breakable or cheap by the way, they are really good quality and come at an amazing price. But, in truth, they specialize in music, if you want to get music instruments, instrumental repair, supplies, or anything dealing with music you have to get a Kagamine product, they're world renown for their quality. So obviously, this company is nothing small, and yet there are _people _from there at my house.

"P-please come in," I ducked my head, and opened the door for them. An offer they say, did I win something? I didn't enter any contests, I'm sure.

"Thank you," they both nodded and stepped inside my house. Walking around, they stood in my living room-not taking off their shoes, mind you- where they continued to watch me. Fun.

"I-is there something you would like to drink?" I tried.

"No, we must get into business," one replied as his partner gave me a piece of paper. I took it, but continued to watch them. He continued, "First, you must understand that this is not an offer to be taken lightly."

"I see," so I didn't win a brand new car. Now what? He gave me a good long stare.

"Have you heard of the CEO's son?" he asked, and I nodded, of course I did. After all, Len Kagamine was a singer, pretty popular, with a big fanclub at my school. Everyone knew him and everyone loved him, but what's he to do with me? Did I win tickets to his concert?

How much do his tickets sell for again?

"Yes, of course."

"This directly relates to him," the man stepped closer, no scaring me at _all_, and motioned the paper. I narrowed my eyes and looked down slowly.

_From the CEO of Kagamine Enterprise,_

_In order to broaden the experiences of Mr. Len Kagamine, I hereby offer Ms. Rin Shion financial relief of all home taxes on the condition that she takes the my son, aforementioned Len Kagamine, into her house and agrees to provide care and knowledge for him. This document states the-  
><em>

Holy Citrus Lords. You've got to be kidding me.

**~End Chapter 1~**

**Major editing currently going on. I'm working as fast as I can, bear with me.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew, CHAPTER 2! (Still editing) Thank you all for your reviews! Review Replies!**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- thank you!~ I shall make it just as good, or at least attempt to, as you wish!**

**Sayumi-tan- (Mio- **Chibz here, has a lot in common with Sayumi-chan, and worse! **Takase- **Chibi is the horrified version of Sayumi **Me- **n-now, now Mio-chi and Taka-tan, don't make up rumors *sweat drop* **) Ah~ don't write like me! I'm too rushed, try to even out your stories, but don't drag it. That's the best advice I have right now so….. Thanks for listening….?**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- you thinks so? Alright~ I'll try my best!**

**Kagaminechibi123- course I remember you~ how could I forget such an awesome reviewer from before? Good to hear from you again Kagamine-san!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Rin POV**

"This is a house!? This is smaller than the servants' quarters!" the boy walked around my place like he was the king of it. I looked at the man in the suit with a raised eyebrow, suddenly not so intimidated by him.

"Please teach him the ways of respect, that was Mr. Kagamine's true goal when he sent Mr. Len here" the black suited man muttered in reply, there was a soft _flump _and I turned to see singer-boy sitting on my couch with a disgusted look.

"It's too soft!" he complained, and stood up again, resuming his frustrated pacing, "I am Len KAGAMINE, and the heir to the company! I don't belong in this dump!" he announced proudly, marching over to us. He looked at us with a sour look. "take me back home, NOW!"

"I only obey your father" the man replied smugly, and I got the joy of seeing Len turn red in fury. This boy had serious issues.

"_I _will one day take over the company! I demand to be taken home!" he screamed, I couldn't help it, I snickered a bit. He shot me an icy glare, and I tried to conceal it. "What are you laughing at, girl!?" I contained the rest of my laughter, and swallowed back some comebacks.

"You are allowed to give punishment as well," the suit guy told me, "as long as you don't do anything drastic."

"Really?" I asked, Len was looking from the both of us with a face of disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Kagamine believes that just verbal instruction won't help," he handed me a note, "here, this is the amount given for your taxes, we have already contacted the person who was previously paying for you."

"Oh, so Miku knows now..?" I wondered out loud.

"SHE gets paid to hurt me!" Len fumed, and I turned back to him.

"No, she gets paid to teach you manners" the man snorted uncharacteristically "Ms. Shion, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Same."

He shook my hand briefly and gave a brisk bow to Len. The boy just stared at the man with an unwavering glare. When he left the house, Len and I stood there together, but the silence didn't last long.

"Oi! Common girl! I'm hungry, and I'm in the mood for eggs, bread, and fresh apple juice." he snapped his fingers at me.

"My name is Rin, learn it, _Len_," I retorted.

"Hey! It's Mr. Kagamine to you!" he blew up like a very angry bubble, " I never have, or ever will, give you the right to call me by my first name!"

"Too bad" I walked away from him to change out of my school uniform, "my house, my rules." He scowled at the back of my head, a sound of frustration from his throat. But I ignored it and went to my room, enjoying the silence. This wasn't going to be easy living with a spoiled smart mouth, but I'll live. After all, I am The Meiko Sakine's daughter.

...Should I be proud of that? Her name is only good in bars after all...

"HEY! Commoner!" Len was knocking on my door.

"What now?" I sighed, pulling on my shirt.

"I'm still hungry!" he shouted-why did he have to shout?-at me, "make something for me now!"

"Wait till dinner" I deadpanned as I opened the door, revealing a pretty pissed off brat.

"N-no! I'm hungry NOW!"

"Yeah? And I want to chuck you off a cliff, _now_. " I pushed past him and flew to my couch, flipping through the channels of the TV. He seemed like he didn't know how to respond, but of course, he eventually came up with something.

"I could have my father sue you for starving me!"

"Uh huh, sue me for not letting you eat before dinner, that's very likely," my voice was coated with sarcasm, and I looked at the clock. 5:00, and dinners at 7. "You can live without food for two hours." I looked back at the TV.

"Two hours!" he looked furious, " I can't wait! I have a schedule!"

"Of?"

"None of your business!" his anger seemed to simmer down into panic. I raised an eyebrow. "I-it's important stuff! With important stuff, as the son of Leon Kagamine!" he stumbled with his words, and I knew this as a lying sign. I'm not that stupid, I've seen dad do the same thing every time mom asked him why he bought so much ice cream.

"Like?" I wasn't really watching the show anymore. I looked at the boy, ugh, he looks a lot like me, so now I feel so weird. Same blue eyes, same blonde hair, and almost same features. Heck, he looked so feminine he could pass as a girl if he tried.

Actually, he might look prettier than me if he _was _a girl. Great.

"Like, um…. Stuff that you, a commoner, will never understand!" he scoffed, but his cocky attitude couldn't hide the look of uneasiness.

"Alright, since you can't tell me, you're not eating till 7," I switched off the TV and just relaxed on the couch. I could feel him glaring at me angrily, but by now I had gotten used to it.

Maybe I should try getting along with him. One day.

**Len POV **

That girl is going to hear from my father's lawyer! I swear, there will be lawsuits, money and she will _rot_. She makes me so frustrated! I looked for the kitchen table, I went around the house. Twice. Still no sign of a table higher than my thigh.

"Hey! The guest must always show respect when inside the house!" scolded the girl, her blue eyes fierce. I growled at her.

"Where am I supposed to sit! There's no dining table in here!" I snapped, she was so annoying! How dare she pry into my busy life, and I DO HAVE ONE! It's just…it's a secret.

"That, your majesty," she added acidly, pointing to a low table in front of her, "is your high-quality, transported from Taiwan, bamboo table" Did she really think I would believe that? I laughed at her.

"You will tell me where it is, right now."

"Weren't you listening?" she coughed, "that's the dinner table." I didn't believe her.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>joking<em>!" I shouted two hours later, she nearly dropped the large soup bowl.

"Shut up! Get on your knees!" she hissed, and showed me the 'proper' way to sit, but I remained standing.

"This is a joke! There is no way I'm going to do that!" there was no chairs, and no table, just that piece of elevated wood.

"Then starve," she retorted.

"Fine! I wi-" my belly screamed in displeasure, the commoner smirked, and I felt my face go red.

"Hmm? Weren't you hungry two hours ago?" she cooed.

"B-but I'm not hungry for rice! I want eggs and bread!" meet my demands or suffer, girl!

"Then _starve_," she repeated, staring me down. As frustrated as I was, hunger got the best of me. I sat cross-legged by the table, and looked at the utensils I was supposed to use. Two sticks and a spoon. I felt the girl tap me-I refuse to use her name, whatever it is- and another tap, then a full on a slap on my shoulder. She was leaning towards me her arm outstretched.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sit with your legs tucked under you" she instructed, "it's called manners"

"Whatever" I mumbled, and reached over to pick up a piece of meat, only to have my hand be slapped.

"Now" she hissed, and I grudgingly complied, wincing as my legs felt stretched.

"Can I eat now?"

"No, first we thank for food" she smiled a bit, and clasped her hands together, "do what I do" she looked at me firmly. I reluctantly put my hands together. She closed her eyes and I did the same.

"Why are we doing this? Don't 'manner' me!" I added

"This is showing we are thankful for the food we have" she replied lightly, "now repeat"

"Now repeat" I echoed smugly, I felt something collide with my cheek, and I grunted in pain, falling into a grumpy silence.

"Thank you for the food!" she chimed.

"Thank you for the food" I repeated tiredly, and opened my eyes. She was waiting. "What?"

"The guest always eats first" she explained, motioning to the food she made.

"Something is finally in my favor" I grumbled, and reached over for that meat I was looking at, only to be slapped away again. This girl is really asking for it. "WHAT!"

"Don't grab with those filthy hands of yours!" she looked absolutely disgusted.

"Well, then where are my forks!"

"Uh what?" she looked blankly at me, "you're joking" she started as a snicker. Then, burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach, and I felt my face heat, I said something wrong, didn't I?

"W-what! I can't eat without-"

"A-are you serious!" she cackled, looking at me in disbelief and high amusement. I scowled at her. "y-you've never eaten with chopsticks!" I looked at her, and back at the sticks.

"I-I've seen father use them" I mumbled,

"But you don't know how to use them?"

"N-not yet" I turned away from her, I hate that girl and her commoner ways, they make no sense! Manners, my ass! I heard her laughter simmer down, into a low chuckle.

"You're dead serious, aren't you?" she asked, I glared at her fiercely, she sighed, but a smirk still on her lips. She went to the kitchen and I could hear the clinking of bowls, and a bit of mumbling, then she finally came out with a very ancient looking fork. It was pink.

"What is that!?" I blurted as she set it down in front of me.

"That is the only fork in the house" she deadpanned, I stared agape at it.

"NO!" I shouted, looking at her in completely disbelief.

"What? I haven't used forks since I was six!" she shrugged, stifling a giggle, "now eat." I didn't touch the fork. Slowly, I weighed my pride and the humility I would face, added the weight of hunger, and came up with an answer that I might regret later. I felt my whole body screaming 'no!' but I defied the urge. I hadn't eaten since six this morning.

I grabbed the fork grudgingly, and stuck it into the cooling meat, I caught a glimpse of _her _smiling smugly. I bit into the piece of chicken, and she instantly began digging in her food. My whole body shuddered at the taste.

"Blech!" I made a face as I swallowed the bit, and swallowed a bunch of rice.

"What?" the girl asked, her voice sounding tired and bored, but she continued eating like no tomorrow.

"It's too salty, and the meat is hard" I never ate anything so gross!

"Better than nothing" she shrugged, and finished her bowl, now she was reaching over to fill her bowl of soup. I picked at the rice, and meekly chewed at a veggie. I admit, I didn't do the best things as a son to Father and my caretakers, but they didn't have to sink _this _low!

**Rin POV**

I finished up dinner and watched Len pick at his food with the fork. Che, that fork is so small and you would not believe how stupid he looks right now. But still, I can't believe he actually didn't know how to use chopsticks! Those were basics to eating! He ought of feel thankful that I didn't throw out that old thing! Finally, he finished his portion with little bites-picky eater- and stared at me like he wanted to snap me in two. Ignoring him, I decided to get ready for sleep; brush teeth, shower, and change. Len was just in the living room sprawled on the couch, only after I was finished did I call him.

"Len. Sleep. Now. _Please," _I added for effect, slightly impatient of his attitude.

"Oh? You made my bed and prepared a bath?" he asked, I dropped my voice into deep sarcasm.

"Of course, Your Highness," I bowed low, " your silk sheets and bubble bath awaits. Shall I warm up some warm milk for you too?"

"So you didn't do all that?" he glanced up, startled.

"Of course not, idiot, do it yourself!" I scoffed, brushing my shirt, "you're fifteen, aren't you? I think you can shower and get your own blankets!" I turned away from him and went to my bedroom, "your bedroom is the guest room next to mine" I pointed to the door next to my own. "oh, and don't slip on the shower floor."

"W-what! Y-you can't really expect me to do all that alone!" he stood up sharply, suddenly looked panicky.

"Why not?" I whined, I seriously did not want to start his shower and tuck him into bed.

"B-because!" he shouted, realization crashed down on me. Ugh, I can't believe I didn't find out sooner.

"You don't know how, do you?" I leaned against the wall as I managed to hit a bull's eye, Len began stuttering, and shifting from foot to foot.

"I-I do! I-it's just….." his voice trailed off sheepishly, and I could tell his pride was being trampled on. I almost felt bad for him.

Almost.

"Alright, alright, I'll go through the basics of life with you," I grudgingly went back to the bathroom, though this was slightly awkward, and showed him how to turn on the shower and change temperature, then I showed him where I kept the blankets and pillows if he needed more. To my surprise, he was attentive and quiet the whole time. Must have run out of insults.

"Who knew a Commoner would eventually do something good?" he sneered as soon as I was finished. Then again, he is still that cocky, stupid, selfish, greedy, and smart mouth rich-boy that won't make life easier.

_Fantastic._

**FINISH! This is an introduction chapter for Len and his super annoying characteristics, don't worry, he won't be like this for too long. ****J Stay with me now, he will change…eventually…**

**(Edit: Fixed this chapter too, do you notice the differences?)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3! TRES! TROI! SAN! ONWARD HO~~**

**Review Replies:**

**Sayumi-tan- That's how Len is! Rin is going to be his caring and loving mother :3**

**Morumotto-chi- don't worry, Miki-chan appears in this one! Pocky IS A WORD! SO COOL! *cough* hope you like this chapter!**

**The Masked Banana- Hey Banana-chan! I can't believe it's not used either, it seems so overly used, yet it's not 0_0 Len will learn how to do the basics of everyday life eventually *sigh***

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lolol, I hope he was snobby! It took me a while to get used to writing that personality for him, I was so tempted to make him loving and kind again *sniff***

**SheWHoLeavesCrappyReviews- lolol, that's true, a perfectly nice Len is getting old. Bratty Len is more interesting, but Rin doesn't think so. She will give him what he deserves for sure!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Nope, nadda, zip, zero, none. **

**Rin POV **

Wednesdays are so very horrible, and having to deal with a rich brat didn't help either.

"The bed was hard and the blanket was too thin!" I'm getting a migraine, this kid is like a big baby!

"I showed you where the extra blankets were, didn't I?" exaggerated, I closed my bed room door in his face and changed for school.

"Don't close the door on me, girl!" he roared, but was smart enough to not turn the doorknob. I finished changing, shoved past the screaming idiot, and went outside in school uniform. I checked the mail, ignoring Len as he continued to list off complaints. I opened the flap and was surprised to see a package, and a note. I took it, and went inside, Len followed me back, still running his mouth.

"The bed wasn't springy enough! I might as well sleep in that couch! Plus your food really didn't fill me up! I grew hungry by midnight!" he babbled, and I took a peek at the note.

_Ms. Shion_

_Mr. Len is going to be attending your high school, attached to this is his uniform and schedule, please continue to watch over him. _

_Kagamine Co. _

I felt a groan pass my lips, and I looked at my single lunch, and back at the clock. I don't have time to cook another batch of rice. I'll just share with Miki again. Tiredly, I tossed Len the bag of clothes which he caught, looking at it in confusion.

"What-"

"Change into those clothes, you're going to school," I answered his unfinished question, the only upside in this, he's not going to trash my house while I'm gone. That's it.

"_What_?" he looked as if I told him I ate his foot for dinner, "_no_ way I'm going to a public school"

"Too bad," I swear, this is becoming a common phrase, "deal with it."

"You might be able to submit me this far, but school is too much," he held his ground defiantly dropping the package. I thought of a way to make him comply.

"No dinner tonight then," please let this work, I glanced at Len who just rolled his eyes.

"So? I'll just go out and buy something then. Probably will taste better too."

"You don't have a car, _I _don't have a car, and I'm not giving you any money to spend," I contained my smirk as he began to shift, suddenly looking unsure.

"H-how dare you threaten me" he growled, but grudgingly picked up the clothes and went to his room. Relief flooded over me, I really didn't have the energy to fight with him. Not yet, at least, too early. I waited impatiently, tapping my foot. After ten minutes, he finally came back out.

"Done?" I looked him over, the uniform fit nicely. He had his ponytail up again, and didn't look too bad. His eyes were sharp as usual. I turned away, stretching my arms. Okay, so he had good looks, what do you expect from a famous singer?

"Come on!" I led him to the door, and was about to lock, when Len began to jabber away, again.

"What about breakfast?" he asked, looking like he wanted to go back inside.

"No breakfast, lunch only," I told him and properly locked the door.

"But I'm hungry!" he whined, I rolled my eyes.

"you should have eaten last night!" I sighed, he stayed quiet for a moment, and I began walking.

"Wait a minute, we're _walking?"_

"No, I'm going to call Santa to pick us up in his sleigh- Of course we're walking!"

"But isn't the school far?" he stayed behind, but I kept going, not wanting to look back.

"Better start now" I grumbled, getting pretty annoy by his remarks.

"Wait!" his voice was dim, and I reluctantly slowed while he caught up, "don't leave me like that!"

"Your fault for not moving" I scolded, he shot me a glare, but remained silent. I counted the houses like everyday, waiting for-

"RIN! You are late!" Miki stormed up to me, ignoring the startled Len, and clasped my shoulders in a crushing grip, "What were you doing!?"

"Watching over _that_," I indicated the boy next to me, and she let go, still glowering at me. Great, I managed to annoy two people this morning, I'm on a roll.

"Who's that!" Len hissed, "she's too loud, I don't like her." And so, Beauty meets the Beast. Miki whirled onto him, her long pink hair whipped my face, ow.

"What'd you say, Missy?" she hissed, I held in a laugh.

"Get your eyes checked, Redhead!" the insult made Len angrier, "I'm a boy!" That seemed to get Miki, but it only made it worse for Len.

"Wh- _Pfft,_ Girlllyyy!~" she cracked up, Len turned as bright as Miki's hair.

"I wouldn't be talking! Redhair went out of fashion _years _ago!"

"HAHA! Of course _you_ would know!" Miki clutched her stomach and I snorted with her. I continued walking, and to my surprise, Miki and Len followed me, but still arguing.

"Redhead!"

"Ponytail!"

"Ugly!"

"Gay!"

"Stupid!

"Retard!" back and forth they went, and I found myself chuckling.

"Hag!"

"Bastard!"

"Peasant!"

"DRU- peasant?" Miki's voice faltered as she registered the word. She looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"Just being honest," he smirked.

"Right," she exchanged a glance with me, "who're you now?"

... Yep, that's my Miki.

"I am Len Kagamine!" he smirked proudly, Miki's eyes widened and me in shock.

"K-Kagamine?" she asked, I nodded a bit dully, her eyes turned into a flair and she rounded on me, "Rin Shion, tell me what the heck is going on right now, or I will never give you mother's lunch again!" Ship.

"H-he lives with me now" I mumbled, waiting for the questions that I know will spill out.

"When?"

"Yesterday"

"Why?"

"The brat-"

"Shut up, Commoner!"

"-needs to learn respect"

"Did you volunteer?"

"'Course not" I snorted, "this was _their _decision." There was a moment of silence as a furious Len and a satisfied, yet still annoyed Miki walked next to me. Well, Len lagged behind shooting daggers at us. Thanks Miki, for not freaking out.

"Piko!" Miki gasped suddenly, freaking out for Piko instead is _perfecly _fine.

"Miki!" he smiled at her, she turned a light shade of pink, and I couldn't help but to giggle. "how are you?" ah~ Piko, your politeness is sweet.

"I'm doing great!" she laughed, and I scooted away from them, Len was getting closer though… I lunged at his wrist and gave a good yank. Unfortunately that caught Piko's attention.

"Who's that, Rin?" he asked curiously, "a friend?"

"Uh…sure, yeah," I nodded, looking for an escape, "say don't you have Cross Country practice?"

"Not right now, there's a meet today after school, so we don't have morning practice," Piko looked happy to be out today, because of Miki of course. I watched as he smiled at Len, who was looking at him through searching eyes. "Hello, I'm Utatane Piko."

"Kagamine Len."

"Woah!" Piko different colored eyes, he has heterochromia, widened at the name. "I've heard of you!" of course you have Piko, haven't we all? "you're that one singer!" Len smiled proudly.

"So you've heard of me!" he crowed, I resisted the urge to claw that smug look off his face.

"Of course!" Piko laughed, "my sister replays your song over and over in her room!" his sister is… he had a sister. I didn't know that.

"Really?" Len looked happy that his fans were here, he tried to move towards Piko, but something stopped him. I forgot I was holding his hand, but I shall use this to my advantage.

"We have to go, Piko! Ms. Megurine wants to see him before school" I dragged Len away from the two, but I was still able to hear them.

"Anyways, Miki-san, do you want to go to the Cross Country meet today? We're allowed to bring one person, and I can't find anyone else…" his voice trailed off.

"R-Really?" Miki, sweet little Miki, sounded faint, "s-sure, I guess" I giggled out loud.

"You know, I like him" announced Len, "Piko is a good guy"

"Hey! He gets to be called by his name and I don't!" I dropped his hand, whirling on him. He shrugged.

"Piko's nicer."

"I am letting you live in my house!" I retorted, I stormed into the school building.

"Rin?" I stopped as I found Ms. Megurine, "what are you doing here before class?"

"To talk about the new student-"

"This is a class room!?" Len's voice scoffed, "thought it would be bigger"

"Oh, you must be Kagamine." Ms. Megurine dropped her tone like a hot rock. I silently cheered, finally, someone who understands his annoyance!

"Yes, I am" he smirked, I hit the back of his head.

"Show respect!" I hissed to him, from the impact of my hand, he was already in a half bow, and he rose. The teacher rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, just remain out here Mr. Kagamine" she nodded to him, and as she left to get back into the classroom, she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry about this," she closed the door, leaving me grinning. She's cool, when Mr. Kamui doesn't get to her first.

"That hurt!" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Man up, Len" I snorted, and he glared at me, I stuck out my tongue.

"Whatever," he sighed as he leaned on the walls. The bell rang and I went into class, leaving Len by the doorway. Luka was straightening papers, and nodded to me as I came in, she gave me a wink. I laughed, as the rest of the class came in.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Len Kagamine?"

"What? No way! I didn't see him!"

"What's he doing here?"

"He's wearing a school uniform…I think he's attending the school!"

"No way!" Most of these voices were girls….most of them. I wish Miki was here, but she has different classes. Darn.

"Class! Settle down!" Luka clapped calmly, and everyone grew silent. She smiled sweetly. "as you know, there was a new student in the hall," she paused to see if anyone dared to talk,"and I want you to treat him politely, and _normally,_" she looked at the a few girls seated at the front, who started giggling. She sighed, "come in" Len strode in with the air of a prince. I resisted the urge to fling my pencil at him.

"As you should know, I am Len Kagamine" he pointed to himself, and I almost kicked poor Gumi in the back. "I'm here because I want to learn the ways of a normal teenager." I felt my anger boiling as I watched a couple girls swoon, yes swoon, at his words.

"Alright, are there any questions?" Luka looked at the girls with an icy look. No one dared raise their hands. "now, Mr. Kagamine, please sit next to…" I crossed my fingers at this point, trying not to look at the empty seat next to me. "Mr. Honne, please raise your hand" Dell waved over at Len, as the singer boy walked over to him. Even boys are enjoying his attention.

"Alright class, now you are _all _equals, and I only treat you as students" She told us lightly, "any disturbance from any one of you will be punished."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Then came lunch. Exciting.

"What do you expect me to eat, _rocks_!?" Len shouted at me when I had shoved him my lunchbox. He looked at my rice formations, "they're solid!"

"I'm sorry! Next time, cook your own meal!" I made to turn around when I saw a crowd of girls huddle around the walls. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "maybe you're little fanclub will donate some food."

"Good idea!" he shouted, and dropped my box, leaving me to stare at him as he approached the corner.

I'm going to kill him.

"Rin?" Miki came from behind, blinking at me, "what'cha doin, lovely?"

"Planning mass murder on blond idiots," I replied sourly, picking up my dropped food.

"Now, now," she chuckled swinging an arm over me, "suicide isn't the right way to go."

I cracked a grin, letting her lead me away to our usual spot.

"So," I started as we sat down, "how was Piko?"

"Pi-" she blushed, "you heard it this morning! Don't make me say it!"

"But it's cuter when you explain these things," I giggled, chewing on a bit of rice.

"Rin! Don't tease me!"

"Alright! Alright but-" I was cut off when a girl suddenly walked up to us. Miki looked up too, and the newcomer started to fiddle with her skirt.

"Sorry to disturb you two!" she squeaked, "but, um, I was wondering how you-" she glanced at me, "talk to Len Kagamine so well."

"Oh!" I gave a quick look to Miki, "it's just that... well-"

"They ran into each other this morning!" Miki covered for me, "she accidentally made him drop his lunch and they had a bit of an argument, that's why she offered her lunch to him earlier."

"Ah, I see..." the girl looked thoughtful, "but you really shouldn't fight with Len, he's famous you know!" Well, duh.

"I know," I laughed, "sorry, I'll try to be nicer!"

By the time she walked away, Miki and I were whispering to each other.

"Rin, you're going to get yourself killed."

"Alright! I'll try to be nicer to him in public-"

"No, that's not it," she picked at her food, "I'm saying that if one of those girls find out he's _living _with you-"

"Then they'll use my bones to raise Satan," I finished with a shudder, "thanks for the memo, Miki."

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Finally, the dreaded day was over. School was so boring, I couldn't do _anything _without getting told off by the teachers. Good thing I had my fans, they were so nice to me. Too bad I had to leave them, I've got to deal with Little Miss Nobody now.

"Come on, I'm not waiting all day" speak of the devil. She was already at the gate, her blonde hair swayed lightly.

"Pushy, much?" I snorted, she rolled her eyes and began walking before I was even close. I had to jog to keep up. "hey! Don't leave me behind!" this girl was so bossy and rude, it's ironic that she wants _me _to be better.

"Man up" she deadpanned.

"What are you talking about? I'm already so manly!"

"Sure you are singer-boy" she chuckled, I scowled.

"You're just jealous you can't sing" I scoffed, recovering a bit. She stayed quiet this time and I knew I hit a spot. There was a silence now, and I decided to walk ahead. Striding forwards, I kept my back straight.

"Hey! Singer-boy!" Rin, er, I mean her voice made me spin. She was looking at me in faint amusement. " The house is right here"

"I knew that, I was trying to get home.

"Yeah, that's in the other way" she smirked, and I shamefully followed her in, my pride taking another crushing blow.

I hate this, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere.

_~time skip~_

Dinner was just as bad as yesterday's, too much salt, and too hard. The girl took a shower first, and while I waited I decided to peek into her room. I'm bored, and I want to see if she has a diary~ I tiptoed into her room, and flipped on the lights. Whoa, this room is messy! I carefully moved around the clumps of random objects, and searched around her bed.

Near her bedside there was a picture. Two unfamiliar faces, and one annoyingly familiar. I recognized her instantly by the white bow and short blonde hair. The other female was much older, and more fierce. Brown hair, red eyes, and a wide smile. The only male was laughing at the camera. The family photo, I'm guessing. I wonder where her parents are. I moved from the photo onto a piece of white paper on the bedside. I looked at it. I've seen this kind of paper, a music sheet. Guitar notes and lyrics. So she does sing, either that or Redhead does. Interested, I picked it up.

…_It's already over, isn't it?__  
><em>

_It was just a short while ago when_

_We talked about a lot of things_

_Nostalgically thinking back to_

_When we would meet up at our usual place_

Okay. So that wasn't so bad. Could be better, of course, but it's alright.

The shower stopped, but I wasn't paying attention, still looking at it. I heard light clattering of feet, and that caught my attention. I tried to escape, but I didn't move very far before she appeared in the doorway, her hair still dripping wet. She stared at me, wide-eyed.

..

She's going to eat me.

"Len…"

"Wait! What's this?" I waved the page, "can you sing?"

"Sir, I'm going to say this once," she crossed her arms, "please get out of my room."

"But-"

"You _will_ put that down and get out of my room," she glared. I inwardly cringed at her tone. I put the sheet down slowly on the bed and brushed passed her. I have a feeling those lyrics were next to the picture for a reason.

"Who are they, in the picture?" I asked as I left for my room, she stared at me.

"Who do you think?" she snorted and closed the door. I should have looked at the picture more, I'm very curious now. Oh well, I always get what I want. I'll just ask my fan girls about it tomorrow, they're bound to know something.

**~End of Chapter 3~**

**Have fun reading some more~**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Yep~ you got it right! Review Replies~**

**Morumotto-chi- I don't know where I was going with that actually, I feel bad for you, haha, the boys in my school are obnoxious, but Paul is really asking for it. **

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- *sigh* desperate times call for desperate measures I suppose. Lol, he's just too important *cough*yeahright*cough* to ask Rin. **

**Sayumi-tan- you're welcome! ;) the song was Clover! It's sad though, but so inspiring, that's how all Vocaloid songs are! (besides SPICE and other songs of that theme, lol) hm….now that you mention it, Mio-chi and Taka-tan are gone too….. Hey, can you update please?~ (I feel weird asking this on my story, but ppppllleaaasssee! It's soo good!)**

**AnonymousBlanketNinja- I LOVE THE NAME! 8D hehe, true, this kind of Lenners is rare. Most Lens hate attention and their high-ranks, but this Len craves it! Don't worry though, he will change…..ssssllloooowwwlllyyy, Rin will try her best!**

**Wisarute7- nailed it my good friend, even the translated lyrics, niicceee ****J Clover is the perfect song for this, and I'll tell you why later.**

**TheMaskedBanana- I kyaaed once, and my history teacher has never looked at me the same ever since…..lol, Rin is the daughter of Meiko Sakine of course she is stubborn! Well, she does have Kaito, but Meiko plays a huge role in her personality! Thus, Rin is a stubborn girl.**

**Hansha-otoku- it's ok, signing in is pretty tiring. Len will find out soon~ I SHALL UPDATE THEN! Lol**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- I hear you, life is boring with all those disasters, not even letting us outside…. About the story, we're all curious (in my case, I'm curious on how I will get Rin to talk)**

**Vocal-maiden- MAIDEN-CHAN! *glomp* haven't heard you in forever~ Mio isn't in sight, but she says that I'm soo nice! *laugh nervously* right? NO ONE CAN MATCH MY HORRID DRAWINGS! NO ONE! As for Len…..I'm tempted to make him jump a window, but I have a good idea for him, so I must calm the urges. You are mature, compared to myself! XD**

**Kagaminechibi123- you like Len from EL, huh? Yeah, I liked him too, even if he was cheesy, it made fluffy moments even fluffier. Lol, Rin will transform him from the annoying brat to the caring, sincere Len-Len again! **

**(That was a loooot of reviews) Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- No! I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! *cries***

**Len POV**

I woke with back pain.

That mattress was like trying to sleep on a rock. Rubbing my neck, I kicked myself up and onto the floor, slowly making my way to the closet. I changed into that boring uniform and listened as I heard _her _footsteps coming my way.

"Len! Hurry up!" a bang at my door confirmed that she had kicked it. "We're going to be late!" I opened the thing, glaring at her. She smirked.

"You know, with your hair down, it's like I'm looking into a mirror," she paused before adding, "but with a girlier reflection."

"Yeah, well, a dying hippo would be more feminine than you," I retorted, moving past her for the restroom.

"Shut up and go put on your make up!" she shrieked after me. I rolled my eyes as I began to fix my hair then walked out with a hair-tie.

"You're just jealous that I'm cuter than you'll _ever _be."

"I look perfectly _fine_-"

"Please, your chest is so flat it's caving _inwards_," I instantly ran out, hearing her storm after me.

"I'll have your face caving inwards if you don't shut up!" she shrieked, her face turning bright red.

Kicking me out of the house, I took a head start while she locked the house. Up ahead, I could see a crimson blur running for us. I dodged and it careened into the rabbit-impostor, clinging onto her neck.

"Guess! Guess! _Guess!_" Redhead begged, the cowlick swaying back in forth. Bow-head narrowed her eyes a bit, and put a hand on her chin as Redhead pulled away.

"You finally bought a brain," I interrupted, and both females gave me a hard glare.

"No, but I could get you a good a deal!" barked Redhead, "go ahead of us, we'll see you at school." I stopped myself from arguing, an idea forming in my mind. I shrugged.

"Fine, I don't want to listen to your gossip anyways," I snorted and walked on, ignoring the squeals and giggling behind. I changed from a walk to a jog. I really hoped that I wouldn't get lost, since it was practically a straight route. With a sigh of relief, I caught sight of a girl wearing a similar to mine. I jogged faster towards her, catching up with her.

"Hey, good morning!" I called out. "Are you attending Vocaloid high?" she turned immediately, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks became pink. Che, so this girl is a fan.

"Y-yes, L-Len!" she giggled, fixing her hair, "is there something you need?"

"Can I walk you?" I smiled at her, and watched as she began nodding frantically. Slowly, walking in silence, I tried to think of a way to-

"D-do you need something, Len?" she asked suddenly, her voice a squeak.

"Actually, I do have a question," I laughed casually, "do you no Rin Shion?" her name tasted bland on my tongue, and it wasn't the best feeling.

"Hm…. Rin…?" her eyes were wandering around, thinking, "I-I'm sorry, but I don't think I know her."

"Really?" I thoughtfully mumbled, but secretly I was laughing Common girl's _vast _popularity.

"Sorry," she whispered again, "but... why would you want to know about her?"

"Oh, just curious," I shrugged.

"Ah- I'm sorry!" and then she ran off the rest of the way to school, her face growing red rapidly. Oops, I made her embarrassed.

"LEN KAGAMINE!" well, I was a lot closer to school than I thought. Looking at the gate, I grinned at the group of girls who were watching me, signalling another wave of squealing.

"I love you, Len!"

"Kyaa! He's coming this way!"

"Look! Look! He's smiling!"

"EEEEE! THIS WAY! THIS WAY, LEENN!" as crazed as they were, hopefully they would help me with one thing. I walked over to them, bracing myself for the tackling, but they only surrounded me.

"Hi, ladies," I flashed my best smile, making them swoon. Why can't I get Commoner to be like this? "Hey, I kind of need help on something…" I made my voice trail off, and waited for results.

"Anything! Anything for you!"

"What is it, Len? Tell us!"

"Homework?"

"Here! We're in the same class, Copy of mine!" ah~ such enthusiasts, I shook my head.

"Do any of you know about, Shion Rin?" I hated saying her name, it had this weird ring to it. I watched as quick hesitation pass over some girls, others clamped their mouths shut, and the rest started to look confused.

"Sh-Shion?" braved one girl, "as in, Meiko Shion's daughter?"

"Who?" I asked, looking at her, she blushed at my attention.

"Y-you know, the Queen of the Bar, the Woman in Red" she mumbled.

"Can you tell me more?" I asked, so Commoner had a drunk mother. Interesting.

"I-I only know that much" she twiddled with her hair, bowing in apology. "sorry" Before I could say anything, a bunch of girls interrupted me.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"She's a nobody!"

"A loner!"

"Hangs with that stupid Redhead-" that girl never finished. Something interrupted her, a yellow blur. Suddenly, my cheek began to sting, I looked around surprised to see the Common girl looking at me with utter disgust.

"What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV <em>~A few minutes earlier~<em>**

"Is he gone?"

"Relax Miki," I sighed as the boy faded from view, "he's gone." Her eyes lit up again, and a happy smile returned on her face.

"You know the Cross Country meet that Piko invited me to?"

"Yeah" I grinned, knowing where this was going.

"Well, at the place, there was a bunch of people in the crowd so..." Miki paused, a warm glow over her cheeks, "Piko held my hands and said he didn't want me to get lost." I started laughing, the cheesy-ness of it all exploding in front of me.

"Really?" I snickered, she shoved me for laughing.

"It was sweet," she mumbled, and I patted her head.

"Yeah, and next he's going to give you CPR because you were hyperventilating at the sight of his eyes," I snorted. She hit my arm roughly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Miki retorted, "there was a bug on your arm and I killed it."

Laughing, we both entered school grounds, trying to find more fun and unrealistic excuses. In the front, a crowd of girls were squealing and talking loudly. Miki motioned in the middle, and I looked to see a painfully familiar ponytail. We both carefully approached the circle.

"… Woman in Red," I heard one of the girls say and looked back at Miki whose eyes widened.

Were they talking about... Mom?

"Can you tell me more?" Len's voice. I leaned in, anxious now.

"Sorry" the girl mumbled.

"Why are you so interested in her?"

"She's a nobody"

"A loner!"

"Hangs out with that stupid Redhead-" Yep. They're talking about me.

Ignoring Miki's warning, I pushed back a few girls, and took one glance at Len before my hand shot up. I gave him a stinging slap, giving all his fans a good shock.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked coolly, ignoring the protests from around.

"Len! Are you okay?"

"You little-!" one girl came closer to push me, but I gave her a glare.

"What? Can't protect my own privacy?" I shooed her and the rest of the girls off. They looked at me once in an angry kind of way before slinking off like alley cats. I turned to face Len, his face changing from shock to defiance.

"What was that!?" he snapped at me, his cheek tinged red.

"Oh, you know, for going around snooping into my life," I replied acidly, "there's a reason why I won't tell you."

"I was just curious!" he exclaimed, "you didn't have to hit me for it!"

"No, I should have punched you in the gut," I glared at him. Miki grabbed my shoulders quickly and began to drag me away.

"Come on, class is starting," she told me, but not without throwing a dirty look to him herself. I stared back at Len, narrowing my eyes. He gave me an unreadable look then shrugged, slowly following us with a thoughtful look.

* * *

><p>Today has been one of my most tiring days of high school. In addition to trying to avoid Len, I found myself suddenly being followed around by his fan club. They weren't too happy about the way I slapped him and kept shooting me glares wherever I went. Not that I particularly minded, but it was hard to focus on anything with five different girls looking like they were going to kill me.<p>

Then we were back home. Silently, I kicked off my shoes, flipped the TV onto the news, and went to go change out of my uniform. Walking back outside, I could see Len watching the weather forecast on the couch. I stood behind him.

"… Paradichloralbenzene… Chemicals?" he mumbled and began to hum a tune. I rolled my eyes and watched the weather.

" We have some thunderstorms coming this way, so bundle up folks 'cause it'll be a stormy night!" reported the weather-girl moving her arm on the green screen to show the movement of the storm.

"Hey," I called to him, "wear something warm, won't you? I don't need you getting a cold."

He grunted to show he heard, raising an arm to me.

"I don't need to eat," he told me, "I'm not feeling hungry."

"That's fine, I'm not making anything anyways," I shrugged and went back inside. I took a shower, changed and shifted back to the hall. Len was already there, waiting for his turn, and went inside the bathroom without another word. Fine, it's alright, I didn't really want to talk either.

Slipping into my room, I closed the door and turned off the lights. Outside, I could hear the rain already starting to pour down, and I sighed tiredly. I never like rain, especially since I have to walk to school and my shoes aren't very waterproof.

"Night Mom, good night Dad" I rolled over and glanced at the photo-frame on my nightstand. Kissing my fingers, I touched the frame, before taking a look at the white sheet of paper.

Thinking about it, I wrote this two years ago as a sentimental letter for them. Miki was the one who suggested it to be written as a music piece. After the first few lines though, I kind of gave up, then started going on and on randomly with it. It helped take my mind off of things at the time, though I hardly ever look at it now.

Yawning, I put it back on the table and set my head on my pillow. It was getting pretty late now, anyways.

* * *

><p>Another thing I hated about thunderstorms, they were loud. I woke up as another crash rang from outside and into my ears. Before I had recovered, Lightning had flashed through the windows and made me rub my sore eyes even more. Another loud rumble and I flinched slightly. I wasn't really scared, my mother always told me that to think thunder as gunshots.<p>

Well, at first I was scared, but when she woke up from the hangover, she corrected it. 'Think of thunder as a gun with blank rounds," she said, leaving me more or less confused. She wasn't good at explaining things, but I guess I haven't been afraid of storms since then so...

I growled at the lightning, which stung my eyes. The air was cold, and I didn't want to get out of bed, but I was starting to feel a bit thirsty. I slid my feet from the bed and walked outside into the kitchen. As I passed the fruit bowl, an orange caught my eye.

Psh, forget water. Peeling the fruit, I walked back to my room, giving the guest room a second look.I sighed as thunder shook the house again, but quickly fell silent as I heard something drop to the floor in Len's room. I paused my peeling, and walked over, listening to the door. Quiet shuffling, and a few mumbled words told me he was awake. There was a flash of light and the few murmurs turned into something that sounded like a low hiss. There was a click, and another rumble of thunder shook the house. Quietly, I opened the door to check on him.

Len wasn't in sight. I stepped inside and checked the bed. Sheets on the floor, the pillows tossed, and an indent on the mattress. I looked at the window, but I already knew he hadn't run away. Len's not stupid enough to run away when it's raining this hard, is he? I cringed at the lightening as it flashed in front me, but still caught the sudden banging inside of the closet. I jumped.

"Len?" I asked, making my way towards it. There was no answer. Curious, I wondered if I should open it. Then again, he might just jump out and hit me if I got too close. By the next roar of the storm, I could hear that he was _definitely _inside. So carefully, I pulled on the knob, bracing myself for the worst.

At first I couldn't see anything, then a flash of lightning came, and illuminated the scene. Len was in the corner, in a small huddle, his hands pressed against his ears, which seemed like it had headphones in them. My eyes traveled to the floor next to him, where an ipod had it's screen glowing faintly. He looked up, and his blue eyes locked onto mine. Len tried to harden his glare, but fear etched in his movement.

Oh, he's afraid. Well.

"G-get out Commoner" he tried to growl menacingly.

"Len, are you alright?" I made my voice as soothing as possible. All my anger from earlier quickly dissolved into pity. "Hey, relax."

"Just go-" the house trembled as the thunder ripped the air. Len took a sharp intake of breath, and tucked his body tighter, gripping his ears tightly again. Once the silence took it's place, Len relaxed a little, his body shaking.

"Come on," I offered, holding out my hand, "it's _fine_, just a little bit of thunder." He eyed me suspiciously.

"I-I'm fine" he muttered, ignoring my hand as he tried to get out. Another flash of lightening came from the window, and I saw him jump at me, his head knocking into mine. I yelped.

"O-ow!" I groaned, falling back and rubbing my forehead. Len was in front of me, clutching his head as well.

"Sorry-" he muttered, before shriveling at the next rumble. I stood up.

"It's okay to be scared- and don't deny it!-" I added when he looked at me to protest, "but try to go to sleep, the thunder isn't going to come and eat you."

"But it's so loud!"

"Yeah, it's just like you," I joked, glad to see that it had sparked a bit of defiance in his eyes.

"You're louder than I'll ever-" he froze up, closing his eyes as another rumble swept through.

"Len, it isn't that bad…"

"Yes it is!" he protested, making for his bed, "it's _loud_."

"Yeah, but it's not going to actually hurt you," I snapped.

"Lies."

I glared at him, and he stared back.

"You okay now? I'm going to go back-" lightening cut me off and Len suddenly grabs my wrist. Then lets it go almost immediately after as if it was searing hot.

"Wait!" he shouted, "j-just a moment. I've never heard thunder-"

"What! Didn't you ever-"

"I've _felt _it, but never heard or seen the flashing" he cut me off, "before a storm, Father would have me sleep in a soundproof bedroom with no windows."

You're joking. How does on even _get _a soundproof room that _works_?

I watched as Len threw sheets over him by the next roll of thunder, jolting when I instinctively touched his shoulder. Peeping out, he glared at me.

"Hey, relax, think of thunder like gunshots with blank rounds" I said lamely, "that's what my mom always told me."

"Your mom…." he mumbled.

"Was very strange, got a problem?" I cracked a grin as his head stuck out.

"Was?" Len echoed, I shrugged.

"Yeah, was," I got up to leave, but then a particularly ferocious howl outside caused Len to leap up and grab my arm, pulling me back.

"Wait! Wait!" he seemed to beg, shivering like a little girl.

"I thought you said you were manly-"

"I'm trying, alright?" his voice was loud, "I'll let go of you later, but hang on!"

I swallowed my irritation, a keen sense of sympathy welling up inside of me. I patted his head awkwardly.

"Good luck," I said, "but remember, that I have to go to sleep too." He nodded, his eyes screwed shut.

My hand was set free, and I was about to start leaving when another flash of lightening started up. This was getting redundant...

Len grasped my shoulders now, pulling me down completely.

Oh fun.

"Len!" I yelped as he practically strangled me, "calm down! H-hey!"

"Just make it stop, just _stop_," he was whispering, apparently oblivious to my struggling.

"Len!" I cried, "hey- wait a- Just let me _go_!"

Sweet mother of oranges, this boy was strong when he wanted to be. I struggled fiercely, but he always rearranged his grip so that I was trapped any way I tried. Screaming insults at him over the storm, I swore to punch the storm god's face if I ever got a chance to meet him. Fighting to no avail, I eventually gave up and kept raging on and on about him and what I hated about him, but that only seemed to make him hold tighter.

Inside my head, the little figure of my mother started laughing at me. I scowled, a light blush over my cheeks. It was _awkward _the way he held me, especially since he kept using the crook of my neck as a pillow. Silently, I had a little mental image of Dad looking over us with a very sharp butcher's knife. I struggled again, wincing as Len pulled at my middle. If my father could cut this boy up right now, he would do it in a split second.

"Just for a while," Len told me, tightening his grip. I grunted, struggling to break free.

"Len, you're _never _going to be able to call yourself masculine in front of me _ever_ again."

**~End of Chapter 4~**

**I almost choked while writing the end. What did I do to Len!? Ah well.**

***cough* uh…. I feel so guilty for making Len like that. Originally, I was going to have Rin cower at thunder, but it was too overused, plus, I'm seriously annoyed at Len, so this was venting out my anger. Sorry Len! Besides, this is how Len gains respect for Rinners! Still, I feel kind of stupid for writing this….*sigh* R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5! Sorry for all the mistakes from before! I'll work even harder to make sure they disappear!**

**Kagaminechibi123- pfft, that does sound like a fight they would have, huh? I was about to use the exact same words, but I stopped myself. You have such good ideas, you should write it out :3**

**The Masked Banana- My stories aren't that good Banana-chan! Anyone is worthy of reading my stories =) Interjection is awesome indeed. Lol, thankies for your support, Banana-chan! XD**

**Roosewe- *touched* thank you sooo much, that gave me a lot of motivation! You're Engrish is fine ;P**

**Vocal-maiden- YESH! I GOT THROUGH KASUMI! (Mio- **Chibz, you're such an idiot **Me- **so you say **) haha, sorry, my chapters are always so short ^^'**

**Domo-chii- love ya too ;D you're not scaring me, I have heard scarier things -_-'**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- Of course she's the man, you thought Len was a dude? Hehe, anyways, I want a daddy like Kaito too, but we can always dream, can't we? :3**

**Sayumi-tan- but I liked it a lot! It didn't seem stupid to me, Sayumi-chan ^3^ For Kaito…. Honestly what was I thinking? But you're right, it was pretty funny, imagining him with a butcher knife, isn't it?**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- the result of insomnia and coffee, hehe, hoped you liked it~**

**Oshizu- hm… a rival for Lenners? That's not as easy, seeing that Len doesn't care for Rin right now, but I will keep that idea in mind for later use, thanks! ^^**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Oranges. For a moment, just before I woke up, I wonder if I was back at my real home. There was always some sort of air freshener going off in my room, so it must have been that citrus-y smell I scented.

But then, there was an all-too annoying ache in my back and I knew that I was stuck in that _girl's _houses and not in my beautiful mansion.

And that just begs the question, why was I was smelling oranges?

Groaning quietly, I opened my eyes a crack and found myself staring at the door. I felt a strange weight on my other shoulder and turned my head.

I do not _screech _or _squeal_, I have a very manly and deep yell, thank you very much. So that's what I did. I yelled out loud at the sight of _her _sleeping on my shoulder.

_What the heck did I do last night?_

"Wha- Who's coming?" her head snapped up faster than her eyelids. I instinctively jumped away from her, falling off of my bed and onto the floor, slamming my head onto the nightstand in the process.

Great.

Groaning, I curled up and clutched my forehead. Rin's face peeped from over the edge of the bed.

"Oh, it's you," she noticed in disgust, "I hoped that hurt, because you deserved it."

"Of course it hurt!" I snapped angrily, standing up sloppily, "and I didn't do anything to you!"

"You made me _sleep _with you!" she glared, "you nasty pervert."

"Who's the perverted one?" I retorted. "You probably _wanted _to sleep with the almighty Len Kagamine!"

"I wanted to-" she turned a very dark red and-before I could register any danger- got up and bashed her skull into mine. "What are you blabbering about, _idiot_! You were the one strangling me over some _thunder_."

"Did you _really _have to head-butt my face!?" I shouted back, staggering backwards, as a migraine began creeping from the back of my head. "Ow- your head is like a giant brick! You'll give me brain damage, then I'll really sue you!"

"As if you're head isn't messed up already!" she snapped, jabbing a finger at me. "I _helped _you and this is how you repay me! You're a fully-certified _jerk_!"

"I didn't ask for your help!" I waved her hand away in irritation. She looked as if she wanted to slap me.

"Look, Kagamine," she snarled, "I'm sorry if you wanted to cuddle up in the closest with the dust bunnies, next time I'll just leave you as a sobbing mess and then you'll see how grateful you should be!"

"Grateful? Yeah, I'll see how grateful I am _without _some creepy girl wanting to snuggle close to me!" Though, as soon as I said that, I flinched when she raised a fist. She didn't hit me, but instead went to flatten her hair.

"Okay, _fine_," she let out a long breath, "next time I just won't bother. Okay. I can do that. But don't go around calling for help, got it?" She stormed out of my room and slammed my door shut. "Get ready for school, Len! We're late as it is!"

Whatever.

Still rubbing my aching head, I shuffled around in the room searching for my uniform, growling when I found it in a rumpled mess in my closest.

I must have ruined it when I climbed in here last night.

Flushing at the thought, I jammed into the clothes, not caring about how wrinkled the blazer was. I was furious at how defenseless I was and that fact that the she-devil had to come in and actually help me. It's humiliating. Though I still believe she wanted to sleep with me, every girl wants to, right?

"I'm hungry," I came out of my room, not really surprised to find her standing out there with her arms crossed. "Give me something to eat."

"Get it yourself," she turned around and stomped all the way to the front door. I scowled.

"Never mind then."

I walked ahead of her this time, not in the mood to face her. We walked in unhappy silence, and I wanted to snap at her again, but thought against it. No need to spark anything, it's still too early. Up ahead, the unwelcoming sight of Redhead came into view and my scowl deepened. She noticed this and waved at me cheekily.

"Hello little lady," she smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I walked on. Redhead sniffed and turned her attention onto the boring blonde behind me.

"Good morning, Rinny!" she greeted happily, completely ignoring me.

"Hey! What's up?" came the cheery response. I grumbled under my breath, hurrying forwards.

"Oh yeah! You have to know what happened yesterday!"

"Yesterday? Oh! Is it about Piko?"

"Ahaha, you're going to have to guess what it is, Rinny!"

"Psh, I probably already know."

"Then tell me! What happened?"

"You finally rented a brain?" I interrupted loudly, throwing a look over my shoulder. They both glared at me.

"Nobody likes you!" Redhead shouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, tell that to the millions of fans I get by the day!" I retorted.

"Please, they don't know the real you," Rin laughed.

"Oh? Are you saying that the real me is bad?"

"Well, seeing how anyone who gets close to you hates you, I'd say so!" she chuckled.

"I don't want to hear that from _you_, nobody!"

"At least I'm _liked _by people!"

"And I'm not? I've got my name on records; you don't get those for just being pretty."

"Yeah, but you obviously have to be snobbishly rich to get it!"

"So?"

"Heck, your own _father _kicked you out! If that doesn't say unwanted, I don't know what does!"

Well.

"Alright, alright," I sighed heavily and sped up.

"What the- Hey! Where are you going?"

"Can't hang around you two for too much anyways, it'd ruin my reputation."

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

You're joking. Something as little like that can put a dent into his ego? Did I actually manage to offend him? Really?

"Well, that was kind of mean," Miki looked at me. I gave her a look.

"Whose side are you on?" I puffed, "he's fine!"

"He looks like a kicked puppy!" she pouted, "the poor boy, you didn't have to go that far!" I groaned, starting to feel guilty.

"I didn't think he'd be insulted by that! I thought his head was too thick to get damaged," I avoided her sad look.

"It's so sad! Look at him!" she pointed to his retreating back, "he needs a hug!"

"He deserved it," I grumbled under my breath, earning a glare from Miki.

"He's so sad! Rin! Go help him!" she nudged me forwards.

"Wha- No! Why should I? He was being mean too!"

"You brought up his family! Since when was _that _not important to you?" she gave me a pointed look. I flinched, looking at the ground.

We continued to walk in silence, my head swimming with conflicting thoughts. Miki had her hand on her chin, a sign that she was thinking. By the time we made it to school, her face had brightened considerably and then she lunged for my shoulders. I gasped.

"Hey! Warn me next time you're going to grab me!" I shouted, "I was thinking, you know!"

"So was I! So was I!" she squealed, her red eyes a little too bright. "I just had a wonderful thought!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Imagine if you fell in love with Len and-"

I smacked my hand onto her mouth.

"_What_?" I glared at her, "you spent that entire time thinking about _that_?"

"Think about it!" she brushed me away, "you and Len fall in love, confess, get married and-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I pleaded. "Where did this even come from? Miki! Don't think about these things!"

"But it's cute-"

"You're forgetting that I'm supposed to be taking care of him!" I shook her slightly.

"Yeah, and then you fall in love with him while taking care of his cold-"

"What _cold_?" I smacked my forehead, trying to straighten my thoughts. "Miki, remember, he's _the heir to Kagamine Co. _and _a major teenage star _as well as _the guy who has three fan clubs at our school_."

"Forbidden love is so sweet!" she swooned. I shook her again.

"It's not forbidden! And it's not even love! I hate that guy's guts so-"

"Wah! Len, you look so sad!"

I shut my trap and we both turned around. Miki made sure to give me a shove, I ignored it. Sure enough, inside the school gate, there was the idiot himself in the midst of yet another crowd of girls, his head still hanging. Miki gave me a pointed look.

"It's your fault he looks like that," she hummed. I told her to shut up, still watching the crowd ahead.

"I'm fine, thanks," Len's head bobbed up, his back towards me. Craning forwards, the girls around him began to whisper. I felt Miki shove me slightly.

"C-can I give you a hug?" I heard one girl squeak, the rest of them spread their arms, getting closer to him. Miki kept her gaze on me, her eyes starting to burn on my neck. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Hey! Let the man breathe!" still watching the scene, I saw Dell fighting his way to Len among the sea of females. "If he's feeling sad then a bunch of you crazies won't help him!" By now, Miki looked like she wanted to bite my head off.

"Rin..."

"What?" I replied moodily, her gaze strengthened.

"You should apologize."

"Only if he does first!" I snapped. "It's his fault-"

"Be the better person!"

I glared at her, and she glared right back. I hate Miki when she's right.

Huffing loudly, I turned around, stomping over to the boys.

"Hey, Dell," I called out, "can I talk to Len?"

"Huh? Rin? Don't tell me you're like one of them too!" he stared at me in bewilderment, "I thought you were better!"

"I _am _better!" I sniffed, "I just want to solve this problem!" Dell paused, sizing me up.

"How do I know you're not going to attack him?"

"Because I won't?" I snorted. He continued to watch me with suspicious eyes.

"You're strange, Shion."

"And you're so much better, Honne."

"It's okay, Dell, I think got this one" Len was glancing at me, looking pretty confused. I glared at him angrily, hoping to vent out all my frustration to him. Dell kept his eyes on me but let us go.

"Alright, but if you need help, just call," he eyed me, I stuck out my tongue.

"If he needs help he can go do it himself," I muttered under my breath. Then before he could reply, I gripped Len's elbow quickly and began dragging him to a less public place, ignoring the distressed cries of the girls behind me.

"Wait! We want to-"

"No! Lay off of Len for a bit! Jeez..." I'll have to thank Dell later, won't I? Not that I hate him. Really.

"Come on!" I grunted as I pushed Len out of sight and hearing from the others.

"So what do you want?" he asked bitterly. I turned back to him, ready to apologize.

"Okay, look, about earlier-"

"You're so mean!" he interrupted me, his eyes trained on me, "I can't believe you."

"I'm saying that I'm sorry, Len," I huffed. He glared at me.

"That was still rude of you to say that!"

"Okay-"

"And you should know better!"

"I-"

"Reflect on your actions!"

By then, I had the strangest feeling that he was playing with me. I scowled, not surprised to find him smirking.

"Enjoying yourself?" I growled, crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Just saying what you would say," he said innocently.

"I already said sorry! It was a joke, anyways, you didn't need to get so moody!"

"Alright, fine," he rolled his eyes, "but it still wasn't nice."

"I know, I'm _sorry_, but next time, you better be ready for consequences if you're going to be running your mouth again!" I scolded.

"Okay! Then I guess I'm sorry too, for, you know, provoking you or whatever."

What is this? Len Kagamine apologizing to me? Ha.

"So we're even?" I felt my lips go up in a small smile.

"No, because what you did was rude and out of hand," he retorted, "I'm in a bad mood now."

"Guess we're both bad tempered then."

"Huh. My temper is fine, you're just infuriating," he gave me a look. I rolled my eyes.

"Same with you, I don't take back the fact that I called you a two-faced jerk," I shot back. I hate how I still felt guilty. There was this annoying amount of regret that wouldn't go away and it was killing me.

"Why don't you do something nice to me for a change?" he voiced my thoughts. I gave him a glare of frustration.

"I'm thinking! So give me a moment-"

"Like take me somewhere! I'm so bored of you house now!"

Oh. Well I can do that. Maybe. Not. Well, actually...

"Uh," I hesitated, staring at his eyes, "I don't know-"

"It's not like I'm asking you to take me home, though that'd be _great_, just somewhere to visit or something," he frowned, "I haven't gone anywhere in days!"

"Well, I do have to go to work today," I told him carefully. Len's eyes lit up.

"Oh! So little miss bossy has a part-time job!" he grinned slyly, "take me."

"Hey! I didn't say I was going to-"

"But you owe me and I'm not staying home by myself anyhow, so just take me."

"But- _Fine_," I grumbled at the look he gave me, "but don't complain to me later when you regret it."

"Heh, I bet your weakness is in there," he scoffed.

"Idiot, I'm only letting you go, because I'm guilty!" I elbowed him lightly and turned around quickly, "don't get any funny ideas, _Len_"

"Alright, _Rin, _just stop hitting me," he responded irritatingly. I scowled and turned to him.

"What?"

"I said to stop hitting me, it hurts-"

"No, my name."

"Yeah, I know your name, surprise," he nodded dumbly, looking like I hit my head.

"Since when did you get the authority to call me by my name?"

"I never gave you authority to say mine! And you wanted me to use your name before, right?"

"Well, I've changed my mind since you turned out to be a butt-face."

"Oh that's nice," he snorted, "but I'm still calling you what I want."

"No. You're going to call me 'Ms. Shion' from now on," I instructed, earning a very unhappy look from him.

"Stop being such a girl."

"Ha, I don't want to hear that from the boy who cuddle next to me for a thunderstorm."

"Well I'm_ sorry_! You could have just pushed me away if you were so bothered by it! No one asked you to stay there the whole night."

"Excuse me for not having the strength to untangle your arms from my shoulder."

"Yeah, well you probably wanted to stay next to me anyways!" he looked away and I smirked at my victory, daring him to make a comeback. To my amusement, he started stuttering. "You know what? You're a weird person! You're creepy!"

"Not as creepy as you!" I chuckled and started walking backwards, laughing openly at his frustrated face.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

So there was nothing today at school-well nothing important- and therefore nothing to say from then. Well, other than the few girls who kept coming to hug me. Of course I didn't say no, they're so sweet and cute, and it helps with my image anyways. But other than that, nothing really happened, I'm starting to get tired of this place.

I was more interested in Rin's job than anything else anyways. What kind of place did she work in? I'll really get her if it's nothing professional, I bet it's something like a fast-food restaurant

"Hey! Singer-boy, why are you smiling like the idiot I know you are?" scoffs an all too familiar voice. I looked up, and sure enough she was waiting right there in front of the gate.

"Just thinking about whatever," I answered smoothly, still smiling. She shrugged, and began to walk away. I hurried to catch up, "hey! Where's Redhead?"

"Miki is going to be walking home with Piko," she smirked slyly.

"So in other words," I snapped my fingers, "we're ditching her."

"In other words," she repeated smugly, I rolled my eyes.

"How childish."

"Please, I'm just giving her a great opportunity!"

"Well anyways," it's still childish no matter how she puts it, "where do you work?"

"Huh? Oh that- just a café," she replied. I rose an eyebrow.

"What _kind_ of café?" I smirked as her face suddenly turned away.

"You'll see," she muttered as we entered the city. "Come on! We've got to run!"

"Run? Why do we- Wait a minute!" I shouted after her as she began to run into a huge crowd, slipping past people like a snake. I scrambled after her, pushing past others just to keep her in sight. "Rin! What the- slow down!"

"Hurry! Hurry!" she told me, not even looking back. I groaned, quickening my pace. Easier for her, at least a skirt could move better than these stiff pants. About three blocks later I was just ready to collapse when she suddenly stopped. I stumbled next to her, my side cramping up painfully.

"You're crazy!" I shook her shoulders, "What if I got lost? What if I fell or something? I almost got hit by a car, you know!"

"But you didn't, did you?" she replied cheekily, looking at the building in front of us. "Now, just shut your mouth and walk inside, please." she shoved me forwards, forcing me through the door. I winced at the jangling of bells above me.

"Welcome!" instantly two girls came rushing towards me, bowing politely. I stepped back, mostly because they were girls-and I really didn't need to be attacked by random strangers- but also because of their clothes. Matching maid outfits with cat ears. Great.

"Hello," I waved awkwardly, bewildered for a moment.

"O-oh! It's Len Kagamine!" one of them gasped. I flinched, several other people in the café looked up.

"What the- look!"

"He's here! He's here!"

"What is Len Kagamine doing in a cosplay café?" Cosplay café? Oh ho, so that's why Rin was so uneasy. I turned around to smirk at her, not at all surprised to find her blushing and avoiding my gaze.

"Go!" she shouted me, and pushed me deeper into the room. There was a moment of silence as she forced me to the back of the café, all eyes trained on us. When we finally got into the staff room, someone's hand reached out and grabbed my collar. Rin yelped and I did the same, wincing as the person lifted me off the ground.

"_Rin_! Where have you _been_?" snarled the lady, I stared at her with wide eyes, unable to respond, "you don't come back after your day off, I can't call you, and to make it worse, I get some agents from _Kagamine Corps. _To take over all of your house bills! You're telling me what happened right now before I-"

"Oh hi...Miku," Rin giggled nervously from the side, "I'm actually right here."

You couldn't have made that clear _before _the lady came and strangled me? Thanks a lot.

Miku's eyes flicked at her than me, she pulled me towards her, staring at me with her sharp teal eyes.

"Then who's this?"

"Len Kagamine?" Rin grinned sheepishly and I was dropped. Stumbling, I clung to the wall, breathing deeply as my lungs started to work again.

"Oh, I see," Miku sniffed, "then you'll have to explain why he's here too."

"Later Miku," Rin grumbled and the lady shrugged before turning to me.

"Len, do you want something drink? Or a table? Food here isn't so cheap, but it's top stuff," Miku began advertising with a smile and I would've thought she looked nice if she hadn't been swinging me around earlier.

"Miku, Len can just sit in the back with tap water," Rin sighed.

"Hm, find business where you can," she replied with a shrug, "so anyways, why were you gone, Rin?" Miku asked, Rin pointed to me.

"I'm supposed to take care of this brat-"

"-Oh I'm _sorry-"_

"-you should be!" Rin snapped, "anyways, so I've been gone because of that."

"Huh. I would give you extra work, but seeing as how all your bills are off my chest now, I'll forgive you," she pointed at the two of us, "now get to work, Rin! We're busy so I don't expect you to slack!" and then she turned around, walking back out into the café haughtily. I waited for her to be out of hearing before turning back to Rin.

"So, cosplay café," I snickered, Rin gave me a painful thud on the head.

"Stupid, I'm only working here because Miku is the manager. My mom and she were really close," Rin defended crossly, leading me to a room stating _Employees Only._

"That's funny, I was under the impression that you like dressing as cat-maid-things," I snorted, "you can come out of the closet Rin!"

"I'll lock _you _in a closet if you don't shut up!" she scowled and shoved me into the room. "Singer-boy, just sit here" she pointed to a room with a metal chair and table. "And just stay out of trouble until my shift ends, got it?"

"And when is that?"

"Around seven, or so," she shrugged, and before I could call her a sack of nuts, she slammed the door and walked out.

Until _seven_? She's joking. She wants me to sit here for four hours, alone, in a single room like a prisoner. I thought I was here out of sympathy, she should at least give me something to do. I want to look around this place! Sure, I'm not much for cosplay, but at least it'ss better than staring at the wall!

"Crazy, I'm going to find out just how stupid she looks in a dress," I got up and opened the door again, checking both ways before creeping out into the café. Apparently, Rin wasn't finished changing, so I slipped into an empty booth and kept my head down, keeping an eye on the other maids that skirted around the floor.

I had the smallest feeling that she was going to kill me if she found me here, but then again, it'll be worth it if I can find some dirt to pour on her. Ha, Rin in a dress, this should be good.

"Oh! Welcome to Mimi's!" she must have finished changing. I switched my eyes to the right, catching a glimpse of the familiar blonde as she swept out of the curtain and next to a table of two. I snorted.

Okay so she was pretty. That's all. But isn't she supposed to be looking stupid and awkward in frills? Why in the heck was she so natural?

"Ah~ yes, can we just have a coffee?" smiled a girl, the boy nodded, and Rin giggled cheerfully, brushing away a stray strand of hair. She _giggled_. This is not Rin, this is probably her surprise twin sister, or something. Her voice didn't even sound the same, it was like she swallowed too much chocolate.

"Of course! You two are so cute together~" she winked, making them both blush. "I'll be right back with you're drinks!" heading to the kitchen, it looked like she was actually skipping a little. I stared at her, the dress practically flowing around her legs like cream. And her bow... Two cat ears sprouted on either side of the thing, making her look far more innocent than legal.

What the _heck _was I looking at?

"Len!" oh hello, she's noticed me. "Wha- _Why_?"

"Because I'm bored?" I grinned, "you don't expect me to just sit in the back and wait, do you?"

"You're taking up space!" she hissed, looking nervously over her shoulder, "if Miku found you..."

"Then I'll buy something!" I pointed a finger at her, "if you act like you did to the couple over there."

"Right, because I'm going to sugar-talk you into buying some tea," she snapped, "seriously, you're getting me in trouble!"

"Rin! Get back to work!" on cue, Miku's head popped out and Rin jumped up, "deal with personal problems _later_, can't you see these orders piling up?"

"Yes Miku! I'm coming!" throwing me a dirty look, she dashed into the kitchen. She came back out a minute later, balancing a tray of coffee with her right hand. Not meeting my eyes, she carefully served the couple, a soft smile on her face.

"Thanks," nodded the boy, Rin just giggled back and bowed.

"Of course!" she tilted her head to add an adorable effect, "if you need anything, just call" she left them with a wave. Prancing merrily, she headed for my lonely booth again, this time looking like she was going to bite my head off.

"If I didn't know any better," I mused, "I'd say you were bipolar."

"I'm _sorry_, I can't really show customers my sour side, it's bad business," she rolled her eyes, "can you please go to the back? This is one booth I can use for others, the sooner all of them go, the better."

"That's no way to treat customers!" I grinned, "you must love and enjoy your work to the fullest! Bring happiness to all those who come for your service!"

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Len!" she huffed. I shrugged and shifted my gaze back to her uniform. I caught the little black tail coming from under her skirt and-a little impulsively-reached out and pulled it.

"Well, you didn't have to _slap _me!" I groaned, leaning back to nurse my aching cheek. She puffed up like a balloon, looking ready to launch another blow to my head.

"Harassment!" she seethe, "you _perverted _little idiot! I should sue you for that!"

"What? I just wanted to see what it was made of-"

"Then you should have asked! Doing something like that is- is- is-"

"Unforgivable," Miku supplied, seeming to materialize right in between us. Both of us jumped this time. "Absolutely unforgivable."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized quickly, not liking the way she was glaring at me, "I was just curious."

"I didn't give my workers these uniforms so that lecherous males would go and 'curiously' play with the fabric," she crossed her arms. "Even if those males happen to be you, Kagamine."

"It was harmless," I defended gruffly.

"Harmless, but there are people watching-"which was a lie since no one was paying attention to this little corner, "-and what will they think if I let you go, scotch free? They'll start doing harmful things to my girls, and I can't have that."

"So what? You're going to kick me out?"

"No, that's not enough," Miku grinned suddenly, "you'll have to receive _proper _punishment."

"And?"

"Have you ever tried cross-dressing, Len?"

_No_. She wouldn't _dare_.

"Miku," Rin spoke up, "I can handle him on my own-"

"Yeah? Well, I can handle him better," she leaned forwards, her nose even with mine, "besides, I have the feeling that Len in a dress would attract more customers than me standing out there naked."

"What!" I glared at her, "you're just using me for money, aren't you?" Her grin spread even wider.

"What are you saying? I'm only giving you what you deserve for harassing poor Rin, of course." Lies.

"I'd like to see you _try _to get me in a dress," I scooted away a bit, "I'd eat fifteen courses of Rin's cooking before I do that."

"Len, I have many ways of making you comply," she giggled, "but you don't want me to use them, right?"

"Len... you might just want to listen to her, Miku isn't giving you a choice," Rin looked at me nervously, flicking her eyes to the crazy lady warily. I scowled.

"Well I'm not wearing a dress. She can't make me!" to my surprise, Miku only continued to lean closer, her smile widening.

"Oh? Is that what you think?"

"Of course," I sneered, refusing to shrink anymore. "What can someone like you do to someone like me?"

"Oh I don't know," Miku shrugged, sighing dramatically, "maybe I'll just let _slip _that the infamous Len Kagamine intruded into my humble café and started _molesting_ my poor staff-member."

"I didn't molest her!"

"No? But that's probably what it looks like from that camera over there."

Yep. And there is was. A nice black set of lens focused on my corner right here. Fantastic. I felt myself get lightheaded and suddenly I could see my reputation taking a nosedive.

"You wouldn't..."

"Dare to test me?" she giggled, "now run along, Len. Have Rin show you our uniforms." I swung my head around, silently begging Rin for a way out of this, but she smiled sympathetically.

"Isn't there something else-"

"I could have you belly-dancing outside of my shop in nothing but a loin-cloth."

_Evil woman._

"Len, just do it," Rin coughed, "you can't argue with Miku."

"But-"

The teal smiled darkly at me, now positively dwarfing me with her shadow. My palms grew sweaty.

"So, pick Len, the dress or the eternal label as a young pervert?"

If that ever got to my father's ears.

"Fine!" I shouted, pushing both girls out of the way as I tried to collect whatever was left of my pride. "Get me a damn skirt, but if any of you two say a word about this to anyone; I'll sue this café."

"Hm? Well _we _won't say anything of course," Miku giggled, "but since you're going to be out _here _seen by _everyone else_, I can't guarantee completely secrecy."

Someone shoot me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I told him. I _told _him not to mess around. What does he do? He goes and pulls my tail. (It even sounds wrong, darn it) Maybe I should've been more specific in saying that Miku is a demon-possessed doll, but it should've been so _obvious_.

"This was all planned, wasn't it?"

I glared at the changing stall, the one where Len was currently wrestling with a maid's dress.

"No, I already told you I planned for you to not come! But then you had to go and mope about a stupid joke," I smooth my skirt, "besides, you didn't _have _to pull my costume. This is all your fault."

He whined, sounding like a wounded dog.

"Why are there so many _frills?_" he muttered, "and these ears- why the ears? As if the dress isn't stupid enough…"

"If it makes you feel better," I interjected, "not many people get to come in and try these costumes!"

"It's probably because they don't want to."

I snorted, thinking that he might be right. I never liked these costumes myself anyways.

"Come on!" I knocked on his door, "how long does it take you to put on one dress?"

"Well, I'm sorry that I happen to be of the _male _gender," he snapped crossly before quieting, "…I'm going to wear pants under these…"

"No can do!" Miku suddenly entered the room. "You're going to show off those killer legs of yours."

Len screamed from the inside in frustration, sounding like he hit his head against the wall. I rolled my eyes at my boss who just kept smirking.

"Okay, Kagamine," she giggled, "are you ready?"

"No."

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, are you finished changing?"

"…No…"

"Okay! Rin, cover your eyes for me."

"Um-"I didn't even have time to move as she wretched open the door, making Len screech in surprise.

"What the _heck_? Who's the pervert now!?" he demanded, cowering in the back.

I gawked.

Len was awkward in a dress, no doubt. But it was like he turned into a girl overnight. This boy looked more feminine and prettier than _me _in a dress.

"Hm, yep. Yep," Miku looked over him skeptically, "you say you've never worn a dress before, but you were able to put everything on perfectly. What did you say your hobbies were?"

"Very funny," he drawled, stepping out of the stall. He glanced at me, "what?"

"Huh? No, nothing."

"You're laughing," he deadpanned. I bit my lip, holding my stomach.

"Nope. Not laughing- Definitely not," I snickered. He looked away, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Catty ears are a nice touch, and that white color is very pale against his hair. His fringes are nice too, it frames his face," Miku muttered, "yep! You're ready! Time to go-"

"No!" he shouted. "Don't make me go outside, please! I- I don't think I'll be able to stand-"

"You should've thought about it when you pulled Rinny's tail," Miku smiled darkly, "come along, _Mr. Kagamine_."

"Rin, help me," he begged, giving me a pathetic look. I choked.

"Sorry…" I whispered, just barely containing my laughter, "I can't-" This is too funny.

With a whimpering Len in tow, Miku stomped out of the room and into the café. I let out my laughter, keeling over as I replayed the scene in my mind.

This was too much.

"Everyone!" Miku's voice drifted from outside, "today we have a very special guest volunteering for us! We're very pleased to introduce to you- Len Kagamine!"

Oh that poor boy, if only it wasn't so funny.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel guilty. Somewhat. But at the same time… Len in a dress is-pft.<strong>

**Thanks for your support!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6!~ I've recovered from my Shota-fever, so now it's going to be arrogant, and cocky Len again! Of course, he cooled down a bit, but…..*ahem* **

**For the almighty reviews I am not worthy for you…**

**Na0mI-cHaN- kyaaa~ thanks sooo much! I will try harder! *heroic pose***

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- same here! Lol, Len looks so good in a dress *lunges at pillow* MOOOEEEEEEE**

**Vocal-maiden- it was based off of something I said, 'EMBRACE YOUR MORONESS!' yeah, I was hit pretty hard that day -_-' hey, hey. Kasumo, I have dress….and it's just your size…..kukuku *creeps closer with fairy dress and wings* (Takase- **RUN! RUN! **Mio- **If Chibi gets you, you will never be able to be classified as a male again! **Me- **I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A DRESS! **Mio- ***hides* NEVER!**) lol, love hearing from you Maiden-chan~**

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara- ah~ actually there was something that was going to happen, and I can't tell you because I don't give out spoilers ^^' sorry! But yes, Len will have another depressing moment.**

**Wisarute7- *hands tissue* hehe, thank you!~**

**Domo-chii- I nearly drowned my keyboard in blood ;P, Len is a murder! A really, really, really, REALLY adorable murder *0***

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- LEN FANGIRLS UNITE! And Rin. Never leave out Rin, only she can make him cross-dress without the use of ropes xD**

**Sayumi-tan- Get well soooooonnnnn, Sayumi-chaaannn~ and tell your brother 'it's not called beauty sleep if you start drowning in drool' lol, I did that to my cousin. She wasn't happy ^^' seriously though, pleeaaseee get better!**

**Juzinha89- you just earned my respect. That picture is my new wallpaper, Len in a maid dress like that….*tries to dry keyboard so she can type* imagining that with the kitty set *epically failing, and is now just looking for a bucket* I love you for finding that.**

**The Masked Banana- Nooooooo! Don't die Banana-chaaaaannn! *gives napkin* here's to clean up that blood of yours~**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid…or Len….or a maid suit….or a cat tail….or Rin…..MY LIFE SUCKS! *cries***

**Rin POV**

It was like a war zone. No other explanation. Ducking and twisting as best I can in the huge mess, I looked over at Miku who was obviously wondering if she should intervene or sit back and laugh. I turned around, trying to find Len in the chaos, but was unsuccessful. He was in the middle of an ever-growing crowd, and to make it worse, passer-bys from outside came inside to see the commotion, saw Len, then they made the mass bigger. I began to worry for his life. Ok. So maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but still, if this holds up any longer, he won't be able to make it out without at least breaking something.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I GOT A PICTUUUURRREEE!"

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GIIVVVEEEE MMEEEEEE"

"I WAAAANNNNTTTT LLLLEEEEEEENNNN-LEEENNNNNNNYYYYY!"

What would you do in this situation? Run? Hide? Laugh your ass off? Scream in terror? Simply staring is my answer. Man, I feel so bad for Len. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get him to crossdress.

"M-Miku? I think you should regain order" I walked over to my teal-haired boss. If anyone can get this cleaned up, it's Miku Hatsune. The only problem is, she isn't that cooperative.

"Why? We seem to be getting a lot people" she smirked, chuckling lightly to herself. I sweat dropped at the massive amount, then realized how close the sea of people was getting to us.

"But if we don't do something, we'll suffocate in here!" I pointed out, and realization finally came to her.

"Oh shit" she mumbled, looking at the nearest fan girl, who's face was covered in blood. I twisted my face in disgust.

"Scratch that" I gagged, "if we don't do something _now_, we'll drown!" She looked around, and shuddered.

"Alright, alright" she sighed and got up from the seat. I watched as she rushed to the back, wondering where where she was going.

"OMOMONGNUENGJIWNIQWKFN"

Hurry Miku, the fan girls are starting to froth!

_TTTTTWWWWWEEEEEEEETTTTT TTTTTTWWWWWEEEEETTTT TWWEEEEEEETTTTTIIIILLLLYYYYY! _

The shrill scream of the whistle, pierced my ears, instinct took over my body, and soon I was on the ground on my knees with my hands stretched across the floor.

"I'm sorry, Miku-sama! Forgive me, Miku-sama!" I screamed, unaware of the sudden silence.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY CAFÉ?" Miku roared, her voice suddenly magnified, yet she had no mic. You could almost feel the dominance clawing at you from her voice. There were loud footsteps and flumps as bodies hit the ground.

"SORRY! SORRY!" the voices chorused.

"You better be" Miku growled lowly, and I dared not look up. "Now Scram!" Another roar of thunder-like footsteps and the tortured sound of the bell attached to the door. In less than a minute, the air was quiet and peaceful again. My limbs remained tensed, until I realized what I was doing.

"Jeez Miku, you didn't _have _to resort to the whistle" I hissed at her, clearly annoyed, as I picked my self off. She snorted at me in amusement.

"Can't believe you still react to the old thing" she snickered. I stuck out my tongue.

"That thing" I pointed to the evil whistle in her hands. "is the cause of countless nightmares" I shuddered, and she just laughed.

"H-help me….." moaned a weak voice. Suddenly remembering Len, I whirled around to the boy sprawled in the ground, his dress ripped and torn, yet his kitty-ears still looked untouched. Cautiously, I walked over to him, and he didn't even look up.

"Len, are you ok?" I asked hesitantly. I reached down to touch his hair. It's softer than I thought, petting his ruined ponytail, I eased out the hair band.

"hey. Don't touch the hair band" he managed to growl through the carpet. I shrugged and rolled him over with my foot. His face was full of smeared lipstick, and one of his eyes were black. With a finger I touched the eye, he flinched.

"Damn, some fans you have" I chuckled weakly, he just groaned, and rolled onto his side.

"I hate them"

"Sure you do" I snorted, and helped him up. His hand connected to my own, and heaved upwards. Argh. He's too light. I stumbled back at the excess energy, Len was on jelly legs and began to lean. I fell. Awkward positions just love me. With his face just an eyelash away, and his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist, you can imagine all the laughing Miku was giving to us.

"Fail~" she sang through her chuckles. "Rinny and Len-Len siting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-" I had gotten up quickly, and through the only thing I had in my hand. Len's hair band. It collided with her nose, and she glared at me. Once again, I helped up Len, but used less energy. Damn. This guy is so light. Soon, he was leaning against my shoulder, I think he's dead~

"Hey, your shoulder like sleeping on top a fence" he complained. Sadly, he's still alive.

"Sorry it doesn't feel like the floor" I retorted, Miku just laughed and snapped her fingers. Two lower-ranked employees stepped up.

"How long would it take to clean up?" Miku asked casually, motioning the blood drops on the floor and the overturned tables and chairs. They paled, it looked a mass-murder scene.

"About a week" one muttered under her breath, that is, until she saw Len and I thought I saw some red dripping down her own nose, before she turned on her heels to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. The other just nodded silently.

"Miku, where I am going to put this guy?" I asked, she waved me towards the changing room.

"Take him home, I guess" she sighed tiredly. I nodded and urged him to the room.

"Please tell me you can get out of that maid suit and into regular clothes." I begged, I _so _didn't want to change that boy alone. He grunted in reply and wobbled to the stall with his original school clothes. Thank goodness.

**Len POV **

I managed to somehow stumble home, leaning heavily on Rin. Argh. If I wasn't so beat-up right now, I would've been screaming at her for making me wear that evil dress. And the cat ears. Stupid Cat ears. I faceplanted onto the couch, suddenly grateful for the soft, plushiness of the cushion. I winced as my eye hit the fabric. Who was the idiot who gave me _that _anyways?

"Hey, Singer-boy, get up and go take a bath" Rin nudged me with her finger, I groaned. I didn't feel like moving.

"Go away"

"The bath will feel better than on the couch" she pointed out, "I already prepared it, just get in" Finally! She shows compassion to me!

"Sure" I gave in, and slithered off the couch. I managed to get into the tub and slid out of my clothes.Slipping into the bath tub, and let the warm water sink into my skin.

Ahhhh…. It feels so nice after being half-beaten~ I closed my eyes and let the wonder of a bath work. You know, suddenly I'm tired. Sinking lower, I shifted around, so that my neck was above the water.

_Time skip_

"LEEEEEEEENNNNN! DON'T DROWWNN!" Loud banging and wails came from door, I jerked awake. Blinking blearily I glanced at the wooden divider.

"What?" I mumbled quietly, but apparently she couldn't hear me.

"PLEASE BE A ALIVE! I WON'T EVER MAKE YOU CROSS-DRESS AGAIN!" she sounded sort of distressed, "I DON'T NEED ANOTHER DEA-LOSS!" dea….death? What was that about? Getting out of the tub, I winced at the sight of my pruny skin, and wrapped a towel around my body. Carefully, I unlocked the door and opened it a crack, she was looking down, but screaming, and as she leaned in to hit again she looked up and saw me. Not stopping her fist in time, she hit my eye. Ow.

"ARGH!" I shut the door, clutching my eye, "really!"

"You're ALIVE!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" I retorted.

"How-"

"I fell asleep!" My eye was killing me! It hurt! The pain made it water, ow. I heard a sigh of exaggeration.

"Typical" footsteps began to fade, "hey! Hurry changing, I'll get something for that eye" Once she was gone, I peeked out the bathroom, squeezing the other eye shut. Tiptoeing out into the room, I swapped the towel for sweats and a t-shirt. Shaking out my beautiful mane of flaxen hair, I gingerly touched my eye. At that moment, Rin knocked on the door.

"Finished" I confirmed, wincing at my own touch. The small girl peeked inside, then sighed. She held out a pack of ice, I stared at it, she shrugged.

"There's not really a handy treatment for a black eye in this house" she explained. Handing it to me, I could see a bit of concern in her eyes. Either that, or I'm suddenly hallucinating. Pressing the ice to my eye, I could feel it start numbing. Ah~ the joy of not feeling the pounding in your eye, how refreshing.

"What did you mean by another loss?" I asked suddenly, the question slipping out before I realized it. She stiffened.

"No reason"

…

"Rin? Where's your parents?" another question popped out of my mouth, she looked down, but I caught of glimpse of mourning eyes.

"Th-they're in a really good place" she replied. I had an idea of what that meant, so I remained silent. My mind drifting to that old music sheet from before.

"You can sing?" what's with me and questions today?

"No!" she denied quickly, but I wasn't stupid.

"Sing something" I ordered her, she shook her head defiantly.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll stop bothering you"

"I don't know any songs"

"How about one of mine?" I offered, she gave me a startled look. Then looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I-I don't listen to any of your songs" she mumbled. That hit me harder than the black eye.

"What!" I snapped, looking up sharply, she shrugged. Smiling wobbly.

"I, er, don't really like the songs you sing" before she was done with that sentence, I was up and searching for my ipod. Finally finding it in the corner of the closet, it was untouched since the storm, I flicked through the large gallery of my huge hits. Please, please let that one song be in here….

Of course it was, that was a favorite song to sing. I gave her headphones which she eyed warily.

"Come on" I urged, and she reluctantly slipped them on. I pressed play, and watched as her eyes closed to get the beat. I'll have her singing this in no time~

"Sh-Shota, Shota Burning night?" she was holding back a giggle. I paled. No. This was not the song I wanted to play. I tried to press pause, but she took the ipod. After a few minutes, she began to chime.

"Shota. Shota. Buhhning niggghhhhtttt!~~" She was dancing around, and I tried to chase her, but she was very agile. "Love you. Love you. Love you. Only you" she winked playfully. My face flushed in embarrassment.

…

Heh, and she said she didn't like my songs.

**Rin POV ( I know it was Lily who originally sang it, but I love Len's version)**

That was fun~ who knew he actually admits being a shota! You should've seen his face by the time the song ended. It was light pink, and his hair was down and everywhere, _and _he was stuttering.

Anyways, so it's morning, plus, it's Saturday, and Miki's taking us to the mall. 'Us' is Len and I. He was begging to be taken somewhere before I went to bed, well more like, demanding, but still I gave in.

I shifted through a couple clothes. Hey! It's the weekends, can't I dress up a little? My eyes rested on a couple good choices, but I couldn't decide.

"Try the orange T, and black shorts" a voice behind me commented. I turned around, my attention snapping on the boy.

"Hey! Whatever happened to my privacy!" I hissed, he shrugged.

"Door was open"

"Doesn't mean you could walk in whenever you want!"

"Oh well" he shrugged and I through the nearest thing I had at him. My alarm clock. He yelped and dodged it, letting it hit the wall with a loud _clang! _afraid of anymore missiles, he wisely left me in peace. Grumbling, I continued to search for a good match. I reluctantly picked up the two articles of clothing Len suggested. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, these two _did _look pretty good.

"Of course a shota would know what to wear" I mumbled to myself, and began to dress.

Finally managing to make the clothes free of wrinkles, I walked out, only to be greeted by a very attention getting Len. My jaw hit the floor in a matter of seconds. He had on gray shorts with a white shirt and a black tie. Seemed plain, until you notice that he had unbuttoned the first few button of the shirt. Revealing his *cough*well-toned*cough* chest.

"Like what you see?" he smirked, regaining my posture, I aimed a well punch at his stomach.

"Idiot! Do you WANT attention from those fan girls?" I asked, he groaned and bent over in pain. Nonetheless, he kept his defiant act.

"Maybe"

"Wear something less flashy, singer-boy" I practically through him into his room. "something casual!"

"This is casual!" he mumbled from behind, but by the sounds of his fading footsteps, he had taken my advice. After a few dull minutes, he came out in a light green T and jeans.

"Much better" I approved and grabbed the house keys. I led him outside, locked, then began to go to Miki's house.

Now, let's play the counting game! One house, two house, three house, four house, and HERE WE ARE! I beamed at a certain girl, who's only response was a glare. Oops.

"Rin! HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME YESTERDAY!" she screamed, I laughed nervously.

"I-I was just helping you and your relationship" I reasoned sheepishly, instantly, her face heated up, and her anger vanished.

"W-well th-th-thanks" she mumbled now. MOE~ feeling definitely stronger, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Soooo, what happened?"

"E-eh!" she looked startled, her face only burning brighter. "n-n-n-nothing special!"

"Miiiikkiiiiiii" I begged, nudging her, "tell meee"

"W-w-well…." she started blushing, "after you ditched me, Piko offered to walk me home, a-and then he-he- he…" she began to trial off.

"Anddd?"

"H-he a-asked I-I-if I wanted to go to the mall today…" she mumbled, obviously embarrassed

"Wait" I looked at her skeptically, "he asked you to go to the mall with him, but you made us tag along?"

"Oh come on~" she begged, "it could be a double date!"

"No!" This time, my voice wasn't alone, Len had gotten his voice to work too.

"We are not dating" I pointed to him, and he nodded. My cheeks were red, but I didn't care.

"But you could be" Miki said, suddenly looking mischievous, "it would look so cute~"

"I'm not going" Len announced flatly, and turned on his heels, Miki lunged at him, dragging him back.

"Please~ with cherries on top?" she begged. Now kids, whenever the words 'Miki' and 'puppy dog face' are said, run. Otherwise, you'll be her slave forever. Unfortunately for me, Miki used her puppy dog face. Damn her.

I swear that agohe has a mind of it's own, it drooped sadly. Her eyes grew bigger, and she bit her lip, whimpering. Tears formed. I could see Len also trying to resist by looking away, but he was occasionally glancing back. Miki let go of him, and clung onto my sweater, I could feel my willpower crumbling.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL GO!" Len was the first to snap, and he angrily stomped around. I sighed, and pushed Miki away. She stumbled back with a pathetic yelp.

"Cut it out Miki, we'll go" I hissed, she bright instantly, and remained tall and proud.

"Let's goooo!"

…

How did she become my best friend again?

** Next chapter shows PIKO-TANNNN!~~~~ *happy dance* His personality is the normal sweet and sensitive guy ;) Sorry for the late update, I would've done it earlier, but my internet crashed. I need a new server. R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!~~~~ This story is going better than I thought~ Pretty random chapter this time. Response to the Reviewees.**

**Kagaminechibi123- lol, we all have to love Miki, don't we? Haha, don't worry, Piko appears in this one ;)**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- you're right….. Kukuku, what should I do to our loveable shota-cons? **

**The Masked Banana- aw~ you're right, I should've made his soul free, damn it! Lol, the whistle part was dedicated a friend's whistle which mysteriously disappeared recently ;P hope you get home soon~!**

**Vocal-maiden- (Mio- **good luck, Kasumo -_- Chibz just went to get a picture **Takase- **you have our permission to trample Chibz**) We all luffies Miki ;3**

**Na0mi-cHaN- ah~ what wonderful motivation that came from your review. Lol, thanks~**

**Skittles For All Akatsuki- glad you like it! Len's personality is actually based off of my little brother's (he's such a girl)**

**Wisarute7- lolol I might add a side story on Rin and the evil whistle ****J as for a picture for Len… sure! Lol, I'll send you one ;D**

**Rein Yuujiro- don't worry, I'll be sure to add some MikixPiko! ~**

**Silent Reader- don't exaggerate, my stories are like bronze :P Counterparts will be updated as soon as my writer block clears! It's not easy writing about a seldom Mio -_- (Mio- **Hey! I can be seldom! **Takase- **but that wouldn't be you **Mio- ***huff* what are you saying? **Takase- **I like you the way you are **Me- **get a room**) lol, I promise I'll get right onto the story**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- … … … Vocaloid needs to have a raffle, I pwn at Raffles :D I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! **

**Miki POV (I just realized I made Miki bipolar 0_0 way to go Chibz)**

The mall wasn't that far from my house, but it was still a long walk. I don't think Shota-con could take this much. He wore a cap and shades, that Rin cleverly brought, apparently to hide his identity. Ugh, Celebrities.

"I'm tirrreeeedddd" he wailed, nudging Rin. She rolled her eyes.

"Too bad, deal with it." poor Rinny, she didn't deserve this. Not after her parents' accident at least…. HEY! I'm not giving away anything about that. But, I'll tell you that I loved her parents, they were so nice to me. I guess it's because I was Rin's only friend, ya know? Miku didn't really count, because she was part of Meiko's gan- she was one of Meiko's friends.

"We're almost there" I told them, Shota whined louder, Rin smacked his head, and the sunglasses were practically thrown off. That's when I saw his eye. Curiosity is such a great thing. "what's with your black eye?" Rin started laughing.

"Yesterday, he-"

"Got into a fight" Shota-con finished quickly, giving Rin a scrutinizing glare. She gave him a cheeky grin in return. He growled and readjusted the shades.

"Yeah, sure" she smirked, and gave me a look that said, 'I'll tell you later'. Being the understanding and clever girl I am, I just shrugged.

"Miki-chan?" That voice was close, very close. Like behind me. There was a tap on the shoulder. I know that voice. Turning around, I felt myself smile. Shyly. Oh jeez...

"Piko-kun!" I laughed nervously, "you're here!"

"Ahaha, I thought I was late" he scratched his neck sheepishly, but I shook my head.

"N-no, we just arrived too"

"We?" he paused, looking confused. I nodded, turning around to point out the blondies. Only to find Rin dragging Len away with a wink at me. NOOOOOO!

"Y-yeah, Rin and Sh- Len came too" I explained, turning back the silver-haired boy, "but, um, they went ahead."

When I get my hands on them...

"Oh, ok then, we'll meet up with them later" he said in his heavenly voice. He gave me a smile that killed half of my brainpower, and took my hand to kill the rest of it.

Empty minded, and unable to move my own feet, he led me into the mall.

_Time skip _

The sight of a cherry-print shirt caught my attention and I snapped out of my Piko trance.

"It's so cutee~" I squealed, I might have forgotten who was leading me at that moment, but the shirt was really pretty~

"It would look good on you" the soft compliment shocked me, but I smiled.

"Think so?"

"Yep!" Piko nodded enthusiastically and with his hand still connected to mine, he dragged me into the store. Just as we entered, my phone buzzed.

_From: Rin_

_Hey~ where r you? Lost sight of you cuz of the crowd D:_

I instantly replied. I can't stand being alone with Piko for the day, that's the reason I begged Rin and Shota-con to come.

_From: Miki_

'_Chosen Wear' _

Don't ask about the store name, but 'Chosen Wear' has such cute stuff. My gaze traveled to the top, and I checked the size, while Piko watched amused.

"Heeeyyyy~ found any orange stuff?"

I screamed, and turned around, facing a sneer-faced Rin

"Don't. DO. That" I gasped, "you scared me!"

"Wimp" snorted Shota-con, I resisted the urge to throw a hanger at him.

"Shut it, Shota-boy" I growled and returned back to the shirt. The size fit, but the price….. Heh…ha….aha…. crap… I don't think my tiny two-pouched wallet could produce that much. I put the shirt back on the rack in defeat.

"Why aren't you buying it?" Piko was watching me and my depressed movements

"I feel poor" I sniffed in response, he took the shirt and looked at the price. His green and blue eyes widened slightly, before letting out a shrug. He took the red shirt to the cashier while I watched, gaping.

"I needz to gets me a boyfriend!" Rin sighed longingly at me, I rolled my eyes, trying to hide my red face. Really Rin?

"As if anyone would put up with you" Shota-con snorted

" You do" I intervened. Come on, you've got to admit, Rin and Sho- Len would look so cute together!

"O-only because I'm forced to!" Len was blushing~ ha! I knew it! Rin purposely turned her back on me to closely examine a skirt. She was blushing too.

**Rin POV**

Miki... you've got a death wish.

I sifted through the skirts, not really paying attention to my actions. I was too busy trying to calm my burning face. Wait, but why? I can't have liked the self-centered, idiotic, stupid, incredibly girly singer-boy, could I? the blush was gone in an instant, and was replaced by a pale white. N-nope! He doesn't deserve my love! -insert proud smirk here-

_Time Skip~ _

"NO!" Len tried to move away, but my hand was firm, Miki grabbed his other hand.

"Yeesss" I hissed, and with our girl power, we managed to hull him into the store.

'Dream on!~' was a popular cosplay store, and apparently, Len's nightmare.

"It's just a clothing store!" Miki said exasperated, her eyes glowing in annoyance, "come on!"

"N-Never!" Len was finding it hard to fight both of us, Piko was on the side, looking between us obviously biting back a laugh.

Finally, we had dragged Len into the store with Piko following. Once inside, Len turned gloomy and just stood there. Once we where sure he wasn't going in there, I began to roam. I love cosplay stores~

"Rin! Rin!" Miki waved to me, and showed me a cute green clover clip, clipped it on her, then pulled up her hair in pigtails.

"that's so cute!"

"Reeemake Hoonneeeyyy!" she twirled a bit, then winked. I laughed, with her as she put the clip away. I saw Piko looking at her with a slight blush, ooooh~ He saw her! This is so good~

I watched Len warily, who was watching us too with a strange look. I stuck out my tongue, and he scowled, but didn't leave. To my surprise, he began roaming around too. Not wanting to look stupid, I began my own little search.

It was so pretty, and I loved that show. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I grabbed the guitar, surprised by the light weight, but then again, it is a cosplay. I took down my bow momentarily, and snatched a pair of black kitty ears.

"Moe, Moe KYUNNN!~~" I sang, posing as adorably as I could with the guitar. I caught a couple of other random people's eyes, and I blushed in embarrassment. Oops. I put away both hurriedly and went in Len's direction. He snorted at me.

"Smart one" sarcasm was much too obvious for my taste.

"Shut up! It was tempting" I muttered to him, he laughed. I slapped him upside his head.

"Of course it was" he snickered, I hit him again.

"_I'm going to find youuu" _the scary sound sent shivers down my spine, I whipped around to face a laughing Miki and a Piko right behind me.

"Heyyy~!" I whined, "that was mean!"

"It's what you get for leaving me in front of the mall!" Miki crowed, pulling Piko away from me before I could attack him. I noticed him wearing a pale mask, which he put away.

"You're still mad about that!" I asked, Miki nodded. I turned to Piko, "why Pikooo?"

"Why not?" he laughed. I guess there's no such thing as a perfectly kind guy. Sighing to myself, I turned Len into a row. He grunted in discontent as he eyed the uniforms. I smirked as I saw a blue high school uniform. I picked it up and showed it to Len.

"Does Usa-chan want some cake?" I asked in my café voice, it was sweet and sugary. Very hard to pull off if you don't use it often.

"R-Rin!" he stammered and backed away quickly, I continued to skip towards him. He left there within two heartbeats.

Smiling in triumphant, I put away the uniform and turned out of the isle, what else could I do to make the best of this brilliant store?

**Len POV**

This store will be the death of me, I hated it. So many dresses, sailor-uniforms, bows, and other creepy things. Why am I even in here? I could leave, and so I shall!

Walking to the entrance, I didn't have time to register a yellow streak slam into me.

"Lenn~ going somewhere?" Rin asked in her mock sweetness.

"Y-yeah, I'm getting hungry" I lied, trying to get out even faster. She rose an eyebrow, getting suspicious, but then sighed in defeat.

"Argh, you and your stomach" she mumbled, "alright, just wait for a minute, and let me get the two lovebirds"

"Why can't we just leave them?" I whined, I mean, asked.

"Because I want to see their love blossom first-hand" she frowned, then left me in search for them, leaving me to wait for her. I was suddenly aware of a different couple walking out hand-in-hand.

I admit, I was slightly jealous at their closeness. If only if Rin was here right now, I wouldn't feel that envious. Maybe we would be bickering, but couples fight sometimes right? Plus we just tease each other, so we would make a good appearance as a couple.

GAH! What am I saying! Just forget the last paragraph, ok? We would so not make a good couple, NEVER! This is Rin and me we're talking about, compatibility between us is that of a dog and cat! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

"Hey! If you keep scowling, you're gonna get wrinkles" out of nowhere, Redhead hit my forehead. I flinched instinctively making her laugh.

"Shota-boy's scared~" she sang, Piko held back a laugh. Greaaattt, the only guy on my side is slowly going to the enemy. Darn you.

_Time Skip_

"One wild cherry, a lemon-strawberry, one banana, and an orange twist"

Slumped over the table, I waited (im)patiently for Piko to get our order. We were having some shakes, because apparently, Rin didn't bring much money, and Miki only had a little bit too. Piko was running out and all my money was confiscated before I even lived with Rin.

What's a hungry bunch of teens got to do for money these days?

"Hey! Len, quit daydreaming, here's your shake" Rin waved the cup in front of me, and I snatched it. I took a sip, enjoying the flavor. Mmmmm, yum, banana shake.

"Watch it!" came a deep voice, and we all jumped around to see Redhead spill her shake as someone bumped into her. The boy apologized repeatedly, but she was furious.

"Sorry, sorry"

"…. Do you KNOW how much that shake meant!" she hissed, the boy was taken back from her personality.

"it was just a 3 dollar shake!" he defended himself, she seemed to grow taller.

"Who do I look like! Some rich girl!" Red head hissed. Piko rose from his seat, and managed to pull her down.

"Miki-chan, it's ok" he tried to calm her down, but she was glaring daggers at the boy behind her. He gave her the same look, while Piko was trying to distract her.

"Uh…here! Have some of my shake!" he gave her his partially drank lemon-strawberry shake. Redhead snapped out of her anger, and peered at it, before shrugging. She sipped through the narrow straw. Rin leaned over, and whispered something into her ear, making Redhead jolt. With a burning face, she put down the shake and looked away.

"Th-thanks Piko-kun" she mumbled. "it's p-pretty good" Rin laughed, and began indulging into her orange twist. She caught my eye.

"I want to go home" the words were out before I could reconsider. Oh well, it's better than staying here where pictures of my gorgeous face is posted on every music, fashion, and electronic store. Every picture had about ten girls drooling over my smile. Che.

"Really now?" Rin snapped her attention onto me. I nodded.

"Actually, we could now" Piko intervened, offering Redhead more of his drink. "we don't have any more money to continue, and I'm not in the mood for shop-lifting"

"Th-that's true" Redhead mumbled, declining the drink with a still bright face. "come on, Rin"

It was like a light bulb lit onto Rin's face. She instantly rose from her seat.

"Alright! Come on, Len!" she tugged on my free hand, and at the sudden movement, I nearly dropped my shake. Not caring about my near accident, she continued in her enthusiastic trot, still clamping on my hand.

"H-HEY! RINNNN" Redhead's wail came from the food court, I dared to look over my shoulder where she was calling at us with a confused Piko.

"Hurry! Don't look back!" Rin tugged harder at my arm, "come on! Come on!" she pressed, and picked up her already the quick pace. I hissed in vague annoyance, but allowed myself to be dragged mercilessly out of the mall.

"Slow down!" I whined.

"Not yet!" she replied, "did we loose them?"

"If by them, you mean Redhead and Piko, then yeah" I tried to loosen her grip, but she held firm.

"Hm… nope" she ignored my comment and practically ran the whole way home. However, my sides, legs, and mind didn't have the energy.

Half way, I think, to home my legs collapsed, and I pulled her down with me. My shake had dropped out of my grasp a while ago, but I wish I still had it...

"Too…tired…must…breathe.." I heaved, her hand lost it's grip, and I was able to clutch my sides.

"Aw~ quit whining you big baby!" she sighed, getting up and dusting her jeans. "it's just a light jog"

"Says you!" I retorted, before going back to my breathing. Jeez, me? Put up with Rin? Does it look like I have a choice, right now?

**Miki POV**

I watched with my eye twitching as Rin left me, with Piko, alone, _again. _One day Rin Shion…I swear, one day I will bring all hell with me and-

"M-Miki-chan?" Piko tapped my shoulder, "er, should we go home too?"

"Ok" I sighed, but gave him a smile. He returned it, and I felt my face begin to heat. I remembered what Rin told after I drank some of his shake.

'_Indirect kissing? So bold Miki' _

D-Damn her! I probably wasn't thinking clearly when I took a drink. B-But at least my first indirect kiss to him, right? Must stop blush..

"Miki-chan?" Piko was ahead of me, looking back curiously. I shook my head, and caught up to him.

"Sorry for you dragging you in this" I sighed.

I admit, I was the one who asked Piko to this, and um….. Getting him to answer was hard…hehe

_Flash-back timez~ (it's in Third Person)_

_Miki tried to ignore the disgusting scent of something sour, and instead tried to focus on her words. When with Piko, her tongue gets tied in a way that it has never been. Not even to her parents when they're furious at her for stealing cherries._

"_Miki-chan, you wanted something?" Piko's voice sent her shivers, and she tried to cover her blush._

"Y_-yea! Um, it's just that" She began to stutter, trying to remember what she wanted. "er.. That is, well…"_

_Memory is a fickle thing that likes to leave you in the time of desperate need._

_"Miki-chan?"_

_"I-I was wondering if…." she almost had it "d-doyouwanttogotothemallwithme?" her words came out rapidly, spilling out in their glory. If words were alive, Miki would've strangled them._

"U_m…I didn't get that" Piko scratched the back of his head nervously, making Miki's face explode with red coloring._

"_I-I asked if you wanted to go with the mall with me" she gulped shamefully, bringing down her head. "I-it's just that it's usually with Rin and me, so I was wondering if you had nothing to do, you could come with us. It's ok if you don't though. I completely understand, I mean seeing Rin and I are girls and you're a guy, but Len might be coming! B-but if he doesn't it might look weird I guess… Not that I'm saying it would be for us! Don't worry about, so um-"_

"_Miki-chan, breathe" he chuckled as she continued to ramble, but stopped abruptly, she realized she had ran her mouth and turned a color way past her hair._

"S_-sorry" she squeaked, shuffling her feet. He only laughed more._

"It_'s ok, and yeah I'll go with you. it's better than staying at home lounging on the couch and getting fat" he joked. But her embarrassment still ran high._

"G_-great!" she smiled softly to herself, she looked up bravely, revealing her burning face, "s-see you, Piko-kun!" she ran home quickly, about two blocks later, she remembered that her body wasn't made for running._

_Tired, but nonetheless proud at her recent deed, she walked home with a nice easy stroll._

_With the sun setting behind her, eventually falling into Twilight._

_Flashback end (don't you love my dramatic entries xD)_

Er… Did it happen that way? I forgot, my mind must've went blank after I got home. Go figure.

"It's no problem, I like hanging out with you" his voice snapped me out of my daze. What did I say to him? Oh right. 'Sorry for dragging you in this' I remember no-

DID HE JUST SAY ' I LIKE' AND 'YOU' IN THE SAME SENTENCE?

**Rin POV (random piece of MikixPiko)**

There's no place like home~ Especially when you know your best friend is going to confess her love to her significant lover, while you're slumped on your couch munching on an orange. What a happy, happy moment!

"Rin, I'm going to take a bath first" Len informed.

"Knock yourself out" I replied, "please" I mumbled once he was out of earshot. I laughed to myself about this quiet joke. Gosh, I'm getting pathetic!

Sighing, I sat upright and finished off the orange, and collected my orange peels. Getting up, I took a couple long strides to throw them away, then ran and jumped. Landing expertly on the couch with my head and feet on the arm rests.

Talk about precision.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Ugh, yeah, ruin my victory moment, why don't you? It's probably Miki wanting to tell me about her splendid confession and their first kiss. Ahem. Their second kiss. They already shared their first indirect one.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Oh right, the door. I got up again, and marched to the front of the house. Not even bothering to look through the peephole. I opened the door widely.

"Miki-ch-"

"Ms. Shion?" tall, black suited, and burly. I meeped and grabbed the door, bringing it to a half closed state.

"Yes?"

"Move please" a new voice, feminine, reached my ears. It was cute, and sounded rich. The voice of singer.

I gasped and my eyes grew round, I stumbled back at the sight of the familiar long hair and stunning eyes.

"Y-you're-

**CLIFFY ATTACK! Don't you all love me? ;P Guess, guess who it is! **

**So sorry for the late update, schools been holding me back, as usual. PLEASE R&R, it makes me so much happier when you do **

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! Sorry for the late update, I was going to yesterday night, but it there was a storm and it took out my house's power. I no likey rain, it makes me wet and cold T.T HOLY CRAP THERE'S LIGHTNING! IT'S HAILING TOO! WHAT THE HELL! JGEIOHQGHEIOQ THUUNNNNDDDEEERRRRRRR**

**Miku was a pretty big guess, was it because I put familiar long hair? I didn't mean that kind familiar, but oh well….. Anyways, no one got the answer, so this will be a surprise 8D REVIEWS!**

**Na0mI-cHaN- thanks! It can't be Miku though, she wouldn't have needed body guards, she has a whistle ;3**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- lol, I completely forgot about how many girls has long hair and bright eyes xD surprisingly, it's not any of them **

**Morumotto-chi- *take muffin* OMG! IT'S A MUFFIN! Thanks chu! And yes, I love Suu :D *gives cookie***

**Nayomi-kiiroibara- not Neru ;) a didn't you know that we chibis can communicate telepathically? *shot so many fricken times* **

**Rein Yuujiro- lol, don't worry, Miki will somehow find her way towards Piko's heart! **

**Wisarute7- Len is a hard cookie to crack xDDD it's not Miku-sama!**

**Vocal-maiden- (Mio- **thanks for returning her **Takase- **she could've gotten lost, I'm surprised she knew the way to you guys **Mio- **usually her sense of direction can compare to a sugar-induced chipmunk -_-') **nah, it's not Miku**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- Miku again? 0_0 well, at least Luka was mentioned, but it's neither, sorry ^^' Len had better get feelings for Rin! He's living with her! /shot…again/**

**Rinxlen- lol, way to be blunt XDDD, kidding, but it's not Luka**

**The Masked Banana- I was always the sadist Banana-chan 8D HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN! I would've said earlier, but I couldn't update on time _ besides, I'm not that great**

**SweetLollita- hm… not the right girl, but the plot is actually somewhat similar! *gives cookies* **

**Domo-chii- lolol, I'm sure you all waited (im)patiently. My fault completely for being such a lazy person. THANKS CHU FOR REVIEWINGGG**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- *inhale* Once, I wished on a four-leaf **_**Clover **_**that if one day **_**The World is Mine **_**I will build a **_**Utopia **_**full of **_**Fireflowers, **_**and give all kids a **_**True Education **_**so they won't have **_**Meltdowns**_**. Then, I will find a **_**Scarlet Rose **_**and put it in a **_**Paper Plane **_**and send it to a **_**Prisoner **_**who has **_**A Faint Wish **_**for **_**Salvage. **_**Finally, I will go home **_**Under the Darkness **_**of the night, and go through my **_**Memories **_**of how we decided to **_**Just be Friends, **_**as I **_**Melt **_**into Sleep. *pant* but until that day comes, I don't own Vocaloid T.T **

**Rin POV**

"T-T-Tei Sukone" I stifled a really loud squeal. Tei Sukone was like my idol as a singer. Her songs were so powerful, and a bit violent, but they were still very fun to listen to. She was one of the only celebrities I actually like, and she's at my doorstep. Literally.**  
><strong>

"Oh, you've heard of me?" she asked, smiling kindly. Still in shock, I nodded numbly.

"Y-yeah, I'm a fan" I mumbled stupidly, she giggled.

"Oh, I'm not that great" she waved her arm airily. Then her red eyes flicked at the inside of my house. I flushed as I realized I was keeping her outside. "s-sorry, please come in"

"Thank you, Shion-san?" she looked nervous about speaking my name, but I nodded.

"It's ok" I opened the door, and Tei, with her two body guards, stepped inside gratefully. She looked at my couch, and looked at me.

"May I?"

"Of course!" I smiled at her manners. I should bring Len out here to have her as an example.

Oh right! Wasn't Len and Tei childhood friends or something? That might be why she came here.

"Thank you for letting us in, I understand how intimidating these two might be, I apologize" she smiled apologetically, and I shook my dismissively.

"I-it's fine, S-Sukone-san" I laughed nervously, eyeing the bodyguards. They were pretty scary.

"I hate to be rude, but is it ok if I see Len-kun?" she asked, her red eyes glowing in anticipation. I nodded, and went to his room. Luckily, he had finished with his bath and was already in clothes.

"He's in here" I called back to her, Len stopped shaking out the water in his messy blonde hair, and looked at me in confusion.

"Who's-"

"Len!" I was shoved aside painfully, as a pale pink blur shot past me and tackled Len head on. "I missed you sooooo much~" she squealed. He coughed as she gripped his neck.

"T-Tei!" disbelief laced through his voice, "w-what are you doing here!"

"To see you!" she continued to glomp him. "you don't call anymore~"

"Er…sorry?" he didn't sound sorry at all, but he did seem very surprised. "can you let me breathe now?"

"You're still talking, arent ya?" I intervened, Tei retreated, and for a second I thought she sent me a glare, but when I blinked her attention was on Len. Huh. That's weird. I usually don't hallucinate before 8.

"Whatever, Commoner" Len rolled his eyes, and I scowled at the name. Once Tei's gone I'll being out Mother's bat.

"Len, be nice" Tei sighed, "come on, let's go outside" she nodded to me, and we all went back to the living room. Tei and Len sat on the couch, while I just awkwardly stood by the two.

"So, Tei why are you here?" Len repeated his question.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a diner with me tonight" she admitted.

"Uh sure, but we have to change" I nodded my head, and was about to leave.

"A-actually, I made reservations for two only, sorry Shion-san" she bowed apologetically, but I only laughed.

"No, it's ok, I was kind of expecting it" I admitted truthfully. "you can go if you like, I want to go to Miki's anyways"

Len looked at me carefully, but I shrugged indifferently.

"Thank you, Rin-san!" she giggled, and Len sighed.

"Alright, let me get some decent clothes." With that, he left the living room, his door shut with a slam. As soon as the door was closed, Tei smiled a bit tightly at me.

"So, Shion-san, how are you getting along with Len-Len?"

Len-Len? Pfft.

"Fair. He's not... that bad," I laughed lightly, trying not to let my annoyance for the boy get a hold of me.

"He's very sweet, isn't he?" She asked suddenly, looking upwards with a dreamy stare. "He's kind, right? Isn't he just the cutest?"

"...W-well-"

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Len came out in jeans and a clean shirt.

"Oh! You're done!" Tei got up quickly, pulling his arm hastily. "Thank you for the chat, Shion-san! Bye!"

"See you..."

"Uh…" Len let himself be pulled up by the energetic Tei. As he was being dragged out, he waved a bit at me. "bye?"

"Have fun!" I added, and the two bodyguards left with them the door closed. My heart went heavy, but I figured it was the silence I haven't heard in a while. Sighing to myself, I put on my shoes and walked out of the door, just in time to see a shiny car drive out of the driveway and into the streets. Once again, that heaviness affected me, but I continued to ignore it as I walked to Miki's house.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

I tapped the wood, and waited patiently for someone to open it. It clicked and the familiar face of Mrs. Kasane appeared.

"Rin!" she gasped, and gave me a hug. My air left me, and was replaced with the breathtaking squeeze.

"H-hi Teto" I managed to gasp. Even though I want to call her Mrs. Kasane, she tells me it makes her sound way too old, so she forced to me to call her Teto. Even though she's like... thirty something? Pretty young.

"How are you? Want to have dinner?" she let go to give me a good look over, and I nodded sheepishly.

"Sorry, about that…"

"No problem! Come in, come in" Teto ushered me inside and the smell of delicious smelling food made my mouth water. Miki was so lucky.

"RIN!" another gasp and another life-threatening hug. Yeah, you could see the resemblance of mother and daughter.

"Hey Miki" I choked out, the girl bounced up and down and finally let air come back to me.

"You came over to eat? AWESOME!" she cheered, and danced around in her cherry pajamas, "where's Shota-con?"

"Who?" intervened Teto curiously, raising an eyebrow. I looked at Miki, so she hadn't told her mom.

"Ah…. Rin's boyfrie-"

"He's an acquaintance" I growled, making Miki giggle.

"She's in her rebellious stage"

"Miki!" I whined, Teto laughed.

"Getting along as well as usual" she winked and went back to her heaven-made kitchen, but not before looking back at me, "I'll find out about this 'Shota-con' eventually~"

"You're so nosy, Mom!" Miki snapped playfully. I broke into giggles, I really liked it here, Miki's family was always so fun!

"Miki, you're going to loose your voice one day" the deep voice of the man of the house made me jump.

"Da-ad! Stop scaring us!" Miki whined to her father. Or Ted as I was allowed to call him.

"It's called, paying attention, a lesson you have yet to learn" he chuckled, ruffling his daughters cherry hair.

"Dinner's ready!" Teto called. Miki and I sped towards the table immediately, scrabbling at each other like boys at a buffet to the kitchen table.

"Girls! Girls! This is food, not discounted heels!" Teto snorted, watching as Miki was practically gnawing on my knuckles and as I was trying to detangle her hair from my ankle.

"Sorry" we chorused, and straightened sheepishly. She let out a laugh, and beckoned us to sit down. We shuffled to our seats and was forced to attempt to dry our drooling. Well, me mostly, Miki was used to this. Every night. Lucky girl.

"Did they kill each other, yet?" Ted casually peeked around the corner, his glasses tilted a bit. Miki stuck out her tongue, but laughed. I giggled. Oh how I loved watching the Kasane family time. They always joked, teased each other and were easy-going on rules. But still, you should've seen Ted's expression when he learned that Miki got a C- for math. I thought he was gonna blow up!

"Sit down, Ted, these two are going to flood the house!" Teto pointed to my watering mouth. I snapped it close and pouted playfully, the house erupted into light laughter.

"Alright, alright" Ted sat down lazily, Miki and I slapped our hands together simultaneously.

"Thank you for the lovely food~" we sang together, then using the chopsticks like Asian barbariansand began devouring every morsel in sight.

Hah! Len is soo missing out with his clingy date. Oh, what I wouldn't do to wave a juicy piece of chicken over his face while eating another piece slowly.

Wait, why am I think about that? I shouldn't care what he's doing with his da- friend! Besides, that friend of his is Tei, so why am I getting so mad at her?

I'm not, oranges forbid, jealous am I?

At the thought, I choked on rice, I coughed lightly. Miki didn't even raise her head from her bowl, but simply pat my back awkwardly with a free hand.

Gee thanks Miki, I feel so loved. Unlike Le-

No. My mind has to stop wandering to singer-boy, he's not my -gag- boyfriend or anything. So thus, he isn't my responsibility, poor Tei, she's stuck with that brat. She's going to put up with his stuck up comments, his annoying remarks, and the only upsides will be his carefree attitude.

I winced as my heart gave a tug, and a strange wave of envy poured through me. Why though? That's really strange.

"Eh! Rin you finished!" Teto looked at me in shock, I looked at my bowl to see no remains of rice. I sweat dropped. Was I a stress-eater or something?

"Yeah, I guess so" I mumbled, then put away my bowl and washed my hands.

"I'm done!" Miki swallowed her food and rushed to my side, rinsing her bowl and washing her hands. She turned to me, "To my room!" she crowed and pulled me up the stairs.

Her room was the epitome of cherry wonderland. There were cherry chibis on her pillows and walls. Cherry designs on the rug underneath her bed, even _posters _of cherries surrounded me. I had gotten quite used to it, but it was still a sight I don't see to often.

"You Cherry-munching, bipolar, insane, Piko-loving freak of a best friend" I teased.

"You Orange-murdering, hotheaded, smart mouth, Loli of a best friend" Miki shot back almost immediately, and we both ended up laughing. She covered her mouth, but asked a question anyways. "So where _is _Shota-con?"

"A date with some rich-singer friend" I snorted, covering up my aching chest again.

"Really! He has a _friend_" Miki gasped dramatically, I rolled my eyes, but smirked.

"I know right, hard to believe" I tried to joke, yet something tried to keep me back.

"Rin, what's harder to believe is that you're jealous"

My light giggling stopped, and I looked at her in shock. She was the one smirking now, her elbows rested on the edge of her bed and her chin rested on her intertwined fingers.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I scoffed, "how could I be jealous of-"

"Rin, I've known you since…forever, I think I could tell if you're in turmoil over a boy and a date." Miki sighed, "besides, I know what jealousy is, and it's pretty easy to detect. Remember when Megumi-san hung out with Piko because of their paired project?"

I remember, she used to send Gumi glares for just being in the same room as her, and every time she saw Piko with the carrot-eater she would being to mope.

"I-I'm not jealous" my voice wavered lightly, and I flinched inwardly.

"Oh ho ho" Miki cackled, "so you wouldn't care if Len moved out of your house, married Tei, and lived happily ever after with her"

Even as she said that, my stomach began to boil and I bit my lip. My shoulders grew a bit tense, and I could tell Miki was trying to hold in her laughter.

"It's not that I like him" I defended myself, trying to look calm, "it's just that-"

"You love him" she smirked wider.

I SWEAR MIKI! STOP CUTTING INTO MY SENTENCES FOR THE LOVE OF ORANGES! AND OF COURSE I'M NOT BLUSHING BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! IT'S JUST MY UNDYING ANGER FOR YOU BECAUSE YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT FOR EVEN CONSIDERING THAT I L-L-L-l-l-l-l-love him…..

What was that just now?

**Len POV**

We parked at the fancy restaurant, but honestly, I didn't want to get out of the house. It's not that I didn't miss Tei, I mean, she was one of my only friends, so yeah I missed her, it's just that she sometimes became very…. Possessive of me, and it always so awkward when I ate with her.

"Len~ hurry up! I'm hungry, you know!" Tei opened my door, pouting slightly. I sighed and got out, straightening my shirt. Thank goodness I changed into casual clothes before going out.

"What is this place?"

"just a local, your father told me not to get out of the area, so it's not the high-class" she sounded apologetic for not taking me to somewhere classier. But honestly, I haven't eaten in an actual restaurant in three weeks, so it seemed alright.

"It's fine" I shrugged, confused when she gave me a look of shock.

"Are you saying that you're ok with eating somewhere this cheap?"

"It's not that cheap though" I muttered, remembering how I begged Rin to eat out, but she simply said she couldn't afford it, and I asked to eat a _sushi _bar. This was much more high-quality.

Tei gave me a strange look, but led me into the swinging doors. The two guards she brought stayed in the car. Once inside the air-conditioned place, the smell of noodles had my attention. It smelled so good.

"Ah~ Sukone-san, your reserved table is this way" a man came up to us and bowed politely, and took us a corner booth, away from the middle. We sat down, as he put out some menus.

"Thank you" Tei smiled, he nodded and walked away to attend to some other customers.

"Tch, there's not a lot of choices" Tei complained quietly, flipping through the laminated menu. I picked up mine and looked at the list.

I almost fell crashing down onto the table. She says this has low choices, but I haven't seen this kind of variety in a while. I must've gotten soft.

"What are you eating?" I asked, she looked thoughtful.

"Maybe just a bowl of rice and some of that pork" she mumbled tiredly, and I nodded. Looking down the list, I choose some noodles.While waiting for our waiter, Tei tried to make small talk by asking what was going on.

"Is that girl, Rin, nice?" she asked, her voice serious.

"More or less, she keeps me fed and somewhat entertained. Save for the occasional unexpected punch" I shrugged, smiling inwardly at the memory. However, Tei narrowed her eyes slightly, looking like she wanted to say something, but the waiter came at that moment and took our orders.

_Time skip~ _

Our food came quickly, once the waiter set it down, he bowed and left quickly. Tei took her bowl of rice and began to chew on a piece of meat daintily. Out of habit, I brought my hands together.

"Thank you for the meal" I recited and took the chopsticks. HAH! I mastered the ancient art of the evil sticks yesterday at lunch! The key was to stabilize them, so that they didn't wobble.

"What are you doing?" Tei asked. I realized that she had been using a fork.

"Um…. Something Rin taught me" I answered, wrapping some noodle onto the chopsticks.

"And what about that little prayer before?" she pressed, her red eyes seemed to flare in a way that made me feel a bit scared.

"Er… it's a respect sort of thing" I mumbled, chewing my noodles, and trying desperately not to show fear.

"Alright" Tei relaxed, but judging by the annoyance in her eyes, it was only physically. What was so wrong about what I just did? That's what father sent me away to learn anyways. Instinctively, my fingers tightened. I hated the thought of being sent away. Regardless of the reason, I am still Len Kagamine.

Ok, just so we're clear, I did _not _just expect for Rin to slap me for saying that. Honestly.

I continued to eat, aware of Tei glancing up now and then to look at me, but when I tried to meet her gaze she looked down again. Eventually, I grew a bit irritated, if she had something to say, she should at least say it!

"Tei, what is it?" I sighed, exaggerated. She squeaked in alarm, but I waited patiently for an answer.

"Nothing Len. Why do you ask?" her tone was innocent, but then again, I knew that Tei was a fluent liar. However, I'll let this one slide for now, that is until I catch her glancing at me again.

I slurped up a couple noodles, and we ate in silence for a little bit. I looked at the time, around 8:30, maybe I should go home soon.

"Hey Len, can I ask you something?" Tei's voice broke my train of thought, so I looked up.

"Sure"

"Are you getting…. Attached to Rin in any way?" she asked suddenly. But really, it was the question itself that made me choke. Coughing as the noodles threatened to suffocate me, my mind began solving the question on it's own.

Of course I'm not getting attached to her. I mean, that one incident during the storm was an accident, and she _slapped _me, remember? How is that ever getting attached to her? I don't want to get attached to her.

Once my dinner was safely away from my breathing range, I was able to reply.

"No"

"Come on, Len! You can tell me!" Tei whined, tugging my arm lightly. But something about her movements seemed sharp and when I looked into her eyes I saw fiery anger.

"Um… but I don't, Tei" I said slowly, trying not to show too much emotion. My heart thudded wildly.

Wait, what? What the heck! It's beating all rapidly and everything, that's weird. It doesn't usually happen to me.

"Hmm…. Anyways, do you like living there?" she asked, at first I thought she changed the subject, but she really didn't. Tei wanted the same answer using two questions.

"It's not that bad" I answered carefully again, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Then, would you be ok to live with me?"

"Wh-what?" I looked at her wide-eyed. She giggled.

"It wouldn't be hard. Your father never checks up on you and Rin, right? We could get away with it!" her red eyes glittered with hope.

It sounded like she wanted me to marry her. Weird. I forced the urge to sweat drop, and shook my head.

"Tei, he brings in agents though…" I let my voice trail off, trying to find the best excuse. Tei scared me sometimes, the best thing to do was make an excuse she couldn't go around.

"We could just say you're visiting"

"What about your parents?"

"We'll hide you in my room!"

"That's kind of…. Awkward"

"Don't worry, at night time you can sleep on the couch or the spare room, they hardly go in there"

"What about your security system?"

"I know how to erase film without destroying it completely"

"Er….. How about Rin? She's a bit of a tattle-tale, always playing by the rules type of person" this was my last excuse. Sudden confusion washed over me, why was I arguing with Tei? One month ago I would've been thankful to hide at her house if father was mad. I could go with my childhood friend rather than stay with Rin.

Rin. Once I thought her name, my head began to spin. I wasn't sick was I? She can't possibly be the reason I won't go with Tei. I don't like Rin. Period. My heart thudded again, as if someone was struggling to get out of jail. I slowed my breathing, trying to calm it. Impossible. Just simply impossible.

"I knew it!" Tei shot up from her seat, snapping me out of my little self-debate. "You _do _have something for her!" She looked angry and slightly hurt.

"I do not" I sighed exaggerated, aware of my speeding chest.

"Yes you do, Len! Stop lying! I knew sending you to a girl's house would be a bad idea!" She screamed, all other conversations stopped in the restaurant, but she didn't seem to care.

"T-Tei, calm down, you're attracting attention" I sunk in my seat, wishing there wasn't so many people staring.

"Attention? Is that all you care about! She's stealing you!" Tei looked ready to punch something. Aka, my face.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Er, you can visit any time, Tei, she's not going to…..steal me"

"Y-You have fallen for her, haven't you!" She was furious now, no more pain, just flat out mad. What did I do?

"Stop it, Tei! Relax"

"Just admit it, Len! Say that you like her!"

"Tei! I don't like Rin! She's just my caretaker!" I kept my voice semi-level, now there were people whispering about us. Great. Anyways, I didn't have time for that. My head was buzzing, my heart was racing, and I had to deal with a paranoid, famous girl.

"That's a _lie _Just say it! Don't you get it, already? She's using you, snap out of it!" Tei stomped away from the table, but not before sending me one more glare, "I am _not_ letting you go anywhere until you realize it,"

"Fine! I like Rin Shion, happy!" I broke, my annoyance forming into words in a split second. Tei froze, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Y-you idiot" she hissed, "you _still _don't understand! Get a clue, already! Do I have to make it more obvious?" With that, she marched out of the restaurant. Leaving me more irritated. Our waiter came up to me, no signs of discomfort coming off him.

"Here's your bill" he bowed, and turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"Put it on the Sukone tab, they're credit number is…" I whispered the rest into his ear. His eyes widened for a fraction, then he bowed again.

"Understood, thank you sir" he took the bill and left.

I walked out of the diner, aware of the stares I was getting. See what I mean when I said awkward moments? Yeah. Remind me not to take Tei out to dinner again. Looking around the parking lot, I realized that Tei had left me. I groaned, great. I was in an unfamiliar place, I had no way home, it was nighttime, and I was lost. I walked down the street that we came from, hoping that luck would drift down and fill me up.

Apparently, luck had a funny way of working, as I turned the corner, my eye caught a DVD store, my pictures displayed brightly and a couple of girls were looking at it with longing.

"If only we could meet him..."

"I'd do anything for that..."

I gulped, looking for another option, but unless I wanted to stay the night on the streets, this was the only way possible.

"E-excuse me ladies, my name is Kagamine Len, do you have a phone I could borrow?"

**I'm not really proud of this chapter, but it will do for now ^^' Next chapter will be somewhat drama-filled so be prepared! The update may be long or short, depending on what I have for homework and how long writer block lasts. R&R because I want to know just how bad this chapter sucked. **

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi99**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!~ I is sleepy right now, because school had me up to my neck in homework. Plus I had a math test, Language Arts quiz, and a History project due. **

**This chapter is a bit more dramatic, so be prepared! Also a tiny bit of fluff :3**

**Did you know CLOVER is actually the first song of a sequel? I didn't, and I found out last night while doing some Vocaloid browsing. I couldn't find any eng subs for them, but from the little bits and pieces of Japanese I know and from the pictures I made a fairly accurate guess. The other two songs are DAISY and SAKURA (or Cherry Blossoms). **

**Ok, enough of my rambling, onto the reviewees!**

**Wisarute7- I only see Tei with long hair, I've never seen her with short… oh, thanks for the noodle source, I'll save that for when I need it ****J No! *bails out Len* you can't put him in jail yet! I still have a lot of plot left! **

**Na0mI-cHaN- RxL is cute isn't it? *sigh* my writer block comes regularly, I can never get rid of it T.T haha, glad you like it!**

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara- it's ok, Tei isn't that popular, I probably would've guessed wrong too and I didn't put a lot of detail so technically it's my fault xD I got asian barbarian from my cousin, she's like a sumo wrestle with the weight of a stick! **

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- YOUR NAME LIEESSSS! Sorry, had to get that out. Rin is very strong, besides, she has Len to comfort her :3 I had to get a decent rival for Rin this time, so I toned down the yandere a couple notches, is all~ I always put fluffies in my stories, it's unavoidable with me. Be prepared to die as much as Len XDDDD**

**Domo-chii- nope~ I admit I'm a procrastinator who spends her day on the couch snacking on chocolate :D lol, I was close to hugging my computer modem, but it was over heating and I got a burn _ you're not random, you're just faster paced than everyone else 8D**

**Blue neonlightshow- we all were, trust me my friend, we were all going to kill Len xD its ok, I already trampled a good chunk of his pride, so it's all good~**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- No, no not yet… *thoughtful look* /shot**

**Rin POV**

"Night Miki!" I called, waving at my best friend as I left the house.

"G'night Rinny-Rin-Rin" she replied sleepily, her orange-y eyes dim with exhaustion.

After a hug from Teto and a farewell from Ted, I was jogging back to my house, a bit freaked out from the quiet and dark streets. At my own house, fatigue and laziness took over. I opened the door, locked it, and slumped to the couch. It was 9.… something minutes. For me, that was extremely late, I yawned sleepily.

Oh yeah, where's Len? He's not back yet, I wonder what he's doing now. He should get back soon. I sighed.

Oh, whatever, I dragged myself to my room, and slumped onto the bed. I was so tired. I hummed a random tune, the first thing that came to mind. Only after a while did I realize I was singing the first couple lines of the song Miki helped me make.

'_Sore mo mou saigo nande ne?'_

'_Takusan Hanashita yo ne'_

'_Chotto mae no koto nano ni'_

'_Natsukashiku omoete'_

'_Itsumono basho ni tte mita'_

The lyrics I had stopped there, but I could imagine a voice still singing. I couldn't find the words, but I knew the rhythm for the next lines.

"You know, I think the lyrics should either start earlier or put a few lyrics in the beginning."

I didn't need to turn around.

"Hm, why don't you tell me how you got in the house, first" I hummed, turning to face Len.

I don't think it was shock that met me when I saw his condition. It was more like stunned hilarity. All of my laughter ready to come out with just an easy push, yet I was totally unprepared for what I saw.

Len's signature ponytail was down, and I would've thought I was looking at a mirror if he wasn't in that state. His hair ruffled, his face red, and his clothes were ripped in several places. His hands, and arms were covered in something suspiciously like lipstick.

"Not. A. Word" he hissed, he came inside and plopped onto my bed next to me. "it was the only way to get home"

"By selling your body?" my voice returned, Len grimaced. "what happened to Sukone-san?"

"Tei… ditched me" he admitted. I couldn't help but feel a rush of victory, I squashed it.

"Sucks for you" I snorted.

"Whatever" he sighed, then gave me a curious look. "can I hear you sing, again?"

"YOU HEARD?" My face turned dangerously red. He careened of the bed to avoid my fury.

"Hey! You were the one singing out loud!" he protested defensively. "can't I hear it?"

"No"

"Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee?" Len tugged my shirt, his blue eyes widened considerably, and tilted his head perfectly.

I recognized this instantly as Len's killer puppy dog eyes. I tried to turn away, but I was frozen.

"N-no I won't give in to something like that, Shota" I managed through grit teeth. He shifted onto his knees, and began to bite his lip, somehow he managed to get his eyes to water. "whatever happened to your pride?"

"I only want to listen to the song…" he whimpered. But deep within his sparkling blue eyes I could see it was extremely painful for him to do this. The masochist...

"There's no music though" I made an excuse.

"So if there is, you'll sing for me?" Len sniffed, and I looked at him warily.

"Yeah, sur-"

He was gone. Out of the room in a split second. I just sat there, extremely confused on what was going on. But I could tell I wasn't going to be too happy with it. This is _Len _we're talking about.

"I'm back!" speak of the devil. "and look what I have!"

My mouth dropped at the sight. How in the name of citrus, did he manage to sneak a fricken Guitar in here?

He sat next to me again, and reached for the music sheet without asking. I noticed dimly on how his eyes lingered on my family photo. I bit back a few sharp words.

"Where'd you get a guitar in here?" I asked, he sweat dropped.

"Haha, you're very funny Rin" he laughed nervously, and began to strum the strings. "l-let's just start"

"You sneaky shota" I growled. But still, a promise is a promise whether I liked it or not.

He plucked the strings of the first few measures, and I opened my mouth ready. But not before giving him a withering glare.

'_Sore mo mou saigo nande ne?'_

'_Takusan Hanashita yo ne'_

'_Chotto mae no koto nano ni'_

'_Natsukashiku omoete'_

'_Itsumono basho ni tte mita'_

I stopped again. Len stopped playing, looking at me in awe.

"I knew it! You do have a decent voice!" he smiled, I ignored my fluttering stomach and rolled my eyes.

"Course I do, Len-Len"

"You should make more lyrics" he ignored my statement. I wanted to retort, but I hesitated.

The reason why I can't make anymore lines for the song is because I wrote this out of nostalgia and sadness. My parents had just passed and I wrote a couple lines to express my feelings. Of course, Miki saw them and urged me to sing with her guitar.

Mom, dad. The familiar wave of distress hit me. My brain magically conjured an old memory.

_Flashback~_

We were in the car, Mom was driving because Dad had made five detours just to find a decent ice cream shop.

"We're on vacation, Bakaito, we can get ice cream after" She was scolding. After having his pride crushed, Dad just nodded shamefully.

"Ok Mei-chan" he sniffed, but continued eating his well-earned icecream.

"Where are we going?" I asked from the back seat. We had pack a bunch of clothes for who knows what.

"Didn't you want to go to that one amusement park resort?" Mom looked through the rearview mirror. Raising a perfect eyebrow. I gasped.

"You remember! I said that nearly a year ago!"

"I always-"

"I reminded you" Dad cut in.

"W_e_" Mom gave him a glare, "always remember everything"

I laughed gleefully, feeling happier than ever, we were staying at the resort!

_Flash back end_

I smiled to myself softly, and opened my eyes.

"Can you sing it again?" Len asked.

"Again?"

"Come on! Either that or record it" he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"The way your talking is making feel so awesome about my singing" I smirked, expecting him to panic and stammer for an excuse.

"It isn't that bad, I might actually like it" he admitted. My jaw dropped. He just admitted something that didn't include him being 'beautiful'.

"No kidding?"

"Nope! Just one more time, Rin" he smiled, looking relaxed. I realized that I had grown some sort of a friendly attachment to him.

"Fine, ONE more time, that's it" I gave in grudgingly. He whooped in victory, and positioned his guitar.

I sang the same lines again, but Len didn't stop strumming. Before I knew it, I was singing parts that I had not made.

'_Wasurenai Kimi o Istumodemo'_

Len gave me a startled look, but he kept playing and I kept singing.

'_Todokanai yume mo dokomademo'_

'_Oikakete yukou sorezore ni'_

'_Sabishi nanka nai yo ne'_

My voice died. Len looked at the paper, at me, paper, then back.

"Wh-what just happened?"

"Quick thinking…?" I suggested hopefully.

"That was really good" he breathe.

"Nah, I'm just imaginative" I sighed.

I began to think, what did I just sing? Yes, it was true my parents always remembered everything, but their dreams were never too big.

Except for dad's, he always wanted to make artificial ice-cream flavored snow.

"Here, I'll write it down for you" Len offered. I nodded absentmindedly.

"Alright, go take a shower afterwards, your arms are really bugging me" I motioned his make-up stained arms. He nodded in agreement.

"I don't like it either" he grunted and gave me the updated sheet. He strut towards his room, and I fell backwards into the bed. I began to frown, my eyebrows knitted. Miki talked to me before I left, and what she said has been making me think about things.

I sighed and put away the sheet, right next to the photo as always.

_Flash back again~_

"You do love him! How sweet!" Miki jeered, pointing to my flaming face.

"Miki! Shut up! I do NOT!"

"Tsundere, Tsundere alert!" Miki chanted again, obviously hyped by her newest discovery.

"My gosh Miki, I said shut up!" I pounced on my best friend, bringing her into a headlock.

"Ack! N-ne~ Rin-channn let me go!" she wailed, "sorry! Sorry! I said sooorrrrryyyyy~~"

"I swear Miki…" my voice trailed off, but I let her escape.

"See? You Len lover"

"MIKI!"

"Joking, joking" she scoffed. " but do you like him a little bit?"

"Of course not!" I fumed, trying to gather my pride. "why would I like such a conceded pig? He's a singer anyways, he has every super model wrapped around his finger" I frowned suddenly, thinking about that.

"Oh Rin, how easy you are to read" Giggled Miki. "you _do _like him, you're just listing off the obstacles you have! But it's ok, because you know why?"

"Do tell me" my voice was coated thickly with sarcasm.

"He likes you too"

Cue the blush.

"M-Miki, stop playing around" I sighed, hiding my face with my bangs.

"As soon as you stop blushing" crap, she saw. I looked up.

"IF I did like him and IF he liked me back, we still have no relationship. In the end he's going to go back to his super rich mansion with his super rich friends"

"For Cherry pit's sake, Rin! Stop making everything seem so forbidden!"

"I thought you liked forbidden love"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point" waving her hand airily, she resumed to the point. "you've got to give in to this blooming lo-"

"Not another word Miki, not another word"

_Flashback end_

I sighed. Because of that, I've been questioning myself if I really did like him or not. Even though I already _know _it's not, I just couldn't get it out of my head. The shower stopped running, and I decided it was time to sleep. I turned off my lights before crawling under my sheets and let my eyes drift to sleep.

**Tei POV**

I cried silently into my large, plush pillow. I was furious with myself, with Len and was extremely jealous of Rin. It wasn't fair, why couldn't choose me to tutor Len? I could teach him how to be nicer, more polite and like a gentleman. I would be nice to Len, and everything.

Why did he choose Rin? I admit, she is polite and calm, but she couldn't be that great.

I sniffed a bit, nuzzling the pillow. My phone buzzed on the counter and I looked at the screen. My agent.

"Sonika?"

"Tei, sorry to wake you up like this" she apologized, "but I just got an amazing position for you!"

"What is it?"

"You're going to be filming in Hokkaido!"

Despite myself, excitement buzzed through me and I felt a little better.

Tthat sound fun!" I smiled. I could imagine my green haired agent nodding on the other end.

"Yep! But there's more, guess who else is filming up there with you?"

"who?"

"Len Kagamine!"

I almost started crying in joy.

"Thanks Sonika"

"No problem, hun"

**Len POV(dun, dun, dun)**

I slept through the entire night easily. When I woke up, parts of my pillow was wet. I hastily wiped my mouth. Whoops.

"You're up early for a Sunday" Rin yawned at my door way, her hair messy.

"So are you"

"I always get up at 7"

Any sleepiness vanished in seconds. I managed to get up at _7:00 am_? How in the world was I able to pull that off by myself?

"Oh ok" shocked, I looked at my phone for proof of the time. 7:10. Oh, and one text message. I opened it, and realized who it was from. Tei.

_From: Tei _

_Hey Len, I'm really sorry about yesterday I guess I was just in a bad mood. Anyways, can I talk to you again, tomorrow? Maybe during your school, I'll find a way to talk to you. Once again, I'm really sorry for yesterday and I hope you made it home without much trouble_

_~Tei_

I sighed tiredly and set it down. At least she apologized. Rin looked at me curiously, but didn't press me. She left towards the bathroom, and I sat on the edge of the bed, stretching.

_Wasurenai Kimi o Istumodemo'_

The lyrics popped back into my head, and I thought it over. I'm not usually one to be interested in puzzles, but for once I was intrigued. The nostalgic and sad lyrics, the reason why it was always next to that photo frame, who were parents were, why she was so secretive, 'They're in a good place'.

Realization hit me pretty hard. I rubbed my forehead, wondering how the heck I didn't manage to see it sooner. I felt a little bad for Rin, and even sympathetic, but I kept it hidden. I wonder how long has it been. By the way she acts now and her somewhat positive attitude it could've been years.

"Len, I'm finished with the bathroom." Rin popped her head in, her bow in her now-familiar flaxen hair and her eyes brighter. I nodded and got up, once inside the restroom, I decided to put Rin's past to the pack of my head. It's not like I need to know anyways.

_Time skip~_

The whole Sunday went by uneventful, unless eventful means me chasing Rin who managed to get my ipod and was singing 'Magical Kitty Len Len' at the top of her lungs. Why do I have that song in there anyways?

I sighed, as the bell signaled lunch. I prepared myself for the usual group of girls that gathered around and shared their lunches with me. Rin's cooking was still disgusting as ever.

"Len-sama!"

"Nuuuu! I want to feed him today!"

"But I hadn't done it yet!"

"Ladies, ladies" I chuckled, "I can be shared"

They all swooned, and began cooing over me. Something hit the back of my head. I turned just in time to see Miki swing around, giggling fiercely with Rin. Typical.

"_Len Kagamine, please come to the front office!" _

Screeched the intercom. I frowned slightly, what now? I got up, and began jogging towards the office.

I wasn't half way there when a streak tackled me to the ground.

"Ow, my head" I moaned, the figure got up.

"Sorry, Len!" opening my eyes, I could see Tei smiling widely. She helped me up too, and I rubbed the back of my skull. That's definitely gonna hurt tomorrow.

Behind her, I could see two people. One with green hair and the other with sky blue hair.

"Sonika, Ring" I greeted the two agents.

"Nice to see you, Len" Ring smiled

"Hi Len-Len" Sonika smirked, I rolled my eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We just wanted to give you a heads up for tomorrow" Tei chirped, her voice sounding amazingly happy.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Well, you two" Ring pointed to Tei and me, "are going to be filming in Hokkaido starting tomorrow!"

"Really!" my eyes widened. "that's great!"

"Yep, we pick you up at 5 in the morning, so be prepared!" Sonika cheered.

"Wait, what about father and Rin?" I thought about those two. Tei frowned at Rin's name, but didn't say anything.

"Your father said it was alright to leave for a bit, and I'm sure the girl can take of herself" Ring responded. Even though I knew I wasn't going to be sneaking away, I couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant. Nonetheless, I smiled.

"Alright, thanks for telling me!"

"Ok, bye Len, see you tomorrow!" Tei waved good-bye, and the three girls left me in the hall. I turned on my heels, smiling. I was going filming tomorrow! No homework, no more tasteless food, no cushion less bed, and no Rin for who knows how long!

For some reason, my heart turned heavy at the thought of no Rin. I should be happy, but I felt sort of depressed.

I walked back to class, and realized the fan girls were gone. I sighed, and drew a chair next to the still eating Rin and Miki.

"Hey" I put on a false smile. They couldn't tell the difference.

"Need something, Len?" Rin asked, I shook my head.

"Nope, just bored" I replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Miki smirking.

_Time skip_

Oh jeez, thanks to the fan girls I was late getting out of school, again! Growling to myself, I began to search for Rin. She wasn't at the gates today, I hope she didn't leave without me.

Wait, I see her under those trees. I looked around. It was really pretty, here wasn't it?

"Len?" Rin look over her shoulder, "what's wrong?"

"What?"

"You look… sad" she informed, walking towards me.

"Oh, nothing happened" I tried to smile, but she stared me down.

"Len, what's wrong?" she repeated.

"Um…. Nothing big" I replied, feeling a wave of discomfort. "j-just that I'm leaving tomorrow to film in Hokkaido"

"EH!" she jumped to her feet, I flinched stepping back. "You're going where!"

"Rin, relax, my dad said it was a-ok" she calmed down a bit, but she still looked unsettled.

"If I get in trouble, I'm dragging you down with me" she grumbled. I nodded

"R-right"

We went home in an awkward silence. I was trying to fight the sad feeling that was eating me away, and Rin looked like she was in deep thought. We entered the house wordlessly, I went to the shower first, in hopes that the water would clear my thoughts. It didn't.

I kept thinking about Rin, the few times she laughed sincerely in front of me. I shook the water out of my hair furiously, trying to shake it from my head.

"I won't be surprised if you got brain damage like that" chided Rin, despite the teasing, her voice was soft. I looked up, but she was already turning around to take a shower. I couldn't help but to feel a little hurt.

**Rin POV**

I finished cleaning up and dressed quickly. I was in a sluggish mode, tonight. I hummed lightly to myself, my eyelids drooping.

"Hey" Len appeared at my door and he walked over, sitting on my bed. "you're awfully quiet"

"You're awfully dull"

"Touche" he chuckled.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked quietly, feeling like a weight was tied to my heart.

" I don't know" Len shrugged, leaning back onto his palms. "4-5 months probably"

I felt my insides die almost instantly.

"That's it?" I forced myself to smirk. "I was hoping for a long-term vacation"

"Well, 4-5 months is a very lo- Hey!" Len gave me glare, and I started to laugh. "oh you think it's funny?"

"It's hilarious!"

"Is it funny, now?"

He began to tickle me on the stomach. I started to shriek in laughter, I tried to roll away from him, but he had me put.

"AHAHAHA LEN Y-YOU AS-AHAHAH OWOWOWOW" I screamed, laughing painfully as he continued to attack me.

After a lot of threats, screaming, and tickling he stopped, leaving me completely breathless.

"Revenge is sweet" Len smirked.

"Y-you bastard" I heaved, giving him my evil eye. He only shrugged it off. I growled, and leapt onto him.

"Whoa! Rin what're you- NO!" too late, I found his stomach and wiggled my fingers. He doubled over in laughter, struggling to push me away, but I held firm.

"DIE YOU JERK! DIE!" I hollered, he rolled around in an attempt to get away. His fingers found my stomach as well. "Crap."

"Tickle war!" he declared.

It lasted for thirty minutes, and when we were done I was exhausted.

"I…win" I panted, he rolled his eyes.

"As..if" his chest heaved for air.

We just lay there on the bed, tired from our play. I smiled to myself, I couldn't remember I had fun like this, just an easy game, nothing extremely complex like what Miki plays.

It took me another five minutes to notice the position we were in. I was laying across Len, our torso's touching. I turned red. He noticed my face and looked like he wanted to know why. It took him two seconds.

"Sorry!" I squeaked, getting up quickly. He rose as well, blushing in embarrassment.

"Er, I should go to sleep now" Len mumbled. I nodded.

"Y-yeah, good night"

"Night"

He turned my lights off for me, and I snuggled into my blankets. Even if I was angry at myself and embarrassed, I couldn't help but to notice how fast my heart was going and relaxed I was getting with Len.

Oh, I see killer Daddy again.

_Timeskip~_

I woke up at seven like always. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and changed into my usual school clothes for school. I walked out into the hall, making my way towards the bathroom. I bumped against something.

"Morning Len" I greeted, stepping sideways for him to move. He didn't, he just stood there. I looked up at him, he was watching me with cloudy blue eyes.

"I'm leaving" he whispered, I looked at the front door to see Tei watching us.

"Oh…" I mumbled, waving at Tei a bit. She smiled and waved back.

"Yeah, I'll see you, Rin" he began to walk towards her.

"Wait!" I called out, he stopped and turned. My mouth went dry, what was I going to do? "I-I mean, bye Len, I hope you have fun."

"Yeah" he smiled, it seemed gentle and my heart skipped a beat. "I hope you have fun, too"

How? The thought pushed it's way into my mind, I'm lonely all over again. How could I have fun?

Despite all this, I nodded and grinned, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and turned back to Tei, I notice he had packed his stuff.

"Bye!" Tei waved to me. Len followed her outside and she closed the door. Something inside me broke instantly, releasing a wave of loneliness and depression. I felt like crying, but for what? I didn't know, and at the moment, I don't think I want to know. I closed my eyes, sighing forlornly.

'_Harurashii Kaze ga fuku'_

_Kousha no waky toorinukeru'_

_Airashii Shikametsura_

_Sore mo mou saigo nande ne?'_

***wipes brow* there you go, a depressing ending, something I don't do too often. **

**They sepa**_**r**_**ated b**_**e**_**fore they realized they were in lo**_**v**_**e. Len comes back in f**_**i**_**v**_**e**_** months though! But in five months a lot of things can happen, ne**_**w**_** love, stoned hearts, suicide, etc. etc.**

**Haha, let's see what will happen, shall we? *insert smirk***

**(Edit 5-2-12: Er... I made them fall in love too fast, didn't I? Oops. Oh well, more RinxLen for the world xD)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY! THIS IS MY THANKSGIVING GIFT TO YOU! (Plus I'm updating Roommates, later so HA!)**

**It's already chapter 10, so thank you guys soooo much for sticking around! This chapter though is similar to an epic fail so um… forgive me this time ^^'**

**Morumotto-chi- The song? Clover by Rin Kagamine ^3^ I love it so much~ *cough* when I type homework it ends up being homwrok, so your not alone. MUUUUFFFFINNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Wisarute7- pfft, you got the body joke xD I thought you would. As for the suicide… I'm deciding for the next chapter 8D**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- ehehehe, I'm evil, aren't I? ^^' Poor Taidana-san… RUNNNN. I'll make the months short**

**Na0mI-cHaN- *cough* are you a physic? Because I was going to- NO SPOILERS. Kidding, I'm still deciding on the ending **

**Aira2889- ah~ It's just a review, I'm just glad you like it =) That 'something' isn't coming until later though, this chapters just fun and games. I loved writing tickle fights! It's so fun!~**

**Denillemillen228- GAH! *hands tissue* didn't mean to make you cry. Next chapter will be more dramatic, promise**

**Nayomi-kiiroibara- I is evil to Rin and Len, aren't I? I only found Daisy and Sakura the night before I updated ^^' **

**Sayumi-tan- don't worry, Sayumi-chan, I'm just glad you read the story~**

**Blue neonlightshow- -cough- that YET is pretty special… HOPE YOU LIKES THE CHAPTER 8D**

**Domo-chii- well, seeing that Tei is less violent, maybe there is one! *smirk* maybe…**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- I'm an evil person, what can I say? Who knows, maybe Tei is already planning to kill Rin! /Shot**

**VocaloidSinger- fluff? You'll get plenty by the time I'm finished with this story! Just as soon as I get Len back home from filming -mumble-**

**Red258- hm… I don't like those kind of stories either, but right now I'm still debating on the ending, so I guess we'll both find out soon enough.**

**RinnyRinRinChan- because she's so tsundere XD**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Ok first, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I'm going to buy Vocaloid for black Friday /shot I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! IF I DID RINXLEN WOULD BE OFFICIAL! **

**~Day 1~**

**Len POV **

It was about 9'o clock when we reached the airport. Tei was chattering non-stop about the action movie we were playing for, Sonika was on her phone talking to the director, and Ring was eating a sandwich. As for me, I was trying not to doze of on the seats, at least, not until we boarded the plane.

"Look! Len Kagamine!"

"Eek, he's so cute~"

"And it's Tei Sukone, too!"

"Let's go over there!"

I groaned quietly, and was forced to fix my falling ponytail. The two girls shuffled even closer, a slight blush over their faces.

"E-excuse us, Kagamine-sama and Sukone-sama" squeaked one, she reached into her bag. "can we get your autographs?"

Please?" added the other. Tei stopped talking, and got up to meet them.

"Of course! Get over here Len!" she called to me. I smiled, holding in the reluctance to get up inside.

"Hello" I greeted. Tei and I signed each of the girls' paper, leaving them with sparkles in their eyes.

"Thank You!" they both bowed, and left, "good luck!"

Once they were gone, I fell onto the chair, my eyelids drooping. I'm so sleepy!

"_all B-16 Hokkaido passengers, please report to the airplane hangar' _

The intercom rang through the building, and Ring stood up, brushing the crumbs of her uniform. Tei stretched, Sonika hung up, and the three of them dragged me to my feet.

"Let me go sleep" I complained, they refused to let go. Eventually, they managed to lug me five feet before I got up on my own. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and followed Tei into the plane. The long row of seats seemed to never end. I sat down by the window, Tei slipped in next to me, and our agents took the seats behind us. I looked out the window, watching as a trail of people walked into the plane.

"I'm so excited! What about you, Len?" she asked me, her red eyes sparkling.

"I'm excited too" I lied. It's not I wasn't happy to go to Hokkaido, it's just that… Actually, I'm not sure why I'm feeling hesitant.

"I heard it's really beautiful there in the spring! I can't wait, we'll see the cherry blossoms bloom and we're doing the movie. This is going to be great!" She wasn't paying attention to me anymore, Tei was babbling about how fun it was and what we'll do.

I turned my head towards the window, until the whole plane jolted forwards.

_Passengers, please put on your seatbelt as we get ready for take-off_

Instructed the assistant, I reached over my shoulder and snapped on the belt. Tei did the same, giggling in happiness. It's kind of weird of her, seeing as she went on planes all the time.

We kept running on the runway, I could see the little yellow lines turn into a blur, and then the nose of the plane tilted up. I felt my stomach do a little backflip as the ground left us. Slowly but surely, we ascended higher, and higher.

I felt a pang of sadness hit my chest, this always happened when I left home, no matter how many times I left Honshu, I always missed it at takeoff. I leaned back on my seat, my eyes closing, it was 9:30, but I knew the day would just drag longer to annoy me. Fun.

I looked at the ground, ahead I could see a pale building with a flag-pole. School, I wondered if it was Rin's. I can't tell, but just being reminded that Rin's in school without me brought discomfort to me. I rubbed my temples. I'm thinking way too much of her, this had better not happen for the next five months.

**Rin POV**

Class started uneventfully, Miki was in another classroom for clubs and there was no one in here to entertain me. Luka strode around the classroom as we finished our assignment. After a few months of Len's obnoxious comments, the classroom was oddly quiet, and everyone was uneasy.

"Where's Len-sama?" asked a girl, Luka stopped walking.

"I got a note saying that he's in Hokkaido filming a movie" Luka replied, I flinched. Hokkaido is so far away from here.

"Whoa! Really!" everyone else stood up in amazement. Sensei glared at them.

"Yes, really, and when he comes back I'll have him do a ten page essay on what he did in Hokkaido, provided that it's appropriate" Luka added a bit quietly, then she sent a sharp glare at the kids who were still standing. "now sit down before I make you run around the school in your underwear!"

Talking ceased, and everyone focused on their paper, looking at her in fear. Luka smiled kindly. "thank you, now pass in the worksheets and we'll begin the lesson."

I dozed out, and decided that I'll wing the test later. Looking out the window, my eye caught something in the clouds. A plane.

It could be Len's, I watched it as it disappeared behind a few clouds, loneliness struck me again. I sighed quietly and put my head down, closing my eyes.

_It's ok, it's only five months _I thought drowsily, besides, this is my break away from Len, no more annoying comments, no more gags over my food, no more teasing, no more fighting, just a nice long break away from him.

But, I admit, I might miss him a little. Len might a brat, an extremely annoying one at that, but he kept me company and always gave me a laugh when I taunted him. Sure, he could be rude and insensitive at times, but he changed like a notch or two and that made a few differences, he even started calling me by my name! So yes, I would miss him _tiny _bit, but I would see him soon enough, before I got too sad, that is.

_Time skip_

I sat down on the chair, Miki pranced up to me and set down her lunch.

"where's Shota?" she giggled, propping her chin up with her palms, her elbows on the desk.

"Hokkaido, filming an action movie with Tei Sukone" I responded, opening her lunch. I ate a bit, savoring Teto's wonderful cooking.

"What!" Miki shot up, "he left before you confessed!"

"Miki!" I held up my hands, "sit down and shut up! I don't like him!"

"I agree, like and love is different" she smirked and back down, eating her lunch before I devoured it all.

"I said shut up! I will not ever like Len like that!"

"Hm, but your eyes are different" she mumbled, chewing her food. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse moi?" I asked, she smiled.

"Your eyes, they're not shining as much today" her response was casual.

"How can you tell?" I snorted, "I'm just not facing the light right now"

"There's no fire in your eyes, not actual light" Miki held up finger like she was giving a lecture, "it means, you're lacking that special emotion… that passion"

"Oooookk" I was starting to get freaked out by her. Passion? Fire in my eyes? She's been reading too many drama books.

"I can tell, you miss him, don't you?"

"A little, I miss having someone to vent my anger on" I answered carefully, popping a bit of rice into my mouth.

"so you miss having him around because he triggers a certain feeling in you" she decoded. I blushed scarlet.

"S-stop twisting my words!"

"If I can make you blush like that, why won't you admit you like him?" Miki pouted, poking a red cheek. I slapped her hand away gently.

"Because I don't"

"Rin, you're so tsundere" she sighed in defeat, my face nearly blew up.

"Miki!" I fumed, the cherry lover giggled. Lucky for her, the bell ran and she left quickly with our trash. Growling, I slumped back into the chair and looked at the time. 1:27, Len should be at Hokkaido now. I rubbed my head tiredly.

I don't like him, I swear, so why can't I get him out of my head?

**Len POV (aaaaaaannndd back to Lenners)**

We checked into our hotel, and since I was the only boy, I had my own room. I placed my suitcase of stuff in the corner of the room and set my guitar on the bed. I flumped right next to it. Today we weren't doing anything, so we could do whatever we want, and to top it off, my dad sent me a bit of money to spend.

Usually, I would be outside looking at the shops, but I was still tired from the flight. I curled my body in a relaxed position. This bed was soft and feathery, it felt weird after the solid bed Rin made me sleep on. I blinked my eyes closed, sighing. This was my home for five months, then I could go home with Rin again.

The thought was the first relieving thing all day. I don't understand why, but it just was.

"Len! We're going to grab something to eat, wanna come?" Ring knocked on my door. I raised my head. I wanted to say no, but I had nothing better to do, so I stood up.

"yeah, let's go"

I led her out of the hall towards Tei and Sonika. We went down the elevator, out the lobby, and into the city air. The buildings weren't large, but it seemed peaceful enough. I stood for a moment, stretching my limbs. It wouldn't do me any good if I just mope around like someone with a hunched back. I cleared my mind of everything and let Tei drag me around the town in search of lunch.

"Mmmm~ honeyed cucumbers in lemon juice" she licked her lips in front of a store.

"Tei, that's a snack, not lunch" I chided, pushing her gently. Tei giggled.

"Later then! Come on, Len!~" she tugged me into another shop, the smell of something good hit me.

"Do you smell that?" I asked, she nodded her mouth dripping.

"It smells good" she breathe. Behind us the two agents were on their phones, shouting at two different people.

"I don't care! My client is Hokkaido and the moment!"

"What are you talking about? I told you yesterday!"

"Hoho, Don't you 'Sweetheart' me you twofaced bastard!"

"Don't call me Suzy! It's Ring!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Sonika practically punched the red button on her phone, and stuffed it in her pocket. Ring copied her and they both sat down next to us on our table.

"You sound happy" I remarked, they shot daggers at me, but I kept smirking. They looked ready to eat me, but a waiter glided over to our table

"Alright so what do you want to eat?" Tei leaned close to me, looking at my menu. I was aware of her breath on my finger.

"Anything is fine" I replied curtly, setting down my menu. She shrugged and put down her own menu.

"Then we'll get a roast duck platter" she told our waiter, who nodded and wrote it down.

"How about those two?" he asked, pointing to our still fuming agents.

"Walnut shrimp" Ring grunted at last.

"Fried fish with rice" Sonika mumbled. The waiter wrote it all down, collected our menus and left us. While we waited, Tei tried to figure out more about the movie.

"I know it's an action movie, but what's the plot?" she asked, the two smiled.

"a story about a rogue police and a polite assassin" Sonika replied, flicking her short green hair across her shoulder, but it only swung back. "Of course, Len is the police and Tei is the assassin"

"Sounds fun" I commented, they all nodded in agreement.

We continued to talk about it, but then our waiter came back to our table, his hand holding our food precariously. Our talking ceased and we indulged into our food.

_Time skip_

The rest of the day was pretty boring, we just walked around the area looking at the stores. So now it was night time, I took a quick shower than dove into my sheets. I was aware of my phone suddenly beeping. I outstretched a hand and snatched the cell from the table. It was a message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_YOU $$ WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LEAVING RINNY ALL ALONE, SHAME ON YOUR FAMILY!_

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. Who was this? Did they have the wrong number? Maybe it was someone who knew Rin, but this 'Rinny' could be anyone. Right?

_To: Unknown Number_

_Who are you?_

I sent it, and patiently waited for a reply, getting up to a sitting position.

_From: Unknown Number_

_DOES IT MATTER! NO! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT RIN IS ALONE AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHE CRIES WHEN SHE FEELS ABANDDONED?_

The usage of caps was really messing with me. But I'm sure they know Rin now. Grumbling to myself, I looked at the time, 8'o clock, and I had to wake up at 6 tomorrow, lovely.

_To: Unknown Number_

_I didn't have a choice, my agent dragged me out here. Now let me sleep._

I flipped my phone screen and set it back on the table. I shifted in my blankets to make myself comfortable. My eyes began to close, but my phone buzzed again.

_From: Unknown Number_

_READ. THIS. RIN. IS. GOING. TO. CRY_

_I thought you actually cared for her. Was she really just a babysitter to you?_

I frowned. This was obviously a lie, Rin doesn't cry for anything. Even I knew that, whoever this was they just want attention. I ignored it, and turned off my phone to stop the beeping. I leaned back in my pillow, sighing tiredly.

Thanks to that stupid person, I'm starting to feel down hearted again. Maybe I was missing Rin a little, her bossy attitude, her remarks, her….her ocean blue eyes, soft pink lips, and creamy smooth ski-

I'm kidding. Totally messing with you here, just um… forget that last part, because it was a joke, so yeah… you can laugh. See look I'll laugh, haha…ahaha…he…. -cough-

**Rin POV (:3)**

It was pretty late but I couldn't sleep, the house was far too quiet for me. I had gotten used to Len's muffled footsteps as he sneaked around the house at this time, hearing it be completely silent was eerie.

I laughed hollowly to myself, only one day without him and I miss him, at this rate I'll be, citrus lord forbid, crying over him within a few weeks! That's creepy. I should just look on the upsides of life without him. No extra cooking for five months. I smiled, that sounded refreshing.

_**Day 2**_

I got up even earlier, 6:30, so that I could get to school faster. Miki begged me to actually, apparently she wanted to watch Piko run laps today, and she bribed me with cookies. My will power crumbled within nanoseconds.

Finishing with my clothes, I kissed the frame of the picture. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door, locking it behind me.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IDIOT!"

I was a good three houses down from her house yet it felt like she was screaming soprano in my ear.

"Miki, shut up" I jogged up to her where she was pacing furiously, "what's up?"

"Th-that fricken idiot, I'll murder him!" the red head seethe.

"All idiots, beware the Miki" I said sarcastically, "who're you talking about?"

"Nothing" she tapped her foot angrily and rubbed a temple, calming herself down. "thanks for coming Rin"

"No problem! You know how much I love watching your love blossom" I spread my fingers at the word 'blossom' dramatically. She instantly blushed, her anger dissolving. "Oh~ I can see it now! Miki in a flowing white dress and Piko in a suit. The vows, the rings, the kiss, and of course, the children"

"I-I, w-w" Miki stuttered, trying to look away from me. "I- j-just- GAH!" she stomped towards the school, blushing full on. Ah~ My cute bi-polar Miki, she grows up so fast!

"Miki~ wait up!" I whined playfully. She mumbled something angrily, but slowed down momentarily, glaring at me. It didn't hold long, and soon we were both giggling side by side.

See? I don't need Len Kagamine, I have my best friend, Miki! That idiot never compares to the companionship of my loud, proud and loveable friend!

"You're thinking about Len, aren't you?" she whispered suddenly, I squeaked in surprise.

"N-no! Where'd you get that!"

"Right now, at your reaction" Miki smirked cleverly, her embarrassment dissolving, "you just watch, Rinny-chan, I will have you admit it out loud one day."

"Not until I can get you to man-up and kiss Piko, Miki-chi" I shot back, putting a sly grin of my own. To my great surprise she kept her game face on.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked.

"You bet it is"

"alright, whoever gets the other to take action first wins" she held out her hand, and I shook it courageously, ignoring the doubt and fear in my chest.

"Deal!"

**Len POV (not sure what I wrote, but I likes it 8D)**

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Home. You idiots don't need me anymore and I need a bath" I replied lazily, looking into the office filled of my so-called 'team'.

"We still have _weeks _of work to deal with and you're going to have a spa day?" spat a green-haired male, he stood up sharply, "do you know how much trouble we're in!"

"I could care less" I sighed, and walked out of the office, taking my time through the halls.

"NETSURA! Get your sorry ass in here NOW DAMMIT!" roared the team leader, I smirked.

"Not likely"

"Aaannnndddd CUT!"

I let out my breath, and trotted back to the office. Gumo smiled kindly.

"That was really good, Len, you really get into character" he commented, I scratched the back of my head.

"you think so?" I laughed, "it felt too easy…"

"That's because you're so snarky!" snorted Tei from across the set, I gave her a glare.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" she mocked, I pouted playfully.

"Whatever" I grumbled, and began to pay attention to the director who was walking my way.

"That was good, Kagamine" he smiled, "we won't have to film that again, so we can move to the next set, Torine-san will show you you're costume!"

"Yes sir" I nodded, and turned to see a pink-haired woman, not unlike Megurine-sensei, with buns on the side of her head.

"I am Sai Torine, please this way, Kagamine-san" she bowed and led me the changing rooms. Several fellow actors were there, changing into burly security guard uniforms. She moved around them and took me to a rack of black attire. Sai picked out a couple things and gave them to me.

Skin-tight shirt with sleeves that go a little past my elbows, black finger-less gloves, black combat boots and…. Oh god, not these… tights.

"Wait! Torine-san!" I called for her, and she turned.

"Yes?"

"Th-these are tights!" I showed her the leggings, and she looked like she was trying hard not to giggle.

"Yes, that's right, is there a problem?" she asked innocently, mischief shining in her eyes.

"I can't wear this! It's for girls!"

"Well, the point of this" she pointed to my clothes, "is for you to seem stealthy because you're going to be infiltrating an 'enemy's base'"

"But still, really!" I pleaded, she shrugged.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea"

I groaned, this wasn't the best thing I've worn. Then again, I've worn worse I suppose. The memory of the neko-maid costume flashed through my head, and I shivered.

Damn it Rin, lodging that memory into my brain, when I come back I'll get my revenge. That's right, I'll take all the oranges from the pantry and throw them down the trash disposal. I smiled coyly at the thought and walked robotically to the changing rooms.

I slipped, *cough* strangled myself *cough* into the skin-tight costume, wincing at the tightness. I could hardly breathe in it, how are they expecting me to act? I wobbled out of the changing room, feeling stiff and pain arcing up my body. This was going to a while to take get used to, but honestly, I'm not sure if I want to get used to it.

"Len~" Kiyoteru greeted me, "how is it?"

"Impossible" I replied through grit teeth. He laughed.

"Sorry about that, but stealth is intense in the next scene" he handed me the script, and I tried to memorize it.

_Netsura jumps from Platform 1 to Platform 3 (drop roll on landing)_

I sweat dropped immediately, my academics were alright, but as much as I would love to deny it, my physical strength wasn't all that great. The only way I could keep my awesomely sexy body is by eating less and running five laps around the Kagamine estate. That's it. Jumping from high platform to platform isn't going to be fun.

"Alright and on this part, be careful a bit, the cushion underneath isn't as firm as we would like" Kiyoteru told me, pointing out to one part.

_Netsura jumps from Platform 2 to hanging rail and flips upwards to a sitting position a top it._

This was going to be my death bed, I can't walk in this uniform, how the muffins am I supposed to jump like a monkey?

"I-is there a stunt double?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly.

"Stunt doubles?" he laughed heartily, "that's for old movies with little pay, no Len, we're having the real actors do it!"

Damn you, Hiyama, and your crazy love for modernizing things. I felt like crying right there and then, but I couldn't, and I won't.

"A-alright" I tried not to squeak. Luckily, there were no speech required for this.

I moved to the set, gulping nervously as I saw people attaching my death together. Firm, but soft cushion placed underneath each jump. It was for safety, and I had a feeling I'm going to get plenty of bruises from those things.

"Ready Len?" Kiyoteru reappeared again, this time sitting on his special chair. Not waiting for my answer, he pointed to the first latter. "ACTION!"

Crap. That was the first thought in my mind as I ran to it, climbing it quickly. More than twice I felt my hand slip, and my grip-less shoes kept sliding on the smooth metal. After a freakishly long climb, I was on the first platform. The set was dark, with only a bit of light from the corners helped me see. I flattened myself on the platform, crawling silently, watching the 'guards' from below with one eye. I gulped at the first jump.

Squeezing my eyes tight, I felt my foot leave the first landing to Platform 3. My insides died for a moment as nothing supported me but air. I landed clumsily, shivering in slight fear.

"CUT!" Kiyoteru's voice boomed through the megaphone. "Len! Be more graceful! I want a cat, not a flopping fish!"

"Damn it! I thought I was the police, why can't Tei do this?" I complained, cautiously peering over the edge to look at the director.

"The next scene is where she finds you and attacks. NOW DO IT AGAIN!"

_Time skip_

After 4 hours of shooting, and seventeen re-dos for the same damn scene, I had perfected the art of rolling. Ouch. Yeah, I must've gotten five on my shoulders alone, not including my elbows, knees and back.

I lay painfully on the bed, wincing as my bruises were being squished between me and the mattress. My phone began to ring, I looked at it, another text from that mysterious person. This time though, it was a quick message.

_From: Unknown Number_

_XXX-XXX-XXXX _

What the heck? It was a phone number, but for what? Cautiously, I tapped the phone number on my touch screen. The words:

'Message number'

Appeared and I tapped it cautiously. It wouldn't hurt to try to see what it was, right? I tapped the keyboard.

_Hello. Who does this number belong to?_

With that, I sent it and put the phone on my bedstand, my pain momentarily forgotten as I waited, a bit anxiously, for a response.

**Rin POV**

I shook out the water from my hair, NOT dog-like. I'm more refined than that! … … …

OH COME ON! IT'S FUN!

I fixed the mess that I called hair, and continued to dry it. My phone on my bedstand buzzed crazily, and I knew it was a text.

For those who are wondering, the Kasane's take care of my phone bill, because Teto's paranoid that one day I might get lost somewhere and I won't be able to come back and I won't have a phone to call them for help.

I have a feeling Miki's been telling lies again.

I picked my phone, and checked the caller id. It was an unknown number, oh great.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Hello. Who does this number belong too?_

Er… Stalker much? I stared at the texts for a good long time before snapping back to my senses.

_Who are you?_

I hit send, hoping to find out the real identity of the messager.

_From: Unknown Number_

_I asked you first_

I raised an eyebrow, being snarky now, are they?

_I'm not telling some weirdo_

__I hit send with a slight glare.

_From: Unknown Number_

_Wierdo? You got guts kid_

I scowled, kid? Hah!

_You sound younger than me _

I tossed my phone on the bed and tucked my towel away into the unknown of my closet. Flopping right next to the cell device, I read the new message.

_From: Unknown Message_

_Whatever, I'm going to stop talking to u_

I pouted playfully. This dude reminded me vaguely of Len, and… and I think I might actually miss having someone to argue with.

Don't look at me weird! You try explaining why I'm missing Len, a little bit, then!

…

I know that look, and no, I don't LIKE him. Not a little bit! Nu-uh, if anything we're just friends!

Yeah, friends that live together, er, yeah… Friends…

ACK! THIS IS TOO CONFUSING! LEN IF I START MISSING YOU, WHEN YOU GET HOME I'LL KILL YOU!

Still screaming inwardly, I shut off the lights and buried my face into the pillow. Two days passed only. Two days. Two days. Two days. Two da-

TIME SPEED UP ALREADY!

**-cough- I FINISHED AT LASSTTT~~**

**I added humor in here because if you want me to write more drama, I have to get rid of all the humor that's locked inside me. **

**Anyways, I'm not going to go day-by-day because 5 months is like… about… 150-140 days…. HOLY MUFFINS THAT'S A LONG TIME! I FEEL SO MEAN TT^TT SO SORRY RIN AND LENNNN**

***sigh* maybe I'll make it skip a month, let's see what happens…**

**(Edit 5-2-12: Ah~ I know my humor sucks~ Still... Thanks for reading :D)**

**R&R!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY HERE! 8D **

**Remember guys, without humor, my stories can become pretty dramatic, tragic, suspenseful, and, yes, angst-y *evil smile* so let's see what happens when I take away this humor and is left with those negative things. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I ISH THE EVIL EMPERORESS OF THY WORLLDDDD! *is sat on by OCs* **

**Kidding, really I am. There will still be humor (the genres for the story is Romance and Humor after all -_-) in this chapter, but the feelings are more deep and everything fluffy and soft. **

**Anyways, to my lovely reviews~**

**xVocaloidianx- I'm trying to get Len to admit it, that stubborn idiot. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE! **

**SoulsOfTeardrops- Time can be your best friend and worst enemy. But the longer they are apart the better the reaction when they meet again, right? *wink***

**Lovinglolipop402- aw~ thankss chu~ Hope you like this chapter!**

**(blank)- you didn't have a signature, so I put blank ^^' anyways, thank you soooo much. I'm not the best writer out there, and seeing reviews like yours really warms me up and puts a smile on my face ****J**

**Wisarute7- yeah… sure it's Miki -3- kidding, who else could it be? Meiko's ghost O_o **

**Blue Neonlightshow- actually I was! I'm surprised you figured it out! I'm better now, though =) 5 months is too long! I can't do day-by-day. Besides they would be pretty uneventful xD actually, RinxLen can happen over miles away, just in special ways ;) If the movie was real I'd die of happiness**

**Hanako-Chan- lolol, maybe I'm that friend of yours, shall we find out? *evil laughter* I'm kidding, I'm kidding XDDDD You're so nice, did you really like the story that much? Thanks!**

**Sayumi-tan- it's ok, I haven't updated this story in a while, so we're even xD Rin and Len **_**are **_**Tsunderes, aren't they? It's fun writing tsunderes (and sarcastic people, and sadists, and villains :D)**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- really, your penname liessss, you are an AWESOME reviewer! Actually, my friend suggested Len go filming, but I included the fact that he leaves Rin behind, I'm so mean ^^' I was really tempted to change the movie title… I LOVED IT! XDD**

**Na0mI-cHaN- hm.. Ends after… five? Six? Seven? I'm not sure actually :/ Oh well, I'll guess we'll both find out!**

**VocaloidSinger- … I started tearing up, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I WOULD TOTALLY GLOMP YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**Ellsweetella- aw thanks chu~ :3 **

**Hay-lin- YAY! 100****th**** reviewer! Congrats! *hands chocolate bar* e-eh? He's changing! I-I knew that… *whistle* I like Miki too, she's awesome, isn't she? Len crying, eh? *light bulb* maybe next chapter~~**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Thou shalt not say thou own Vocaloid. BUT AH DO! /shot**

**Rin POV**

It was Saturday, a whole month from when he left, a whole month. It felt like three at least, but time likes to make me suffer apparently.

I looked up at the ceiling of my room, watching shadows that was thrown from the afternoon sun. It was dull, it was boring, it was plain, it was so _lonely. _Not even Miki was here because she was in the mountains with her family. She invited me, but how could I go? I'm like this deadweight in the middle of the Kasane's lofty attitude.

"where is a shota when you need one?" I mumbled to myself, my thinking going back to Len. "at least that idiot had me doing something rather than lounging on my bed getting fat"

I looked at my wall clock, it was 3:00, and I'm still not out of bed yet. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, tangling messy bed hair in my fingers. I've been like this all month, and Miki began to worry for me. Even Miku let me take some time off work because I was lacking my usual peppiness. Thank god, I hate that squeaky voice when I serve customers with, anyways.

I cracked my back and stretched my sore muscles, and got out of bed. I headed straight out the door and into my kitchen. It's past noon and I'm hungry. As I shuffled in the pantry, my eye caught the sight of a familiar yellow fruit. Banana. That was Len's favorite. I remember when I made a banana split and he ate it within two gulps, something I haven't seen since dad…

Bad memories, go away.

I sighed and picked an orange, peeling the delicate fruit. You know, lately, just thinking about Len is triggering old memories with my parents. Like how he ran into the walls in the morning because of his lack of sleep, just like mom, or how his deep azure eyes reminded my dad's. Simple things like that, this guy is seriously taking the living joy out of me.

_Flashback_

"Hey, Rin"

I looked up a the excited face of Miki. I grew worried for my being and I ate lunch slower.

"Yeah?"

"Look at this!" she squealed and shoved her phone into my face. Literally. I winced as the bright light entered my eye and I pushed it away.

"Ow, what the hell, Miki?" I grumbled at her, and she giggled.

"Sorry, but look!" she handed me her phone and I looked at it. I focused my gaze on the image, rubbing my eyes to focus, I blinked once.

I almost I dropped the cherry red phone.

On the screen was Len. I mean, Len looking… amazing. For once, his childish bangs were smaller, and his blue eyes seemed sharper. His body was clothe _lightly_, notice this word, in black, revealing some muscles that I accidentally have seen before. He was looking pretty damn dramatic with an explosion going behind him, and facing the screen without a look of fear. Holy oranges, he looked really, really, really ho-

"Ya like it, dontcha?" Miki winked, taking her phone from me. As if it was a magnet, my fingers went to follow the device, but I caught myself quickly.

"N-no! I just never seen this side of Len, that's all!"

"It's sexy, isn't it?" she smirked almost in a knowing way. "You're in love with his photo~"

"Am not!" I sputtered, my face growing red

"That's right, you get the real deal" she sighed wistfully, waving the screen in front of my face. My pupils followed the photo like cat eyes would to a ball of yarn. I couldn't help it, it _was _a good photo.

"No I don't! Not that I would want it" I added hastily, and she kept laughing.

"Rinny~ Len says he misses you, loves you, and when he comes back he's gonna kiss you!" She chanted, I threw one of her own chopstick at her.

"Not unless I eat him first" I growled.

"WOOT! That's the way to go, Rinny!~" she giggled madly, and I gave her a strange look.

Until I realized what I said. I jumped up, and she sped away.

"DAMN IT MIKI! YOU. ARE. SO. VULGAR!"

_Flash back end_

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, and I stopped eating in fear of choking.

Len looked pretty good in that photo, I admit, and I learned after lunch that, that was just a photo from the filming process. Looks like a good movie, epic, action filled.

_Len filled _

My face burned brighter at the thought, and I felt like bashing my head in the wall. I did _not _just think that, oranges, I'm becoming to actually like him. Gross, I want to burn in a fire now. Get rid of this nasty feeling they call lov- affection. I meant affection.

I sighed, and rested my head on the cool table, it felt better~ Until my hand slipped, squirting orange juice into my eye.

You know, I'm no pain-loving weirdo, but the stinging sensation helped me cool down my negative feelings.

Screaming and running the house with a burning eye, you'd think I would've gotten used to the citrus acid seeing that I eat it everyday. Well guess what, my eye is super sensitive, so these things hurt more than they're supposed to. I ran into the sink, letting out an 'oof' as my middle collided with the rim. I turned on the water and practically drowned myself, but my eye began to feel better.

Oranges are yummy, but they can be killers when tampered with. This is a warning from Shion Rin, official director of the Oranges Beats other Fruits Co.

Grumbling to myself about the lame inner joke, I sat back down on the table, chewing on the rest of my orange before it could get me again. Once it was completely devoured, I resumed to think about random things. It was so boring, maybe I'll go over to the café and ask Miku for an extra shift today. She's always short-handed anyways, not many people survive her training you know.

I dressed into more casual clothes and smooth out my blonde hair, trying to appear at least decent. I found my bow and slipped it over my head, tying the bow the accuracy.

Snatching my home keys, I walked outside, locked the door, and began the walk to MiMi's café. Since it was early afternoon, people were running around, screaming at everyone else for making them late for work. I dodged them tiredly, turning into the last corner.

"Welcome to Mi- oh, hi Rin" a fellow employee stopped her greeting to smile at me. "you're early today, Miku-sama is in the kitchen."

"Thanks" I said, and she nodded. I didn't know her name, but I knew her face, whatever. It didn't matter, new employees never stay long anyways.

"Rin!" a teal blur careened into me, I felt the air leave my lungs as my boss squeezed my sides. "I'm so sorry for you!~"

"M-Miku, ease up" I wheezed. She let go, and looked at me in the eye. "now what?"

"Len left you all alone~ you poor, poor lovesick girl"

I looked at Miku blankly, not quite getting it.

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know" she sighed, "you miss Len"

I eyed her, something was going to happen. I can feel it.

"Not really…"

"THAT'S A LIE!" she shouted, then pushed me into a booth, then wiggled into the seat across from me. I rubbed my head where it had slammed against the table.

"That hurt!" I whined, but she ignored me.

"How could you let him go to Hokkaido without you!" Miku scolded, I frowned.

"Why? So that I could hear him whine even more?" I scoffed, feeling myself stiffen at the thought.

"I'm not stupid"

As much as I wanted to question that, I also kept in mind that I wanted to stay alive to see Miki's wedding.

"I can see that look in your eye" she continued, looking at me sharply. "it's almost as strong as before…" her voice began to die off, and her teal eyes widened, she suddenly looked guilty.

"Before?" I echoed, she gulped.

"B-nothing, Rinny, anyways. You're getting lost in yourself" she said quickly, but I wasn't fooled.

"Miku, before what?"

"Nothing"

"Miku"

"…"

"Miku!"

"…"

"MIKU!"

"Like how your mother looked at your father..." She finished with a soft voice. "Her eyes would glow with such an energy when we brought up his name, and she started smiling more..."

My heart sunk. Mom and Dad. Their accident.

"_What do you mean their not coming home!"_

"_Rin…"_

"_They left me! How could they!"_

"_They loved you s-so much, Rin"_

"E_-eh? Miku-sama, are you crying?"_

I shook my head fiercely, trying to block out the memory. I looked at her, she looked extremely sad and guilty. Just like before.

"Miku, I'm sorry"

"B-no, it was my fault for bringing it up, you're not so depressed now" she laughed humorlessly, shaking her head rapidly. She looked lost, it brought worst memories. Memories of Miku being vulnerable. I needed to snap her out of it.

"M-Miku?" I asked gently, she looked up blankly. "I-I kind of do…miss Len"

"I know" she smiled, to my surprise there was no teasing in her voice, "that's why I don't want you to work today, here" she handed me a slip of paper. I frowned at it. There were numbers on it, a phone number.

"What?"

"Here's my phone, too" she continued giving me a light blue flip-cell. "My phone can manage long-distant calls"

"Wha- OH!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "I can't call him! He might be busy!"

"Oh well, just try it, please Rin" she pleaded, "I'll even pay you to do it, if I have to!"

Damn, she's determined.

"Fine" I sighed, and looked at the piece of paper. My eyes twitched at the familiar number. Then it hit me, "Miku, how'd you get his number?"

"A little red bird told me~"

**Len POV (:3)**

"CUT! LEN!"

I grimaced and turned around, returning my aching arms to my side. 'Dirt' smeared across my skin, it felt gross.

"What now?" I growled, Kiyoteru looked ready to murder me.

"Not enough! I need that ferocity! You look half-hearted" he scolded, "this is an _action movie _not a school play! Come on, Len!"

_One month like this, I'll never get used to it_

"Can I take a break?" I asked hopefully, "my arms hurt"

He grumbled in frustration, muttering words under his breath.

"Fine… TAKE FIVE, EVERYONE!" he shouted, and everyone relaxed, shuffling around, either preparing, or taking a break. I rubbed my sore shoulder irritably.

"Lennnn~~"

I turned, only to be tackled by Tei. I pried her off, wincing as she hit a bruise.

"What?"

"Meanie~" she pouted, I bit back a sigh. "I just though you wanted some water"

"I also want my ribs in tact" I joked, making her pout deeper. She held up a water bottle. Cool, cold, water. "give me"

"Come and get it~"

"TEI!"

"Alright, alright, jeez" she huffed, and gave me the bottle. I wretched off the cap, drowning myself with the refreshing drink. I didn't see her, but when I finished she was gone. Sighing I walked to the back of the set.

Don't get me wrong, Tei was a good friend, but she can be so annoying sometimes! Gosh-

My ringtone brought me back, and I looked at it stupidly for a bit. No one has called me in weeks.

NO! THAT IS NOT SPICE AS THE RINGTONE!

I stood there, looking at it, then I reached to get it.

"LEN! GET YOUR ASS RIGHT HERE!"

Damn, I'll have to get it later, oh well. It's probably not important.

"Yes, Kiyoteru?" I sighed, walking over to the fuming director.

"You don't get any luxuries! No phone until shooting is over!"

"Alright."

_Time skip_

I crawled into my room, closing the door with my foot. It hurt. So much. Damn Kiyoteru, making me do the splits. THE SPLITS! My middle hurts so darn much. It's like fire, heat, blazing pain.

I dug my nails into the bed sheet, pulling up my body, then lay sprawled on the mattress. I really needed a bath, but I can't move at all.

My ring tone rang again, vibrating in my pocket. I had just gotten back my phone. I took it out and looked at the caller id. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"YOU FINALLY PICK UP!" screamed the… woman, I guess, "ALL FREAKING DAY YOU ASS!"

"Who is this?" I asked dully, trying to recover from shock.

"NGJUNWINHBUBEFGWG" there was a lot of commotion from the background. I grumbled and put the phone away a couple inches from my ear. "It's MIKU!"

"…" I stayed silent. Miku? Miku… Sounds familiar…. Miku…. Mi-ku… uh… I frowned. "Who?"

"YOU FORGOT ME ALREADY! DAMN! You are so lucky you're a hundred miles away" she growled, I narrowed my eyes. I knew that tone.

"You're Rin's boss"

"HELL YA I AM!" Miku yelled, still obviously pissed. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING ALL DAY!"

"Well, nice to hear from you too" I replied curtly, "why would you wanna know?"

"Gee, I don't know" sarcasm leaked out of the phone, "maybe because Rin was trying to CALL YOU!"

"She was?" I couldn't contain the slight joy that entered my tone. What? You can't blame me. I haven't heard from her in a month. A _month. _

"You miss her too, don't ya?" Miku asked suddenly, I could practically see her smirking. "she misses you too~"

"She does?" I asked again, that wasn't possible!

"Len. Seriously. WHERE WERE YOU!"

… I'm deaf

"I was shooting!" I shouted back, ready to turn off my phone.

"My gosh, you left her heartbroken! I SHOULD GO AND KILL YOU, YA KNOW!" there was a bit of loud cursing and profanities, before she seemed to calm down. "Don't you miss her _at all_"

"…" I didn't know how to respond. Truthfully, I did miss her, but then again, I have a feeling things will get worse if I say yes.

"Hm… she was right! You have better things to do than talk to her" she sighed, then the phone died. I looked at the screen blankly.

_Call ended_

"… I do miss her"

**Rin POV**

I was right. He only saw me as this nag, bratty, bossy, caretaker. I knew this of course, so why do I feel so broken?

Oh. My. Gosh.

I don't _like _him, do I? That would be horrible! Scary, freaking impossible! Alright, I admit I miss him a little bit, but to _like _him? Why? I never saw him anything more than a pampered, spoiled, teenage brat!

Well… I saw him as a friend, maybe a brother. But never… I'm so dead.

I rolled around on my bed, not sure whether I should cry, or… or

The memory of him curled up against during the storm came to me. I blushed involuntarily, suddenly remembering how his soft skin felt against my arm.

Before I had the chance to shake my head, the memory of my mom telling me never to be afraid of thunderstorms. I remember how I felt even more scared until she fixed her words.

My mind kept reeling back, the day I first met Len. The day I thought would mark my grave.

Then the day my parents held me up high in front of my new school. My father glaring down students coldly. The day I thought I would never live down.

When Len dressed as a girl in Miku's café

When mother introduced me to Miku when I needed a job.

Not too long ago when we had that tickle fight.

Two years ago when my father had tickled my mother, making her laugh for the first time in a while.

Why does it seems like everything I do with Len mirrors what I did with my family? Why is everything now seem so similar? Why is the pain so much alike?

Why? Is that he left me… When I was just feeling whole again?

I have the feeling, that everything won't be the same after this. Instinct. Right? He's famous, Tei has him, I'm just someone they picked at random.

Yet, still… Everything single happy memory is my lucky charm. It's my clover. So…

_Taisetsu na omoide ni_

_Zutto mune ni nokoru you ni_

I will still cherish these memories…

_Kenmei ni CLOVER o tsuman de_

_Tewatashite kuretanda ne_

The sadness melted away, although my heart was still heavy, I forced myself to hope. Len was coming back, right? I was going to see him, right? Yeah… I was! Just four more months, right?

I smiled to myself, feeling my body relax again. I didn't need to cry over some stupid boy just because he left me! Yeah! After all, I have memories, I have a brain, and common sense.

Len was coming back, and everything will be fine. I'm sure. I will see him again, and we'll be like the stupid movie never happened!

I was grinning like an idiot at the thought, my previous doubts blown to the wind. That's when I realized something… I admitted that I liked Len. A lot.

…

…

Don't tell Miki.

… **THIS IS A HAPPY ENDING! SHE ISN'T DEPRESSED! Short Chapter, I know *cries* sorry, I tried, but my computer keeps dying so this is as much as I can do at the moment! :/**

**My true extent as a drama writer happens next chapter (Edit 5-2-12: I fail at drama) *sighs* I really do not like drama writing, but I have to! Alright so any confusion on the story so far? **

**Oh, and in this story, the clover Rin is talking about is the luck and joy she's had with her parents and Len. Next chapter I'll give Len some depression, and sadness like I did with Rin. Then I have to plan when I want Len to come home, then I have plot Tei's plan. Plus Miki's and Piko's first date.**

**That's a looooooooot of work to do.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 ~yawn~ I'm sleepy, really, really, really tired. I was up late last night working on this chapter.**

**I love the ending of this chapter! I just absolutely love it, there's no denying it at all xD I swear I'm not bragging, but this is the best ending I've done in a long time. It's as dramatic as I promised because I was in a giddy mood when I wrote the chapter, but there's enough drama in this for me~ (Maybe /shot)**

**Reviews~ **

**Red258- uh… You're welcome?… ****J hehehe, sorry, Usually cliffies aren't my thing but lately…**

**Morumotto-chi- True, I seem to be able to write faster than I do English homework xD mainly because there's actually something to gain with FF :P You tried, but someone beat you anyways… It's ok, you're still one special reviewer in my heart! XD**

**LynneIL- I tried my best for Len's part, but he's so hard~ *whine* Why can't he be normal? I hope you liked it, though ;D**

**Xitlalit123- Thanks! That really helped me get off my butt and onto the computer again!**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- One tsundere down, one more to go *sigh* me and tsundere fetish, nowadays~ Don't worry bout your fan girl streaks, I had mine today as well ;)**

**Sayumi-tan- This doesn't count as work, I'm having fun xD Work can't be fun, otherwise, science projects would be a breeze~ My comp is still having these issues, but it's not too bad anymore. I might get a new one for Christmas! *crosses fingers***

**Ellsweetella- *hugs* there, there. Don't cry, everything will be fixed! (eventually =_=) **

**Wisarute7- No date yet, but really close, probably next chapter (YESH!) and you know RinxLen is adorable~**

**Domo-chii- oooh, you're definitely in a spot here! My advice? Don't rush it, if you move too fast, both of you will be overwhelmed. If you're already close to this boy, then drop tiny hints here and there, and see if he's dropping hints for you too! Be careful too, you don't want embarrassment to over ride you at any moment, most likely it will make you snap at him as an impulse. So in short, just keep a watchful eye on yourself and him as well, if all goes well, you will be able to keep getting closer to him. (Note: it doesn't hurt to ask him, or figure out what he likes too, it might give you a chance to pick up a conversation) I hope that helps, but I'm not that great when it comes to actual love advice ^^' Good luck!**

**Paru-ch4n- Whether you ship the pairing or read it, it doesn't matter, thanks so much for reviewing! Rin is actually more vulnerable than she'd care to admit. My humor is absolutely horrid, but I still try because I'm a persistent person =_= Miku and Luka? I don't hate that pairing, but I don't read it too often, so I'm pretty neutral for it ^^' **

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- Run away~~ lol, you reap what you sow? /shot **

**Sadako- eh? I MADE A MISTAKE ON HER NAME! *emo corner* I'm sooo sorry, I must've been distracted! Thanks for reviewing, still, I'll be more careful! (Somethings wrong with chapter 11? Can you tell me about it? I'll try fixing it)**

**Hanako-Chan- Not emo, just confused, flustered, and depressed ;P I knew you were nice in your heart! Thanks so much, reviews like yours is my motivation, nowadays. **

**Blue Neonlightshow- It's not **_**that **_**much of a cliffy, is it? Oh, I see, it's because my comp has issues! Funny thing is, I got sick again =_= so much for a winter holiday. True, I'm slowly letting the spoiled character slip for him, but still *sigh* it's not diminished T^T **

**VocaloidSinger- *glomp* I wub wu -3- I'm not that great of a writer, it's just that I had this **_**really **_**scary English teacher that one year, and she really crashed down on me when it came to writing, I guess she's influenced me? All reviews make me happy! **

**Lovinglolipop402- thanks ;) You're review helps me too~**

**Dempa sama- no, you're awesome! *dramatic pointing at you* xDDD Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- Never. Not once. Not even close. I'M ON FANFICTION! (no Vocaloid for me~) **

**Len POV**

I woke up to the sunlight, my eyes blinking as the tiny stream of light tried to diminish my sense of sight. Groaning, I used my feet to close the curtains more. The room sank back into darkness, I closed my eyes tiredly.

Today was my day off from filming, my first break in three months. I can't believe how slow time is going. Yet still, today was my resting day and there was no way I was going to waste that. I rolled over my bed, mumbling to myself. It's so tiring. Don't blame me, three months of filming straight takes a lot out of a person, you know?

"_Lazy! Get out of your room and start cleaning the house!"_

The heck? Is that Rin's voice? I think it is, I haven't heard it in about… months. I sort of miss hearing it, despite the fact half of the words were insults.

"_Deal with it"_

It's funny how that single phrase scared me. It showed me that she didn't care about what I thought, and it told me that there was one person in the world who didn't bow down to my every beck and call. Except I wish that Rin would at least acknowledge as 'Kagamine-sama'.

"_I like you, a lot, Len"_

I shot up from bed. Where the hell did that come from? My heart raced, and my head began to bug me.

No, no, no, no, no, no. No. I can _not _be thinking that. But then… When did she say that? And how tired was she when she was?

…

What if she didn't say it at all?… What if…

My face burned up at the possibility, and I drew up my knees, resting my chin on them. It was impossible for me to… and her… well… no…

What if my mind made that line up, because that's what I wanted to hear from her?

"_Thanks Len!"_

"_Wow, Len! You're amazing!"_

"_E-eh? I like you too"_

"_Lennnn~~"_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, banging my head repeatedly on my pillow, falling flat on my face. "LIKE HELL IF SHE'S EVER SAYING THAT!"

My body turned red as more words that I'm sure Rin will never be caught dead saying flooded my mind. Yet, I found my stomach fluttering happily at the thought.

This is crazy, I'm crazy, I got sick! Yes, that's a reasonable explanation and now-

"_I'll take care of you"_

… Damn it. My face is going to peel off my own skin by the time I stop screaming at myself. It's no use.

I miss Rin. Simply put. I miss her a lot, I haven't heard from her. Although, Miku occasionally screams at me for leaving Rin and the anonymous person still stalks me with a phone number that belongs to a smart mouthed person.

The melody of spice echoed in the room, I jumped. I have no idea whose ringtone is that. Still, might as well pick it up, right?

"RISE 'N SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!" shouted the now all to familiar voice of Miku. I groaned and inched the phone away, suddenly tempted to turn it off.

"What now?" I growled, making her giggle.

"Rin just came by, and asked if you're alright~"

My hopes began to soar at the thought of her. My recent tiredness vanished with the wind.

"Is she there!"

"Relax, lover-boy" Miku snickered, "she left with Miki to watch some cross country meet"

I felt my heart sink to my stomach, I was disappointed, I really wanted to talk to her. Then, I realized what Miku said.

"I am not in love!" My face heated again and my voice rose.

"Denial~" she sang, "it's not that hard to figure out"

"Yea it is!" I snapped, then turned darker, "I-I mean, I don't like her!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"How would you know!"

"I'm not as dense as you"

God, this girl is really getting on my nerves. I got my finger on the red hang-up button.

"She misses you, though"

It wasn't the words that made me hesitate, it was the seriousness and sudden calmness that entered her voice. I put the phone back to my ear.

"come again?"

"Rin." Miku sighed, " she misses you. That's actually why she came by today, she asked if I could try getting to you, but you didn't pick up. Again." Anger dripped off her words, I shuddered.

"S-sorry, today's my day off, and I slept in" I apologized. She let out a huff of breath.

"Whatever, I gotta go, but I'm not forgiving you for leaving Rin," she growled, "even if you are in love with her"

"I AM NO-"

There was a beeping, signaling she had ended the call. I threw the phone at the sheets in frustration, yet my chest was beating wildly.

She missed me, she cared for me, she wished I was home.

I-I mean, I knew Rin would appreciate me eventually!

I sighed, shaking my head lamely. I looked at my phone on the sheets, wishing I had gotten up earlier. Even if she did scold me, or nag at me, or…or snap at me, at least I would get to hear her voice. I guess I really I do miss her.

… Am I sick?

**Rin POV (Len's too dense -_-' I'm about to kill myself)**

Miki led me to the edge of the track, rope stood as a boundary but she put her hands on it, leaning forwards to catch a glimpse of the runners in the stands. More like trying to catch a glimpse of a certain silver-haired boy.

"Piko!" she called, and he turned. She waved energetically at him, and he waved back. I rolled my eyes, but offered a hearty wave of my own.

Miki is so cute in her 'love-love-forever!' mood.

Miki sat down on a patch of grass, pointing to Piko, talking about how good he was at turning corners, his sprints, and his balance.

"-and he didn't fall! Half of the runners fell to the mud, and he just kept on running and he didn't slip!"

"Fascinating" I smiled, watching as she kept squealing and gushing out praise for the boy. Suddenly the crowd grew quiet and I looked at the stands. The runners were poised and tensed, waiting for the signal. I tapped Miki's shoulder.

"What?" she asked rudely, I indicated the runners and she fell silent as well, beginning to watch with rapt attention.

"Ready?" A man walked to the side of the track, he had a silver whistle. I shivered, I hate whistles.

_TWEET!_

I heard the pounding of seventy or so runners dashing towards us for the first lap. The crowd began yelling again, screaming the name of their representatives as they kept coming closer.

Piko was in the middle of the runners, but he seemed to be restraining. Miki shouted his name once, and the silver haired boy turned once, I saw him smile at her and I began to giggle. He passed by us quickly, and soon, began to gain speed.

"Miki, how far are they going to run?" I asked, she didn't turn around.

"Two miles" Miki replied, her red eyes glued onto a silver blur in the distance.

My mind drifted away from the running for a moment. I was sleepy. I had woken up early this morning so that I could ask Miku for another shift tonight. But when I got there, she tried calling Len for me. It was embarrassing, having to run around the café with your boss pointing a phone at you, screaming to accept my romantic fate, what ever that meant.

In the end, she couldn't get through to him, and she was practically breathing flames. She had got one of her leeks and was whacking it around, her teal eyes fiery. It was a scary sight. I was happy that I didn't get to talk to Len, it would've been sort of awkward, right? It's not like I want to talk to him _that _much.

"Wah! Piko is close to the finish line!" Miki's yelp brought me back to the present, I looked up.

Sure enough, in the last lap, there was two in the lead. Piko and some other kid, they were practically brushing each other as they closed in to the rope. I heard whistles and screams from all directions, but I just kept watching with a small smile. Miki was jumping up and down, shouting to her boyfriend.

"Aaaannnddd the winner is-"

The red line snapped, both runners halted, breathing heavily, but moved out of the way.

"It's a tie!" called the announcer, everyone cheered wildly. I clapped heartily, and Miki grasped my hand.

"Come on!" she giggled, "let's go talk to him"

I allowed her to lead me out of the crowd and under a red tent. We got there before them so I began to toy with the zipper of my sweater.

"Good race, Piko"

"Same to you, Rei"

Two runners came in, and I looked at the opening. Sure enough, Piko and the other guy were coming in, sweaty and still breathing hard.

"Miki-chan! Rin-chan!" he smiled, my cherry-loving best friend walked over to him, handing him a water bottle.

"Piko-kun! You were really good!" she praised, I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled cheekily.

"You're girlfriend?" Rei asked, leaning on a table in the middle, arching his eyebrows in a knowing way. Both of them began to blush, Piko shook his head.

Behind his back I nodded frantically to the black haired boy, making a heart motion before pointing it to them. He chuckled, causing Miki to turn at me. I was caught. She let out a growl, causing Piko to turn as well. I dropped my hands, but I was sure he saw the formation, due to the blushing.

"R-Rin-chan…" he mumbled, shuffling on his feet, Rei laughed, then drank his water, looking innocent. Piko looked sharply at him, "Rei!"

"What? She's funny" Rei winked at me, making me stick my tongue at him. "Fiesty, not bad"

"Hands off!" Miki came up to me, "She's taken"

"By who!" I snapped, wiggling her hands away from me. Before she could answer, I looked at Piko. "I think you watch for this one, she's unpredictable, but a definite keeper."

"RIN!"

I laughed, even though she was dragging me away from the tent. Seeing Piko's flustered face was good enough for me~ and Miki's, she was like a cherry~

"Anyways" I squirmed out of her grasp, "I'm going back home, I'm taking another shift at Miku's so I want some sleep before"

"You little weasel… I outa" Miki's hands twitched, she was obviously very pissed about me getting away so easy. "Being so bold… Must kill…"

"Miki~ I'm going now~" I skipped away, pretending not to hear her threats, which actually scared me a little, to be honest. "Bye~"

I ran. Not even bothering to check if she was following, I ran all the way home, wishing that I had borrowed a scooter or _something_.

**Miki POV **

That girl, one of these days, I'm going to hunt her down and tie her to a pole while roasting her over flames, then feed her meat to the dogs at the pound!

… I breathe harshly, watching as Rin sprinted away from me faster than Piko could have ever done. I turned on my heels, ready to go back to the tent, but I hesitated. If I went in, wouldn't the atmosphere be awkward? Damn that girl! Now I can't talk to him without remembering this, I hate you Rin! "Miki-chan?"

My body froze at the all too familiar, semi-deep voice. I turned stiffly, my face heating instantly as I met the gaze of a silver haired boy.

"Piko-kun?" I asked, smiling lightly, cursing myself for being so stiff around him.

"Rin-chan went home?" he asked, coming up to me. My heart was racing, I nodded rigidly.

"Yeah, she's going to work" I replied, sending worse threats to the certain blonde in my head.

"Oh, well, um…" Piko rubbed the back of neck, his long silver hair swaying lightly. I blushed at the adorable sight and turned away slightly.

"Yes?"

"M-Miki-chan" he took in a huge breath, his face coloring. "W-will you go out with me!"

…

…

…

WHAT!

**Miku POV (I'm leaving that piece of MikixPiko for now xP)**

I twirled the silver whistle in my hand, looking at the new employee through the glasses on the bridge of my nose. Depression, anticipation and deep fear radiated off her body. I frowned. This job would not allow softies.

"Fifty pushups!" I told her, she squeaked, and jumped, then bowed lowly.

"Yes, Miku-sama!" she cried, then got on her hand and knees. I smirked, that's better.

I watched as she began, but something was wrong, she wasn't on her toes, rather, she was bending her knees. Che, this girls one of those sissies who came to me to wear my costumes. They weren't prepared for the training.

I blew my whistle, watching as a shock traveled up her spine.

"Stop!" I shouted, and she gratefully stopped her pushups, looking at me hopefully. Only to freeze at my icy glare. "What kind of girls do you think I hire here?"

"C-cute and sweet girls?" she tried. I stamped my foot, snarling, making her whimper.

"Wrong!" I pointed a finger at her, "the girls I hire must have a backbone! She must be the figure of strength and boldness! She must have the ability to change her ways within _seconds_. This job in a cosplay café is so much more dangerous than you, a dainty _lady_, would think!"

"I-I'm sorry, Miku-sama!"

"Hmph" I huffed, "The reason I train this way, is so that my girls won't get picked up and raped! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN DAMN GOOD, SO I EXPECT YOU TO GIVE IT YOUR ALL! FIFTY PUSHUPS, RIGHT NOW!"

She squeaked, getting on her toes and fingers. I straightened her knees with my leg, make her cry out as the strain was added in her arms. We were in the dressing room, so I wasn't worried about customers hearing us, and my other girls should take care of management while I deal with this one.

"Miku! Are you in- oh"

I turned, watching as a familiar blonde haired girl pause at the door.

"Do you need something, Rin?" I asked with a smile, I turned back to the girl. "Keep going!"

"er… no, just coming to get changed, but if your busy…" She looked at the girl sympathetically. "What'd she do?" she asked with a whisper.

"Broke three plates!" I replied loudly enough to let the other girl hear. "But, we are busy, so could you help the ones out there with the orders? You should fit in, we're doing school-theme anyways" I indicated her school uniform, she looked at it.

"I'm wearing my school uniform!" she shouted in surprise, before face palming. "Force of habit, I suppose. Alright, good luck" she added to the girl, before skipping away.

"M-Miku-sama…"

"Another twenty" I replied dully, she let out a whine. I looked at her, smiling darkly, "Was that a cry of need? Shall I heighten the standards?"

That shut her up. I sighed at the lack of fire in the argument, and sat on a chair in the corner, looking at the wrong-doer with my scrutinizing eyes.

I'm not being too mean on her, she broke three of my plates! I had those imported from Hong-kong! Do you know how hard it is getting things from there? She's lucky I didn't kick her to the streets!

I brought my whistle to my lips as I watched her cringe under the weight. She lifted her head, saw me, then continued with new energy, her whole body sweating with cold fear.

Honestly, these girls treat me like I'm Satan's mother or something, I'm just blowing a _whistle_. These wimps.

My mind drifted to the conversation I had with Len this morning. Although it was short, it was definitely interesting. The emotion in his voice was distinct when I brought up Rin, it was too obvious. I smiled a small grin, he was finally giving in to Rinny, eh? About time too, now I can tell her and then-

"M-Miku-sama, I-I'm about to fall" the girl gasped, breaking my thoughts abruptly. I sent her a death glare, making her flinch.

"Keep going till you fall, rest for five minutes, then keep going until I say stop" I instructed, pissed at having my thinking interrupted.

"Yes, Miku-sama" she groaned, and dipped her head down in a half-hearted bow.

There's a saying: In order to protect those you know, you can't let them go easily.

Oh how I love that phrase.

**Len POV (Miku scares me… BACK TO LEN!)**

It was noon time, the sun was giving way to the trees. I sighed and marveled at how fast time had gone by that day. Usually, the day would drag on forever while we were filming, but now, it was so fast. I looked at the clock, flicking my eyes with the second hand, absolutely bored. I hadn't left my room all day, and if I was hungry, I just call room service and they happily offer me half a pound of steak.

It was sooooo boring! There's nothing to do, but then again, it was better than having a perfectionist director screaming in your ear every five minutes.

"_She misses you, though"_

That's been replaying in my head in this endless cycle, it's really annoying, yet it always seems to make my face grow warm and my heart beat just a little faster.

WHAT IS THIS FORBIDDEN FEELING!

It's going to eat me alive! I don't even know what it is! I doubt there's a decease that causes warm cheeks and increased heart race over a single thought, but maybe it's deadly! Perhaps it's the start of a heart attack? That's not good, maybe I should take it easy from now on.

Argh, who am I kidding? Haven't I thought this through fifteen times already? I'm not sick, I just miss her, a lot. As for the blushing and heart beat… who knows about that.

I reached for my cell phone, suddenly beginning to sweat. I know I'm going to regret this later, but if she knows, at least she won't pester me anymore. Maybe she'll know about the strange reactions too.

I gulped and pressed the number, putting it hesitantly to my ear, I waited for the ringing,

**Rin POV **

"Watch out!" I shouted, lunging for the tray that was about to fall. Several girls squeaked in surprise as I pushed past them, but I managed to save the silverware, nonetheless.

"Rin-san! Thank you so much! If Miku-sama knew-"

"If I knew what?" Speak of the devil, notice the pun. Miku stood there with her red-brimmed glasses, looking at the girl with a deadly look. She bowed deeply, reciting prayers and apologies. Miku rolled her eyes and looked at me, "I finished with her, you can change now"

"Ok" I shrugged, handing her the tray of saved plates. I walked into the changing room, carefully avoiding the sweat spot in the middle of the floor where the poor girl once lay. Sucks to be her~

I picked out a uniform from the many, colorful racks and changed into the plaid skirt and blouse easily. I picked out gray glasses from the accessory corner and looked in the mirror. I reached up and drew my hair into a neat and professional bun. So, I was playing teacher today, oh well, not bad.

_RRRRIIINNNGGGGG_

I jumped and whirled around at the loud sound, a familiar blue green phone buzzed endlessly on the counter. I hesitated, knowing that I would probably get from Miku herself later on.

Oh what the heck, I can take whatever she throws at me later. I skipped over to it and opened the cell.

" What?" I snapped into the receiver, using my best impression of Miku.

"Miku, I really miss Rin,"

I nearly dropped the phone, my heart began to beat as if it was struck by lightning. My mind blurred, and my eyes widened as I recognized the voice. I fumbled with my voice, but it cracked, despite my attempts.

"Len?"

"…R-Rin?"

**TOLD YOU I LOVED THE ENDING! *laughs* Next chapter is going to be sooooo much fun to write, I haven't done an all out RxL fluff for a while so this will be my big break! *happy dance* **

**Another Cliffy, I know xD LOVE MEH! Don't hate me, but I can't promise no cliffies for next chapter either. Mainly because I didn't plan the end of next chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHA! (Sadistic mode: on)**

**So I managed to sneak in Miki and Piko in here too =3= I'm so excited for the next chapter! *fan girl squeal* so many couples, so many pairings, and so much fluff! R&R! RIN&REN! (You know, technically, Len is Ren so… /shot)**

**How do you think Len is going to react next chapter?**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13! You all loved the cliffhanger, you know you did, no denying it! /shot. I was reading your reviews, and I had to stop sometimes because laughing the whole way through xD god, you guys are hilarious.**

**Rei was just a minor character guys~ Just a flirt and an idiot, but now I'm thinking about another appearance, of course he isn't much of a threat to the great and powerful Len Kagamine! (Len: HAH!) **

**Review responses:**

**Blue Neonlightshow- You know you like them cliffhangers~ /shot c: I'm all better again! But I'm avoiding sweets (chocolate) because sweets (chocolate) makes my throat hurt again. (give me chocolate) **

**Sayumi-tan- I know, Len is so stupid *runs around screaming* It's frustrating me! *remembers* But I'm the author so… Mwahahaha… I lub you Sayumi-chan ;)**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan- I read every single 'update' you put, because it was fun xD hurt my eyes, but it doesn't matter~ I updated as fast as I could, but the holidays, a birthday then the science project… Here the chapter is though ^^**

**Lovinglolipop402- Len finally does! I was going to kick him for being such a tsundere. **

**Morumotto-chi- I UPDATED NOW GO! GO FINISH THAT CHAPTER OF YOURS! MWAHAHAHAHA! Hehe, thanks for motivating me, the thought of death helps :3**

**LynneIL- Piko is adorable, I agree x3 Oh thank you so much, I update for you and every other awesome person out there!**

**Wisarute7- Rei shall appear again! Miki might have fainted had it been summer, but the cold of the weather should calm her down xD Maybe I'll add an extra with the whistle, but when I have time~ LEN IS THE ULTIMATE EPITOME OF A SHOTA!**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- I read your first one and was like 0_0 oook, then the second one cleared everything up XD Piko as an eggshell? Very, very interesting visual. I'm going to guess that whatshername is Tei and say that, I like her voice, but in this story I don't like her that much either… Agent bunny? Reeaaallly? Haha, I nearly died laughing reading your review x'D **

**Xitlalit123- I was up late too, so you're not alone. I should get back to sleep, but first I shall update!**

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara- I got bored too, that's why I spent more time on this story ^^ I haven't fallen in love yet either, (anime boys make everyone else look so lame xD) but yes, Len is wayyy to dense and needs some sense knocked into him.**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- Glad you liked it :D I wanna smell the rag! *sniff* *faints* (Mio: **Chibz… *poke* oh well, she'll be fine~**)**

**Hanako-Chan- Perfect analyzation, *gives cake* I couldn't have done better xDDDD**

**Vocal-maiden- YOU'RE BACK! *glomp* I missed you Maiden-chan~ Glad your computer got better! Awkward moments are my territory ;) (Mio: **Chibi got… more sadistic **Takase: **But we're doing fine, how's it going Kasumo? **Me: **SHUT UP MIO!**) **

**Domo-chii- Oh, the heartthrob of the school? Don't let anything bring you down, girl! Ra! Ra! I'm rooting for you! Len's always in denial, I love making tsundere characters :3**

**Aira2889- It's ok, you reviewed and that's really nice already ****J They're conversation isn't that much amusing, but it sure is meaningful xD (to them)**

**Sadako- I didn't go because of you, it's because of my mistakes ^^" Miku, and Miki would gladly allow you to join forces with them when they bash Len into a wall! Hm.. Jealous Len? Oh~ Then Rei shall have another appearance~ I'm very evil, I know. MWAHAHAHA! (sorry about that though ^^)**

**Paru-Ch4n- French? Cool! I want to know French, but I don't I could manage four languages at once! (My school's making me take Spanish =_=) I used to suck at suspense! I wonder what happened.. I don't like MikuxKaito either so it's ok. KAIMEI WILL LIVE ON! I can read anything for LenxRin too as long as it's well… LenxRin because I'm such a fan girl for this pairing ^^" (no surprises there) **

**Adork4cartooncouples- ack, not the puppy dog face! Must… Update… Now…**

**Hay-lin- It's ok, random stuff happen at random times so we can't help it! Miku as a dictator? So very, very true xD Poor Chocolate bar, it did nothing wrong… :D**

**VocaloidSinger- Favorite author? W-wow, thanks! That's a real honor J Len is foreign to the region of Love, give him time xD I love you too!~**

**Random chick 8D- Thanks! I love your name! ;D**

**Misoka-san- Thanks, I'm glad I made you happy! I tried hard on trying to imagine what Len would do and this is my conclusion… **

**Enjoy~ (wah! So many reviews! I love you all!) **

**Disclaimer- Not yet? EH! /shot I don't own Vocaloid**

**~0o0o0o0o0oI'm too lazy for a line breaker0o0o0o0o~**

**Len POV**

WHAT DID I TELL HER!

I fumbled with the phone, my fingers searching for a certain red button. My face was already in the process of tanning at the moment.

"W-wait! DON'T HANG UP!"

Rin's commanding tone shrieked through the phone and I paused. With my heartbeat ready to kill me, I hesitantly put the phone to my ear. My throat grew dry, I felt cold sweat form on my forehead. The room grew hot, and I fidgeted with the sheets.

"W-what are you d-doing with Miku's phone?" I stammered, mentally slapping myself for sounding so stupid.

"Uh… nothing" she muttered, her voice lowering dramatically. I felt myself heat up at the sound of her voice. It was settling down, and I could distinguish the same edge in her voice. I swallowed dryly. "So, Len…"

"Ha…" I licked my dry lips nervously, my free hand tightening on the sheets.

"About what you said earlier…"

"…" My face began to burn brighter, if possible. She wasn't suppose to ever know about it, and then she's the first one to know. Nice one, Len. " I-I- um… It's… er.."

"Y-you don't mean it, do you?" she asked nervously, tentatively.

"Eh… m-maybe a little" I mumbled, before I hit my head with my hand. This was so embarrassing!

"…" Silence on the other end, and I guess she did hear. Actually, at the moment, I wouldn't be surprised if she could my heartbeat. After a few more agonizing minutes of silent prayers, she finally spoke. "I-it's only been three months, you know"

I looked downwards, suddenly interested in the patterns of the dark carpet. Why did I have to be born stupid? Must get it from dad…

"Times been going too slow" I scratched the back of my head, trying to get the blood to flow downwards, rather than flowing towards my brain and face. I couldn't really think straight with this strange fluttering in my stomach.

"Oh…" Rin coughed awkwardly on the other end, "Well, um, I have to go before Miku… yeah… bye Len, er…"

"O-ok," I felt disappointment strike the pit of my stomach. In a way, I had wanted to talk to her longer, minus the… awkwardness of it. "um… bye, Rin"

I waited, I wanted her to hang-up. I kept the phone to my ear, waiting, then, there was a huge intake of breath.

"I-I miss you too!"

_Beep, call ended_

… … … …

I'm to go asleep… and try to calm down my sudden jitteriness… and just… sleep.

**Rin POV **

I know what you're thinking, I'm an idiot for saying that, I sound like a love-sick girl for saying that, (Which I am NOT despite what Miki says, it's just a… strong attraction towards him).

But, he said it first, so it was like payback, right? Still, I'm blushing like crazy. I haven't heard his voice in so long, then suddenly, it comes to me randomly, announcing that he misses me. HOW DOES THAT WORK!

Banging my head on Miku's phone, I caught a glimpse of my dark red face in the mirror out of the corner of my eye.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I scolded myself, "Why did you say that! Is there something wrong with you? Jeez, Rin, you stupid, stupid girl. Liking an idiot like that, how did you open that much to him?"

"Hey Rinneh~ Whatcha talkin about?"

I screamed in surprise and dropped Miku's phone back on the table, whirling around. Miku was at the door, smiling coyly through the opening in which her head was popping out of.

"M-M-M-Miku, don't do that!" I stammered, shuddering to myself.

"Hm? Are you b-b-b-blushing~?" she taunted, coming towards me. Swaying her hips expertly towards me. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I coughed, trying desperately to cool myself down on the inside. But I kept getting warmer, and warmer, well, that sucks.

"Rinnnn" Miku smirked, I looked at her fingers, which happened to be twirling a certain silver whistle. I started shaking, and yet, I wasn't paling.

"Please, Miku, d-don't…"

"Then tell me! That's all I'm asking" she sighed, probing her lips with the whistle. I flinched as she let out a breath. The whistle giving a feeble squeak.

"L-Len called" I admitted looking away, my face growing brighter, if possible.

"He did!" Miku slammed the whistle on the table and looked through her phone. "You guys talked!"

"S-sort of…" I mumbled, wringing my hands in embarrassment. I really wish I didn't tell him what I did.

"About?" she prompted, looking excited, her pigtails swinging. "Come on! Tell! Tell!"

"Nothing much" I muttered, then bowed lowly, "Uh… I'm going to excuse myself now, I have to get back to work!"

With that, I left my boss, scrambling for the safety of the café. Miku's giggling sounded in my ears, and my face continued it's never ending flame. Oh joy.

**Miki POV (Warning: the next content may be extremely fluffy)**

I curled up on my bed, breathing irregularly. I gripped my cherry pillow tightly, then I buried my face in it. My stomach was full of wonderful butterflies, and my head was only seeing clouds and bunnies. I kicked out my legs, hearing the rustle of my sheets as they slid off of bed. Today's wonderful events still playing in my head.

_~Flashback time~_

"M-Miki-chan"

I looked back at Piko, willing my blush to go away. He, however, was the one with a red face. He took a large breath. "W-will you go out with me!"

My blush came back, and my head began to pound. I was about to faint, my eyes becoming dazed.

Those words… How long have I wanted it to be sounded? Very long time, and now.. I can't even think straight. My head was in the clouds, and I wasn't controlling my own actions.

Before I knew it, I was running to him, my arms wrapped around his neck. Piko cried out in surprise, but caught me, nonetheless, although he did stagger a few steps. His arms were instinctively around me, they had came up when he caught me. They were careful and hesitant, yet they tightened by the minute.

"I-I" Piko mumbled, his words seeming unable to form. I blushed deeper as I felt his warm breath against my ear. My mind finally caught up with my body, well, hello brain, long time no see.

I stepped back, I looked at the ground.

"P-Piko-kun, I-I" I summoned all my courage, "yes," I smiled, my face was officially a new shade of red. Piko sucked in a breath, then _I _was the one being hugged randomly.

"Miki-chan" he spoke, clearly embarrassed, but also… relieved. "I won't let you regret this"

"I won't let myself regret it" I smiled, hugging him back softly.

_~Flashback end~_

"MIKI! IF YOU SQUEAL ONE MORE TIME I'LL TURN YOU INTO A CROISSANT!"

"S-sorry mother!"

"I STILL DON'T APPROVE OF HIM!"

"Daaaa-aaddd!"

My family is so strange. But then again, what's the point in being normal?

_~time skip~_

The next day at school, I greeted Rin as usual.

"RINNEH!~ LET'S BEGIN OUR GLORIOUS ADVENTURE OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD OF BOYS!"

"… what?" She looked at me worriedly, almost as if she was reconsidering to put me into rehab. For the record, I don't belong in there, it's just a silly rumor that Rin made. Psh.

"Oh yeah!" I just remembered something Miku told me when I woke up. "I hear that you talked to Len yesterday?"

"WHAT!" Rin repeated, her face heating up fiercely. I smirked, I hit a bull's eye.

" I heard that you said that you loved him, that you wished him well, and that he would come home" I sighed dreamily, watching her expression carefully as it turned into a look of disbelief.

"Ok, I know as a _fact _that I didn't say that" She gagged, but I was able to catch that hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Hm… how about a 'I miss you'"

Immediate results. She began to blush violently, she turned her attention the ground and began to walk faster. I jogged to keep up. She looked away from me and I giggled.

"Sh-sh-shut up" Rin recoiled, but then straightened and began to , "Why would say that to him? I don't like him or anything, he's such a retarded idiot. Who would? That little bastard can die in a hole for all I care! I would never miss him, ha, ha, ha! You know, life has been so much easier without him? Now I can eat without him, and it's not even lonely, plus it's so quiet now and-"

"Rin, you over did the denial" I snickered, making her flush deeper. Is this what I looked like when ever Piko was mentioned? No wonder she teased me, she's so cute~

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL! I AM COMPLETELY HONEST!" She screamed, her eyes screwed shut, her hands balled up tight and her face like a tomato.

"Rin, you suck at hiding things" I patted her shoulder, trying to look sympathetic, when in reality I was enjoying watching this immensely. "Just admit that your in love~"

"When I see you kiss Piko with my own eyes" Rin scowled, I bit back a blush. I still haven't told her about yesterday, but if I do…

"Miki-chan!"

I jumped and turned around, then waved at Piko who was jogging up from behind us. Rin waved at him too, winking at me, then looking surprised when I just giggled girlishly.

"Piko-kun!" I cleared my expression and walked up to my boyfriend, I could feel my face heating instinctively, but I kept smiling and walking to him without a trace of embarrassment. Or so I tried.

He shyly took my hand, and we walked to school together, Rin's jaw dropped.

"A-are you serious?" She stuttered, I nodded, suddenly more embarrassed. "Cute~~~"

Piko and I blushed harder, trying to edge away from her. But she followed us, so I leaned into her ear.

"If you say you love Len and mean it, I'll kiss Piko" I mumbled quietly, knowing I was probably gonna regret it later.

"B-b-b-but I don't" Rin blushed, looking away from her, her eyes were soft though. That was enough proof for me, "He left me anyways, so it won't even matter"

She looked really sad and lost. Man, if Len comes back and says he doesn't like Rin I will murder them then chop his innards for fish food. Rin must've caught my reaction because she started edging away from me. Piko took that chance to lean downwards and whisper in my ear.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked, I nearly squeaked, but in fear of Rin coming back I kept quiet.

"Y-yeah, why?" I dared to say, crossing the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding Piko's.

"Do you want to go the fair with me?"

"… Yes" I smiled at him, making the both of us blush harder. My heart was hammering in my ribs, but I smiled anyways. "I'll go"

**Len POV (the boy who might have his innards taken)**

Although we were shooting today, all I could think about was Rin. I wasn't concentrating, and Kiyoteru was about to commit suicide from the way he kept hitting his head with the script.

"CUT! It's 'Look on the bright side, you'll see your brother in hell'!"

"I should be saying that to you" I mumbled darkly.

"Say something, Kagamine!"

"No sir!"

He huffed and hit his head again, and again, apparently hoping to get brain damage. Tei looked worriedly at me, but I brushed off her look. I still couldn't get Rin out of my head! Those last words, surreal, it was unbelievable, and yet I'm sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Everyone, take ten! Sai, get some Aspirin for me, please"

"Len~ are you ok?" Tei latched her arm onto mine, her usually flowing pink hair tied into a ponytail, held by a red band. I nodded and shook her off.

"Fine, just tired" I lied, "Didn't sleep well last night"

That was true, the last part at least.. I couldn't sleep at all, I could barely breathe, my heart was like a machine gun all night, very hard to sleep with. Especially with the fact that whenever I got tired, I could hear her repeating that line over and over and over. I think… that I'm becoming more attracted to her, I think I might like her.

"Len, what are you thinking about?" Tei clutched my hand again, looking at me with widened red eyes. I fought the urge to laugh, both of us know that she isn't innocent and yet she tries to act like it anyways. "Your face is pink"

"Um.. I guess you could say I realized something" I mumbled, knowing that if Tei didn't get a satisfactory answer, she would keep pestering me like the persistent person she was.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked curiously, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Nothing much," I replied quickly, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. My face grew warm quickly, and I avoided contact with Tei in fear that she would find out that I liked a commoner.

"Ok!" Tei giggled, then left me alone, running to the refreshment table with a new spring in her step. I let out a breath in relief and ran my fingers through my hair.

"_I-I miss you too!"_

My heart raced, I felt like running suddenly, I felt like laughing. There was a warm feeling in my heart, one that I hadn't felt before, I smiled. It was such a nice feeling, I wonder what this feeling was, because a 'crush' seemed too simple for this feeling.

**Tei POV **

Can I believe it? I want to. But I don't want my hopes to get too high. Oh who am I kidding, I saw Len blush! To me! I wonder if he really does like me, he must, seeing that he averted glances, _blushed_, and avoided my direct questions like that. Maybe I was overreacting about that Commoner, after all, what chances does a filthy, lonely, annoying, nagging girl like that have against me? I've known Len for the longest, I know what he's like, I'm popular, respected, loved. There's absolutely no way she could win.

After all, if Len did fall for her, the next thing that falls for her will be my knives.

**Miku POV**

I watched my girls run around, 'happily' serving customers in Chinese traditional clothing. They skipped and jumped around, bringing coffee, cookies, cakes and treats. I smiled, today was a productive day, nothing wrong so far.

"Miku-sama, we're out of the Marshmallow pudding" One girl peeked into my stall, I nodded.

"Alright, add it to the list of things to buy outside the kitchen wall, I'll buy some more tomorrow"

"Yes, Miku-sama" she bowed a left my sight, eagerly serving another customer.

I huffed, twirling a piece of my long hair around my finger. I wanted to know about what Rin and Len talked about yesterday, but Rin's been all blush-y, and stammering-y whenever I bring it up, I can't make out half of the thing she says, but I'll bet you they were lies anyways. I wonder if she…no, she couldn't have, it's way too soon for that. I'm sure she likes him, but… Oh my leek cakes, did she really? Yeah, she probably did.

"Miku? I'm here for work" Speak of the devil.

"Hi Rin! Go get changed, m'kay?" I smiled and waved her off airily, I wanted to ask her, but I won't get a proper answer.

"Chinese dresses? Argh, But they're so small and revealing" Rin muttered under her breath, knowing full well that I could hear her, not like I really cared about it.

"Go on" I said sweetly, and she left me grumbling, I laughed. Her angry expression was adorable.

_~Time skip~ _

I kicked open my door, ignoring the fact that my landlord will probably have my ass when she finds out I've been abusing her doors again. I shrugged off my coat, tossing it onto the couch. An obnoxious smell wafted from the kitchen, so I avoided it, promising myself to hire someone to clean it up later. Either that or wait till the toxic waste management kicked me out.

"Sister, it's been a while"

I didn't even need to turn around to tell who it was, I knew this voice by heart. I whipped around, then ran into her, hugging her tightly.

"Lily! How long has it been!" I gasped, letting her come into my house.

"Nearly three years now, ever since _her _passing" She mumbled sadly, her long blonde hair swaying around her ankles. "We lost contact with each other, but then I found you out of sheer luck. The rest of them are living apart"

"I see, where have you been, then?" I asked, attempting to move a few junk off the couch, I let her sit down. "traveling still?"

"I settled down, stopped moving around so much" Lily replied, "After the police realized I was no more of a threat, they stopped searching so intently."

"Oh, well that's nice" I smiled, glad to be talking with my old friend, then I remembered something. "To you remember her daughter?"

"_Her_ daughter?" Lily looked confused for a minute, before her expression cleared. She looked happy again, "Oh yes, I remember, little Rin, right?"

"That's right" I giggled, "Except she's in high school now, fifteen now, works for me, really has _her _traits"

"Really?" Lily was absorbed, "I haven't seen her since she was two when M-Meiko invited me to her house, blonde hair and blue eyes, nothing like her mother, but her traits?"

"Stubborn as rock,"

We both laughed. Reminiscing about the different things the three of us did when we were younger.

"Oh!" I flipped open my phone, "Look, I have a picture"

I showed her the most recent picture of Rin, I caught a moment when she was walking by with her friend, laughing. I just couldn't resist not taking a picture.

"She's so beautiful now, all grown up" Lily gasped, taking my phone. "I bet the boys are all over her,"

"Actually," I giggled, "The son of Kagamine co.'s President has his eyes on her." Rin was going to kill me for saying this. Lily's eyes began to bulge.

"Kagamine's son? As in, Len Kagamine?" She murmured in shock, "They met? How? Was it a random meeting or-"

"He was sent over to her house because his own home couldn't handle him anymore" I laughed at the memory, and at her reaction, "Took a long time for the both of them to warm up to each other, fought viciously they did"

"Wow. I really want to talk to her now" Lily sighed wistfully, but then laughed hollowly, "But I doubt she would want to talk to me, especially with our past doings"

"Hey!" I snapped, she looked at me in alarm, "Rin's mother was our leader! I'm Rin's boss! She will accept you more than she did with me, don't downgrade yourself like that Lily!"

"…" She sat there, stunned by my outbreak, but then smiled again. "I hope so, maybe I'll talk to her sometime. Well, I better be going now, it's getting late" Lily stood up and hugged me one last time. I returned, then jumped back with she rolled up the sleeve of my shirt. She looked at my right shoulder, then smiled. "The teal rose, I haven't seen it in a while"

I looked down at my own shoulder, gently tracing the outline of the flower with my finger.

"I never liked to keep it hidden, but it's been rather cold lately" I muttered, remembering why the three of us got the tattoos.

_Flashback_

"Lily! Watch out!" I shouted, blood dripping off my shoulder, but I kicked the man as if I had just started fighting. Energy pulsing through me. "Meiko! Meiko, where are you?"

"Son of a- Get your hands off!" The response was not one I had hoped for, we both turned to see the leader struggling to fight three men at once. Lily and I rushed to help. I took on one, punching his gut angrily.

"Miku!" Meiko grabbed my shoulder, pulling me back as a shot rang out. There was a loud clang as the bullet aimed for me hit the wall.

"Tch, get back!" The man with the gun waved for his comrades, "These bitches ain't worth it!"

Then they left, just like that. The cowards, I pressed my fingers onto my wound, my head felt light from the blood loss. There was a ripping sound, and I turned to see Lily tearing off part of her jacket, she pressed the material onto my wound.

"They could come back, better clean it now" she whispered, smiling to me.

"Best sisters I could hope for" Meiko mumbled, helping Lily with cleaning my wound. I smiled, and the blonde nodded in agreement. "I trust you two, unlike that nasty bastard"

"I'm not afraid of admitting you two to my parents" I laughed, "I'm proud of you two, I don't care if my parents disapprove."

So, Lily came up with the idea of being branded as sisters for life. We chose the rose, a clichéd flower, but it meant so much. Beautiful but surrounded by a tight wound of thorns, never to be separated.

Then, someone managed to get past the red roses defense, Lily and I feared he would take her way, pluck her, then leave her to wilt. But he just stayed within our boundaries with her, admiring her, supporting her, letting her grow and making her smile. We never broke apart, even after Meiko fell in love, the two of us were her first priority and Kaito respected that.

At the wedding, we were the bridesmaids, no one really came, even Shion's family was little because they disapproved of him marrying a gang woman. Still, she had her little wedding, and we were all happy. We disbanded the rest of the gang and stopped causing ruckus. Meiko had Rin, Lily went on the run because an ex-ally ratted her out, and I made a business.

Then there was the accident. Tragedy, mayhem, pain. It hurt so much to loose my sister, all because of car crash. Both her and Kaito, gone, only once Lily called after that. She had heard the news, and over the phone, we both cried. I haven't heard from her till now, she changed her number apparently, still trying to shake the police. I couldn't help, I was busy watching Rin, she refused to live with me, saying she could live on her own. I believed her, and now she's doing fine.

_Flashback end_

"It's amazing how much happened already" I whispered softly, looking back down at my rose. I looked at Lily's, her golden flower contrasting on her pale skin. I looked down at my fingers, and closed my eyes again.

I looked up, and saw that Lily already was out the door. I sighed, but then smiled. It was nice that she was relaxed, she was usually the most paranoid out of the trio of us.

_RRIIINNGG!_

I jumped, then let out a ragged breath. I really have to change my ringtone before it give me a heart attack. I looked at the caller id, and nearly died laughing. He's still willing to call me after the incident? This should be interesting.

"Len, what is it, my boy?" I laughed into the receiver, waiting for an answer.

"This is Miku right? Not, R-Rin.." He stammered her name, I could imagine him flushing red by now.

"Hm~ No, it's the one and only Mimi" I cooed, highly amused by him at this point.

"W-well, can you help me?" he asked, I smirked.

"With?"

"I have a question, but you're the only person who I can tell due to… awkward matters" He coughed, and I waited patiently for his question. There was a bit of moving on the other end and I suspected that he was fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes?" I prompted. He coughed again.

"W-well, I've been feeling really weird lately." Len started, "I-I keep hearing Rin in my head, um, and when I do, m-my heart has been going faster and I start blushing. Plus, I-I felt really happy whenever I think of coming back, a-and I start smiling and spacing out when I think about her."

I was speechless. I was expecting only one of those symptoms, but… This was definitely…wow.

"I-I think I might l-l-l-like her"

I face palmed myself instantly, the dense idiot managed to list off all those 'problems' and he _still _doesn't get it. Like her? Noooo, it's a little more than that, Len honey.

"I don't think you like her, Len" I sighed, trying to sound dramatic.

"Then what is it?" He asked nervously. I smirked again, keeping quiet for a minute to add suspense.

"You're in _love_ with Rin"

**Len POV (AT LAST!)**

I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened my mouth again. No sound allowed me to respond, I felt my throat constrict. I thought it would be a minor crush, a minor attraction, but _love?_

"M-M-M-Miku, a-are you sure?"

"Positive. Tell me, are you blushing right now?" She asked knowingly.

"W-well may-"

"When you think about Rin, does your chest warm?"

"A-A little-"

"Do you hear her voice in your head often?"

"Uh…"

"Overall, does Rin make you happy beyond belief?"

"…"

"See? But I'm beginning to wonder, what is your response to Rin now?"

"What?" I asked confused, even though this new discovery left me shaking and blushing, her next question was different.

"Well, I'm guessing when you guys talked-"

"You know about that!"

"Don't interrupt! I caught Rin red handed!" Miku huffed and I fell silent, "She confessed to you, right?"

"Wh-what!"

"Don't act like you don't know, she's been blushing every time I ask her about it, and she starts stuttering! It's obvious that she confessed that she liked you a lot before she hung up on you and-"

"M-M-Miku, all R-R-Rin said w-was that sh-she m-missed me" I stuttered, my heart screaming with pure hope, and happiness. I did my best to calm it down, but it kept beating like a drum. If Miku was right and I did l-love Rin, c-could she be right that R-Rin l-liked me too? My heart screamed yes, begging for the positive answer. "D-Does she really, y-you know, l-l-like me?"

"… She didn't confess yet?"

"N-N-No…"

"Crap. Pretend I didn't say anything, ok?"

I don't that's possible Miku, I could've ran circles around marathon runners and my heart would still not be beating as fast as it was now. As much as I tried to deny it, there's no other explanation. I'm in love with Rin Shion.

**Rin is going to kill Miku for sure xD LEN FINALLY ADMITS IT! IT'S A MIRACLE! AFTER THIRTEEN CHAPTERS! HUZZAH! Piko and Miki's date is next chapter, promise. Lily is actually more important than you'd think, and Len is going to come home soon. Plus, don't forget Tei-chan~ Len still doesn't know her yandere self, and she's been such a calm, hyper girl so far. How long will it take to crack? **

**This might be the last chapter of the year :3 So GOOD BYE 2011! I WILL (somewhat) MISS YOU! Here's my new years resolution:**

**1. Finish Science project **_**before **_**due date this year**

**2. Update stories faster**

**3. Find a way to sleep more without being late for school**

**4. Get parents a job in a chocolate factory**

**5. Man up and survive the year**

**So here's the question, What **_**your **_**new year resolution? =3= Thanks for the 140+ reviews! I give all of you cookies, cakes and marshmallows for your support! *glomps you all* **

**Mush Luvve and Happy New Years**

**~asianchibi**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SOOOOO LATE! I KNOW! AAARRRGGGHHHH! SO SORRY! ****I've been so busy with the start of school, plus the science project, and some other things.**

**Onto story matters, I said Rei was going to come back, and he will! Because I did plan to make him a rival for Len, he was going to play a small role in it, but I had an idea that involves him a little more. Don't worry too much though, I won't make Rei harass Rin TOO much.**

**TO MY LOVELY, LOVELY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS! No author is successful without feed back. I love you all so much OREOS FOR YOU ALL! **

**Ellsweetella- Ouchie! Durians are pointy! Haha, but I get your point xP me and my tsundere characters~**

**GodofAWESOMEstuff- I love your resolution! Haha, I need to work on that too! My worst subject is Music appreciation, mainly because it's my last period and I'm always sleeping in that class..**

**Sadako- Lily is a bigger character than you'd think! I love Lily, honestly, she's a huge favorite of mine. As for Tei, I like her but her yandereness is sort of complicated to write out. But I try. Suspense is my new strength apparently 0_0**

**Xitlalit123- gah! Stop predicting my plot! But you're very sharp, yes I am planning something for Rei, Rin and Lenny ;)**

**Blue Neonlightshow- Miku is very interesting, is she not? Haha, I hate cliffhangers too, but writing them is fun xP I like you resolution too! It's me and friend's combined! Woot! **

**SoulsOfTeardrops- I read with my phone under the dinner table too :D My parents don't like me doing that, but it's ok because they rarely find out. (Mio: **Taidana? In love? Kukuku… **Takase: **Mio, stay out of their affairs **Mio: **But Takase~ **Takase: **Mio, no. **Mio: **Fine… Just because you say so… **Me: **Takase Konone! The Mio tamer! **Mio: **SHUT UP!**) **

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara- Haha, my friend wasn't so happy about that comment, something about 'I'm so much better than those 2D idiots!' Pfft, he's just jealous because they can jump walls when he can't jump a bench xD**

**Wisarute7- I always make Tei the yandere, it's so fun! Woman of Red and Butcher Daddy? Haha, Love those titles x'D I LOVE TSUNDERES! Writing them is soo fun!**

**Sayumi-tan- I am always hyper, so it's ok 8) We all love Tei, but yes, your uncle's gun will be useful if LeftxRight is threatened. I lub you more Sayumi-chan ;)**

**Aira2889- *pops streamers* YYYEEAAHH! WOOT! NEVER LAY OFF THE CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE IS LIFE! RA! RA! **

**Random chick 8D- I'm going to get a hair cut tomorrow, so it's ok, you're not alone ^^' Thanks for reading! Love your review!**

**Juzinha89- Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it! Haha, I was thinking about having Rin to the movie, but then again with Tei there, I can't have her getting her injured yet. As for Len's mother, she is to be revealed, but if not I promise to mention her somewhere.**

**Lovinglolipop402- Len is always like that xD wweeee, this is fun to write!**

**Hanako-Chan- Haha, I love Teto a lot. Thank you for the awesome review everr! You are so awesome! CHA! (She loves Shota Shota Burning Night, haha, that was a horrible cover up…)**

**Magnet-Meltdown- Miku has a slippery tongue, doesn't she? Tei likes Len way too much.**

**VocaloidSinger- ehehe. Thanks for your love and support, I send it right back ;) Thank you for all your reviews, it's been a lot of help, thanks so much! I really loved all your help, and I hope you keep reviewing. **

**TeamKagamineForever- Haha, thanks! This chapter was fun to write, but I'm not sure if you guys will like it as much ^^" oh well, what goes, goes. Thanks so much, you're really nice! **

**Hay-lin- She always will be the yandere, because she was like that. But I'm thinking of changing things up a bit in a new story. Maybe. Haha, I wanna make Miki into a croissant now, Piko would like to eat- *SHOT* I never said that…**

**Misoka-san- Thanks for liking it! Hope you like this one too! **

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown- I'm waiting for Len to come home too ;) It will be fun to write that out! Not. The. Puppy. Dog. Face. NOO! Must. Not. Succumb. **

**Vocaloid302- Thanks for reading :D Keep on going my friend! You're a great reviewer!**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I no Vocaloid. **

**Rin POV**

I sneezed, I remember someone telling me if I randomly sneeze someone's talking about me. Strange, I wonder who is- ARGH MY HEAD! I rubbed my forehead painfully after having sucked a bunch of smoothie. Brain freeze. Lovely.

"Tilt your head back, the blood will flow faster and your head won't hurt" This voice familiar… I listened to it, and tilted my head back, almost sending it crashing into the person behind me. I caught the glance of golden eyes.

"Rei…?" I asked, remembering the boy from the cross country meet, "What're you doing here?"

"Hey, I can't get a drink after school, too?" he asked with a laugh, sitting down on the chair across from me. "Where's that other girl, Piko's lady friend?"

"Their on a date" I sighed, still feeling cross that Miki had caught me with a camera and threatened to suffocate me with my bow if she caught me on their date. I couldn't risk it.

"So you're alone? Rin, right?" Rei leaned forwards, his messy black hair ruffled.

"Obviously," I chortled, "What about you? Girlfriend ditched you?"

"I'm single" He chuckled, then leaned forwards, arching his eyebrows, "but available, to certain pretty blonde, bunny girls"

I rolled my eyes carelessly, but an embarrassed blush covered my face. Damn this bastard…

"Move on, I'm not in the mood for flirting idiots" I sighed, waving my arms for him to go away. However, Rei stayed there, smirking.

"Flirting idiots? I'm hurt Rin, I think I feel something between us"

"More namely, my foot" I muttered, kicking his chair lightly. He laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle a little too.

"Come on, give me a chance," he begged, "how about dinner?"

"Um… No thank you" I laughed nervously. I like Len, remember? Ahem, yeah, uh, awkward. " I'm busy…"

"With?"

"Stuff that you wouldn't understand"

"I'm all ears" He propped his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands, his golden eyes challenging me. I pouted.

"I just don't want dinner…"

"Then the movies! Please, I really want to spend some time with you," he pleaded, I bit my lip, then sighed.

"I'll go to dinner, if you pay" I finished, watching as Rei nodded, smiling broadly. "Alright, but I don't have a car, or a ride, or anything. So I better be able to walk or-"

"I can pick you up" He interrupted, "I'm seventeen, so I can drive"

My head hit the table painfully. I let out an eep.

"Seventeen! I quit!" I fumed, getting up and got ready to leave the shop. I'm not dating anyone _that _old! He's practically an adult!

"Wait! Hey!~ Rin! No fair! I turned Seventeen only a few weeks ago~ No backsies, wa- please!" He wailed, standing up too and grabbed my hand just as I opened the door. "You agreed! You can't take it back!"

"I can and I will! You pedo bear!" I hissed, then walked out of the door, only to be pulled back roughly by Rei.

"Watch out!" His panicked voice cut off the sharp retort I was going to spew, I yelped as a blue bicycle sped through the spot I was just standing at. My heart beat wildly in shock, then I settled down, walking backwards into him, breathing heavily. "Gosh Rin, I'm sorry, ok? Just calm down."

"That was scary…" I muttered, then let out a shaky breath. "Sorry Rei, I overreacted."

"Naaawwww," sarcasm edged in the word, but he was smiling, "It's ok, I shouldn't have pushed you to go on a date, I just felt you were different than most girls.."

"Thanks" I shrugged, feeling the embarrassed blush creep to my face again. I stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say anymore. Then I forced down my doubts, "Um, R-Rei? I changed my mind, I-I'll go, I guess…"

"Wh-really?" He staggered a bit in surprise, then began to grin widely.

"Well, you did save me," I mumbled looking at the ground, "As long as you promise not to do anything to me but treat me to dinner and back. There's _no _hidden message in that" I looked back at him sharply. He sweat dropped.

"I-I won't…"

"Good, because I have friend who will have your insides trailing behind you every time you use the bathroom using straw." I growled, referring to Miki who _would_ do that, I'm sure. Rei flinched, then nodded frantically, realizing the seriousness in my tone.

"Alright, so can I have your address?" He asked nervously, I bit my lip, thinking about it, then shrugged.

"Just pick me up and Mimi's Cosplay café, you know, the one around the corner?" I asked, watching as he nodded in understanding, "Just wait there and I'll be out at 8"

"You work there?" He snickered, but I left already, home was waiting for me, and no, I was not too excited for the date.

**Miki POV (Hate me, or love me? Hate. I get it xP)**

I gulped down my nervousness, smoothing down my floral print top. I didn't dare wear anything too much, but didn't wear anything too less. Jeans, floral shirt, flats. Strictly because DAD inspected my clothing critically, usually grabbing a lighter to burn them if he didn't agree. However, mom compromised with him, and I got stuck in this. It wasn't bad but-

"Miki-chan! Sorry, I'm late" Piko came up, and I felt a blush spread through my face.

"Piko-kun, you're not late, I just finished early" I gulped, feeling self-conscious about my clothes. What if these clothes weren't good enough? What if he was scrutinizing me in his head? I looked at his attire, biting my lip.

He wore a long sleeved white dress-shirt with a black vest and jeans. Piko looked really, really good in it. Then again, I'm never one to judge him…

"Miki! Wait, you forgot your purse!" Mom squealed from inside, I turned around as she opened the door. I caught a glimpse of Dad by the window, glaring at Piko silently over his newspaper. Greatttttt.

"Thanks" I smiled to her, ignoring my other parent for the time being. "Let's go Piko-kun!"

"Y-Yeah, let's" Piko swallowed, obviously he had caught the hostile glances that my dad was giving him. I shot the said parent a warning look, silently telling him to stop. Dad grudgingly brought his crimson gaze back to the paper, looking as if he was threatening to grow batwings and horns.

"Miki, be back soon ok? Your father will be waiting in his emo corner until you get back" Mom giggled nervously into my ear, "But have fun, ok?"

"Yes mom!" I chirped, and walked away with Piko in tow. After a while, I sighed.

"Sorry about that, Dad is a little…"

"It's fine" he dismissed it, "It's normal I suppose, you know, you're his daughter and all"

"Thanks for understanding," I huff, giving him a smile of thanks. He looks away with a small blush, and I bite back my own.

We arrive at the fair, and my eyes immediately catch site of the Ferris Wheel. It was so big, and really nice, I wonder if-wait! I see games.

My eyes struggle to take in everything at once, I want to play every single game, ride the Wheel, eat ice cream. But I look at Piko and his grinning and I simmer down.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked him, he raises an eyebrow.

"Isn't the guy supposed to say that?" He chortled, and I blushed. I looked down and mumbled a sorry. "It's ok, I don't really mind. It's your call"

"Really?" I asked, he nodded and I giggled. I latched my hand onto his, enjoying his shocked and reddening face for just a minute before I sped off. I got to the goldfish stand, my own face red from my actions and running, but I'm excited.

"Do you know how to play?" Piko asked breathlessly, I nodded.

"Yeah! I'm the best fish paddler in the world! You should've seen me when I was little!" I chirped, proudly remembering all the fish I used to catch.

"Alright…" He seemed unconvinced, but paid the worker anyways. "Have at it, then."

I grabbed the paddle and the bag, then went into my focus mode. I watched the fish who ran away like hell as soon as they saw the paddle in my hand. Mwahahaha, one of you are going to be mine, little fishies~ Come here, meet your destiny!

After a lot of mental threatening, coaxing, and near splashing, I give up. I haven't done this in too long, I've gotten rusty. Embarrassed to be shown up by tiny gold fish, I turned away pointedly. Piko let out a chuckle, grasping my hand and leading me away. As if my face wasn't red enough, before he clutched my hand. Ugh.

"Come on Miki, there are still plenty of things we can do." He urged, leading me towards a throng of people.

**Rin POV**

I wore a simple navy-blue v neck long-sleeve shirt with a white undershirt. Then completed it with knee-length blue jeans and my usual shoes, hair and there. I was date clean: Rin style.

"Bye Rin~ See you tomorrow!" Miku piped from inside, I waved my arm at her and walked out of the café. My guard went up instantly and I leaned on the brick wall not too far from work.

"Hey there, bunny girl"

My first instinct to creepy voices like this, turn around and punch towards the gut. Which I did, the guy groaned loudly as my fist hit his lower stomach, I drew back quickly, watching him suspiciously. Until I saw a pair of golden eyes.

"R-Rei!" I sputtered, he gave me a weak smile.

"H-hey Rin" He greeted breathlessly, "That's some fist,"

"Thanks, I reserve it for creepy perverts" I retorted pointedly, he straightened.

"Creepy perverts? That really hurts Rinny-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Jeez, someone's not a happy camper" He grumbled. "come on, I booked a restaurant for us,"

"Food, you pay" I sighed, subconsciously reaching in my pocket.

"Alright, we can walk there too since someone is so scared of me," Rei commented, and before I can make a sharp remark, he takes my hand and runs to the right. I screamed in surprise, but keep my footing somehow, this boy… I'm going to murder him.

"REEEIIIII!" I screeched, ignoring the weird looks I'm getting as we plow through crowds of people.

"Excuse me! S'cuse us!" He ignored me and busied himself with moving people out of the way. Yeah, I'm definitely going to kill him, this freak.

When we finally stop, I had given up yelling at him because all my breath had been used up. I rest my hands on my knees and started breathing harshly.

"I hate you, Rei" I wheeze, he lets out a stocky laugh, not even appearing tired. Well, that's a track runner for you.

"Stamina! That's what I'm made of!" He boasted, puffing out his chest, I smacked his head. "Ow!" He yelped and I rolled my eyes, before glancing at the restaurant. It wasn't anything special, luckily, it was a normal restaurant.

" Oh! Food, not bad" I grin and walk inside, leaving Rei to trail behind me. As we walk in, a waiter looks at us.

"Party of two?"

"Yes ma'am!" Rei comes up from behind me suddenly, popping at my side instantly. Startled, I do my best not to whack him senseless. As the waiter sets down the menus and walks away. I slip into a seat and he goes across from me.

I picked up the menu and began to scan the choices when I noticed a pair of eyes on my forehead. I look up to find Rei staring at me.

"Do you… need something?" I asked, he looks at me harder.

"Do you have someone you like?" he responded, "Or a boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend," I snorted, looking at the menu. "But I do have someone I like…" HA! I only blushed a little this time. That's right Len Kagamine, I will not surrender to the likes of you! Ha ha ha!

"Who's that?"

"Um… No one important…" Just the only son and heir to Kagamine Corp. Also a singer, song-writer and now movie star. He's only known world-wide, psh. My gosh, who the fudge let my emotions get all tangled up like this? I hate you Len…

"Tell me?" He whined, tugging my arm. I rolled my eyes and brushed him off.

"No. Besides, can have some udon noodles? I haven't had those in forever…" I looked at the yummy picture, my stomach getting louder.

"Rin, why won't you tell me? Most likely I don't know him, so I can't say anything."

"HA! I-I mean, no, I'm not telling you." I covered up quickly. Len? Unknown? Those two don't mix well together.

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you," He sighed in defeat and relief washed over me.

"Great, now about those noodles…"

**Len POV (xP)**

I couldn't concentrate all day, and Kiyoteru actually had a butcher knife in his hands at one point. Thank the heavens above he was wearing a suit and dress shoes while I had a jumper, jeans and sneakers. He couldn't catch me, and luckily his glasses fell off so when he threw it, it missed be by a long shot. However, it almost hit the camera man, and gave the poor guy a heart attack.

"Next time you mess up, I promise you I won't miss," He growled, then stormed back to his director's chair. "POSITIONS!"

Tei moved back to her position behind the door, I stood on the other end of room, and stood there. We waited until my breathing went back to normal. Then the cameras began to roll, Tei slammed open the door and I swiftly turned to her, cocking the gun in my hand.

"Hello, Officer." She cooed. I swear, this girl was born to be an actress. "How are you this morning?"

"Wonderful, knowing that when I bring back your head I'll be on vacation for three months." I snarled and advanced on her, my gun lowered to go after her. She rose a hand and flung some 'daggers' at my way. My body swerved out of the way.

'_You love her'_

Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge. Not now, Kiyoteru will kill me! Come on Len, you can do this, breathe and forget about that!

Tei jumped back and began to flee, I picked up my legs and began to chase after her. I brought my gun up again and as I gained up on her, I fired the blank rounds.

'_Think of thunder like gunshots with blank rounds!'_

ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Why! Every friggen thing I do, I get reminded of her! Stupid affection, stupid love, stupid emotions, I HATE YOU!

"You're keeping up well for a stuck up officer" Tei giggled from ahead of me, I growled, and aimed again. I fired and she fell down, the red pouch on her shoulder bursting and staining her white clothes red. She let out a cry of pain and surprise.

"Got you"

"aaaaannnndd CUT!" Kiyoteru bellowed, "Well done, Kagamine! I don't have to give you back to your father in pieces after all!"

I ran straight to my dressing room and dunked my head into a basin of water. I needed cooling, fast, before I blew up. I hate Miku, really do, she's been all giggly and has been squealing in my ear every time I talk to her. I don't even call her anymore, she just calls me whenever and I'm stupid enough not to look at caller id. Ugh, she's so annoying!

"Len-kun~ come here a second, ne?" Tei's voice crept through the door. I sighed and dried off my face on a towel, then open the door. Her crimson eyes look at me and she grins.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask, she shrugs.

"Just wanted to talk to you! We haven't actually talked to each other in a while." She chirped eagerly, obviously wanting a conversation.

"Um… ok."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….nnnn"

"?"

"Whatever" She turned around and stalked off to her dressing room, leaving me completely clueless on what she was thinking. One minute she was bubbly and wanted to talk to me, the next she's walking away in a frustrated mood. What did I do?

**Tei POV**

He… He… HE WAS DRENCHED IN WATER! You should've seen him, his bangs were wet and dripping slightly, and his dry but moist face looking down at me. It was so… so… Amazing.

He's so perfect, right down his delicate legs. Len is mine, all mine, he's going to go home with me. We'll marry happily and be the richest couple in the world then have the cutest kids in the world then die happily in each others arms!

My future is so beautiful.

**Piko POV (I know, I know. I over did the um… Girlish side of Tei, but girlyness was never my strong point [says the hyperactive female[)**

It was really fun with Miki, she wasn't avoiding me and kept her hand in mine the whole time. I let her drag me around, and I didn't really care, I don't like festivals too much, but with Miki everything seems so much more fun. Plus, it turns out that even if she couldn't do the goldfish station, she was a marksman with the gun game. She hit every target perfectly, and won a giant cherry plushy. How cute.

"Hey, want some ice cream now?" She asked, pulling at my arm, indicating the stand near a couple of booths. I shrugged and she giggled, pulling me to the ice cream man.

"Hello you two." he beamed, "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes, we'll have two cones" I ordered, but he looked hard at us, then at our linked hands.

"How about the special" He winked, "You get one huge cone for the price of one. It's exclusively for couples like you two."

"Uh…" Miki and I began to blush, it's hard to get used to the fact that we're a couple. It's a happy feeling, but embarrassing. "S-sure"

"Alright!" He grinned boyishly and got our cone while I dug around for some money. We traded, and I had a huge ice cream cone. Miki and I left quickly, but no before he blessed us a long happily life. Seriously… You'd think we were just married. Not like I wouldn't be disappointed! Uh… Haha..

"H-Hey, this is pretty good.." Miki mumbled, and I made the mistake of looking down. Her eyes were lowered and her face was red, the ice cream in front of her mouth, a tiny piece bitten. "D-do you want some, Piko-kun?"

"Ok." I blushed a bit, then leaned down and licked a bit of ice cream. She squeaked as I came up close and I straightened quickly, my face growing redder. "It is good," I looked away, too close, my heart has gone past uncontrollable.

We walk around in an awkward silence, and I slowly wrapped my fingers around hers. She let out a squeal of surprise and I quickly took my hand back, muttering an apology. Only to be surprised when she clenched at my hand.

"I-it's ok, just tell me next time" She smiled, and my heart leaped. Miki looked away from me, then her eyes grew large and hopeful. "Hey, you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?"

I looked up, and saw the tall, circular ride.

"Sure, why not?"

She squealed again, but this time in joy, and tugged me to it, the ice cream in her hand threatening to fall. As we got in line, I took a bit of the ice cream, and she began to chew through the cone. In about ten minutes, we were down to the last bite which I let her have.

"Party of two?" asked the attendant with a tired voice. I nodded, and the next booth snapped into the place. The attendant opened the door, "Watch your head. Don't stand up during the ride. Thank you."

Jeez, I've never heard such a dead tone in a girl's voice ever.

"Whoa!" Miki yelped and sat down quickly as the wheel began to move, jerking the booth back and forth. Unfortunately, she collided onto my lap. I grunted in surprise, my face turning even brighter. "P-Piko-kun! Sorry!" She muttered and wiggled off my, sitting next to me instead.

"It's ok" I muttered sheepishly, looking away, we began to go higher, the festival becoming smaller. What a nice view, and I got to enjoy it with Miki.

**Miki POV (Alright *crack fingers* asianchibi99's special. Fluff)**

Wow, this is really beautiful, as we climb higher, the view becomes even more spectacular. I find myself pressing my fingers against the metal grate, staring down at the people and stalls. I almost forgot that Piko's in there with me, until his breath is on my neck.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He murmurs next to my ear, his cheek brushing softly against mine.

"Yeah, beautiful," I echo, ignoring for just a minute that he's so close to me I can feel his body heat radiating off of him. Ignoring for just a moment that his hands are hugging my middle. "What do you think Rin is doing right now?"

"I don't know," He shrugs, his shoulder bumping against me, "home, eating dinner. I heard that Rei, the one from the cross country meet, is going to get her to eat dinner with him today."

"Him? Ha! Tough luck" I snorted, unconsciously resting my head on him. "How old is that boy, anyways?"

"Seventeen, he's in his last year of high school" He answers with a slight chuckle, "Yet he has a habit of looking at younger girls."

"Pedophile," I laugh, "Good luck Rinny,"

We both share a quiet laugh. The top of the Ferris Wheel arrives soon, and it stops suddenly. I flinch at the suddenness, but relax as I feel Piko's protective arms around me.

Piko's protective arms around me.

When did he get so close? I feel his warmth seeping into my stiffening body, his breath stirring the red hair around my shoulder. I can feel his eyelashes on my cheek. At first I try not to move, but as the seconds tick by, I find myself easing against touch, my body loosing it's composure and I melt against him. The feeling of his hands rested on my middle, not too low but not too high, and not anywhere where I would feel uncomfortable.

"I can stay just like this forever." He mumbles, his throat vibrating against my shoulder. "You and me, just above the crowds, but definitely on top of the stress of this world."

"Yeah, it would be nice…" I smile, but a blush is easily masking my face. "You, me in the Ferris Wheel."

I tilt my head back, onto his shoulder, and lean onto him. My right arm hangs around his waist and my left gently curls in my lap. I breathe slowly, taking in his soft, sweet scent. I watch almost dreamily at his silver, fine hair, looking as he began to glow in the moonlight. Almost as if he was my guardian angel. He looks down at me, and my eyes lock onto his multicolored ones. His eyes dance in the light, the green one slightly brighter than the blue. I got lost, my mind drifted, and suddenly I was floating in our little world.

Before I knew it, my eyes were closed, my arms around his shoulders, and his fingers were weaving through my hair. But this biggest shocker, my lips were on his.

**Rin POV (There. That's a whole story worth of fluff for you~ Plus more coming, so keep a look out, ne?)**

The night with Rei was enjoyable, he was funny, polite and had a sweet spot. He was in his last year of high school, and wanted to finish his last cross country year as a champion. Of course there's Piko to worry about, that silver headed shota cannot be taken for granted.

All in all, dinner ended nicely, he drove me own in a car after a lot of begging and persuading, and a lot, a lot of threatening. In the end, he was so jumpy and scared we almost ran over a cat and nearly drove over the stop sign. I sighed as I entered my house, kicked off my shoes and locked the door. I took a quick shower, dried out my hair, changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Then with a satisfied breath, I crawled under the covers and curled around my pillow.

Rei was so nice too me today, I wonder what happened to the cheeky, over-proud guy I met at the Cross country meet. Maybe, he wouldn't be bad as a friend. After all, he was the only thing that seemed to be able to keep my mind off of Len.

**=3= You love me, you know you do. Haha, I have no regrets writing this whatsoever! So go ahead, flame this chapter, I'll just ignore you and the world will go around once again 8D Ok, so my next update I cannot guarantee that it will be early than this one or later because I do not know 0_0 also, you do realize that I'm making up the plot as I go, right? I such at planning, therefore, I have no idea what the ending is until I write it so… I can't do previews _ sorry, sorry, Anyways, R&R please! WISH ME LUCK ON MY SCIENCE PROJECT! (I'm soo late, I just barely started and it's due next Friday… crap)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi99**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm back ;) WITH A HIGH SCORE ON MY SCIENCE PROJECT! YYYEEAHH! I actually got it in time this year! Woo! So here I am with Chapter… 15? Yeah, that's it. You guys have been the best supporters ever! Whether you review, favorite/alert, or even just bother to read it, I'm really, really happy. **

**TO MY REVIEWS! **

**Xitlatit- *looks to the future* Funny, I can actually see that future too! Haha, Rin **_**is **_**being nice! Technically.**

**Vocaloid302- Heehee, I like writing fluff! But don't say anything romantic to me in real life, I ended up punching a boy once because he told me to revise his love poem for his valentine ^^" Do you like Tei? My last story with her was very, very sadistic. Now, I try to add a bit of girliness because I want to try to make her a little more likeable. Thanks you for taking your time to make such a long review! It made me very happy ****J**

**Misoka-san- Len would've ran away with Rin, or try to get his fan girls to chase after Rei. Mwahahaha! *SADIST CHIBI ON!***

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- I actually did make it before my due date! Ha! Yeah, but I pulled an all nighter ^^' Pedo Vs. Shota? Rin needs to attract someone a bit more normal… Oh well, what's done is done. She has a fetish for shotas, of course! I always worry about Flamers, mainly because it's during the middle of school year when they usually strike, but so far I've been doing alright~ (Egghead xD You're so nice to Piko~)**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown- I don't really care about Rei, but if he messes with Rin and Len… *growl* But yeah, it'll end soon :D. (Just a question, does your hamster really hang upside down? I want to see that so badly…)**

**Aira2889- You like fluff too? Chocolate and Fluff, that sounds yummy, I'll do that one day. Yes, they're ice cream was chocolate with cherries ;) Om nom nom nom.**

**ReturnOfTheWings- Thank you! I'm like jumping joy when I read that, I'm so happy!**

**Vocal-maiden- Maiden-chan! It's ok, I know your busy so I understand J (Mio**: Chibi would never let RinxLen slide **Takase: **She's too obsessive **Me: **Am not!**) Rin deserves a better Len ^^ **

**Blue Neonlightshow- Rin is just in her denial stage, you have to wait for her to warm up to love. (This won't be a RinxRei. Trust me.)**

**Sadako- I don't like Rei that much either, so it's fun to torture him J Don't worry, he's not **_**that **_**big of a problem, even stupid Len can manage that much! Don't stab me with a straw please! (Gumi and Miku, I used to get them mixed up too xD) Thanks! I did awesome on my project!**

**Juzinha89- No problem! You can ask any question and I'll do my best to answer it J Tei is very scary, you never underestimate her or you'll end up in your own blood. As for Miku, she knew, but she didn't say because she's trying to play it out on her own. After all, she believes in tough love. You're not that bad of a talker! I have a really fast tongue so half of the time my friends have to ask me to speak slower and clearer. Hehe.**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- Rinny and Rei? Pssh, nooooo. (Mio: **Who are you calling an idiot you tsundere? **Takase: **M-Mio… **Mio: **Son of a- Freedom, gimme that bat. Now. **Me**: WE NEED TO TAKE SOUL-SAN TO THE HOSPITAL! **Takase: **Er… Chibi, the phone's on the counter… Mio, don't hurt anyone… =_=**) **

**Wisarute7- Sorry! Busy lately! Anywho, Rin attracts pedophiles and shotas. I have yet to loose another quart of blood before I die, so… maybe in the next hour…?**

**TeamKagamineForever- Rinny would never love a Pedo! Maybe… /shot Piko and Miki are cute together :3 I really like the two of them. Thanks chu for reviewing!**

**Sayumi-tan- Thanks Sayu-chan~ I don't want to be Rei right now xD but I do agree, if Rei touches Rin I will tell Tei he was in love with Len. Mwahaha. **

**Vocaloid-Issa-Infinite- Len's reaction won't be pretty, but it should be interesting. Of course, this isn't a drama so I can't go too far. You think it's cute? Thanks!**

**Hanako-chan- I sneeze when people was talking about me too! I would be in class and I would start sneezing, then after my friends would be 'oh, we had a class discussion on different friends and we talked about you.' and I'd be like. 'I knew it was you!' You liked the MikixPiko bit? Thanks~ (Ted will appreciate it eventually) Len will kiss Rin, they will, they will, they will. **

**Hay-lin- How about ice cream with a Piko on top? Will Miki eat that? /SHOT Kiyoteru and Kaito are… cousins. DUN DUN DUN! Kidding, but that would be epic xD**

**VocaloidSinger- When I'm older I'll reconsider it~ I said it before and I'll say it again, you are an **_**awesome **_**reviewer. I love you so much TAT **

**Realperson909- Yep, even though I keep reminding myself this isn't a drama, making dramatic scenes are very fun~ You're amazing too! You actually wanted to review! **

**Setsuro-chan- 2am! That's late! In my opinion, I'm usually out by 1 at my latest xP I am a very heavy sleeper. You think this story is that great? THANKS YOU SO MUCH! You made my whole year so much better J (Writing on a school night isn't easy, but I do anyways because I can't help it sometimes xD My friends call me workaholic, but I'm not **_**that **_**obsessed.)**

**Enjoy~ (I give all of you kisses and huggles. So many reviews, I almost cried in happiness)**

**Disclaimer- Prefix: dis (Meaning, to apart, asunder, to disparage.) Root: claimer (The holder of any type of matter or business.) Disclaimer (to apart with the holder and belong to me :D) /shot JUST KIDDING! I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

**5 months**

**Len POV**

My legs died on me in the morning.

That's the first thing I noticed when I woke up, my legs felt like lead. Of course, five months of running around, jumping from limb to limb, and fleeing from an aggressive director finally took it's toll on me. Tei had to support me all the way on out of my room, down the lobby, and into the car. To my surprise, she didn't seemed to mind it, in fact, she seemed to enjoy it!

Oh well, that's not the biggest thing on my mind right now. I'm thinking about something sweet, soft, and yellow. Bananas... I'm starving.

"Hey, so we're taking the nine o'clock flight, and we'll arrive at around ten. It might be crowded since it's Saturday, but I think with we should be able to do it." Tei reported, putting her hair into pig-tails (much like a certain demon boss I know) and tucking it into her gray hoodie. As for me, I was told to put my hair down and wear my reading glasses. I mean, I have contacts but I still hold onto my glasses just in case. Plus I was shoved into some dress shirt (all buttoned up) and dress pants. Plus dress shoes.

"Alright, alright. I remember." I sighed. I didn't have a chance to forget, Miku was screaming in my ear all through last night squealing and shouting about how excited she was and what she was going to plan.

Then the conversation drifted to Rin.

SHE WON'T LET THAT GO! One minute, we're talking about me coming home. The next, she brings up the fact that Rin will be so happy to be near me again. Of course, she planned it all, she knew I was still very sensitive about that subject so she brought it up. She's an extreme, crazy, sadistic and aggressive person, not very fitting for someone who owns a _cosplay _café. Or any café at all.

"We're at the airport! Oh, I missed home, come on Len! Plane's going to leave soon!." Tei gasped, and kicked open the door of the car. The driver, who had gotten out to open our doors, nearly got hit and he jumped back giving a shout. Immediately, he straightened and bowed as she jumped out of the car, ignoring him completely. Being the super awesome, kind, and polite person I am, I apologized for her and got out graciously.

"Hey there, money-makers!" Ring called, we looked at the airport's entrances to see the two of them waving at us. "You're stuff is already on the first-class section. Come on! It's nearly time to board!"

**Tei POV**

We walked into the airport, and I looked through my sunglasses with joy. Turning behind me, I saw Len walking rather slowly, so I waited for him to catch up. Even with his hair down and glasses, he looked really cute.

"I'm going to miss Hokkaido a bit though." I sighed, he let out a yawn, but nodded.

"I guess..." He mumbled, lifting his glasses to rub one of his clear blue eyes.

"The first thing I want to do is jump on my bed and sleep." I continued, "I really miss my own bed, it's so soft and cushion-y, I told the maids to keep it fluffed and cleaned, you know? What do you want to do when you get home, Len?"

"Eat." He deadpanned, I laughed.

"Course you do, how about I take you somewhere when we get home?" I offered, my heart leaping with hope and I looked at him pleadingly. Len hesitated, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I was thinking that we could meet up with Rin. I haven't seen her for five months and all..."

My body stiffened and fists clenched by my side. Why? Her? It's not fair! I've known him longer, I've been by his side the most! That little brat is just ruining everything!

I took a few deep breaths, and walked away. I hope Len gets the message that it's either me or her, and I know for a fact, he will choose me in the end.

**Rin POV (Oh Tei.)**

_BANG!_

I jumped from where I was sitting on the couch, surprised to see my front door still standing despite the cannon-like sound. I raced to the door and peeked through the window, I saw a flash of unmistakable teal and red hair. Oh god, it's _them. _It's only 7:30!

I fumbled with the doorknob and opened it a tiny bit.

"Hey, don't break my door please." I greeted.

"Rin, you better open that door before I do." Miku leaned down to look at me through the eye. I felt a shiver of fear ripple through me and I flung open the door. She grinned victoriously. "Thanks."

"Hey~ Rinny~" Miki giggled, giving a wink, "can you guess why we're here?"

"Sleepover?" I asked innocently, a bit scared about knowing why they were here.

"Rin, be honest." Miku sighed, sitting luxuriously on my couch. _My _couch. Gah.

"I don't know." I frowned, "why?"

"No one told you!" Miki gasped, and I seriously felt like hitting something. I wasn't a huge fan of guessing games.

"Told me what?"

"Haven't you watched the news or read the magazines lately?"

"No, my cable went down a couple days ago, and I don't read magazines." I sighed with exasperation. "If you both aren't going to tell me, might as well scram." I gave a pointed glare to Miku who looked at me. Then with a smirk, she shifted into a pouncing position on my couch.

"Len's coming home today."

Oh, ok- OH! I looked at them and began to back away, Miku leaped off my couch and I screamed. That's when Miki came up and bounded my arms behind my back.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Relax, we're not raping you!" Miku snorted, "We're just prettying you up."

"SON OF A- THAT'S WHAT I'M SCARED OF!" I struggled, but with their combined efforts, they had me in their grasp and was dragging me to the bathroom.

_~2 hours later~_

Luckily, I don't buy make-up, so they couldn't touch my face. However, they clawed through my scalp until my hair was silky, they made me change into so many clothes that I had to wonder if any if those clothes were mine! RAR! Why?

"Aren't you excited? Len will be so happy to see you!" Miki had giggled while tearing through my poor hair.

"…" I had blushed and looked away in response. Of course I was excited, but she didn't have to say that 'Len will be so happy' part. Miku was oddly quiet, but her face had a smirk and a knowing look.

"Yeah, he'll be very happy." She whispered, and I didn't know how to react.

Anyways, that was an hour ago. Now, I was all ready. My hair was soft to touch (my scalp was raw) my fingers were painted into a golden yellow, and I was wearing a red-orange shoulder-strapped dress that stopped at my thighs, and black flats. Plus a white scarf.

Here's the thing. I wasn't wearing anything that was mine, the dress and scarf was Miki's, Miku bought the shoes for me. Ugh, I hate being in debt. Wait! I was wearing something of my possession. My bow. My beautiful, perfect, pure white bow.

"Masterpiece." Miki sniffed.

"Our best work yet." Miku agreed.

That reminds me, when did Miku and Miki start working together? As far as I'm concerned, Miki never really went to MiMi's, and Miku never pried about my friends.

"Let's go!" Before I can think about it, Miku is dragging me through my house and into a car. That's when I pale.

"Can you drive?" I asked.

"Well, I can."

I jumped from where I was sitting in shock and looked into the driver seat where my eyes meet familiar golden ones.

"What are _you_ doing here, Rei?"

**Len POV (dun, dun, dun.)**

In the airplane, my heart would not sit still, it kept beating so hard. Maybe it was the fact that the ground looked so far away, or maybe it was because Miku told me Rin was coming to the airport. Or both.

"Want some gum?" Tei asked, passing me a pack. I took one and gave it back, as soon as I began chewing, my ears felt better. Speaking of Tei, she's actually pretty sour right now. I don't know why, but in the airport she didn't seem as happy as usual.

"Thanks." I mumbled to her, she nodded and offered a small smile.

"_Landing plane, please fasten seatbelts" _

The flight attendant clicked off the receiver and I immediately snapped on my straps. I chewed on my gum faster, squinting my eyes shut as we began to descend. My eyes avoided the window and I was suddenly really thankful that I didn't eat breakfast.

Then, the plane jolted and I gave a shout of surprise. I looked out the window to see we had hit home. I smiled, seeing a couple of girls holding signs saying 'WELCOME HOME LEN!' in pink paper and glittery hearts. My fans~ I love them so much.

"There's a lot." Tei commented, looking at the large crowd that lined up behind the plane hangar. "I knew coming home on the weekends would be a hassle."

"I'm fine with it." I shrugged, looking through the crowd with mild amusement. Once, I was almost sure I saw a flash of white, the color of Rin's bow. Immediately, all thoughts were discarded, and my fingers pressed against the glass, searching desperately for that flash of white.

"Hey, so are you going home with _her_?" she asked suddenly, the tone in her voice was careful.

"Yeah, I'm going home with _Rin_." I chuckled, taking her tone as a light joke. Mostly to cover up my face too, it got red when I remembered that I was going home with that little bunny...

The plane halted and the pilot cut the engine. That's when the roar of the crowds seeped into my eardrums. Thank you Tei for remembering to bring disguises. I nervously pushed my reading glasses farther up my nose and made an attempt to flatten my bangs.

We got off the plane, I could feel the girls' eyes burning into me, but the feeling immediately passed when I reached the bottom of the steps. I hesitated, but Tei nudged me fiercely and I was forced to go into the crowd of females. I could feel the predator instinct flowing off the bodies. But still, I made it past them without a problem.

Inside the airport, I let out a breath. I loved my fans, but sometimes, they're too scary.

"That went well." Tei sighed, fixing a pigtail that had came loose. Her gray hoodie was down, but she kept on a pair of sunglasses. "I could've sworn I felt a killing intent in the aura."

"Yeah." I shivered. "That's why I bring my glasses wherever I go."

**Rin POV**

So here's what happened with Rei, apparently.

He saw Miku and Miki in the café, and overheard them talking about me. So he starts to eavesdrop, and what he hears is them planning how to get to the airport. So he offers, but they ignore him at first. After a couple attempts, Miki recognizes him from the cross country match. Of course, Miku is still suspicious, but in the end they got him to drive to the air port.

"We're heee-reee~" Miki sang, and opened the door with such force, Rei flinched and muttering something about his poor baby.

"Come on Rinny!" Miku agreed, she got out of the car and opened my door, making me jump out of my skin. I only had a second to unbluckle my seatbelt when she hauled me out. Rei followed much slower, giving his car sympathizing looks.

"Wow, look at the crowd!" Miki commented, I looked over to see a huge mass of people (mostly girls) crowd around the airport. "He certainly is coming~"

"Who's coming?" Rei asked, but we all ignored him. Miki and Miku trying to find a way to get past the crowd, and me, I was occupied by trying to get Miku to let go of my arm.

"Miku! Look!" Miki pointed at a weaker crowd near the entrance. Suddenly, I was lurched forwards and Miku practically throw me into the those people. Luckily, they dodged, but I almost died. I bowed and mouthed a 'sorry' to the car I had run in front of. To avoid the dirty looks the driver was giving me, I ran the rest of the way into the air port.

Not a minute later, Miku, Miki and Rei were at my side.

"It's so big! How do we find him?" Miki whined, but Miku was looking at a throng of people in intense interest. Someone in a gray hoodie, and a glasses-eyed girl tumbled out, panting heartily as if they were running all the way there. I looked at them weirdly, but then ignored it and went back to Miku.

"Maybe he's not coming home today. Speaking of which, can _I _go home?" I pleaded, Rei opened his mouth, looking like he agreed, but then Miki cut in front of him.

"He is coming, trust me." She winked, and I sweat dropped.

"Can you tell me who 'he' is?" Rei asked, a little sour from being cut off. I didn't really know how to respond to that question, I don't know know why, but it felt so awkward.

"Her boyfriend~" Miku replied for me, I slapped her mouth shut.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I snapped.

"But the feeling between him and you are mutual~"

I rubbed my temple in frustration, I am not blushing, I am not happy, I am not hopeful.

"Rin has a boyfriend?" Rei gaped, I shot him glare and he shut up.

Then, there was a loud roar, the sound of thunder erupted through the airport. People ducked and screamed, but I saw a huge wave of people charge our way. Miku and Miki grabbed both of my hands and pulled me out of the way. Rei, however, wasn't as lucky, he was pushed away harshly by a rather burly girl. I watched sympathetically as he lay on the ground, groaning. The huge mass of people (mostly girls...again) suddenly turned like blood hounds on a hunt, they all looked to the left where the glasses girl and the one with the hood from earlier were walking away.

"THERE HE IS!" Shouted one from the front, "THE ONE IN THE GLASSES!"

Said Glasses girl, er, boy jumped in alarm. He whirled around, saw the mass of people and bolted immediately to the doors.

"Is it-"

"It is!" Miki cut off Miku's question, without hesitation, she clenched my wrist and ran towards the boy and the fleeing crowd. As we came up closer, I could see signs and posters in their hands.

'WE MISSED YOU LEN-SAMA!'

Don't tell me… I looked at the fleeing boy, suddenly recognizing the flaxen hair and body structure.

Miki continued to drag me around until suddenly, the crowd cheered loudly. I was too short to see, but Miki was starting to pale as she looked ahead.

"What happened!" I asked over the loud roar.

"He tripped!" She replied, smacking her forehead. "Stay here, I'll get him!"

"No! You'll get killed!" I gasped as she released my arm. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, she plunged into the crowd, pushing and shoving girls out of her way. I soon lost track of her in the array of bodies, but wisely chose to stay back and wait.

Minutes ticked by and still no sign of my red-headed friend, and the fighting and squealing did not even falter a little bit. Just when I got really worried, a thin pale arm burst from the crowd towards me. I jumped and watched as a mess of red hair popped out, followed by a mess of rags and a sweater.

"Rin, let's go." Miki gasped, making a small attempt to fix her mussed hair. I looked at her companion, before a shy blue eye peeked up at me. My heart gave a leap, and I stepped back, took Miki's hand and ran away. It took the crowd a total of three minutes to realize he was gone, but by then, Miki had us inside the airport on the benches _far _away from them.

I was fidgeting nervously on my seat, even though he was beat up, pale, and tired looking, he was still _Len _as in idiotic, stupid, arrogant, egoistical, and sweet-hearted _Len._

_Miku, I really miss Rin_

You think me to be a love sick drama chic. Yeeeecchhh.

"Hey look, didn't you say that last time Len was mauled, he got a black eye?" Miki asked in interest, I stiffened, shaking myself to reality.

"Y-yeah, and the whole place was bloodied." I murmured, not daring to look at him.

"Well, he looks pretty bad right now, I'll get an ice pack." She escaped, ran, skipped away from us. I was about to chase her, when I remembered something, he was right there. I couldn't just leave him to fend off those girls alone. I sat back down slowly, careful to sit on the bench across from him. He kept his head down, and there was an awkward silence.

…

Ribbit

…

"Um, hi Rin."

I nearly jumped out my seat in shock, I looked at Len warily, he was still looking at the ground. His voice was so much more smoother than I remembered it, then again, last time I heard it was over the phone. When he said _that_. Plus, I also said _that_.

Awkward.

"H-hey Len."

…

"So…"

My mouth clamped shut and the blood rush to my face, we had both decided to speak at the same time. I looked away from him, facing the window that opened to the plane hangars.

"H-how's…life?" He attempted, if everything didn't feel so weird between us, maybe I would've giggled at the stupid question. Maybe.

"F-fine. It's almost spring too, so it's getting warmer…" I coughed lightly to cover my uneasiness. "You?"

"Same, I..guess, Hokkaido was pretty cool, but… different."

…

"So how was the movie?" I tried next after another period of weird silence. "Fun?"

"My director tried to kill me." He stated bluntly, I let out a laugh. Who wouldn't want to kill such a stubborn person? Once I settled to a giggle, I realized he was relaxed enough to sit up straighter, but still not facing me.

"_I really miss Rin"_

Of course, of course. Right when I get comfortable, jeez. I felt my cheeks warm and my stomach churn suddenly. I had to look away, but it didn't do anything to help.

"That must've been fun." I mumbled, he gave a chuckle. I blushed deeper, but then shook my head to clear the thoughts. Footsteps approached me and the seat next to me creaked. I dared not look up for I knew where he was sitting.

"It was, but not that great."

"Y-you were at filming a movie. Idiot." I grumbled, "Why would you not have fun? You self-centered, irritating, complicated, egoistical narcissists."

"… That hurts." he huffed, "I'm not that much of a narcissists."

"Yeah you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeeeaaahhhh."

Fingers attacked my sides and I screamed in surprise. I slapped at his hand with a squeal, standing up abruptly. He was smiling cheekily, wiggling his fingers in a threatening way. I growled.

"Need I remind you who won the tickling match?"

"Need I remind you that it was me?" I challenged, all thoughts washing away at the battle awaiting us. "Insolent Jerk."

"If we weren't in an airport, I would've _murdered _you!"

"Ha! You. Can't. Touch. Meh." I got up, smirking. He laughed, and stood up too, then, to _my _surprise, began to ruffle my hair softly.

"What's this?" He asked, nudging my bow. "are you wearing a _dress_? Like a _girl_?"

"Hey!" I snapped indignantly, smoothing down the skirt, "What do you mean _like_?"

"Oh nothing," He whistled, I punched him lightly on his chest, almost growling when I realized how taut the muscles had lined up. He laughed harder, and snarled at him. "That face a-and that dress do _not _go together!"

"Whatever. Cocky idiot."

"Cocky? I'm never cocky! Commoner girl" He smirked, I landed another blow at his stomach, satisfied when he crouched low in pain.

"Don't be so high and mighty. You'll be under my roof soon so learn some respect." I glared at him, that's when it hit me. Again. Under my roof, in the same house, just the two of us. THOSE ARE NOT MEANT TO BE IN THE WRONG WAY! Nevermind, you sick minded people. "anyways, I'm cooking tonight so you be nice or I'll have you starving from now till morning!"

"Yuck, I'm not eating your food!"

"Well too bad!"

**Miku POV**

"They're not doing anything!" I hissed to Cherry, "those two idiots are so clumsy."

"Should we put the plan into action?" She asked, I thought about it, looking at our tools.

"Can someone tell me who Rin is talking to? Or at least tell me why we're behind a corner?" The golden-eyed boy was whining, I rolled my eyes. This one was trying to take my precious Rinny, there's no way I'd let him do that. No. She was going to marry Len by all means!

"Cherry, keep him down. I'll do this."

She immediately pinned him down, and before he could object, threw his face onto the floor and held him there.

"Go!" She growled and I immediately sprang into action, I hid behind a pillar, approximately ten feet away from them. I waited for someone to walk along, then smiled as I saw a man in a business suit. I rushed out and pushed him into Rin's backside. I then scrambled back to base where Cherry was still holding down Rei.

"Success!"

**Len POV**

The man in front of us suddenly lurched sideways awkwardly, tumbling into Rin. The man straightened immediately, swiveling his head for the cause of his stumbling, but Rin wasn't as lucky.

She fell forwards, and I did the first thing that came to mind. My arms shot forwards and I bent my knees. I caught her easily, and with a little effort, I straightened my back.

"What was that?" Spat the business man, dusting off his suit. "Crazy people! Can't even go through airport without getting soiled!" He kept growling as he walked off, I glared at him through my reading glasses. Oh yeah, I forgot I had them on. Suddenly, I felt very sub conscious, if any fan girl saw me in this position with Rin… Oh boy.

"Are you ok?" I asked her, looking down, but almost looked immediately back up, her face was buried in my chest and her hands clenching at my shirt. This wasn't going to be easy for me. "R-Rin?"

"Fine." She mumbled, but wasn't moving from that spot, she just stayed right there. I didn't have the heart to pry her off, and honestly, I wanted her to stay there for just a little longer. My heart began to pound as the seconds ticked by, her arms crawling from my chest to my back. "Len, you had better listen because I'm only saying this once. Take note of that _once_" She looked up, her eyes hard and determined, but her face was pink. "I missed you in the past five months, leave me again and I will really get mad."

I couldn't help it. I reached down, hugging her tightly.

"It's not like I had a choice…" I mumbled, "I missed you too, you know." I looked down at her again, she avoided eye contact with me, looking sour, but her face was flushed. I smiled, but she glared at me.

"Don't get cocky, idiot."

**TSUNDERE ALERT! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem, now that Lenny-kins have come home~ So many things to unravel! But, alas, I must go slowly for the sake of a good, nice story, so bare with me here J**

**I also realized none of you remember a certain bet that Miki and Rin placed, kukuku. What shall happen in the next chapter? How will Rei react? Where exactly is Tei? What is the real reason Lily was introduced? Well, not all is revealed in the next chapter, but still…**

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORIES! Especially those who bothered to review on every. Single. Chapter. (you know who you guys are) Because of you, I'm like nearly in tears every time I see a new review. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!)**

**(Edit 5-8-12: I just realized how mushy this was, I think I'm think I'm gonna die... you know how I am with fluff!~)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16! Ok, since I was bombarded with Reviews (to see my reaction on the count, you can go to the bottom Author's note) I will start the replies without much talk ****J**

**Torixx3- Poor Tei ^^" I hate her sometimes too, but it seems like she really gets under your skin. Me= loving your review ;)**

**Ellsweetella- Thank you! I loved bringing Len back, he's been gone for way too long. You're reviews are wonderful, don't worry about it!**

**Wisarute7- Me? Hurt Rin? Ha…haha… You're so funny~ *innocent whistling***

**Setsuro-chan- You're favorite? By far? *Derp look* Th-thanks… *grateful beyond words***

**Denielle-roo- As long as you review at all, I'm ok with it! Glad you liked the fluff, and I hope to keep your excitement for this story. (My mom is used to my squealing already ^.^')**

**Blue Neonlightshow- I hope it felt that long, I really don't keep track of time well in my stories, so thank you for thinking so! And no, I didn't kill Rei, not yet at least… just kidding! Or am I? **

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Rei is just too blind to see Rui, and Rinny and Lenny are too tsundere to be sitting in a tree. (One would probably push the other off XD) **

**Aira2889- I like Kuki. Beware Rin, of team… KUKI! It's such a sexy name =3= Haha, Tei and Lily won't be pairing up, but that'd be interesting, won't it? Oh well, I've got to keep Len away from those wolves right now…**

**Red258- Rei will… well, you'll see what'll happen. Don't worry, everything will work out smoothly in the end.**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews- You must be such an angelic person. *sparkly eyes* Especially to your brother xD I always enjoy the evil fluffies, but I turn into a giggling idiot when I do. **

**Sadako- Haha, you're the first to say in my story! (or one of the first) Miku is usually seen to be more evil than Tei sometimes in my writing 8D Len is always so cute *giggles* we all know that~**

**Juzinha89- Fast speakers FTW! Hehehe… ahem. Rin and Len are tsunderes cause they're fun to write. I am not that great of a writer, but if you say so, it make me that much closer to becoming one :D**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown- That is such a cool hamster 0.0 I want your hamster. (For Rei-Rei. He will be fixed up, so don't worry about him, pshh.)**

**Vocaloid-Issa-Infinite- I liked writing the last chapter too! So thank you for that support :3 **

**VocaloidSinger- You will update your stories, because I like them a lot. Please? Don't worry about RinxRei or RinxLen, everything is resolved in the end. (I actually planned an ending this time :D)**

**xVocaloidianx- It's ok, I loved your review now anyways, so don't mind it! I'm glad you love this story, it makes me want to continue to write ^^***

**Vocaloid302- Wow! You're a great reviewer, hope you continue to follow up with me :D RinxLen shall prevail!**

**98azngirl- You have no idea how much joy your review brought me. I'm glad to have showed you Vocaloid, and I'm glad you think my story is good! Give your friend a big smile for me too! I'm sure you're not a bad writer, just keep on going! (as for the food references in my story. Haha, I am a bit of a dork sometimes xP)**

**MusicTrance- You don't have to review (I'm happy you did though) but if you didn't want to, you don't have to. I just love the fact you're actually reading this!**

**RINXLEN IS DA BESSSST- Er… good for you ^^ hope you liked the story**

**Reinette-cat - Oh, I fixed that somewhere in the later chapters. I should go fix the mistakes, I know, but I barely have time to write anymore, sorry :/**

**SoulsOfTeardrop- Pfft, scared of Tei? Why should we be scared of Tei? *walks away behind fridge* Hehehe, I-I'll just stay here until it blows over… (Mio- **Lovie dovie, Taidana~ Lovie dovie, Tai- **Takase- ***stuffs cookie into mouth* Mio, stop trying to provoke people. And Chibz, get out of the fridge.** Me- **Never!**)**

**It'srainin'bubbles- Drama can happen next ;) Have fun reading, thanks for reviewing, too!**

**Darkbunnies- Sorry for the wait! I have a lot of things to do still, and so little time to do them!**

**Tei POV **

Why? Doesn't he want me? Don't I deserve him? So why is she under his arms? Why is his face red, and why is he holding her close?

Why is my heart breaking?

Aren't I good enough for him? I'm a singer, a dancer, and now an actor. I can be girly, I know how to adapt to his needs. I've known him longer, I know his likes, his dislikes, and his favorite places. I've loved him for so long, for _years_, and I thought he could see me.

If I was always by his side, always there for him, does he only see me as a friend? Is he trying to catch my attention by being with her? But why? I'm here, I can see him, I do like him, I've loved him. I thought I had destroyed all my opponents, I shadowed them all, even Rin.

So why did he go back to her? She's so boring, so plain, so poor. She lives alone, her parents are dead, she has one friend, and needs to have a job to support her even with the help of Kagamine Co. Yet, he still is right next to her, she's pulling him down. She's corrupting him.

I can't let that happen, not to Len. I will save him from her, I will be the one to detach her, and when I do. He will look at me as his guardian, because I have pulled him back up to the light. Yes, in order for Len to be truly happy, I have to keep him away from the filth of the Common world. For we live in a world where only the best will survive, and someone like her could taint people like us.

I walked away from the area, unable to watch them any longer. Besides, I have to do a few things at home, perhaps I should give Mr. Kagamine a call as well. My feet reached the pavement of outside, and I turned my face to the sky, taking off my sunglasses. I felt my hood slide off, revealing my pale hair, but I couldn't care less.

I looked at the blue sky, it was the same color as his eyes. The exact same. I smiled, just wait for me Len, I will save you, don't worry.

**Rin POV**

There was a tense silence on the car ride home, I focused on crumpling the edges of my dress. All we had done was hugged, but when we to the car, Rei had this dark aura around him, and it only grew when we told him the boy I had hugged had the name of Len Kagamine.

Speaking of that boy, he sat right behind my seat, obviously not understanding the reason for the silence, but he decided to be smart, for once, and just shut up. Miku and Miki gave me apologetic glances continuously, but I kept my eyes on the skirt.

"… Oh look, we're here." Rei announced nonchalantly, his voice guarded and careful. I looked at him hopefully, but he just kept his face straight as he took out the keys.

"Wow, this place is smaller than I remember." Len adds from behind, "What was that saying again, Rin? Memory beautifies over time? Yeah, like how I actually remembered Rin to be prettier than this. What a disappointment."

"Watch your mouth, singer-boy!" I snapped, a nerve clicking in my brain suddenly, my previous timid behavior vanishing like smoke, "Small or not, this is my house, and I will have you on your knees if you keep badmouthing me!"

"…Sadistic bi-"

I was already out of the car, and pulling Len out of his seat by the hair. He let out a long string of apologies, pulling at my merciless fingers as I continued to drag him to the front porch.

"Where's your stuff?" I asked, suddenly remembering that he hadn't carried anything in the airport. "Gave it to some fan girl as donation?"

"L-let go of my hair!" he replied, his neck bent at my wrist. "Ow! Ow! Riiiinnn~ It hurts!"

"Where's you stuff?" I repeated.

"Some of my body guards took it, ok! Let go of my haiiiiiii-!" He let out a sharper squeal as I twisted my fingers, nearly pulling off a few strands of golden hair.

"Do we take him to Kagamine Co.'s HQ, or what?" Rei leaned on the hood of his car, twirling his keys around his finger, looking at Len blankly. I let go of the said male, earning a sigh of relief.

"Nah, Shota-kun can manage without his clothes, Rin, what's your shirt size?" Miki looked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I-I would never where girl clothes!" Len protested, his face heating in denial. "Never!"

"Why not? All you have to do is go to Rin's room at night and-"

"Wait, _what_?" Rei interrupted Miku, his face showing confusion. I forgot to tell him, oops.

"Um… Well you see," I let out a nervous laughter. I'm not sure why I was so uneasy, but saying this to Rei made me a bit jittery. "L-Len sort of lives with me… Since I'm his babysitter and all…"

"You're joking." Rei looked at me dead in the eye, his face turned to a level of shock and disbelief. " I thought he was a friend! Now you're telling me he lives with you? Please tell me, you're kidding."

"I'm…kidding?"

"Rin."

He took a step towards me, an undetected emotion on his face, one I haven't seen yet. However, Miku stepped in front of me, shielding me, holding up her hands.

"Whoa there, sunny-eyes. Calm down." She warned him, I looked at Miki who looked at me back in confusion. I turned to Len who was watching Rei with the same perplexed look.

"Did you hear her? She's living with him!" Rei pointed directly to Len, who jumped, startled at having being addressed so suddenly. "You're ok with that!"

"…What's that supposed to mean?" Len asked, crossing his arms, his pride and ego making himself seem strong. Idiot.

"You, a big, pretty-boy singer, and future Kagamine. You can have all the girls in the world, and yet you choose Rin to house with?"

"Now, what's _that _supposed to mean?" I snapped, glaring at Rei, he looked at me. His golden eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no. Rin, that's not what I meant" He shook his head, Miku took a step closer to him, and he took a step back.

"What did you mean then?" Miki piped, she and Len coming up next to Miku to look at him closer. Surrounded by them, he looked at me pleadingly, but I was waiting for that same answer.

"Uh-um…" He turned away after that, not wanting to answer, but Miku let out an impatient grunt, and he flinched. "It's just, I don't think it's good for him to be living with her is all."

"Oh well, I didn't choose to live with him." I answered, walking to my front door. I shoveled in my purse/bag for the keys and shoved it into the knob. "His father's idea."

"Yeah, his fault." Len added a bit bitterly, walking in the house as I opened the door. I rolled my eyes at his rudeness, but let the others in. As I closed the door behind Miki, Len made yet another comment. "Oh right, no table"

"Oh shut up, get used to be deprived of luxuries." I snorted, looking back at Rei who had now kept quiet, but his eyes still doubtful. "I've got a few fruits in the pantry. You can eat that if you want."

"I'm ok." Rei answered, sitting on my couch lightly, Len stretched and walked out of the living room while the two other girls raided my kitchen.

"No cherries?"

"You have leeks!"

Both distraught and triumphant cries came from my food produce place and I walked inside. Miku was washing the greens and Miki still digging in my cupboards.

"Oh, I didn't stock on cherries." I realized, earning a mournful moan from my best friend. "What? I forgot"

"Why? You've got your oranges, apples, peaches, mangos and even those darn bananas, but you don't have a single stem of cherries?" She wailed, "am I even your friend?"

"Hey," I patted her back, and she continued to sulk until a green onion prodded her cheek.

"Here, have a leek." Miku insisted, gnawing on a raw one herself. I made a face at the thought of the bitter thing in my mouth. She shrugged, "it calms the nerves."

"… No thanks, I'm all better." Miki said, recovering from her depression. Slowly, she pushed the leek away, which Miku kept poking her cheeks with, and began to look thoughtful. "Anyways, I would like to talk about Len and Rei." She was looking at me again, before checking outside the kitchen to make sure neither boys was eavesdropping. She came back, "Which one do you like?"

I bit my tongue impulsively, wincing at the pain and at her question. I leaned against the walls, my fingers coiling.

"That's a random question…" I replied loftily, nervousness coiling in my stomach.

"Yeah Rin," Miku stood in front of me too, pointing her chewed leek at me, "Who is it? Len, the bratty shota or Rei, the strange pedophile?" She took another thoughtful bite, looking at me with a weird expression. "Man Rin, how'd you get such weird suitors?"

"Don't call them suitors." I sighed, rubbing my temple. "I don't think Rei likes me in that way, though, he's more like a supportive older brother…"

"But to you, what is he?" Miki asked, her cherry dilemma vanishing. "We already know you have feelings for Len,"

I blushed, but let her continue.

"But do you also like Rei? I mean, all in all, he's not that bad."

I bit my lip, unsure on how to answer. I did like Rei, not that much, but like an older brother love. Besides, I've never really had any siblings, so I'm not sure how deep this sibling love is. As for Len, I like to think of him as _anything _but related to me. That brat. I mean, he's sweet and caring at times, but what. A. Brat.

"I guess it would be-"

"Ooooh!~ Bananas~~" Len came skipping in, cutting through our conversation and reached into my pantry, plucking his fruit happily. Only after he had done more than half of the peeling did he realize that Miku and Miki were giving him accusing looks. "What?"

"You-!" Miki fumed, and he took that as a signal, running out of the kitchen and into the other whereabouts of my house. She didn't chase him, and was going to ask me again, when Rei came inside next.

"Rin, can I have some water?"

"Sure!" Using the excuse to break away, I looked around the kitchen for a glasses, feeling the disappointed looks of the two girls on my back. As I gave him the filled glass, his fingers closed on mine momentarily. It seemed forever when he took the glass and walked away. Thanks to Miki, I started to wonder if I really did like him in that way.

"Hmmm, so Cherry."

"Yes, yes. It has begun."

I turned to them, raising an eyebrow at their sudden collaboration. They were talking to each other, appearing to not notice my presence as they leaned on the counter casually.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Who do you think will win, Cherry? Shota-kun, the one who selfishly claimed her heart, or Pedo-san, the one who swept her off her feet at first glance?"

"Oh ho ho, Shall we bet on it?"

…

I walked out of the kitchen, and took slow steps to my room. Once I closed the door, I proceeded to bang my head against the wall, trying to forget I ever heard that.

**Len POV**

I chewed my banana inside my own room, and threw the peel into the trash bin by the door. I sat on the rock-hard bed, convinced that if I were to fall backwards on it I would break my neck.

Ah, five months on a plushy hotel bed really doesn't help you prepare to the 'Rin Standard' of things, and nothing can prepare for Rin herself. I don't get her, one moment she's hugging me in the airport, the next she's calling me a brat. Hypocrite.

I found myself chuckling to myself as I thought about it. I stopped the laughter, self-consciousness seeping into me, and a blush covered my cheeks. Heh, some man I've become.

There was loud, rhythmic banging in Rin's room, and I looked at the wall that separated me from her. It continued for a while, never ending, and pretty loud too. I rose from my bed curiously, and walked into the hallway towards her room. At the front of her door, I saw Rei standing there as well, his fist hovering over the wood as if he was contemplating on whether to knock.

I intruded, and rapped the door with my knuckles loudly. Earning a glare from the other, but I shrugged it off.

"Rin! Whatcha doing?"

"… Ignore it!" She shouted back, and the banging resumed, not ceasing yet.

"Rin~ It's really loud you know~"

"Go plug in your ipod!"

_Thump, thump, thump._

I silently counted the rhythmic beating, and decided to stop waiting. Without looking at the other boy, I opened the door to the room and marched inside. Once I saw her, I couldn't help but snicker at the state. She was facing a wall, repeatedly falling onto it, making the drum-like sound.

"You'll kill your remaining brain cells." I teased, making her look at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but sighed and continued to hit her head. "Hey! Listen to me!" I persisted, grabbing her by her shoulders and made her sit on her bed. Surprisingly, she didn't fight me for a change.

"You're one to talk," She grumbled instead. I sat down next to her, faintly aware of Rei watching us from the doorframe. "What do you want Len?"

"Oh, well. I was eating in my room when I heard the most curious thing. Something huge hitting against the wall, and I mean something _massive_" I held out my arms for emphasis, making her push me off the bed, but a faint smile on her lips.

"Oh shut up!" She let out a restraint giggle, I grinned.

"Sorry, was that your head? I thought you were using a bat to take down the wall."

"Len!"

"Alright, alright." I held up my hands in defeat, but continued to smile as she laughed a bit harder. "So why were you on the wall?"

"…Nothing, Miku and Miki were just being stupid." She shrugged at last. She looked at Rei, a strange look in her eye and back at me.

"As usual." I added easily.

"As usual." She agreed, then rose, helping me up as well. Once I got off the floor, she walked over to Rei who still had a quiet barrier around him. You know, I don't really like him, he's just so… distant. Plus the way he looks at me makes me feel irritated. How dare he make me feel annoyed.

"Oh hey, Shota!" Red Head called from the kitchen, peering out of the corner. "You're hair grew, didn't it? It's like at your back now. Plus, do you really need those glasses?"

I looked on my shoulder, realizing that my hair was still down.

"Oh right!" I dug into the pocket of my pants, then brought out my hair band. I tied my hair into it's usual ponytail, when it was up, I heard a chorus of giggles from Miku.

"Oooh~ Len looks good with glasses and that ponytail… mmm~" She whistles, making Red head laugh. I decide to play along, winking at her, pulling down my glasses slightly, and blew a kiss. They both laugh at me, and Miku points at Rin who's looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what you see?" I teased, opening my dress shirt by a few buttons to reveal a bit of my sexy chest.

"I'll go into the kitchen right now and use one of those knives to hack off your hair if you don't stop it." She states simply, and I cut the act. She turns away from me, and immediately Red head and Miku crack up, pointing at Rin and holding their sides.

"No!" I whine, patting my hair affectionately. "My ponytail is loved by so many! It's one of the major contributing features to my dashing and charming looks~"

"Shota," coughed Red head, I shot her a look, but she feigned innocence.

"So…" Rei intervened, moving in between me and Rin. Looking at the latter, only when he managed to completely shield Rin from my view did I realize how tall he was. "Are we going anywhere?"

" I don't know." Rin peeked around him to face me, "What d'ya say? Pony boy?"

"Pony boy?" I echoed weirdly, but she rolled her eyes. I then shrugged, but stretched my legs. "I got up really early this morning, can I take a nap first?"

"Aw, you're no fun" Red head pouted, but I ignored her.

"Come on Cherry, let's leave." Miku huffed, but waved to Rin as they exited the door. "See you at work tomorrow, Rinny~"

"Bye Miki, Miku." Rin waved, each of them saluted back before closing the door.

"Do you want to hang out while Len sleeps? I could drive you around for a bit" Rei offers his hand, and my insides twist unpleasantly. Who was he to ask Rin while I slept?

"What? Are you kidding?" Rin scoffs, putting her hands on her hips. "Me? Leave Len in the house in broad daylight? Ha!"

Despite the irritation, I couldn't help but smile a bit at her declaration against him.

"Oh…" Rei gives me a silent look, before turning to the door. "Then I'll see you… soon?"

"Suppose so" Rin shrugs, and tilts her head in confusion when he hesitates at the door. I step towards him, only to be pushed roughly away as he rushes back into the house, enfolding Rin into a sudden hug. My heart squeezes at the sight, and I gape stupidly as he holds her in such a way.

"Wh-wh-"

He ignored me and whispered something quietly into Rin's ear. She opens her mouth to say something, but he straightens his back, looks at me hard in the eye, and leaves the house with the door shutting behind him.

"Wh-what?" I give Rin a confused look, but she returns the same expression, "What did he say?"

"…" she's silent for a minute, and it makes me feel uneasy again. "Nothing, something stupid…" She mumbles, my heart sinks. He said something important, I know that, but why is she not telling me?

"Um…" I ignore my feelings and decide to go back to my room. "I'm going to take a nap."

"Ok," Rin nods, and sits on the couch. I close the door of the bedroom and fall onto the mattress.

It kind of hurt, to have that Rei act so affectionately to Rin, watching her be so stunned and affected by his actions hurt me too. I clutched the pillow, it was musty smelling from not being used in five months squeezes out. I bury my face into it, curling up, this was a feeling I'm not used to. I sighed and closed my eyes. I just hope, that being in love won't hurt any more than this.

_Dream~_

_Rin was wearing a dress, not like the casual one she wore earlier, but an elaborate, flowing golden and black gown. Her sleeves went past her elbows, and she had embroidered patterns all over. Taking slow, but graceful steps towards me, a smile on her lips. _

_My heart skipped a beat, but my body moved on it's own. So I was bowing at the sight of her, kissing the top of her hand. Inside of me, my conscience was telling me to stop._

'_Oi! If you're the Prince, go pick that lovely one over there!' _

_My head swiveled to the right slightly to see a tall brunette woman, watching us through amused eyes. Stubbornly, I turned back to Rin who kept her attention on me, beaming. I smiled back, and took the rose in my vest coat, which I didn't know I had, and gently fixed it to her hair._

'_That woman is still watching! Go and impress her!' Snapped my conscience again, and I turned to the other lady again. But only this time, she had a blue-haired man with her. The man watching me through narrowed eyes, scowling angrily, looking like he wanted to hit me. 'Ahh~ Tough luck, she's taken.'_

_Actually though, the two of them looked eerily familiar. Oh well, I looked back at Rin, and as I did so, ballroom music begins to ring in the air. She looks at me hopefully, giggling, and I take the hint._

"_May I have this dance?" I ask smoothly, holding out my right hand. She takes it gratefully, her small fingers closing around my palm. I lead her to the middle of a dance floor, and hold my left hand around her waist. She places her own hand on my shoulder and we begin. I dance with her slowly, swaying from right to left, taking steps carefully as to not to step on her. Her smile lights up at me, and I grin back, not remembering that I never learned how to dance._

_Then, it was time to switch partners. I try to keep her close, to try to stay with her, but the brown haired lady and her partner switch with us. It's awkward at first, dancing with the stranger, but when I look at Rin, she's having a lot of fun with the blue haired guy. I want to go interrupt them, but my new partner calls me._

"_Len?" Her voice is a bit deep, but it's smooth and intelligent. "Do you like her?"_

"_Excuse me?" I ask, "What do you mean?"_

"_Rin, do you like her?"_

"_I-yes." I nod, surprised to find that I was so very confident at that moment. "I like Rin."_

"_I see," _

_I twirled her, and she came back to me gently._

"_That's good, I had hoped she would find a handsome boy like you." She chuckles patting my shoulder, "don't let her slip away, ok?"_

"_Huh?" Confused, I watch as the lady bowed. "Slip away?"_

"_Oh, thank you for the dance, Len, but my husband is calling for me." She ignores me, and goes to her original partner, her husband, who is standing suddenly in the corner of the room. He watches me through suspicious blue eyes, but they both walk away arm-in-arm._

_I look around me, pushing the woman's words to the back of my head. There, in the middle of the dance floor I see Rin dancing with a raven haired boy. She is laughing now, dancing blissfully with him, and when he turns to me, I see a smirk on his face, and that glint in his golden eyes._

~End~

**Rin POV**

I sat down next on Len's bed, sighing as I watched him sleep deeply, his face twisted slightly, but nothing too big. I looked at his hair, then laughed softly when I realized that his newly made ponytail was still there, even in his sleep. I reached over, smoothing out his hair, and eased out the hair tie, blushing as I did so. You know, for an narcissistic egoist, he has really soft hair.

I found myself stroking his hair, running the strands through my fingers. But I didn't stop, I didn't want to, I sat sideways so that I could turn towards him and continued to comb his hair as my mind wandered back to Rei.

'_Make some time at 5:00, in two hours, I'll pick you up.'_

My cheeks heated even darker and disgust welled up in me. How dare I like two guys at once, that's just so weird. I like Len, a lot, more than I care to admit. Sure he's a pain in the neck sometimes, but he also has his sweet spots, and he's really fun sometimes. Then there was Rei, who helped me get over the mauling pain of being separated with Len, he was something of a gentleman, but also like a cat. Sure he's an older guy, but he's so nice and considerate.

I groaned loudly, pressing my left hand into my face as confusion settled in my brain. Len, Rei, Len, Rei, Len, Rei. Both boys with their own qualities, both of them…

I continued with my stroking, my hand sometimes dipping at his forehead, and fluttering over his eyelid before going back to his hair. I smiled in something similar to affection, my face warm, but I was content. I looked across his room, and around the walls, it was so empty in here. Huh, I remember when this used to be my room.

Before the… incident, I slept in this room while mom and dad took the room I was currently in. I remember slinking into their room when I was smaller, wiggling in between them when a nightmare had scared me to the waking world. Snuggling between my father's arms, while my mother had shushed me to sleep again.

Dazed by memories, I almost didn't notice a warm hand stop my fingers, wrapping themselves around my own fingers. I looked down to see Len, his eyelids half open, and a thin sheet of sleep in his eyes. I watched in my own daze as he took my hand out of his hair, and grasped me more tightly.

"Len.." I mumbled, he closed his eyes, looking like he was about to sleep again. But while I was still hazy, his lips pressed against my finger gently, before they rested back to the mattress, his hand on top of mine.

Wait, his lips touched my fingers. His blasted lips touched my poor finger. "Len!" I snatched my hand away from him, my face flushing deeply as I touched those very fingers. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Don't… leave" He replied drowsily, "me…"

"H-huh?" My face grew darker at his words, even though they were not much, they were still so… It was as if he was afraid to lose me.

You had no idea how much restraint it took for me not to run my head through the wall again.

_Snore_

I stare at him stupidly, my mouth coming down to the floor, was he just… Do you mean… Whhhaaattt?

"He was… sleeping?" I ask to no one in particular, I almost did go up and bang my head on the ground, but the look of his face was enough for me to stay put. Despite the fact he was still sleeping, again, his face had turned to droop a bit, as if sad or lost. I sighed, keeping my fingers close to my chest, shaking my head. "Man, I'm such an idiot for this idiot."

I got out of his room, then looked at the time on the clock, it was around 3:20. I could always not go if I wanted to, but something told me that Rei had something to say to me, something important. Whether that's a good or bad thing, I have no idea, but it's something important for sure.

I walked into the bathroom, grabbed a brush and scoured through my pathetic hair as an attempt to make it look less messy. I removed my bow, and took off the clips, fixing my bangs. When I finished, I grabbed my hair accessories and vanished to my room. I took off my clothes, digging around for my closet for an outfit that was more comfortable for me.

In other words, jeans, t-shirt, and a wool sweater. I smiled in comfort, and stretched my tired bones. I ran to my kitchen, and began to make something to eat. Not for me, for Len. I had a feeling that Rei will bring me out of a bit, so maybe I'll just make something him just in case.

I rolled up my sleeves and looked in my empty kitchen, trying to remember how to cook. After all, for five months, Miki's been stocking me up on her mother's cooking, and Miku sometimes let me bring home leftovers, so I never really had to cook. Staring at the knife in my hand, I tried to think of something I could make.

…Ah well, Len will just eat a sandwich tonight.

_~time skip_

I put the small, dainty sandwiches made of cold meat, white bread, lettuce snips and swiss cheese, on to the plate. I set it on my table, it is a table Len just doesn't appreciate it, and gently put my note next to it. Rei came early today, at around 4:30, so now he was watching me as I worked.

"He's going to eat that for dinner?" He mused, and I glared at him.

"I had to improvise!" I huffed, then brushed off my hands. "Now what do you want, Rei? He's still sleeping, so.."

"Come with me to the park real quick." Rei replies, a nervous look in his eyes. Suspicion rising in me, I raise an eyebrow, mentally asking why. "I just need to talk to you in private."

"And how am I supposed to be ensured that you won't kidnap me?"

"Hey! Aren't we over the fact that I won't, already?" He whined quietly, reaching for my hand, and holding them like a distressed child. "How dare you not trust me, Rinny~"

"Ok, for one, you have no right to call me Rinny, and two, you're seventeen," I sighed, taking my hand away from him, ignoring my face's sudden warmth. "Not a child."

"But I thought you had a thing for Shotas…" he mumbles, looking at the ground in an attempt to look cute. Which didn't work, and it looked absolutely ridiculous.

"What do you mean, 'a thing for shotas?'" I sniffed, and he looked up.

"Please~ I promise to bring you there and back, that's it! Just please go with me!"

"…Fine." I gave in, and he grinned victoriously.

"Great." He pulled me out of the house, and into the car. Only when I was fully inside the automobile did he let go of my hand, and sneak into the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt as he pulled out of the driveway, then tucked my hair over my ears.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked, waiting for him to get to the public park only five minutes away.

"Um… hang on." He tells me, pulling away from a red light behind us, taking a sharp turn. "Wait, not until you promise not to get mad."

"Well. I can't guarantee it, it depends." I replied, "How about this, I'll _try _not to get mad."

He takes the final turn onto the last street, keeping his eyes intensely on the road. He doesn't talk until we're in the park's parking lot, he motions me to get out, and I do.

We stand in front of the car in the outside, it's a little chilly, but I can stand it without shivering. He looks at me for a bit, before he talks.

"It's about… Len… and you." Rei manages at last, his words forming feebly. I keep my face neutral, not really sure on how to react to that.

"What about us?"

"Well, the thing is…" He hesitates, and begins walking deeper into the park, I followed him curiously. We walk a bit, not speaking, before he turns to me again. "I don't trust him."

"Oh…" I don't know how I feel towards that, it's not an angry feeling, and it's not disappointment. I can't really explain it… "Why?"

"Everything." Rei sits down on a bench, and I sit next to him, looking at him questioningly. "Rin, I'm scared that he's just taking advantage of you."

"Huh?"

"I mean, he's so famous all around the world! Then his father gets sick of him and sends him to you, then all of a sudden Len likes you? Isn't that a bit suspicious?" He implores, searching my face. "What if he's just trying to get you to like him so that he can live freely here too? Or what if he's just playing around with you for fun?"

"I…But…" My voice trails off, and my blood slowly begins to cool. What if?

"He's an actor right? What if he's just acting towards you? Rin, he's not trustable!" Rei's golden eyes are wide with concern, he grabs my shoulders as if to wake me from a fantasy. "Don't fall for him Rin, he's going to hurt you!"

"But Rei, you just met him! Y-you don't know anything about him!" I say in defense, "Sure, he's annoying at times, but Len couldn't hurt anything mentally!"

"See Rin? He's trying to get you to defend him! He's brainwashing you with this good side of him!" Rei clenches harder on my shoulders, "Do you Tei Sukone? His childhood friend? I heard she's been in love with him too, it's all over the news now. What would you do, if you had a rival like that?"

"I…" My voice failed me again, remembering the sharp look that same singer had given me the day Len left for the movie shoot. If Tei liked Len, why would Len chose me then? He would choose who he's most familiar with, with Tei.

'_Miku, I really miss Rin'_

Wait, that's right. He said that, didn't he? He meant for Miku to hear that in private, didn't he? Even when he was with Tei, he was missing me just as bad as I was missing him, right? Plus his voice, at the time he sounded sincere and lost, no acting school could teach you to be like that.

"Rin, look at me.. Look at me." Rei shook my shoulders lightly, and I turned to see him. Suddenly, his face showed a change to shock. I didn't understand until something warm was trickling down my cheek.

"Wh-what?" I asked, touching my eyes in confusion. Was I crying? But why? Over something as pathetic and dramatic as this?

"I-I'm so sorry Rin!" Rei gasped, then enveloped me into a tight, secure hug. "I never meant to get you upset! Rin… I'll take you home."

I didn't reply, still trying to comprehend the meaning for these tears. It made no sense, wasn't I beginning to be hopeful? Why am I crying then? Rei continued to comfort me, all the way to the car. He wiped my tears, which had began to cloud my vision, and helped me to the seat.

On the way home, he kept his left hand on the wheel, while his right was on my shoulder comfortingly, trying to soothe me, even though I had no other emotion. It's weird, how not only ten minutes ago, I was just getting out of the house, and now I'm being ushered back inside.

"Rei… I don't know…" I spoke at last, my voice weak and shaky. He looked at me for a long time, before cleaning up my cheeks with the palm of my hand.

"I'm really, really sorry Rin. I never how much he meant to you…"

"But.. I don't know how much that is!" I confessed, another wave of tears getting to me. "It's so confusing now, I don't get it!"

"Hey, hey. It's my fault, Rin. Don't cry over it ok? You know, just forget about it. How about tomorrow, after school, I'll pick up you and…" he swallows a bit painfully, before bringing a tight smile, "Len, and we can all go to the ice cream parlor. Just forget about our talk."

I nod miserably, inside I felt horrible for crying in front of Rei, and I knew I was making him guilty. But I couldn't stop the tears, they just kept flowing, and…

Rei gently kissed my forehead, squeezing my hand comfortingly.

"I'm going to go now, ok? Just take a good sleep, Rin." He muttered, and left the house, closing the door behind him. I touched the spot on my forehead, tears still falling lazily down my cheeks.

I didn't know I had moved, but I was soon on my bed, curled up against my pillow. Even as I was drowning my pillow, I finally understood the reason.

I was confused, and desperate. Miki and Miku knew Len liked me, and that mean it was true right? But Rei has a point. Why me? Len has all the choices of girls, and he has Tei. The singer, the dancer, the actor. She has beauty, fame, money, and a voice. I wanted to believe that Len liked me, but Rei was showing me the reality of things. To make matters worse, Rei kissed my head with affection. I felt cherished for a bit, but that tore me up as well.

I can't like Len and Rei at the same time. I have to choose one of them, and the other I will have to give up. But who can I? If I let one go, they won't come back, and if I choose one, I can't turn back either. I felt so selfish, so spoiled and rotten when I thought about having to choose between them. It just wasn't fair. I looked at my ceiling, but thought past it to a place where my parents were.

Are you still watching over me? Who do you choose? Mother? Father? Can you still hear me? Help… I need help… I'm lost…

It makes no sense, for something as beautiful as love, to have such a painful entrance. Sometimes, it makes you wonder, how idiotically, about why the Rose who bears so many thorns, is the symbol of love.

How viciously cruel.

**There. Drama. **

**TOLD YOU I CAN BE DRAMATIC! I have my own moments, and even though it's only possible when I'm sugar-deprived, I can still do it! HAHAHA~**

**Anyways, ignoring my sugarless state. The only time I read reviews is when I look at my email. So I only go look at the review count when I'm about to submit my next update. I went there like five minutes ago, (and I swear this is true) and screamed, nearly dropping my laptop. **

**200****Reviews guys, a **_**plus**_**, my gosh you can take that scream and times it to 200 **_**plus**_**. If you've reviewed this story once, at least, you've made my year. Yep. I'm satisfied, it's only March, but I'm completely happy. Yeah, I am. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Mush Luvve,**

**asianchibi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17! **

**So school is almost over! YES! Meaning, that I will get to relax, finally, and have the time to actually sit down and write. Also, another BOMBARD of reviews. You guys are making me cry, seriously ;u; I love you all so much. You get to have my prized chocolate bars for that *sniff***

**Wisarute7- As usual, another first review :D I'm sorry for the drama, but it was too tempting ^^" but hey, it's fun writing it ;)**

**LynelL- I would protect Rin and Len from her, but then where would all the fun go? /Shot hehe, I'm reaaalllyyy sorry for my late, late, LATE updates but I'm not very good at rushing orz**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- You're the best Aya-chan T^T I'm not a good writer at **_**all**_**, but I'm so honored~ I don't know how I'm going to leap over your expectations, but I'll try to atleast reach at it… Thank you sooo much!**

**Torixx3- Oh, that was an awesome usage of lyrics then :3 Thank you for reviewing!**

**Vocal-maiden- Hey Maiden-chan x) I'm glad to see you~ (Mio- **I wanna try the fish cookies…**) So happy you like this! You know I love your work too~**

**VocaloidSinger- Don't scream when your sick! But yeah, Len is attractive and sexy -3- hope you get better and love you too ;)**

**Aira2889- Well, I have to find out who bet on who first (still haven't decided) Miku and Miki are twins! Plot twist :O hehe. This is RinxLen, but there's still drama to go through *evil laughter* TEI IS EVIL (and I love that about her) I feel your emotions. Ahem, Piko is doing fine, he's probably in the lounge sulking though… You probably failed your exam because you didn't eat chocolate /shot Chocolate makes your brain work!**

**Halios Mililios- You think that chapter was a huge? Try this one for a size… ahaha, get what I did there? Huge? Size? Get it? Get it? /run over for lame joke. I'm honored to have you think I'm such a great writer.**

**Red258- Er… sorry, but I couldn't help it. Please forgive me m(-.-)m**

**Xitlalit123- See? You and your physic powers always going on and on again. Rawr. But I still love your review, thanks chu~**

**Blue Neonlightshow- … I feel kind of bad for doing this chapter now, sorry for the cliffhangers! They're too addicting DX Anywho, Kaito better approves of Len then he does of Rei. That's all I'm gonna say.**

**TeamKagamineForever- It's fine if you don't review, just as long as you're here now it's all that matters ****J Hm? Rin loving Rei? Ohohohho. We'll see~ **

**Sadako- I found that writing drama is unexpectedly fun :D Len is dead asleep though, just so you know, and he only half awoke because his dream turned into a nightmare (when he saw Rei with Rin.) Sorry for late update! I tried, I really did.**

**RinRinSableheh- LOVE ME AND MY DRAMA! Haha, I would hate to choose between them too. The world needs more anime boys *sob* **

**Vocaloid302- I tried to do humor during the drama, but it didn't work, so yeah… hem, but I think there is waaaay too much drama for a humor fic OTL still, I liked the long review, even though it was supposed to be short xD**

**Mayuki-Kai- Thank you! I was smiling the whole way through your review, it really made me happy!**

**It'srainin'bubbles- I don't know if I told you this yet, but I always loved your name. I want it to rain bubbles, that'd be awesome! Back to the subject, RinxLen is my most picky pairing, I can hardly read love triangles with them (Would that be considered ironic, hypocratic or both? O.O) **

**SoulsOfTeardrops- I agree with Nozomi, it's not Len's fault! (technically) I totally fangirled as I wrote that scene though, it was fluffy and we all know how much I react to fluff. (Mio- **Taidana and Nozomi! Taidana isn't teaching me nothing! **Takase- ***pins* yeah, and you're not teaching anything either. **Me- **Let's huddle in the fridge like penguins, it's cold in here**)**

**Clavemien Nigram Rosa- Updating soon? … Sorry, It's late AGAIN! *falls***

**98anzgurl- Miku would have Rei breathing out of straw and Miki would have his organs trailing behind him :D I am not really **_**that **_**organized and I do tend to forget things, heck, I just come up with the plot as I go, I never plan ahead orz. I'm so glad you think so though! It really warms my heart *sniff* (My favorite? Rin, probably, because she's so lucky to have Len. Plus that massive bow is like… amazing. Still, both Rin and Len are my favorite Vocaloids, so choosing favorites between them is pretty hard ^^ who's your favorite?)**

**Misoka-san- I'm so sorry that I'm late! I really tried to get it done, but with testing coming up, it's virtually impossible. Sorry!**

**Yellow02- You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review. I was squealing like a flippin' dolphin J Thank you soooo much, I truly am honored.**

**Enjoy~ (oh look, my tears…)**

**Disclaimer- No own Vocaloid. (I can't believe I forgot last chapter, oh well)**

**Rin POV**

I stood at the doorframe of Len's room, observing the massive lump on the mattress. I nearly forgot about him, but when I passed the room to brush my teeth, I heard him snore. _It was so loud_.

I walked over to him, prodding his shoulder lightly. He was still out cold, his face buried in the pillow, his hair spread all over. I pushed him harder, only resulting in a mumble. Huh, talk about a deep sleeper.

"Len!" I shouted, pushing back his hair so that I had a clear screech in his ear. I felt him shudder, rising slowly, and I stepped back.

"Who's there?" He slurred, "Are you working for Sai?"

"What-"

"Come and make me pretty then." He thrust his hand out towards me as if expecting me to kiss it. I stared at his fingers, dumbfounded, and looked back up to his head which had lolled backwards.

… Again? Really? This boy has got to stop sleep talking!

"Len! Wake up!" I snapped, slapping his hand away. He looked up lazily, incoherent mumbling coming from his mouth. I took his hair tie from the table, holding it up to my thumb, and flicked it at him.

"Ow!" Len flinched, rubbing his eye, "What was that!" When he finally noticed me, he gave me a confused look. "Rin? Why did you do that?"

"Well, you wanted me to make you look…pretty." I replied, suddenly realizing how funny it sounded, I giggled. Shota Len Len…

"Wh- liar! I didn't say that!" He protested, his face starting to blush.

"Oh really? Then who's Sai?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"…Oh ship."

"Yeah, 'oh ship' is correct." I tussled his hair before leaving the room. "Go get ready for school, and make sure you look extra 'pretty', your fangirls missed you."

I smirked slightly at his groan, and continued my way to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and finished with my bow. I approved myself in the mirror, and walked outside. Len had finished getting dressed, and was waiting for his turn in the bathroom.

"That was fast." I snorted, "if I remember clearly, you used to take a whole hour getting ready in the morning."

"Well, when you have an impatient, knife-wielding director shouting at you for five months, you learn to get done fast." He replied with a grudging tone, I snickered at his dark expression and leaped out of the way for him.

After yesterday, I just want to try to forget everything Rei said. He said not to take it so seriously after all, so I won't think about it too much. I don't like crying anyways, never met a person who does, and just thinking about it makes my stomach curl. Today, I'll just go to school, then Rei will take us to the icecream parlor after school. No big deal.

"Finished." Len came out with a neat ponytail, his face clean and a straight smirk on his face.

"…Is that mascara?" I asked, noticing how bold his eyelashes were.

"Heh. No." Len sneered, leaning towards me, "My eyelashes are just normally luscious. Would you like to feel them?" He bat his eyelids at me, leaning down so that he was waaaaay too close.

"Idiot shota!" I snapped, pushing his face away, "it was a simple yes or no question!"

"I'm not a shota, Rin!"

"Then don't act like one!"

We fought all the way out of the house. I led the way to school, but Len kept getting closer, batting his eyes and telling me to touch his eye-hair. Of course, I was thoroughly freaked out and kept walking backwards, shouting at him.

"Man, if you two are flirting, you're doing an awful job at it." Miki mused, jumping in right next to me as we argued past her house.

"We aren't flirting!"

"Isn't he wearing mascara!" I asked, pointing at his eyes. She shrugged, patting my shoulder.

"How should I know? You're the only one paying so much attention to his eyes."

"Miki!"

She winked at me teasingly, and the three of us began a whole new argument ranging from eye cosmetics to shota symptoms. Of course, this ended as soon as we stepped onto the school compound. There was so much squealing, and the next I know it, Len was devoured by a wave of people.

Miki stood by me as I glared towards the crowd. Piko had come up to us, but he looked uncertain about if he should help Len or not. There were a few boys trying to help Len, though, like that big-head Dell. In the end, Piko ran to Len's side to help as well, what a nice guy. I sighed, walking away, but Miki kept up with me.

"Oh yeah, Rin, remember our bet?" She asked casually, I rose an eyebrow curiously.

"Bet?"

"The one about the kiss and _confession_?" She continued, a restrained smirk playing on her lips. I felt a cold shiver go across my skin that moment.

"Oh, that one…"

"Yeah, well, what if I said…" She coughed awkwardly, still smirking, but her face growing pink. "I already kissed Piko…?"

"WHAT!" I stared at her in disbelief. "Impossible! You can't have-"

"W-well…" She scratched the back of her head, "remember that one time when… I, uh, went to the fair with Piko?"

"You're joking…"

"…"

"Seriously!" I groaned loudly, sinking to my knees dramatically.

"Hey! You have to keep your end of the challenge!"

"B-but…"

"_Rin_." She glared at me, and I knew I had no escape.

"Miki!~" I whined, burying my face in my hands, "but it'll be soooo awkward! Why do you hate me!"

"Because I love you."

"You je-errk!"

"Yeah, yeah." She regained her composure, smiling sweetly, "So tonight….~"

"Tonight?" I whimpered, "That soon?"

"Yes, that soon, come on Rin." She grabbed my hands, pulling me up, "You can do it! Everything will be fine, ok?"

"What if-"

"Then I will kick his ass so hard he will never be able to face the public with his rear end again." She swore darkly, patting my shoulder encouragingly. "You promised Rin,"

"I know…" I felt my face heat up in total embarrassment. I'm never, ever, going to challenge Miki into anything ever again. "F-fine… I-I'll tell him tonight…"

"It's ok, I'll be right behind you, ok?" She giggled in excitement, pulling my arm to the school building.

**Len POV**

Ah~ There's no place like school~ Listen to them! They love me~

"LLEEEEENNNN"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"WELCOME BACK!"

I gave them a smile, making them swoon. This is too much, I'm going to cry with joy! I missed you too, my fans, I've come back at long last~

The bell rang for class, completely separating my crowd, and a few of my classmates hauled me to the classroom. As I entered, they escorted me to my desk before talking about my trip.

"How was Hokkaido?"

"Was it cold?"

"Did you go sight seeing?"

I chuckled, making the girls giggle, and took out a pencil, flourishing it around my fingers.

"Hokkaido was great, but…" I put a distant look on, "it was lonely as well." I took a risk glance at Rin, she had glared at me, but when I met her eyes, she flushed red, and turned away pointedly. Huh, wonder what's up with her.

"Aw, did you miss us?" Asked one girl, I nodded.

"Of course, I love school."

"Alright! Enough of this commotion, please sit _down_." Megurine-sensei entered the classroom, a long meter stick in her hands. She glared at my desk which had been cleared out as the others returned to their seats. "Of course, welcome back Len, hope you had fun. But please, we are now in school, save your stories for lunch, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kill-joy.

_Time skip~_

Today went by pretty fast in my mind, lunch was a chaotic period with a bunch of people wanting my attention. Of course, I gave it to them, but my generosity ended up with no lunch.

My stomach ached and grumbled as I walked to the school gate. Everyone going pass me in a hurry to go home, a few stopped to say hi, but it was mostly peaceful for me. I looked at Rin, who was talking to Red Head.

"Oh, he's coming!" The rabid so-called female pointed at me with a giggle. She hopped away from Rin, winking at me secretly, before skipping away to Piko who was waiting for her patiently.

"Bye Rin, bye Len!" He waved to me, I grinned.

"Thanks for helping me this morning!" I called, he nodded and shrugged as if it was nothing. They both walked away arm-in-arm. Honestly, Piko is nothing like that…that cherry devil. So why are they together? Huh.

"H-hey Len." Rin's voice cracked, her back to me. "We're going to the I-ice cream shop with Rei, kay?"

"Rei?" I couldn't help the slight disappointment in my voice. It's not like I hate the guy, it's just that… he sometimes get too close to Rin for my comfort. I mean, too close for her comfort. I'm not affected… much…

"Yeah, for ice cream." She coughed slightly, turning to face me, "You are coming, right?"

"Sure." I shrugged, and she smiled slightly, making my heart skip a bit. Rin led me away to the school's parking lot where a familiar dark car was waiting for us.

Rei waved to us in the front seat, he had on a school uniform like us, but the design and colors were slightly different. He gave me a stern almost commanding look, and I only stared back. What did he want?

"Alright, Len you take the passenger seat, I'll take the back." Rin hopped into the car, I hesitated. Thanks a lot Rin, let me sit with him, yeah sure. I quietly sat down in the front and buckled my seatbelt, not daring to look at the driver.

"So, to the ice cream parlor it is." He spoke smiling forcefully, we backed out of the parking lot. I looked at Rin through the rear-view mirror but she seemed preoccupied, her head down and her hands covering her ears. I decided not to bother her.

"So Rei…what school do you go to?" I asked, trying to start a conversation over the awkward moment.

"Hisan Highschool." He replied curtly, and I frowned slightly at his wary tone.

"What year are you?" I tried again, hoping to get some details.

"3rd."

"Uh…" I couldn't see why he seemed to hate me. I hadn't done anything to him yet, heck, I barely talked to him. But if he wants to play it this way, fine, I'll stop talking to him.

The silence to the ice cream parlor was tense, I kept an eye on Rin who had her head down most of the time and I watched Rei from the corners of my eyes who had his sight on the road without breaking his expressionless mask. Were all common commoners like this sometimes?

"Oh, we're here already?" Rin looked up once we parked, her cheeks a bit pink but she seemed otherwise happy. "Come on, I haven't been out to ice cream in forever!"

"Well, then let's go." Rei grinned at her and my heart strung. I remembered him that same grin in my dream. I don't normally care much about my sleeping movies, as Tei calls them, but this time I'm feeling kind of angry at him because of that.

I got out of the car, and stood next to Rin, walking her to the parlor while Rei locked the doors. Inside, a fruity breeze hit us and Rin sighed in happiness.

"Yummy," She inhaled, I agreed with her and we went to the counter. Rei, finally coming in, strode over to us quickly, standing on the other side of Rin as she scanned the flavors. Trying to ignore the other boy, I did as she did, going over the different names.

"Hi, how may I help you three?" The employee quickly rushed over to us, almost tripping over herself as she made it to the counter.

"Um… I think I'll have two scoops of Vanilla." Rin said, pointing to the white bin. "Can I have some nuts, chocolate syrup and the cherry, please?"

"Of course!" The overly cheerful lady ducked down to grab the scooper and I caught a glimpse of black hair and golden eyes, before a hand took the handle and began to plop ice cream into a cup. There was a bit of rustling and movement behind the counter before a girl appeared holding Rin's order. "There you go, now for you two."

"Rui Haine!" Rei shouted suddenly, pointing at the girl in disbelief. She turned to face him, shock obviously on her face at being called out so suddenly. Huh, so they did know each other.

"…Rei?" She asked her mouth dropping open. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you _doing here?" He shot back, "you really work here?"

"Well, seeing that my parents own the place, yes. I do work here." She crossed her arms across her chest, a childish look coming across her face. "But why are you here?"

"I'm treating them ice cream." He replied simply, and she looked at Rin who gazed innocently at her, eating a bit of her ice cream. Rui looked at me, in all me gorgeous glory, and squealed loudly.

"Oh My- Rei, is that… Are you…" She stuttered as she pointed to me, and I grinned.

"Well, if you know I'm Len Kagamine, nice to meet you." I greeted, bowing slightly. Rin stepped on my foot discretely, but the pain in my foot was not a secret. I flinched a bit, looking down at the suspect who continued to eat her ice cream calmly as if nothing happened.

"O-oh, um, I-uh," Rui's hands flew to her hair where she struggled to fix her blackened locks.

"Yeah, he's the singer, so…" Rei glared at me and I blinked in surprise. What did I do now?

"O-Oh right!" She fumbled with her fingers, flying back to the ice cream containers. "Erm… ice cream? K-Kagamine-sama? What flavor would you like? Oh! We have a new flavor called Banana swirl, you like bananas right? Oh silly me, I guess I should let you pick, huh?"

"Actually," I smiled making her blush deeply, that's right, behold my glorious face! "The Banana Swirl sounds good, just one scoop should do. Can you also add some nuts and banana slices?"

"Yes, yes." She nodded quickly and began to get my treat. She squealed slightly as she worked, occasionally fumbling and shaking and shaking. Rei let out a low growl, I looked at him to find that he was glaring at me. What? It's not my fault she happens to be my fan.

"Hm…" Rin gave a thoughtful look, her eyes slightly darkened as she looked at me. My heart sunk, what did I do _this time_?

"Here!" She held out my finished ice cream with a shaking hand. I reached out to take it, but my hand was quickly brushed away by Rei.

"I'll take it." He said, smiling at her. He took my cup and shoved it into my hands, giving me warning look.

"Oh, do you want something, Rei?" Rui asked, her eyes still lingering on me.

"No, I think that's enough, thanks." He nodded to her while directing Rin and me to a seat by the window. I sat down next to Rin and began to pick at the ice cream while Rui watched us from afar. Rei, however, went back to talk to her, a dark gloom over him.

"Who knew Rei would know her, huh?" I asked, attempting to get Rin to talk.

"Yeah, who knew." She replied, eating her ice cream sourly.

"Uh.. Are you ok?" I asked, noticing that her face has gotten red again. She mumbled something, nudging her cherry grudgingly, before replying.

"Just… tired." She took another spoonful while I quirked an eyebrow. Tired? That was her excuse? That she was tired?

"You call that a lie?" I snorted, eating my own treat. I smiled when I realized how yummy it was. "Seriously Rin, what's up?"

"…Nothing big, don't worry about it." She smiled up at me but I knew better that to question it.

"Alright." I chewed on a banana slice and peered over at Rei and Rui who seemed to be having a heated conversation. I had an urge to go over there, but by the looks on Rei's face, it probably wouldn't be a smart idea. I took another bite of ice cream, looking back down at Rin who was now staring absentmindedly into space.

Am I the only one who think everyone's going crazy?

**Rei POV**

"Rui! He's not that big of a deal." I hissed quietly at her, but she shrugged, giggling a bit.

"Are you kidding me? He's so cute~ he also has the best manners.." She sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes, look at her, she's such an airhead.

Rui was my classmate, but she was one of those people who was my friend but I didn't really talk to her, you know? You could say that I've liked her for a time, thought, but I never had the courage to actually say anything or give her clues. Plus, with Rin, I've actually almost forgotten about her until now…

"That's just a play. He's a big flirt." I persisted, "Besides, he's two years younger than us, that's so wrong!" Heh, I'm one to talk.

"Hm? Oh, I don't actually like-like him." She laughed breezily, "I'm just a huge fan of his music. I mean, his singing is beautiful."

"He sings as well as anyone." I sniffed, crossing my arms. "Not that special, it's just his money."

"Oh wow. You're awfully bitter about that." Rui snorted, flicking away her black hair so that it was clear from her face. In a way, I think that I'm so attracted to Rin because of her behavior is sometimes like Rui. They're hairs, although opposite in color, were styled the same, right down to the white barrettes, they're stubborn behavior, and the only difference is that Rui can be a bit goofy at times.

"I'm not bitter!" I argued, "I'm just telling you-"

"Why?" She leaned heavily on the counter, staring me down with her golden eyes. "You're being overprotective, and if you ask me, I'm thinking you're being the same to that little lady over there." She pointed to Rin, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm not blind, Rei." She rolled her eyes at me, "I saw how you glared at him and how you treated her when you sat them down."

I began to feel guilty, I looked down at my shoes in regret. I know I'm not with Rui or anything, I'm hardly her friend, but having been seen with another girl by her makes me feel like I'm cheating.

"Oh, well I-"

"So, do you like her?" Rui cut my sentence and I looked at her in shock. She was serious, "you accused me of liking Len, so I can accuse you, right? You hypocrite, just who is crushing on someone two years younger than us?"

"Er.. Rui, don't be like that…" I mumbled, "I don't, well, um…"

"Honestly though, you're like her brother, it's kind of pedo-ish."

Again with the pedophile. I am not a perverted stalker and I don't kidnap children! Rin is just easy to get close to, and she is, well like I said, a lot like Rui. Man, I'm a horrible person. I'm pretending to be close to Rui while I'm with Rin.

"I'm not pedo-ish." I snapped, "Rin is very… nice, that's all."

"Do you really like her?" She asked again, "Come on Rei, think."

"Um…" Do I? Maybe, but truly, do I like Rin? As in, Rin herself, as a person. "I…"

"Hm, well, I've gotta go. Some of the ice cream is almost gone, I have to re-fill." She left me standing there like an idiot, but I couldn't really blame her. I looked back at Rin and Len who were both eating their ice cream's quietly. Both had vacant expressions, Rin looking into space while Len stared at her. I felt a bit of anger go in me, but I didn't really have the heart to stop him after what Rui just told me.

"Hey you two, daydreaming?" I asked casually, sitting in a seat across from them. They both jumped at the same time, and Rin caught Len staring at her. He looked away quickly, stuffing his face with half-melted ice cream.

"Just thinking." Rin looked away from him and back to me, her blue eyes fazed a bit. "anyways, what were you and Rui talking about?"

"School." I replied quickly, maybe a bit suspicious, but Rin seemed to be to preoccupied to notice. "What are you thinking about?"

"Hm? Nothing," She muttered again, shaking herself as if she got out of a trance. "See? I'm fine."

"She's been like that all day." Len cuts in, finishing up his ice cream. Rin huffs and turns away, chewing on her cherry. I look back at Rui who's staring at me with a quirked eyebrow. I stared back, and she shook her head, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Despite this, I chuckle at her, she's still that cute little Rui.

"Ok, well, you two ready to go home?" I asked, and Len shrugged throwing away his bowl.

"Yeah," Rin nodded, stuffing the rest of her treat into her mouth, "thank you, Rei."

"Yeah." I smiled at her, before leading them out. I looked behind me to find Rui staring at me once again. "Bye!"

"See you." She called back and the door shut behind me. Just as I entered the car, a ringtone burst into the air. Len jumped before taking out his phone, he opened it up.

"Hello?" He began, and eventually his confusion cleared up. "Oh, Tei."

Tei? As in, Tei Sukone? I looked at Rin who's eyes had gotten wide, she stared at Len intensely but he didn't pay attention.

"Hm? Dinner? _Now? _I don't know, I've got school- Uh-huh, yeah well… Oh, well, I don't know but- Right, ok… I see. How about Rin? Huh? Oh, but what about- something to say? But… ok, um, hold on." Len covered the receiver and looked back at Rin, she cleared her grim expression quickly. I sat in the car, buckling my seatbelt, pretending not to notice. But I was very worried.

"What is it?" She asked Len, he looked at the phone then back at her.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" He asked, "Tei wants to bring me out for dinner. She needs to tell me something."

Rin visibly stiffened and I resisted the urge to murder Len. Tei wants to tell him something over dinner? Does he not realize how much that must hurt Rin? That idiot has the nerves to tell that to her?

I growled a bit under my breath, ready to lunge at the boy. But Rin looked at me quickly, her eyes pleading for me to leave him alone.

"Go ahead, just don't be out so late." She replied quietly, Len nods and turn back to his phone. I stared at her, why did she let him? Rin only gave me a begging gaze that told me to leave it be. I grudgingly pushed the key into ignition and began to drive. Fine, because she told me to, I won't do anything to him.

I drove through the streets, having memorized Rin's address, and tried to focus on the streets. But still, I took the wrong turn twice and got scolded by Rin for almost running over a dog. I was very frustrated, and every time I glanced at Len, he looked as if nothing happened. Heartless, absolute piece of-

"REI! Pay attention! You passed my house!" Rin hit the back of my head and I flinched, nearly throwing the car into the curb. I fought for control of the car, once it was straightened, I glared into the rear-view mirror

"Rin, I'm driving. You don't hit me while my hands are on the wheel!" I told her, but she let out a breathy huff in reply. I reversed the car back a few feet, and turned into her driveway. Thank goodness I learned parallel parking.

I turned off the engine and got out of the car. Rin came next and unlocked the door to her house with Len coming last. I really wanted to beat him up, but because I could feel Rin's eyes on me, I could only glare at him from a safe distance.

"Thank you for the ice cream, Rei!" Rin smiled hugging me slightly, I gave her a squeeze, trying to ignore the stare Len was giving us.

"Yeah, bye Rei." He said coolly and I waved at him.

"No problem, good night." I spoke mostly to Rin, but I had my eyes on him. I felt a challenge in his eyes, but I could only remember about the date he was supposed to be having with Tei. Just as I was about to leave, I caught a glimpse of a fancy car coming around the corner, the orange sunset causing an almost epic dramatic effect to the commercial-like vehicle. I realized who the car must've belonged to and drove slowly away from the house. In my mirror, as the car came closer, I saw a flash of pale pink hair.

I let out a breath, turning my wheel slowly, a plan forming slowly in my mind. Even if I don't like Len, I can't have him hurting Rin anymore. If I can prevent her heart from breaking I will do anything. As long as she's happy, I'll make sure everything goes her way.

**Len POV**

I didn't really want to go with Tei, but she was treating me and she had something really important so what was I supposed to do? I just can't really turn her down, plus she's one of my best friends, you know.

I looked at Rin who was lying face down on the couch, her ears seemed red and her fist was clenched tightly. I walked over to her, pressing on her shoulder slightly. She let out a complaint and I stopped, for a bit, and then I continued to shove her shoulder.

"Riiiiiinnnnn" I called, she let out a muffled grunt, "what's wrong?"

"None of your business." She didn't move from her position, didn't even twitch.

"Come ooon! Get up!" I walked to the other side of the couch and began to grab her from her arms. Rin flailed her letting out a small scream.

"Stop! Leeen!"

"Too bad!" I snapped, finally succeeding in pulling her body off the couch and onto the floor. She flopped on the carpet sloppily, still faced down, and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, be like that."

"Huh?"

I didn't let her question me as I flipped her over and carried her in my arms. I grinned in victory as she began to thrash in my grasp.

"Stop moving or I'll drop you," I told her, and she glared into my eyes, her face as red as the sunset.

"Drop me, now." She commanded, and I sighed. I held her as high as I could and let go.

…Before catching her right before she hit the ground. I learned that trick during the shoot, I never thought it would ever come in handy, but here I am.

"You jerk!" She squealed, both hands gripping my shoulders tightly. "Put me down _nicely!_"

"What? I didn't drop you." I shrugged, and she hissed at me, "I wouldn't have dropped you like that~"

"Oh?"

"Because I'm a gentleman~"

"Gentleman my foot!" She wriggled in my hands, but I still wasn't done. I swung around in the small apartment and she screamed in fear, pressing closer to me. Maybe a bit too close, I blushed as I felt her body heat starting to seep into my chest. I stopped spinning and readjusted my hold so that she was a bit farther. Rin was breathing a bit too quickly, and when she finally recovered, she looked ready to bite me.

"Having fun?" I asked nervously, she only glared at me, I swallowed a bit, smiling hesitantly. "Er… Ok, I'll stop."

"Good." She sniffed and I carried her to the coach, placing her on the cushions gently like a princess. Yep, just a like what a fairytale prince or knight should do. Er, that sounds a bit too romantic, doesn't it?

Rin looked like she was about to say something when a loud knocking interrupted her. She looked to at the door a bit, her expression darkening, but she ran to open it anyways.

"Hello?" She asked, I slowly walked up to the door. Tei was standing there in a short cream dress, I rose my eyebrows. Why a dress? She usually wears something casual unless we have an important event or something.

"Hello, Rin-san, I'm here to pick up- Oh, there you are Len." She smiled at me and I waved at her.

"Hi Tei." I greeted, I cautiously looked back at Rin who was staring down at her shoes, her face downcast.

"Well, let's go," Tei said impatiently, I nodded to her and followed her out of the house. I looked back at Rin who waved a bit to me, I smiled.

"I'll be back soon, ok? Bye Rin."

"H-have fun." She told me, staying there for a bit more before closing and locking the door behind her. I stared at the blank door, but then Tei called me again so I quietly made my way to the red car.

"Akaito, to Tishimi's please." Tei instructed the driver once I got in. Both of us were sitting in the back seat, I could've sat in the front but the driver had such a hostile aura that I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Tei?" I asked, feeling the car pull out of the driveway, "you said it was important."

"Oh, right." Tei giggled next to me and when I turned to look at her, she was tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at her lap. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Or you can tell me now." I persisted, but she shook her head as if I didn't get it, which I didn't.

"No, no. Not yet." She said, looking at me with her red eyes, "I'll tell you when we get there, ok?"

"Alright…"

The rest of the car ride was silent so I focused on trying to remember how many turns we took. I looked outside, my mind eventually traveling to Rin. I wonder what was up with her, she seemed so distant today after we arrived at school this morning. She's avoided my gaze all day, so I wonder what's going. I didn't do anything that might've put her like that, so I know it's not my fault. Maybe it was Redhead, most likely, I'll go interrogate later.

"Miss Tei, we're here." Akaito parked the car on the curb in front of a fancy restaurant. I looked at the place with a careful eye, it was elegant, large and seemed very high-class.

"Come on, Len." Tei led me into the place, striding straight up to the front desk. I looked around the place, the glass tables, dark wooden chairs, elegant designs. The aroma was something too, it smelled delicious. The man behind the pedestal looked at Tei, bowing slightly.

"Ah, Tei-san, I expect you're here for your reservation?" He asked, and she nodded. Whoa, she got a reservation, but I guess that's Tei for you, always planning ahead.

We were led through the many tables, most had the 'reservation' tag, until we stopped at a two-seated table by a large window. Tei clasped her hands together, gasping at the night sky outside. It was impressive, I suppose, the moon shining brightly, and the colorfully lit city outside.

The waiter held out a chair for Tei to sit down and I sat down in my own seat. Very comfortable cushions, so this place isn't all looks. I glanced down at the menu, finding that most of the food where European or American. I didn't mind, that much, since I had eaten this food ever since I was little, but still, it's been awhile.

"Ah, I think I'll just have a garden salad tonight." Tei tells the waiter and he begins to write it down, turning to me when he's finished.

"Um, I'll have the…" I looked through the words, trying to think of something that I liked. "Steak."

Tei giggled, and I sent a small glare at her. Ok, I know that was a bit stupid, but I can't think of a lot of food right now, give me a break!

"Is there anything you would like to drink?" The waiter asked.

"Water,"

"Two waters, please." I finished, and he nodded again. He bowed to us a bit, excusing himself as he left to the kitchen. While we waited, Tei propped her elbows on the table, placing her chin in the cup of her palms, looking at me with a smile.

"So…" I began, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Hm…" She placed a finger on her cheek, "I just have a few questions to ask, that's all."

"Ok, fire away." I slumped a bit in my seat, waiting patiently as she fumbled a bit.

"Er… um, Len, is there someone who you cannot live without?" She asked, looking down at her fingers. I stared at her, is that her important question?

"Uh… What?"

"I mean, someone who is so precious to you that you would die to protect them?" She asked again, I looked at her stupidly. Where was she going with this?

"I don't think I'm really that close to anyone, yet." I replied. The waiter came back with the water and I took a drink out of my cup. Tei, however, had her gaze stuck on me with a strong intensity.

"I see," She sighed, "Fine, I'll go straight to the point. Is there someone that you like?"

"Well, there's plenty of people that I like, and-"

"Len, I mean, like-like." Tei stared at me harder, and my throat went dry. The first person to come to mind was Rin and her smiling face, I coughed, drinking more water. I set the glass down again, wondering on how I should answer.

"Um… I-uh guess there is one person that-"

"Who. What's she like." It wasn't a question, more like a demand. I looked at Tei, her eyes glued on me and she was leaning forwards. I felt a cold sweat break out on my face.

"Er… well…" I rubbed the back of my neck, my face beginning to blush. "She's very… different compared to most girls. Um, she is stubborn and sometimes annoying, but she's still nice. Uhhh, she treats me like a normal person, she's not a fan girl, um…" I looked back at Tei who's eyes began to sparkle, her mouth smiling slightly.

"Really!" She asked, I nodded sheepishly looking at my hands. I do plan on telling Rin soon, very soon, but I'm kind of… afraid, I guess, I've never been in this situation before… How can I confess to her? What should I say?

"Hey, Tei…?" I began slowly, looking at her. She grinned widely, prompting me to go on. "Um… Can I… I mean, do you-"

"YES!" She jumped up and I jolted backwards, nearly tipping off my chair, "Yes! I will be your girlfriend! A thousand times yes!"

…Oh ship.

**Rin POV**

I stood outside, knocking lightly on the door in front of me. I was at Miki's house again, I felt kind of bored. I had already eaten, but Len wasn't back, and so… here I am.

"…Rin!" Miki gasped loudly and the door swung open. I smiled at her.

"Hey Miki." I hummed, "are you buuusy?"

"Uh…not really," She scratched the back of her head, "what happened to Len?"

"Oh…" I looked back down unconsciously, "Um… He went with Tei for dinner."

"Oh my… come in Rin, come on." She pulled me in, patting my back comfortingly. I'm not exactly… disappointed that Len isn't with me, I guess I'm a bit downhearted. Plus, I don't have anyone else to go to, Miki's the only girl who'll listen to me and understand.

She led me to the living room, I peered inside to find Ted sitting on the couch while another person sat on the foot cushion a few feet across from them. I took in the silver hair and different colors eyes quickly. I opened my mouth to question it, but Miki spoke first.

"Uh… Dad is question Piko," She explained. I nodded in understanding before Teto came in the from the kitchen.

"Hm? Rin? Hi! How are you?"

"Good Teto, mind if I stay for a bit?" I asked, gaining the attention of Piko and Ted.

"Of course, of course. In fact, why don't you _three_, Ted let Piko go, go up to Miki's room, ok?" Teto glared at her husband who slunk away from Piko. Miki let out a sigh of relief, and I giggled. Poor Piko.

The three of us walked up to Miki's room where she shut the door. Immediately, she went on her knees, clasping her hands in front of Piko.

"I'm soooo sorry, Piko! My dad is verry overprotective, I know, he really isn't so bad and-"

"It's ok." He chuckled, helping her up so that she was standing straight. "I completely understand." With that, they hugged like a mushy drama couple. I grinned wildly, and tried to keep quiet, but my giggles were unstoppable.

"P-Piko!" Miki protested, wiggling from his arms, she looked pleadingly at me. "Rin! Stop laughing!"

"Aw~ but you guys are so cute." I cooed, and they both parted, blushing wildly at my statement. I laughed a bit harder, and they both began to stutter.

"R-Rin, s-stop saying that!" Miki whined, Piko echoing her. I calmed myself, still keeping a smirk, and began to plop myself down on her bed.

"So, why are you here, Rin?" Piko asked, breathing deeply to bring his cheeks back to their original color.

"Hm? Oh, no big reason." I grinned, my heart starting to weigh a lot more than I remember. Miki's face changed and she sat down with me on the bed.

"You know, you can trust Piko, maybe he can help you." She whispered to me, I looked at her but her eyes were truthful.

"But Miki-"

"Ok! I'll be right back, my mom made some cookies earlier and I wanna see if their finished." Miki clasped her hands and rushed out of the door, leaving me to trail off my sentence with Piko in the room with me. I groaned, laying on my back, glaring at the ceiling. I can't just tell my problem to a guy!

"Rin… Um, I don't know if I'm prying but, do you happen to… like Len?"

"What!" I shot up, looking straight into his multi-colored eyes, "what makes you think that!" Miki, I swear, if you told him a word…

"Well…" Piko looked shocked at my outburst, but he seemed otherwise composed, "just the way you seem to be… opening up."

"Opening up?"

"Yes, I remember in the beginning of the year, you were always so quiet and gloomy. You never talked and hardly joked, but now…" He trailed off, letting me get the idea, "So, do you?"

"I…yeah, I guess so." I gave up trying to deny it. Miki, this boyfriend of yours had better be as trustworthy as you say.

"Hm, I see, so is he the reason you're here? Seeing that you came alone," Piko sat down in a chair by the bed. I hung my head a bit, letting it bob a little.

"Correct." I mumbled, he nodded a bit.

"I see, may I know what happened?" Piko looked at me intensely, and I swallowed nervously. Should I tell him? Well, I don't really have a choice, do I? Besides, what could is the worst that could happen?

So, I told him everything. Yes, _everything_. Including Rei, the bet, the phone call, Tei, and the park. Call me stupid, but Piko's actually very easy to talk to. He's calming and understanding, plus I could tell that he's actually willing to help and he's not doing it out of pity. Miki is really lucky to have him.

"Oh… that's quite a…mess you have there." He said carefully after I finished. I nodded gloomily, putting my head between my hands.

"I know… I mean, I know I like Len, but Rei… and then I was supposed to tell Len today, before Tei came in and then-"

"Alright, one thing at a time." Piko breathe deeply, and I looked up to find him thinking hard about my situation.

"Do you have any siblings?" He began, I shook my head.

"No, I'm an only child."

"Well, then, that might explain your attraction to Rei." He snapped his fingers, smiling slightly. I looked up at him in confusion, and he began to explain. "He was there when you were feeling lonely, he was there to fill up Len's place after Len left. Plus, you said you met him in the smoothie place when Miki and I went on our date, right? So you were probably feeling very alone. That's kind of how it's like with my sister, Haku."

"How?" I rose an eyebrow at his theory, but I was willing to listen.

"Well, when I was smaller, I didn't have a lot of friends like I do now." He confessed with a shrug, "I wasn't bullied or anything, I was just alone. It was my sister's company that always made me happy, and as she kept playing with me the more attached I became to her. The attraction I have didn't fade, because I was so fond of her. Even now, I have a lot of my friends whom I hang out with, but I always enjoy the time I have with Haku, you see? It's a sibling type of love, and I think it's similar to what emotion to what you have with Rei."

"That…makes sense." I looked at Piko in pure amazement. This boy, my friend's long-time crush and current boyfriend, he was able to solve my problem just like that. I don't know whether it's because he had the experience or if he's just downright a genius, but everything he had just said is the truth to my feelings. I like Rei, and I'm completely thankful for his fun company, but love over does the feelings I have for him.

"Your welcome." Piko smiled in triumph as he saw the joy on my face. "Now, onto the next thing: Tei. Am I correct?"

"Yes." I eagerly waited for his interpretation, and watched as he mauled over the information I had given him.

"…I don't think you should worry too much." He told me, "you have to remember she's still Len's best friend. It's natural she would want to have a simple outing with him. Besides, I believe that Len may like you too."

"Th-that's what everyone says, but I can't really tell…" I admitted, my face growing warm at the thought, "Anyways, what if Tei likes Len too? What if she confesses to him before me?"

"Then… hope that Len follows his heart." Piko sighs, and my heart sinks in mild disappointment. "Hey, don't worry too much, ok Rin? I'm sure that Len likes you too, everything will be just fine, you just have to trust him."

I smiled again, giving Piko a brief hug before pulling away.

"Thank you Piko, Miki's really is lucky to be with you." I told him. He blushed, scratching his cheek.

"I-I'm really lucky to have her,"

"Hm, but you're right. I should just relax. Everything will be fine."

Right?

**FINALLY! This is a surprisingly loooong chapter and I'm actually surprised I managed to finish today. **

**So, next chapter I will immediately being with Len and Tei. How Len will react? How Tei will react? How Rin will react? I love suspense :D Also, what is Rei doing? Where is he? Kukukuku…**

**ADDITIONAL NOTICE! I looked at my poll results yesterday, only eight actually did it, but whatever, and my reaction was: 'Really?' You can interpret that in as many ways as you want, since I want my age to be a secret until my big day, but I just wanted you to know my thoughts xD (AYA-CHAN NO TELLING MY AGE!) **

**R&R (Or not, if I get one more review I might drown my poor laptop)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18~**

**It's finally Summer Vacation, but my laptop broke on the third day in the beginning. But then my dad finally repaired in for me and my internet also got restored from the dead so now everything is fine :D But then again, because of the repair, I couldn't work on my stories for a week. **

**But everything is ok now :D Ok, now to the reviews~**

**Xitlalit123- Yes you are xD a complete genius. Len has to deal with Tei alright, and Rei probably will kill something eventually. Ah~ but let's see what happens, hm?**

**Juzinha89- I know, it's weird for me too, but my friend though it was creepy XD Oh yes, I do miss writing cocky Len, I'm going to try doing that more often. As for the dating with Tei thing… hehe, you'll just have to see for yourself ^^" Oh! I should add like an epic battle between Miku and Tei, huh? Maybe, if I can squeeze that somewhere, haha. **

**Aira2889- PRAISE THE CHOCOLATE! Ahem, glad you liked that :D I had to add some kind of fluff somewhere. Then Tei shows up and ruins everything, huh? Haha, this is going to be fun to write xD I know what you're talking about, I want a Piko too. Miki is really lucky *sob*. Everything will be fine! After all the drama. *double troll face* Thanks for long review!**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Thank you for keep quiet, you're awesome ;3 Tei thought she did understand Len, but that's just Tei :D I think Rei is only out for Rin because he couldn't get Rui. He'll get over our common girl eventually~ **

**Hikari372- Thank you for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I wouldn't forgive Len either if he made Rin cry, but Len isn't good with explaining either. *sigh*. Glad you liked the chapter~ Yes, and oh ship indeed xD**

**Sakai Kamichi- Rui is indeed cute, glad you liked her :D I can see Tei flipping the table and screaming at Len, haha, she doesn't like being disappointed. I tried to update early, but obviously failed with that :/**

**Sadako- I know, it feels like I've died, huh? I missed writing this kind of Len, and I love you too! :D I love Rui and Rei, they're cute, aren't they? Haha, she will appear more, not in this chapter, but soon enough~ Len is stupid, really stupid, and you never know what he might say =_= You're so nice T^T This much reviews is so much already, I'd cry if I got 300.**

**Nayomi-Kiiroibara- Lucky! I want long eyelashes! Haha, Yeah, even my little brother has longer eyelashes than me, orz. Len doesn't need an ego boost, that's just him in a good mood xD Thanks for reviewing!**

**Demi-d-chookies- Thank you for reviewing! Makes me happy! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I tried to avoid it, but it was tempting. Oh and I fixed the error, thanks for pointing that out, and I don't mind if you told me. I really appreciate any help I can get ****J Mush luvve your review~**

**Wisarute7- Yes, because Len loves being pretty c: Steak is a lot of food, Mai, I can't finish a whole one by myself, and my eyes are checked! I got glasses last week. Don't throw Len off a cliff! *grabs* I still need him! You don't have to vote, I was just saying xD I don't care if your first or not, at least you reviewed. Wuv you too Mai =3=**

**Blue Neonlightshow- Oh yeah, I edited your story once, did you get my name? It's ugly, huh? Er… please don't tell! On to the rest of the review, yes, Rei is kind of a jerk, and a coward, but hey, at least he's helping Rin! Somewhat. Unlike Tei who is completely blunt with her feelings, she knows no fear xD Yes, the Cliffhanger with Len. Heh. Sorry. But this chapter starts off with them, so here you go~**

**TeamKagamineForever- Tei is insane. But I still love her ;3 Len needs to speak faster and get his point across clearer. According to Tei, she's Len's best friend and not a fan girl xD I think Miki and Miku was sharpening their knives already, wanna join? I love Piko :3 But he belongs with Miki, and yes, she is very lucky to be with him :D Also, Rin and Len confession will probably trigger the ending for this story, so soon :D I want my eyelashes to be long and luscious, Len that bastard Dx Here's the next chapter for you~**

**Setsuro-chan- Er, sorry~ I told you, my updating will be so unpredicted, even I don't know when I'm going to update. I'm so glad you like my stories, it means so much! Thank you for being so supportive! I will try updating all my stories for you!**

**98anzgurl- Thank you! Glad you liked that one! Miki and Miku are both so evil, and that's why we love 'em. I'll play Chinese garter with you! Fu fu fu… I love Len's ponytail, it's so cute xD But Rin is my favorite because she didn't end up singing Spice. Ah, I love them both though, they're my favorite Vocaloid~ I actually have a few other RinxLen stories out right now, and I just made up another recently. But I will keep making stories, so don't worry J**

**Satohika358- Thanks for reading then :D I'm so glad you like it! Len making Tei turn on Rei? Not even little Len is that cruel xD or is he? Haha. As for that stubborn little error in Chapter 10, I fixed it to Rin Shion, I guess I need to watch what I'm writing, huh? Thanks for telling me! I would, but I already have Rui, plus I don't think Rei likes Tei all that much ^^' Yay for 250! You're amazing! If I get 300 than I'll really scream, thank you soo much!**

**Vocaloid302- Thank you, you're so nice :3 The bet was meant to be forgotten and supposed to be a 'oh yeah, huh?' moment for readers xD Don't worry, Rui will appear again, Rei is just too sweet to be left alone, and she's not as much as a Pedo as Rei 8D RinxLen is a couple that was made for pain and suffering, but they always get a happy ending. Most of the time. **_**Some **_**of the time. Thank for the long review! I really appreciated it.**

**Knight- I know *sob* I actually really like Rei and I thought he was really caring. But still… Thanks for reviewing, I'll try my best to make Rei be loved. *determined pose***

**VocaloidSinger- Tei sleeps with one eye open, be careful xD Oh poor friend, hope she's ok J but I scream in my friends ears all the time, so it's ok :D We all love Ted and his fatherliness. I tried to update this story, but it's been a real pain in this chapter. I had delete and re-write and it was so hard! Tei confessed to Len, does that count? /shot Teenagers are over dramatic and going through puberty, that's why, haha. I love you too~~~ **

**Noneofyourbusiness- But without Tei, we wouldn't have an exciting story ;) But I understand your anger, no one gets in the way of RinxLen! Rawr! Rin and Len forever! Thanks for reviewing~**

**Yumi-sensei- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'll try to update faster! (**_**Try) **_

**Noneofyourbusiness- Ah~ Poor Tai xD At least keep her alive until this story is over, please~ Tei is just as arrogant as Len is, except she's darker and more yandere-ish. Rin is always the one for Len, **_**always**_**.**

**It'srainin'bubbles- I voted for the Kagamines, so rest assured ;) Your name is just so amazing, that's why xD Raining bubbles are cool! Anyways, Tei is the best antagonist there is xD That's why I love writing her~ I am neutral with the nuts as long as I get the ice cream ;3 Sorry for cliffhanger and late update…**

**ULoveMehUHateMeh Screw You12181- Thank you! I like Rei a lot too :D I think the love/hate relationship is easier for me to write, because constant mushy love will start clogging my throat. I get fanigirly all the time, so I don't mind your fan girlness :D I'm so glad you really like my story! It really makes me happy J **

**Kat- I know, slow updates, I tried orz**

**KatherineKatz- Of course, forever Rin and Len! I don't hate Tei, but she is fun to write! I'm so honored that you think I'm talented, thank you so much!**

**Enjoy~ (so many reviews.. *wipes away tears*)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Len POV**

Well. This was an interesting turn of events. So Tei likes me, that explains a lot. I guess it was obvious, but still…

HOW WAS THIS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN?

What do I do? I was never going to ask her to be my g-girlfriend! I was going to ask if she knew how I should confess to Rin! I mean, Tei has always been a good friend, but never like _that_. What should I say? How can I even look at her anymore? I should reject her, but she'll hate me! This is not good, I'm in sooo much trouble!

I was numb with absolute shock, only staring emptily as she kept chattering. I-I think she was talking about 'our future'… I have to stop her.

"As interesting as that sounds…" I gulped, poking a piece of cold meat with the tip of my fork nervously. "Um… About us dating…"

"I can't believe it!" She giggled, "You're finally mine! _All mine!_"

"…Oh…" I forced back a shiver. Tei was very obsessive, I knew that, and she loved everything she had fiercely. That meant… Please tell me that I'm an exception…

"Should we tell the media?"

"…Huh?" I stared at her, stupefied, "The media?"

"We would be the best famous couple in the world! The biggest talk on the news~"

"Er, but you see, I…" my throat was starting to swell. Why now? Really! "I, erm, Tei."

"Yes?" She looked at me, batting her eyes thickly. My throat closed up in fear. She is just scary sometimes, _most of the time._

"Well, you don't seem to…. Understand…" I felt like I was itchy, uncomfortable in my own skin.

"Oh? You don't want the media to know? Ok!" she winked at me, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying.

How does she keep making her own conclusions like that?

"Actually-" I was cut off by her. Again.

"Well then, let's go before we draw attention!"

I nearly shrieked when she took my arm and began dragging me out of the building. My foot stumbled and nearly fell as we zipped pass the front desk. Tei threw a wad of bills at the man behind the desk to pay for our dinner, and then everything became a blur as she pulled me outside. The cooling air attacked my skin and I looked around to find Akaito in the red car, watching us coolly. Tei opened the car door and threw me inside making me land in a very painful position.

Yes. This kind of Tei was _terrifying_.

"To my house!" She shouted at Akaito who gave a brisk nod while I was trying to correct myself. When I was finally sitting upright, the car's engine was running and we were backing out of the lot. I looked helplessly at the window, trying to make sense of everything that just happened.

What is going on? I'm being abducted! What do I do? What should I do? Frantically looking into the night, I fought to find a good answer.

Then I saw him. Golden-eyed, black-haired, suddenly appearing in the headlights of our car. I stopped my panicking, watching him in utter confusion.

For a moment, our eyes met, and he snarled angrily, glaring at me solidly. Rei was furious. He ripped away his gaze from me, starting his own engine, a firm scowl on his face.

I tuned out of Tei's loud squealing, and watched him drive his own car to the opposite direction. Where was he going? Why was he here? Was he watching me?

Is he… going to Rin?

Oh man, oh man. She can't know about this! That would ruin everything! She would think I'm serious about Tei! She'd never believe me if I said anything else. This can't be happening!

"Len, sweetie, is something wrong?" Tei asked, taking my hand in hers. At her touch, I nearly jumped out of the car, her long nails had pricked my skin and I felt as if they would pierce through me any second.

"No, just thinking, when would I get home?" I looked at her to find her pursing her lips.

"Why? Don't you like spending time with me?"

"Well, I-"

"See? Just a little longer won't hurt anyone!" She yelped, and I had to stop myself from groaning. I can't blow up at her _now, _I don't want to go home like last time she took me out to dinner. But then again, I had to tell her.

"Tei. Can I… talk to you?" I started, and immediately stiffened when her hand closed around mine.

"Of course." She giggled.

"Well, ah, first off…" I gently pried off her fingers, "Um… I think you got the wrong idea, Tei."

"Really? Why?" She tilted her head, her red eyes practically burning holes through my head. "Something wrong?"

"Well…um…" How can I say it to her without getting her mad? "I…I'm… I'm not ready for a relationship, sorry!"

"…hm?" She tilted her head, the smile still on her lips. "But weren't you the one who asked me out?"

"I didn't!" I blurted out, "I-I wasn't going to ask you _that_!"

"Oh really?" She leaned in to me, and I was shaking now. "Then what were you going to ask me?"

"Uh…" What do I say?, "I was going to ask if… you could…" I looked around the moving car frantically. "help me…come up with a song…?"

"Huh?"

I've made excuses before. But this is got to be the _stupidest _one yet. I tried not to flinch under her scrutinizing gaze, hardly unaware of her claws, I mean, hands detaching from my own.

"Song? You never needed help when you were making one before." She said carefully, "didn't you used to say that your songs were made by

your own mind?"

"Oh… Well…" My escape! My chance! Don't leave me! "I decided to ask for some help this time.."

"I see…" She looked unconvinced.

I can't believe I have to do this…

"Please! I have to do a song about love and I have no idea about the subject!" I was beating myself up mentally, but it was the only think I could come up with. I just needed to get myself out of this mess!

"Ok!" She suddenly erupted laughing, "next time, ask properly!"

I tried not to scream at my luck. Relief spread through me and I relaxed in my seat.

"Great."

"But." She wiggled her finger, "You now know about my little crush for you~ That makes you mine, m'kay?~"

"Wh-what?"

"That means~ That no matter what, you'll be with me." Tei clarified, grinning crazily. Tension crept into my chest.

B-but I like Rin…

I can't say that! She'll blow up for sure! I'll have to keep quiet about that…

"I-I see…"

"So now." Tei looked ahead on the street we were driving on. "When we get to my house, I'll help you with that love song with all my heart!"

"…Yay…"

I seem to have gotten my self into deeper trouble, haven't I?

**Rin POV**

I walked out of Miki's house, waving good bye to them. It was time for me to sleep, there was school tomorrow after all, and Len might be home already.

"Bye Miki! Bye Piko!" I called, "Thanks for everything!"

"No problem." Piko grinned, and Miki waved slightly.

"See you in the morning!"

They went back inside and I turned around completely. I was feeling pretty good and refreshed, actually, I learned a lot tonight and I feel like that huge depressing air has finally left. In fact, I started to whistle as I walked home, the tune was a bit off and the pitch was wrong, but it still sounded like a melody, somewhat.

I was just arriving at my doorway when a black car pulled on my driveway, making my heart jerk. I was only a breath away from screaming when I realized who was sitting behind the wheel. I exhaled deeply.

"Rei…" I grumbled under my breath. I really didn't expect him, especially after I found out I didn't really like him.

"Rin." He stepped out of the car, a strange serious and grim look on his face. His eyes were practically glowing with urgency.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you inside?" He asked, his tone wary, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked, just a carefully, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah." He didn't even try to hide it, I looked at him in bewilderment. Rei was so serious, what could be that bad?

"Oh," I opened the house door and stepped inside, motioning him in. I wasn't in the mood for any bad news, but I knew that Rei wouldn't go home otherwise.

As soon as I closed the door, he took me by surprise and hugged me tightly from behind.

"I'm sorry." He said, "I'm so sorry, Rin."

"Hm? What? Why?" I struggled to turn around, but he kept me in place.

"I thought this would be a good thing, but it's not!" His grip loosened and I could see the frustration etched in his face. "It's the worst thing that could happen!"

"Rei? Hey, Rei." I tried to calm him down, leading him to the couch. He sat down silently, but looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I already know that you like Len more than me, but…" He sounded heavy-hearted, it made me flinch. Yes, I know now what kind of affection I have for him but I didn't take his own feelings into account. "Do you really like Len that much?"

"I'm sorry, Rei." I muttered, sitting down next to him.

"No, it's ok, I can live after this." He sighed, "but if something like this happened between you and Len, how would you take it?"

"Huh?"

"If Len only saw you as a friend and went off with someone else, would you be able to go on?"

"I…" I didn't know how to answer that. "Why so suddenly? What's this about, Rei?"

"Answer me, would you be able to go on?"

"I… I don't know," I admitted slowly, "but why do you want know?"

"You have to stay strong." He said firmly. "He isn't worth it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Because…" Rei hesitated, "because… I saw… Tei and Len, together, sitting in the car, they left the restaurant, and they went somewhere else."

"Wh-what?" I stared at him, "You followed him?"

"I was worried." He was looking down. "I couldn't stand not knowing what they were going to be talking about."

"They're best friends. Of course they would go around together." I reasoned, but even I was getting anxious. Could Tei like Len? Could Len like her? Where does that leave …me?

"I know what I saw…" He whispered quietly, looking at me with a soft look in his eye. "I'm sorry, but you had to know this."

"I don't think anything is going on, Rei." I sighed, "they've had dinner together before too, nothing happened then."

"But Tei likes Len." He told me, "I can tell she does. She held his wrist, she dragged him outside, she was so close to him."

"Like I said, they're best friends, it's normal." I said defiantly, not believing it was true. I didn't want to believe it.

"Rin, just forget about Len." He told me, "You won't get hurt if you do."

"I can't just forget about him over a suspicion, Rei."

He sighed, nodding faintly, and got up from the couch.

"I see…." he fell silent for a few seconds. Then began to walk away, "Ok, I guess I've caused enough trouble for the day." He went to the door and I followed him.

"Hey, Rei" I looked straight at him, trying to find a crack in his sincere mask. "Is that true? What you saw?"

"Yeah. I really did see all that." He replied, "but maybe you're right, maybe it's normal."

"Oh…" I walked over and opened the door for him. "Then I'll see you, right?"

"Yeah. Night, Rin." He walked out and I started to close the door, "Take care, alright?"

"I will," I promised and closed the door shut. I stood there for a moment, unsure on what to do next. I felt drained all of a sudden, not tired, but weighed down.

I flumped onto the couch, groaning as I rubbed my forehead. Stupid Rei, now I'm too worried to do anything good.

Deciding to at least check the T.V, I switched the remote on and flicked at channels endlessly. There was late-night dramas and comedians, but I wasn't in the mood for them. Different cooking shows, painting exhibits, commercial, commercial, paid programming….

After about three minutes of frustrating clicking, I through the remote on the ground and settled with the news. There was a story about two lost puppies that were abandoned far from home, yet they managed to find their way back together. Then, the screen blanked out to the commercial and I leaned back on the couch, rubbing my forehead.

I can't get what Rei told me out of my head. It keeps coming back. When the news came back on, they were talking about some breaking news. But I tuned out of their words, tired.

Yawning and squinting my eyes, I thought that it was probably time for me to go to bed.

"Now take it live to the Sukone Resident!"

My eyes shot back open. Tei's house.

I sat up, looking at the screen to find the reporter standing outside a very tall building. She was standing to the side of the 'house-mansion' looking through the gates and toward an open window.

"Hello to you guys back at the station!" She whispered, "We have been invited by Tei Sukone, the international star herself, to witness her and her love life!"

Tei has… a love life? With who? I didn't think Tei would have a boyfriend, at least Len would've said something about it.

Wait. Isn't Len supposed to be with her?

My blood ran cold and stood up sharply, taking a step towards the television box.

The camera panned in through the window, showing Tei sitting cross legged on a huge bed, grinning and clapping to some kind of beat. Across from her… the window hid the person, much to my frustration, but the end of a guitar poked out. Anxious, I remembered Len playing the guitar before.

"Who is the mysterious lover, you ask?" chuckles the reporter, "Well it is…"

The camera moved slightly, and I felt myself paling.

Why? Why didn't I believe Rei?

"Kagamine Len! What a fairy tale couple!"

Huh. Fairy tale couple. It's true, I guess, a famous person falling with another famous person. That's sure to rouse up a few fans. If only I were born in a high social class like that, if only I were a singer or a actress…

But still, I would've never had a chance with Len. Tei has known him much longer, it's only logical that he's more comfortable around her. I'm only a girl he had to live with after his father got tired with him. He was forced here. I've only known him for such a small time.

Ah, but it hurts. Yeah, it really, really hurts, I can't say it was as painful as other people describe it, not world shattering or life ending, but a gnawing kind of pain that chewed on my chest. I was disappointed, I kind of grew on Piko's words and I had half-convinced myself that Len might like me. I was also a bit jealous, ok maybe more than a bit.

Should I be glad, though, too?

I mean, if I confessed to Len and he liked Tei… Wouldn't that force him to reject me? It would hurt more if it was done like that, huh? This way, I learn about it on my own, and I won't have to be so shameful in front of him. Now, I have time to hide my feelings.

No… I'm not crying, but part of me has kind of… torn up, I guess you could say. I won't cry because of this, I know I can live through this. Rei was telling me to be careful, and so I have to be stronger than those other girls who would crumble under these circumstances.

_Knock knock_

I nearly jumped out of my skin, my heart shooting five miles out my chest and back. I turned around to the door, bewildered. Who would be out at this time of night? I looked back at the T.V to find the newscasters talking about something else.

There's no way he could make it back this far either… so who-

_Knock knock_

I slowly walked over to the door. I opened it a crack, taking a glimpse of the person, and caught sight of long red hair.

"Miki?" I opened the door wider, surprised to find her panting. Did she run here from her house? What?

"Did… did you see…?" She asked quietly, her voice softer than I've ever heard it. It made me feel even worse, she came all this way to check on me.

"Y-yeah." I forced a grin, "It was obvious they were going to get together though."

"No, I'm sure- I thought he…with you." She was bewildered and shocked.

"It's fine though, it's not like I liked him too much, anyways." "Liar." Miki's crimson eyes locked with mine, "you're as serious with Len as I am with Piko."

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are." She stepped inside my house, and I let her. I didn't have the energy or emotional strength to tell her to get out. "He's important to you."

"Miki, I've only known him for a short while…" I paused, "Falling in true love takes years."

"But Rin, you've been alone for years, it's natural you want someone to be with you." She was so serious it almost shook me.

"You were always my friend."

"Of course, but I mean someone to love, someone that can permanently heal you from your… parents" Miki winced slightly, but I didn't flinch. I was surprised, though, we never talked about them. "Even I can't do that."

"Len can't either." I muttered.

"He has." She countered, "I heard what you and Piko were talking about. He was right. You've never opened up like this since… then. It was because of Len."

"I started using my voice at school only to scream at him." I protested. "He's an idiot, a narcissistic egoist with spoiled personality."

"He opened your eyes too." Miki was determined, persistent.

"I don't like him." I sighed, purposely ignoring the annoying nagging feeling in me.

"So you're just going to let Tei take him?" She glared at me, "So you're just going to let him go off with her after all _that_?"

"What 'that'?" I snorted.

"Hm, let's see." She held up one finger. "Him and you finally getting along, him going to film that movie, you missing him _incredibly_, and now that he's back, you're going to let _her _take him?"

"It's not like I wanted her too." I said half-heartedly, "In the end, it's his decision, and he chose her."

"I think you should still tell him." She told me, "it might trigger something in him."

"Miki! Are you crazy?" I stared at her in astonishment, "that means… I'll get rejected? No! No way!"

"Do you want me to tell him for you?" Miki's voice was never above her normal voice, which was strange. Too different.

"No, I'm ok." I shook my head, "Besides, it'll just be a problem for him if he knew."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll live it out." I forced a smile, the weight growing larger on my shoulders. I grew nervous as my best friend began to observe me carefully.

"You know, hiding your feelings, it's not a good thing to do." She told me slowly, as if reading me, "you could end up suffering even more."

"Don't worry, alright? It's just one boy," I was trying to convince my inner self as well. I don't need Len to be there, I have my own two feet to pick me up.

"So you're not going to try for him?"

"No, not anymore, I'm over it." I sighed.

_Lie. That's a lie. Rin, you know how much you care for him. _

I shoved the thought down, along with the few others that I just couldn't stand at the moment.

"Hm…" Miki let out a defeated sigh, "I see… Well, then, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks for checking on me, Miki." I hugged her, and she responded with a tight wrap of her own.

"Just watch yourself, ok?" She opened the door, and looked back at me once. "Good night."

"Night," I waved to her as the door closed, then I was drowned in loneliness again. My smile slacked, and I spaced out for a moment. I felt tense and heavy, suddenly very sore and tired.

I stumbled into my room. I realized I hadn't taken a shower, but I was too mentally worn out to do anything about it. I flopped onto my bed sheets, and wiggled under my blankets.

I closed my eyes momentarily, and tried to sleep, but was slightly restless. I don't know, but something kept me awake. Like a feeling that kept my eyes open even though I was dead tired. I tried to relax and loosen the tension in my shoulders, but I was still alert and aware of everything around me.

It, honestly, was torture. My brain was pulsing with thoughts by now and my stomach in such a mess I feel like I would vomit anytime. I was too tired to get up and do something, but I apparently had too much energy to sleep. Plus, this was a school night. I had to get to sleep, but how do I do that? Especially in this state…

"If only that idiot boy didn't come into my house." I half groaned. I wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't shown up. He made me more stressed and tired than I've ever it been in months.

_But he also made me happy._

I tried to ignore it. I really did. But the truth and reality of it made it impossible. Yes, he was a jerk and an idiot, and he did have enough hot air to float across Japan, yet, he was goofy and a clueless shota at times. When he wasn't calling himself beautiful or perfect, he was actually fun-ish to be around.

I hate this. I hate this, I hate this, I hate this.

I gripped the blanket tightly, snuggling deep into the mattress. I let out a quiet, desperate sound in the back of my throat. I winced at the pathetic sound.

"Ok, ok." I mumbled into the pillow, "I admit it. I like him _that _much. He's more than just a boy."

It was like the sleeping spell to me. All that tension, it broke, and I was soon melting against my bed, sighing in tired relief. I guess I just can't lie to myself without giving myself grief.

It did still hurt, of course, and the pain increased when I gave admittance, but I think I can finally sleep now. I just hope, Len will be ok and be able to get home safely. I'd never forgive Tei if he came home looking like he did last time.

_Time skip~ Morning~_

I got up groggily, lazy and sluggish from sleep. But I felt better, my head cleared and my stomach settled. I shifted out of sheets, feeling a bit grossed out when I remembered that I didn't shower. I shuddered inwardly, disgusted by myself for a moment.

I grabbed my school uniform, making a quick beeline to the restroom. I removed my barrettes, they were in my hair all night too, and peeled off my clothes, throwing them in the basket in the corner.

I turned on the water and stepped inside, scrubbing through my matted hair. This really was disgusting, seriously, I should've taken a shower last night. I cleaned at my body, feeling cleaner when warm water was spraying at me.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking a towel, and dried out my hair. Then I dried out my body and began to pull on my uniform. When done with that, I fixed my wet hair, sticking the pins and bow.

I walked out of the bathroom, passed Len's room and-

Hang on. Len. Where is he?

I turned around swiftly, walking into the room and pulled up the covers. Nothing. No sight of him, and I know he wouldn't go hiding in the closet until the next thunder storm. Did he spend the night at Tei's?

The thought shook me slightly, but then I shook my head fiercely. Alright Rin, come on, time to get to school. I left the room briskly, grabbing my book bag, slipped on my shoes, and walked out of the house.

As usual, I counted the houses that we passed by, and was soon rushed to by two people, right on cue.

"Miki! Piko!" I grinned and waved them down. "Morning!"

"I saw what happened," Piko stood in front of me, a saddened and regretful look on his face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." I shrugged, "Things happen, we don't always predict them."

"Still, I was so sure…" He sighed, and Miki patted his shoulder.

"Anyways," She directed her attention to me, "Where is the little…"

"Um.. He didn't come home," I giggled. It came out awful sounding.

"He didn't…" Miki let out a low growl, a long string of words I cannot repeat escaped from her lips.

I began to walk first, and the two trailed behind me, both was quiet. I kept an even pace, and calmed myself. I looked back at Miki, but her face was so dark it scared me, and Piko's was so apologetic I had to look away. How can I act happy when these two are bringing me down?

When we finally went on ground, I instantly noticed a new change. There were photographers everywhere, reporters, and camera crews. I heard Miki gasp, but I could only stare, bug eyed, at the new look. We weren't the only ones stunned, the other students were staring at the new people with shocked eyes.

What is going on?

"There he is! There he is!"

Instant movement like the rushing wind. Every suspicious non-student moved like ants to sugar towards the west side of the school. In the slight chaos, I could see a black limousine. I looked towards Miki and Piko to find them just as confused as I was.

"Should we find out?" Piko asked. Miki and I shrugged and moved towards the crowd. We couldn't break through the large tangle of people, but I could hear the few in front.

"How are you feeling about this relationship?"

"Are you happy?"

"Have you always felt this way for her?"

Some other students were trying to make sense of the commotion as well and, like us, hung around the outskirts of the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person in the middle.

"Out of his way! Let him through!" The deep voice soared through the air and several people moved quickly, giving me a clear view of the person. I could see a tall body-guard standing in front of another person.

I kind of suspected who would be the cause of this, no one else with this much attention would come to this school.

As he passed by, he stopped and looked at me for a moment. His eyes were impossible to read, not that they were emotionless, rather that they were a stormy mixture of things. I wanted to say something to him, give him a piece of my mind, but I settled for a curt nod instead, surprising myself.

"Good morning, Len."

**Hardest chapter ever. I've never been so stuck on a chapter in my life! Plus look how cruddy it is! *tears at hair* This chapter felt like it was the worst one yet! Plus the cliffhanger- I'm sooo sorry, guys.**

**Haaa, I'm so tired, I finished this late last night and fell asleep at my desk, and then woke up on the floor fifteen minutes ago. My shoulders are kind of stiff too, but I'll stretch it out later.**

**Anyways, count down to my birthday! I'm so excited! Don't know why, though, my birthdays aren't always the most festive. Oh well, I'm still happy! Seven days! Haha, please give me your thoughts on the story! Whether kind or mean, I will love to hear! R&R~**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19!**

**I'm late (surprise!) again, and I'm so sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for the suspense I have caused you!**

**Wisarute7- Tei would hunt you down if you did that ****J Haha, but yeah I get you. (Rin would've torn out the reporter's throat xD)**

**Magical Black Rabbit- Thank you :D I'm glad you liked the little Len deflating I did there!**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown- Here's more! I hope you like this one too!**

**TeamKagamineForever- Hey~ Glad you liked last chapter! But if you liked that, maybe you'll like this one even more :D (Regarding your life, that guy probably doesn't deserve you if he doesn't see how good you are J)**

**Xitlatit- It's true. I don't like it when girls start crying over a guy in stories, I just don't understand it. It was a boy, not a dog. I've never had a boyfriend, and I don't plan on having one (therefore I don't have a crush!) so I'm not sure how feelings around that works, but I'm sure the girl doesn't have to be **_**that **_**emotional. Thanks for your always awesome reviews xD**

**Blue Neonlightshow- Some secrets are too be kept buried ^^' Tei isn't **_**that **_**bad, so far, Len will continue to live, for now/ shot. Rei is looking out for Rin, I think, but he will go back to Rui, eventually /double shot. My birthday was awesome! **

**Sadako- If you failed your test I'll tutor you, I swear :D Tei seems to be really hated last chapter, not that I really cared, Tei is the enemy after all xD Rin's part wasn't that sad, I hope, at least I didn't make her cry! This chapter revolves around Len saying things (mysterious smile). I updated as fast as I could!**

**Aira2889- Chocolate is delicious! Oh and sorry about your school work, I'm such a bad educational helper apparently *falls* Good for you for not making a big deal out of all that drama! If he didn't like you then he probably didn't deserve you. He isn't worth your tears! Team Kuki would use her as a test dummy. Nice spamming, by the way :D Oh and the marriage thing, I checked it out and nearly died from fluff xD**

**Setsuro-chan- My other stories will be worked on after this ^^ I really hope you like this chapter too!**

**Demi-d-cookie- Who knows? *poker face* Rin does get heartbreak, all love stories have it /shot. **

**It'srainin'bubbles- Cool :D Rin and Len were destined to be together, I told you! Haha… This chapter will probably be better than the last.**

**PinkutoMomo- Cliffhangers are fun to write /hitbyabus Hello new reader! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Juzinha89- I know, I'm impressed by the changes. Miku and Tei would cause world destruction, let's be happy they are on opposite sides. Everyone wants to kick Tei themselves, they want Rin to go with Len. Rrin and Len were destined for love! (Miku and Miki are planning Tei's death, they only want to step on Len)**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Tei is on your hunted list, huh? She is frustrating to deal with xD Len is stupid and scared stiff by Tei, plus she was holding his arm with her claws, he wouldn't be able to move without having his arm torn off. What kind of 'work' do you have to do, Aya-chan o.o**

**SoulsOfTeardrops- Laziness is contagious, I don't blame you :D Tei is never planning anything good, is she? Ehh I'm kind of guilty, but whatever./shot. (Me- **where does Freedom go? **Mio- **The aura coming from Chibi isn't so great either, so exhausting. **Takase- **… Want a lolipop?**)**

**98azngurl- Thank you, thank you, thank you! . I tried to update faster but school and other crud so… You are an amazing reviewer, thank you!**

**Vocaloid302- Last chapter was very interesting, wasn't it? Yeah, Len, Rin, and Tei were all so frustrating. I can totally agree. Thanks for your review :D**

**StarryNight359- Apparently xD**

**MoonlitMelody99- Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the cliffhanger though..**

**Xvocaloidianx- Tei is very angering, she needs to stop haunting Len :x**

**Kattochi- Tei is very hated, haha, but I don't mind! ..shot**

** 13- Sorry for the cliffhanger! Len is dating her, he's just misunderstood xD Sorry for the KaitoxMeiko… But at least Miku is alive! /hitbyatrain**

**LlamaEatingUnicorns- Sorry for your lack of sleep ^^' But thank you for liking my story! **

**QTpie430- You have given me so much motivation. Your review is like gold to me, it really inspires me, thank you! I might even write a book, haha, I'll tell you if I do decide to do one :D**

**KurinM- Olympics are nearly over ^^ but we can always hope for Tokyo! I'm so glad you like my writing, fangirling or what, it brings my spirits up! Thank you!**

**Guest- I tried…**

**Enjoy~ (I'm rushing to get things done now *dies* I'm late for school!)**

**Disclaimer- No Vocaloid.**

**Rin POV**

"If it weren't for that pesky security guard I would've grounded his face into my shoe!"

"Uh-huh."

"Twisted his neck like an owls then watch it spin back in place!"

"Ok."

"Ripped out his heart and fed it to-"

"I _get it_. Miki," I shot her a look to be quiet and she settled down. Sighing exasperation, I took a bite of pork from her lunch box. "I told you, didn't I? Everything is fine."

"Not even! Everything got worse when he came to school with a freaking troll following him like a dog!" She screamed at me, making me feel pretty small in comparison. "Is he trying to ward everyone away from him? WERE WE NOT ALMOST FRIENDS?"

Miki wasn't this agitated when we first saw him. She was actually very polite and reserved for once, minus the sudden color change of her eyes. She said good morning to him after I did and when Piko opened his mouth to say something, a huge wall of a man placed himself firmly in front of Len, blocking him from out view and walked to the school building. Len didn't even glance back as he was being led away.

"I mean, if he doesn't want to say anything, he could've just _gestured_ or something! He didn't have to make that huge gorilla stare at us like we were chunks of fruit!" She continued to fume as she stuffed her face with food.

Len was currently in the cafeteria, I think, I haven't actually been able to so much as glance at him all day. Well, maybe part of me doesn't want to see him, avoid all that suffering you know? But I know I'm going to have to face it eventually, I'm just holding it off, I guess.

"And to think he even dared to hurt Rin!"

My eyes snapped back on her.

"Miki, I'm _fine_." I assured, but she wasn't listening to me. Thank goodness we were the only ones in class.

"Oh yes… he has a fine death waiting for him,"

"Come on Miki, he just likes someone else, that's how life is." I shrugged, blocking out the pain that came with it.

"Don't you dare defend him, Shion!" She screeched at me and I shut up. "He ruined everything! Good-for-nothing Shota boy!"

"Mr. Kagamine, I suggest we go in your next class now."

Speak 'o the devil.

Miki's endless fury rant finally ended and she whirled around in her seat, nearly tipping backwards so that she could see said 'Good-for-nothing Shota boy' walk into the room. Her gaze turned from angry to downright murderous.

Focusing on the question of how Miki could even pull off that venomous look, I ignored the two who were entering the room.

"Brat." Miki hissed under her breath, "Looking so pathetic."

I resisted the urge to turn and see what she was talking about and ate another mouthful instead. Lunch was nearly over, I'll take out the trash.

Gathering all the napkins wads and the empty box, I stood up and began to walk outside, narrowing my vision to only in front of me. Barely dodging desks, I managed to the trash bin where I dumped my food. As I turned around, I felt eyes staring me from the opposite direction of Miki. Whether it was Len or the big gorilla, I don't know.

"Rin~" Miki beckoned me with a overly sugared voice, "Come hither child,"

"Hither." I snorted to seem relaxed and casual, as _if _I would let him have the satisfaction of seeing me emotional.

"That's what my Dad says to me when I'm in trouble!" Miki giggles and a cold dread fills me.

"…" I made her way slowly, almost scared for what she was about to do.

"We still have much to discuss about your _little problem_." She made me sit down at my desk, smiling at me so deliberately that my skin wouldn't stop crawling. I don't like the way she emphasized those words.

"Um," I guessed the meaning of that. " It's not a problem anymore, right? We don't need to talk about-"

"_Yes we do._"

Ship, she's gonna eat me.

"B-but Miki, can we talk about it later…" I quieted my voice, they were watching us and were listening to what we were saying. She knows they can hear us, I know she can. Her voice was so deliberately loud. Did she want them to eavesdrop or-

Wait.

"We both know this _problem _was caused by a _certain someone _and if that _certain someone _doesn't do something about it, I'll scoop out his eyeballs."

Yes, not so obvious at all. You'll have my head bashed in by that gorilla next to him.

"N-no, no, erm, certain someone doesn't have to do that." I replied, she leaned in close to me but her voice remained loud.

"Oh, and if that _certain someone _doesn't solve this _little problem _with you _alone _I will add even more to _that certain someone's death._ Capish?"

"Caposh." I swallowed, her aura practically gripping me by the neck.

I'm screwed. Or rather, he is.

"Jeez, you two are going to make my life short." Miki sighed, falling back down into her chair. _We're _making _her _life short?

"Right…" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

The bell rang for the end of lunch and Miki stood up.

"Hup! That's my signal to get out." She waved at me cheerfully before leaving. "I'll see you after school, Rinny!"

I watched her out motionlessly before getting out my stuff for class. My neck burned with the feeling of eyes, but I pretended not to notice as I carefully averted my attention to the stream of students coming in from lunch. Oh look, Gumi has her hair in a ponytail today, but her skirt looks a little too high…

To my left, towards the window, I could see a few cameras and weird people peeking from the outside. They were sort of hidden, but from the corners of my eye, I could see them creeping closer. Weird, I don't remember him getting so much attention before.

"Class is starting, I don't want anymore distraction and-" The teacher paused, looking out the window. He has seen the photographers too. Then a little too cheerfully, he strode over to the windows and announced. "The sun is a little too bright today, they may disturb your eyes." He let the shades fall, obscuring the view. I held in a giggle.

At times like these, teachers aren't all that bad.

When the lesson began, I followed with my class work and notes, submerging myself in the haste of learning. But the feeling was pricking me in the gut hard, I could still feel the stare on me, I still have that gnawing piece in my chest.

I grumbled to myself as I realized I had accidentally wrote 'ache' instead of 'acre'. I flipped my pencil and scratched the eraser against the mistake. I need to stop think about that.

"Kagamine! Since you aren't looking at the board, I'll assume you know this." The teacher slapped the board with his ruler, I looked straight ahead. "Answer this question!"

"Um…"

I hadn't heard his voice all day. Oh gosh, I _am _sounding like a love drama.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know.."

Finally, the pressuring gaze lifted from me and I could breathe easier. I hurried along with my pencil, looking at the problems to my sheet, solving them quietly.

"Pay attention! I'll come back to you afterwards!" The teacher turned my way, "In his place, Ms. Shion can you answer?"

Oh the irony.

"Sixty-five miles." I replied dully.

Once again, that nerve-wracking feeling rested on my side. I sighed in hopelessness.

Carefully, I slowed my pencil, my head turning almost robotically to him. I forced my eyes to look back at him calmly. He blinked in surprise as he met my glance. For a moment, he just held my gaze, then he waved a little as if to say hi. I rolled my eyes, is that what he was staring at me so intently for? Just to wave? It wasn't even all that enthusiastic.

I turned back around, glaring at my work heatedly.

I was all tensed up for nothing, I can't believe I'm actually feeling disappointed.

_Time skip._

After school, I met up with Miki and Piko at the front gate.

"Look at that little-" Miki held her tongue as unsaid names hung in the air. Piko turned to her indication and I looked from the side. Len was getting in a long limo tailed by journalists and photographers. "You'd think he would at least say a simple hi to his only friends."

"Whatever." I sighed, going across the street, they followed me.

"Rin, your going straight to MiMi's?" Miki asked, "Our houses are in the opposite way."

"I don't need to go home." I replied, "but why are you going this way?"

"I'm taking her to meet my family." Piko cut in for her. I giggled, causing her to blush a bit.

"Good luck to the both of you then." I winked, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh quiet." She mumbled, half shoving me. I laughed, shouldering her back lightly. We walked a bit more, joking lightly together, putting everything at school behind.

"Well, I have to turn here." I stopped at a corner street, pointing to the right towards the busier streets. They paused for a moment.

"Oh, well then be careful." Piko warned, I nodded dimly.

"I'll be fine." I assured, I was walking around when I turned around again sharply. "You two have fun!"

"Just go!" Miki screamed at me in exasperation. I gave a shout of laughter, making sure she heard it.

When I was alone, I began to go in a light jog, rushing across the streets to work. Half paying attention to where I was going, it took me faster than I thought to get to the eye-catching café.

I adjusted my book bag on my shoulder, pushing the door carefully, the little bell attached on top jingled merrily.

"Welcome to MiMi's!" Sweetly called a co-worker. "Oh, hi Rin! You're early today!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I had nothing to do so.." I surveyed her clothes. Traditional shrine wear today, huh? She nodded and made way for me to hurry to the back of the shop towards the kitchen. Oddly enough, I didn't find Miku screaming at the cooks or taking the stock count maybe she was out buying stuff.

"Good afternoon, Rin."

Ah I spoke too soon.

"Hey Miku." I waved at her as I entered the changing room, dumping my stuff on a chair. I took a set from the racks before slipping in the small cubicle area.

"So, how are you?" She asked. I frowned as I tied the red skirt.

"Um, great, you?"

"I'm ok." Miku sounds weird when she's making small talk.

"Do you…need something?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, I heard on the news some interesting things and-"

"About Len?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent about it. "Oh, that's nothing really."

"Nothing? He is dating someone else." She reminded me, I flinched slightly at the reminder but shook it off quickly.

"So? I don't care." I snorted.

"Uh-huh. Right." Miku now threw away her gentle manner. "You're a teenage girl in love with a boy; you expect me to believe that your not cringing in complete agony right now?"

"I'm not cringing." I huffed, draping the white cloth around my shoulders, I exited the room, "Hey, can you help me tie this?"

"You heart must be complete _dust_ right now." She snorted, moving behind me so that she could finish clothing me.

"It surprised me for a little bit." I admitted, "but it's like a come and go thing."

"Rin, I'm not old enough to believe that. I _have_ had my heart broken, you know." She crossed her arms, spinning me around so that she was looking at me dead in the eye.

"My heart isn't broken." I sighed, "It was just Len," I swallowed down everything horrible that came with his name. My throat was a little sore, but I was ignorant towards it.

"Just? Ha." Miku chortled crudely, "Don't lie to yourself, Rin. You can tell me that you hate him with every bit of your being, but if you lie to yourself it'll get messy."

"Right." I walked towards the door. "I'm going to work now. I figured that talking to you doesn't do me any payment."

"Tch. You change the subject fast." She noted aloud, I rolled my eyes.

"Can I leave?" I asked again, nicer this time.

"Fine, go on." She waved me out, "I figured that talking to you about it wouldn't do much anyways."

Deciding that it was probably good idea to not question that, I went by the cashier and grabbed a notepad and a pen. It was a busy hour right now, since a lot of high school students get out by this time so I will be on my toes for a little bit.

"Oi! Are you two slacking off?" Miku's sharp voice rang through the air and the two dawdling girls jumped slightly. "Work! I don't pay you to gossip!"

"Y-Yes Ms. Miku!" Squeaked one of them, hurrying off to take someone's order. Miku rolled her eyes tiredly and they rested on me, I returned it innocently before hurrying away to a table.

She looked like she was thinking just then, deep in thought. I'm not sure what she was thinking about, but I'm not going to try guessing either.

"Hi, Welcome to MiMi's. I am Rin and today I'll be your server." I chirped, plastering a smile on my face. Remembering to play the role as a shrine maiden, I added a bit of bow.

While I took down the long list of orders, I sneaked a glance at Miku who had gone back at shouting someone in the kitchen. I let out a breath of relief. She was a really drastic person, if you had not noticed, and she tends to blow up at everything. I don't want her to make a big deal out of my, as Miki said it so discretely, 'little problem'.

I sighed a bit before remembering I'm on shift. I put back that grin, nodding to the person politely.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." I promised, leaving to the double doors towards the kitchen. I passed by Miku quickly, but not without catching that concentrated look on her face. I hurried up with filling up the drinks and appetizers, mumbling a thanks to the cook who had taken off a bit of time to help me.

"Rin you seem distracted." She laughed at me lightly, "be careful alright? If Miku notices she'll never let you go."

"Too late." I snorted, leaving the kitchen with the tray before she had a chance to question me further.

When I came out, my boss now had a mysterious smile on, grinning at me as if she knew something I didn't.

"Oh Rin, I would tell you, I honestly would." She told me, I paused and stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"But it would mean so much more if you came to hear it from him first."

She waved me off with her hands and I carefully made my way back to the table. Now what the heck did she mean by that?

**Len POV**

I exited the extravagant car and looked up at Tei's house. I could hear the light clicking of cameras behind me and I silently groaned in frustration. She _promised _she wouldn't get the media involved, but now I'm dogged by them wherever I go. Even at school, they would peer through the windows and just watch me.

Tei told me she didn't know that they would come to her house last night, but I don't believe her. They don't just randomly come to houses without a reason, even the paparazzi aren't that desperate. It makes me a little angry at her, I tried to tell her yesterday multiple times that I didn't like her in that way, but she still made me stay at her home for a night in a guest room.

Then there was that body guard she sent with me, he scared everyone at school and no one talked to me once because he kept staring them down in they got too close. I hardly even got to see Rin at all, and when I did make eye contact, I just waved. Ugh, that was stupid, of all the things I could have done or said, I waved hello.

I wanted to go to Rin's home, and I was expecting that I would, but I was escorted to this car and taken here instead. I wonder what I can do…

"Len! You're back!" Tei walked out of the door, jogging towards me so that she was standing right in front of me.

"How was your day?"

"Ok." I replied nonchalantly, a little irritated by her today.

"How was the guard?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I don't need one," I told her plainly. She sighed and led me inside the house. I closed the door behind me,

"Do you need anything? Like a snack, or a drink?" She asked, taking me into the living room. I shook my head, "Leeeen, are you mad at me?"

I gave her a look and she put on a pouting face.

"Fine, I'll be back, ok?" She left me alone and I sat down on the couch, rubbing my forehead.

I thought back to lunch, it was obvious that Redhead was directing that to me. But I don't get her when she said, little problem. Rin seemed to be ok, she was talking and responding normally. But Redhead did tell me to talk to her in private… how can I?

I looked around the large, beautifully decorated room. There had to be a way to get out of Tei's house. At the moment, she's not letting me go, and I can't just say that I'm going out, she'll want to follow me. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was only about four o'clock. Wouldn't that mean Rin was at work?

I leaned back on the cushion, I wonder if Rin was even affected at all by last night. Today she just seemed so indifferent, well maybe a little distracted, but you know…

Hey, what if I told Tei that I liked Rin?

Will she let me go back then? I know she can't keep me here, but if I told her about Rin would she accept it?

But I would be hurting her, wouldn't I? Even though Tei is clingy, she's still a friend and a girl, I can't just crush her like that.

Maybe I should tell her gently; I would never like her like that, but I will always see her as a friend. Something like that, would she still forgive me?

I looked to the corner of the room where a landline stood on a countertop. If only I could something more than do that to Tei, but it'll kill me if I don't talk to Rin just once about my situation. I don't want her to think that I like Tei, that'll ruin everything and create a huge mess.

"Len!~ What do you want for dinner?" Tei asked, I stiffened. She sat down next to me, looking at me with her piercing red eyes.

"Anything is fine." I replied.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" She scoot a little closer to me.

"Nothing important," I assured her dimly.

"I'm really sorry about all those reporters." Tei brought up. "I didn't think they'd be so nosy."

"They _are _paparazzi." I reminded her and she laughed a bit.

"That's true, but I didn't think they'd follow you at school." She said, "did they cause a lot of trouble?"

"Not really." I lied, they had caused a huge disruption. The teachers practically hate me now. Though a few of my classmates were interested, at lunch a bunch of them actually walked up to them and began to ask questions.

"Oh yeah, how was.. Rin?" She sounded like she was treading on needles. I felt my shoulders rise a bit at her name.

"Um.. I'm not sure, I didn't see her a lot." I replied carefully.

"She was avoiding you?" Tei asked, egging me to evaluate.

"No, I just didn't see her a lot in class." Something about the way she was bugging me about Rin was weird and oddly suspicious.

"Did you talk to her at all?"

"I was busy, I couldn't."

"Oh." She pursed her lips before brightening up again. "Do you want to go out for dinner?"

"No, staying here is fine." I answered quickly, the more I'm seen in public with her, the more others will think we're together. I'd like to keep that thought to a minimum.

"Aw, but there's a really nice place I know." She urged, I shook my head.

"I don't feel like going out." I ended the conversation, not too up to arguing. I leaned my head back, staring at the smooth ceiling blankly.

I wonder what my father thinks about this. Does he agree with this? Then again he was never so strict about my social life, so I guess- Hang on.

"Tei, can I use your landline?" I asked, sitting up sharply. She blinked in surprise.

"Uh, why?"

"I want to call my father." I had an idea, if it works, then I have an easy way out.

"Hm, alright, go ahead." She pointed at the phone I saw earlier, I got up quickly.

I quickly punched in the numbers to my home, holding the phone up to my ear. Please work, please work, please work.

"This the Kagamine Resident. Please state your business." Robotically stated the servant, I cleared my throat.

"It's Len Kagamine, let me talk to my father." I told him carefully, there was a pause.

"I will see if he is busy, Mr. Len." He put me on hold and I waited with little patience. Even Tei didn't question my dad, if I can get his help, I might be able to leave without her or a bodyguard. "Sorry the wait, I will direct you to his office."

I let out a sigh of relief as my line was changed.

"Good evening Len, it's been a while." he sounded as important as ever.

"Hey Dad."

"What do you need now?" He asked briskly, "I have something to attend to."

"Oh, I'm just wondering if you saw the news last night and-"

"Ah, you're referring to you and Tei Sukone, aren't you?"

"Yes, but you see." I turned around to see that she had left the living room. "Um, I am staying at her house right now."

"I am aware of that." He sighed, "Len, tell me what you want."

"I…" Should I tell him? But then, how would he react? "I, she was far too rash, I don't-"

"How does this involve me?" He asked, "This is your problem, yes?"

"It is, but I was wondering if you could ask her to let me go back to Rin." I swallowed.

"Rin? That commoner girl, ah yes." there was a bit of noise on the other end. "You still want to be housed with her?"

"She has become a friend." I replied in a small voice.

"I thought Tei was your friend as well."

"She is! It's just that right now I'm very uncomfortable with her, and I don't want to make her misunderstand when I tell her I want to leave!" I explained hastily.

"…" He was silent for a moment. "I see."

"Dad, please just help me out." I begged.

"Please?" He cleared his throat, "Well, I don't think I'd ever hear one out of you, Len."

"What are you talking about?"

"Seems like this commoner really did good numbers on you." He stated. I thought about it. I wasn't _that _bad before Rin. Then again…

"She is a good person! She has been teaching me all kinds of things!" Now I was kissing up to him, but I knew that if I made Rin more appealing it might be a good thing.

"I don't understand why you would resist Tei though. She is a good child too."

"Tei is a good friend." I admitted, "But I can't stay here if things are like this! People are thinking that we're dating and-"

"You don't want them to." He finished, I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "But Len, if you suddenly move to Ms. Shion's home, the media will find more dirt to place on you."

I didn't think about that. My reputation might go down if they think I'm 'cheating' on Tei. Especially so soon when the news was still fresh. I would have to choose, wouldn't I? My reputation versus Rin. But when I think about Rin getting taken away by Rei or some other boy, it sets me on edge.

"I don't really care." I said slowly. "They don't control my life, I can do whatever I want."

"Strange, a few months ago, if anything came in the way of you and your ego, you would've squashed it immediately." He sounded impressed. I felt kind of awkward. I don't normally talk to my father for this long, it's usually me asking for something and he would either agree or disagree.

"I didn't have that big of an ego." I grumbled, a bit offended, he scoffed.

"If you believe so."

"Anyways, that's off topic." I accused him, "Will you help me?"

"Hm," He paused, thinking about it. I crossed my fingers. "No. I won't."

"Huh?" My heart dropped to my feet.

"I don't need to help you, Len." He sighed, I've never heard him _sigh _before. "If you can ignore the media, you can tell Tei yourself. I'm sure she wouldn't hold a grudge."

"But it might-"

"You're a man, aren't you?" He sounded father-like suddenly, it shocked me. "It will hurt her even more if you don't tell her yourself."

"…Ok." I sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good, now that that's done." The cold, distant tone was in his voice again. "I will hang up now. I have things to do."

"Oh, sure, um, bye." I felt awkward.

"Good talk son." _-beep-_

… That was weird.

I shook my head, considering on what I should do next. I looked back at the clock, it was five now. I knew that I had decided to talk to Tei, but my nerves were kind of jittery at the thought. Something told me she wouldn't take it nicely.

"Len?"

I nearly jumped back at her voice, but my feet were oddly still. I swallowed and turned to her.

"Hi Tei." I grinned. My next question, how in the world am I supposed to say it to her?

"You're done talking to your Dad?" She asked, her eyes bearing into mine like lasers. I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"What were you two talking about?" She pressed, I shrugged.

"I was just wondering if I could go home soon."

"Oh? What did he say?" Her voice was kind of hard, but I wasn't paying attention.

"He said no, " I sighed. Then I cleared my head, taking a deep breath. "Hey, um Tei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I… er…" I hesitated, "go back to… Rin?"

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Well I want to talk to her a little bit, and I don't want the media to think we're going out…" That was too late, they already assumed we were in love, but I think I can tell them off.

"Why not? Am I not a suitable girlfriend?"

How the heck was I supposed to respond to that?

"Um… You are, uh, but just not for me." I tried to explain. "Plus, we're friends, Tei! You're like my sister, I can't look at you like that!"

"So then, who is worthy for you?" She asked heatedly, a bit angry now. This is why I can't stand her sometimes…

"Um… No one yet…?"

"Oh wait, let me guess," She took a step towards me and I took an instinctive step back. "Rin?"

My faced grew warm naturally at being caught, but right now was no time to start blushing.

"Tei… you would've made a great girlfriend, I'm just… too close to you to actually like you that way." I told her uncomfortably. "So uh, I hope you don't take this in the wrong way."

"How can I-" She stopped mid sentence and retracted backwards a few steps. She took a few deep breaths before looking at me with a tight smile. "Ok, I'm sorry for pushing everything on you."

"Uh,"

"You want to go back? Alright, I'll arrange a driver for you."

"Um."

Tei walked away calmly as if she hadn't snapped, which she had, and called for Akaito. I swallowed.

For some reason, I'm kind of scared right now because of that sudden change. It's not natural, even for her, and it's telling me the worst of things. But… I shouldn't worry about that now, I have to see Rin and clear up this misunderstanding.

"Mr. Kagamine." Tall and red haired Akaito stood at the doorway, looking at me expectantly. "Where would you like to be dropped off?"

I looked at the clock, five twenty.

"Mimi's Cosplay Café."

**Rin POV**

I balanced the plates delicately along my arms, carefully making my way to the party five. They watched me in concern, but I grinned at them promisingly, I slid the plates nicely onto the table, crossing my arms afterwards in satisfaction.

"Wow, you're good." Laughed a boy, "Five plates on two thin arms,"

"When you work in a place like this for a while, you learn quickly." I replied merrily. "Enjoy your meal!"

I rushed over to a couple, bringing out my pad and pen from a pocket in my skirt.

"Oh, hi!" The girl greeted me and I waved.

"Sorry for the wait." I apologized.

"It's ok, we were watching your balancing act." Joked the boy. She hit him affectionately.

"That's mean!" She scolded.

"I didn't say it was bad!"

I giggled, a sincere one, at their behavior. It reminded me of arguing with Len. Oh wait, ouch. Um.

"Thank you." I smiled, "can I take your orders?"

"Oh yeah, um," They went back into a quick conversation. "We'll just have the chocolate cake set and two lemonades."

"Sure thing!" I quickly jotted it down. "Alright! I'll be right back with your drinks in a second." I bowed and left.

"Hey! Quit slouching! Head high, shoulders back!" Miku was critiquing the poor girl's posture, raising her chin and straightening her back. " I don't have to tie a ruler to your back, do I?"

"S-sorry! Sorry!" The victim stood a bit taller, brushing back her hair and holding herself up better. I sighed and pushed through the sight, entering the kitchen again. Taking out two cups, I filled them with ice and poured in the lemonade.

"Oh boo!" One of the kitchen staff yelped loudly, leaping back a bit from the stove. I peered over.

"What happened?"

"Tsk. I burned myself!" She cursed. I set down the drinks, and inspected her finger. I saw the small red blister on her finger. I was about to get the first-aid when Miku came in with a little white box.

"Come here!" She told the cook. Cautiously holding her finger, she obeyed and stood in front of the boss. "Getting yourself burnt on the stove, some cook you are!"

Yet, she applied the cream and band-aid on carefully.

"Thank you, Miku."

"It's a simple patch up, temporary to stay through your shift." Miku responded, "Smart people would take care of it at home."

"I-I see…."

Miku doesn't know how to be compassionate.

Laughing at the thought, I took the lemonades and exited the kitchen. I dropped them off at the couple and moved to the next customer who had just entered.

"Welcome to Mimi's!" I chirped, looking down at my pad, "Is there a drink you would like to order first?"

"…" There was no immediate reply, so I looked up. The first thing to catch my attention were the glasses and blue eyes. My mouth ran dry. I have been up close with those eyes, I don't forget. "H-hey Rin."

"I…" I looked around, my co-workers were all busy and the customers were enjoying themselves. Strangely enough, I didn't see a reporter in sight. I looked back at him. My heart panged contrastingly, and my head felt lighter. Nonetheless, I collected a calm face. "Hey, Len."

"Um…" He looked at his fingers, "Sorry about not coming back last night.."

"Uh, no, it's ok." There was a thick tension in the air, maybe it was just me being very self conscience suddenly. "I… I'll be back, sorry."

I hurried back in the safety of the back room, breathing deeply. I didn't expect that, of all things, to happen. What do I do? I _know _he didn't come here just for a snack. But then, _why _was he here? To talk to me? But… I don't want to talk to him.

"Rin!"

I let out an involuntary squeak, whirling around. Miku stood there with her armed crossed.

"What was that about? Running in here, it's not your break."

"S-sorry Miku," I murmured, "I panicked."

"Why? Because it was Len?"

My heart nearly stopped.

"How'd you-" "He tried the glasses trick at the airport, remember? I could see right through it this time." She crossed her arms.

"Oh…"

"Go talk to him." She told me, "Just this once, I'll allow an extra break, but only because it's you."

"No, I can keep working."

"How? He's going to stay there until he's talked to you, right? He might even go home with you. It's better just to talk to him now to avoid the tension later." She advised. I bit my lip nervously. Her gaze softened a fraction. "Just talk to him until everything seems semi-normal then you can keep working until you go home, ok?"

Miku left quickly after that, leaving me confused. Confusion melted into a bit of panic, I swallowed.

I really didn't want to talk to Len at all. I was hoping that if I pretended that he never happened I would get over it. Life isn't giving me a chance.

I walked back outside to find that Len now had two glasses of water in front of him. He was looking down on the table, scratching something with his finger. Should I run now or…

He looked my way, blinking at me. I swallowed nervously and slowly approached him. I didn't know whether I should sit or not, but I figured that standing didn't look so smart. Sliding into the opposite booth, I avoided eye contact at first, staring at the water blankly.

"So…" He began, "Um, how are you?"

"G-good." I replied in a small voice. "You?"

"I've had better days."

What was he here for? I hope he didn't come just to say hello, that would really be disappointing. Wait, don't tell me he's here to tell me he's going to be living with Tei now?

My stomach churned unevenly at the thought, I winced.

"What do you want, Len?" I asked quietly, not wanting someone else hear his name.

"… I don't know."

If I wasn't so stiff, I might've slammed his head against mine.

"What?" I looked at him sharply. He held his gaze carefully, he seemed nervous too, or it was just my nerves bunching my vision.

"I just.." He stopped, trying to sort his thought apparently. "had to see you, after all that."

"Oh," I looked away. Len, be more careful with your words, something like that sends my heart in a rapid fire. I began to drink my water, hoping to calm down my insides.

"…You know, me and her, we're not together."

If I didn't have such attentive reflexes, I might've spat water back into the cup. Coughing into my sleeve, I looked at him in complete and utter shock. He looked at me earnestly.

"What?" I repeated.

"I don't like her like that. Everyone has it all wrong," He muttered.

"Then why were you at her house, singing a song, in her room?" I asked a bit coolly. He flinched as if it was a bad memory.

"That was… a mistake. I panicked and caved, and…"

I didn't know how to react, really. Should I be suspicious? Last night I saw him extremely friendly with Tei, and right now he's telling me that he doesn't like her at all. It's all so mysterious, and yet, I have this happy feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked slowly. He paused, his movement growing careful.

"Um," His eyes shifted away from mine. "Well, you're the only one who'd believe me, so…"

"I don't believe you yet." I cut in, "I mean, Tei is an amazing girl. How can you not like her?" For the record, saying that did hurt, but I had to know why he doesn't want to be with Tei. She's pretty, she's kind, she's rich and famous, what's there to disagree with?

"I just don't like her," He sighed, "I can't, she's only a friend, but… She does like me, and she set up for the media to think we're, you know."

Is it wrong for me to be happy that he doesn't like Tei? It's incredibly selfish and greedy, but I'm so much more relieved. Wait, Tei likes Len? Is she still… going after him?

"Does she know that you don't like her?" I asked, it was a question to add to my scorn really, but I can't help it. I am human.

"Um, yeah, she does."

Ah, yes, I'm happy.

"I see." I smiled a bit to myself, drinking water again. "So you really aren't dating anyone, huh?"

"No, I'm not." He replied with a small foolish grin. "I'm too great for _any _one girl."

Does he see that I'm actually being _serious_ with him?

"Oh, _shut up_." I kicked his leg under the table. He whined.

"Ouch! Careful! I'm wearing shorts!" Len leaned down to rub his shin.

"Hmph," I rolled my eyes but wasn't able to contain the small giggle coming upon my throat. My body relaxed, and I smiled. I felt so refreshed hearing that Len wasn't with anyone, it's like I still had a chance. It warmed my heart, which I will grudgingly admit.

"Hey, good to see both of you arguing again!" Miku came up to us, a smile playing on her lips. "Now, I hope you noticed, but we're _really _busy right now. Rin? You remember what I said right?"

_Just talk to him until everything seems semi-normal then you can keep working until you go home, ok?_

Oh, oops, I almost forgot.

"Yes Miku. Bye Len, I have to work." My heart grew heavy at the thought of him leaving, and I wanted to ask him where he was going, but that'll seem nosy.

"I'll wait for you." He promised lightly, "I'm going home with you, afterall."

Insert random head cheering here.

Smiling, I waved at him and hurried onto work, following Miku to the kitchen where she handed me a tray.

"This is for table eleven." She told me, "Oh, and congratulations, Ms. Kagamine."

"I didn't say anything about that yet!" I shouted her as I left, my face growing red at the thought.

"Huh? Really? Shame, I'd think that one of you manned up to confess."

It took everything in my willpower not to slam my head into the tray of food.

_Time skip~_

End of the day, Len and I were walking home. Four hours with that shrine maiden outfit actually made my regular clothes feel lighter than usual. We were about a block home now, but we hadn't talked much. We didn't need to, there wasn't an awkward silence, it was just a quiet break.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you." Len spoke up suddenly, I looked at him. "What did that stupid Redhead mean by 'certain someone and little problem'?"

"Oh that, haha, don't worry about it, it's already over with." I replied.

"What did it mean?"

"Hm? It was generic, she just wanted you to explain, er, why you would run off with Tei so suddenly." I replied uncomfortably. It wasn't a lie, but not the complete truth. Little problem actually meant why would he go with Tei instead of, um, me. All in Miki's words, I swear.

"Oh…"

The conversation was cut after that.

Finally at my front doorstep, I was about to unlock a door when I saw a tall man come out of a car that I didn't see before.

"Mr. Kagamine." He spoke in a deep voice, I shuddered at his intimidating appearance. "Ms. Sukone ordered me to give you your stuff, you forgot to pick them up at the airport."

He handed over a two overstuffed looking suitcases as if they were text books. I was frozen.

"Oh, thanks." Len saw the look on my face and gave me an apologetic look. The man nodded and bowed.

"Have a nice evening." He left as quickly as he came, the black car practically disappearing down the street. I swallowed.

"Scary." I mumbled.

"Sorry about that.."

"Whatever, just get in." I unlocked the door and helped him lug the two incredibly heavy suitcases into the house.

"I'll go put these away."

"I'm going to go take a shower." I walked to my room and reached in the closet for my sleeping clothes and a towel. I yawned a bit, having everything happen today was really tiring. I walked through the end of the hallway to the shower, passing by Len's room where I caught a glimpse of him shoving clothes into the closet.

I smiled dimly to myself. I'm glad he's back, the house is too quiet and lonely without him. I don't remember how I managed that for two years. I feel my mood go down when I remember that.

Mom, Dad. What are you thinking about right now? Watching me and my oh so complicated love life?

I sighed, turning on the shower and slipping inside. Can't I ever find a way to think about them without feeling so sad about it? It's been two years now, and I have Miku and Kagamine Co. supporting me. Why can't I look back and laugh?

Keep going ahead, don't look back. That's what everyone says, but why not?

Oh boo, I'm getting all sentimental.

I stepped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and dried myself quickly before dragging on my pajamas. I dried my hair, glancing at myself in the mirror.

Exiting the bathroom, I held my wet towel in one hand and walked into my bedroom, tossing it on my bed.

"Rin! Can you help me?" Len called from next door. I rolled my eyes at his incapability.

"Coming." I stretched my arms as I left my room and walked into his. He was trying to open the zipper of the second suitcase, I watched him struggle.

"Stop laughing!" He snapped at me, but I was still giggling as I came over.

"Len versus fabric." I chortled, he hit me lightly in the arm. "Ok, ok. Let me see that."

He scooted over so that I was sitting in front of the shiny metal piece. I moved the little flaps out of the way, tugging at the thing. It was stuck alright, but not jammed. After a bit of pulling, I managed it free, unzipping the whole suitcase.

"Rin is so macho." He snorted, I glared at him.

"You're just extremely feminine."

"Ouch! Just because you're jealous of my beautiful figure, does not make me-"

"Start unpacking." I interrupted him with a smile, "You still need to shower. I'm going to sleep."

"I asked if you could help unpack!" He whined, "It's tiring doing this alone!"

"You're so high maintenance." I sighed, but began to help him put away his clothes.

"I'm not! I was just asking for help, gosh." He sounded exaggerated, but that smile of his gave it away.

"Whatever." I played along teasingly, stuffing more shorts into the corner of the closet. When we had finished, he helped me up off the ground and grabbed a random t-shirt and shorts.

"Alright, I'm taking a shower now."

"Ok, good night, I'm off." I yawned and strode over to my room, falling down on my bed tiredly.

I can't stop the butterflies in my stomach.

I hid inside my blankets, trying to sleep. But having to see Len again, and with everything seeming to be resolved, it makes me happy. It's corny and stupid, but it's true.

Ah, I wonder how Miki will react tomorrow, I will probably have to pry her off his neck, huh? Or maybe I'll just watch and laugh. I smile at the thought, will everything go back to normal? I doubt it, after this things won't go back to complete normality. But it'll get close, at least, and that's fine too. I began reminiscence. From Len, to Piko, to Miki, Miku and my friends I've had before.

I look up at my bed stand suddenly, glancing at the picture of my parents and me. I smiled sadly, I didn't mean to shut myself out when they went, I just felt really lonely after, and I automatically assumed that no one would want to deal with me. But Miki stayed with me, she was my best friend, she told me that I had to smile or else. That was a threat I never learned about. Then there was Miku who supported me, I even lived at her place for a little bit, but came back to the house after I entered high school. I have good friends, I have a right to be happy. I can't be sad every time I see their picture, what's done is done and I have to accept that.

I settled back into the pillow, looking up at the ceiling in contentment.

"Hey Rin, are you still awake?" Len's voice drifted from the door way and I rose up curiously.

"Yeah, what's up?" I put myself in a sitting position.

"Oh well, um…" He suddenly looked away, "Remember what I said about… me being too great for _any _one girl?"

"Len, if you disturbed me to add to that conceited comment; I'll make you sleep outside." I shot him a pointed glare, but he began to fidget.

"No, it's not that, I just um, wanted to say that was a lie."

"Oh, really? I did not know that!" I gasped sarcastically.

"Um… The reason why I didn't want to date Tei wasn't because I thought I was above her, it was-" He paused, I sighed.

"You are telling to me now, because?"

He looked straight into my eye, swallowing slowly.

"I like _you_, Rin."

**~End Chapter 19~**

**Extra long chapter because of my absence and because I left you with a cliffhanger :D Plus the ending because that was prolonged for far too long.**

**Yadda, yadda, yadda regular junk added here. How do you think Rin will react? Hahahaha…. Yeah… Oh! I can't believe this story almost has **_**300 **_**reviews! I am practically screaming right now, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**So.. Ignoring the fact that I'm so late that I probably lost all your respect. Let's get with reviews, shall we? Because there is so many comments (last chapter, almost three hundred. Now, three hundred and fifty. Holy-) I'm going to split them in half so look at the bottom A/N for review replies to. Also, seems like the last cliffhanger riled up a lot of you XD Sorry, about that..**

**You Give Me Wings- Angst-y RinxLen fix puts me in a weird mood too XD Since my writing is basically controlled by my emotions (tells you more about my personality, doesn't it?) I see where your coming from. Sorry for the Cliffhanger! I wasn't going to put it there, but then I was feeling confident and so.. Sorry, sorry, **_**sorry **_**for late update.**

**Mist Garden- Thank you :)**** I know my tardiness is absolutely ridiculous, but thank you very much for the compliment.**

**Xitlatit123- I haven't ever been confessed to XD Well… except that one time when- You know what? It doesn't matter XD I'm glad to know your friendship is still strong :D Your reviews are like a breath of fresh air sometimes, you know?**

**Wisarute7- MAAAIIIIIIIIII. I'm soo sorry. I don't have it in me to finish Our Turn *cries* I MISSED YOU. Oh.. And I kind of dedicated this confession to your suggestions. So yeah, she did one of your list. FORGIVE ME MAI.**

**TheSapphireRose- So I see you've also seen the danger of fluff XD I was working on this chapter for so long, I'm so glad it's finished. Hope it lives to your expectations.**

**Orange- Sorry for the cliffhanger… and the lateness… and my poor timing…On the bright side, Rinny's reaction isn't all too bad..**

**Kattochi- Yep, nothing can progress if Tei's clogging up the system ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Sadako- … I'm very, sincerely, deeply, intensely, passionately sorry to my late update *bows profusely* I'm glad you got a high score though ^^ I actually do remember praying for your test when I read about it. Onto the story matters, seems like you know your Mikus and Mikis well XD You'd be surprise at how right you are. As for Tei… fufufu… :D They did nothing in her room! Hahaha… No seriously XD .. So it wasn't six months… but if this chapter happens to be lame… *bows profusely again***

**Swaggal- I actually hate it when confessions are like that. No one is THAT thick to realize that 'I like you' means 'You're an awesome friend'. Hope you can forgive my tardiness ^^**

** 13- Hehehehe…. Sorry. ^^' I'm late, if you want throw something at me, go ahead ^^'**

**Setsuro-chan- Thank you, thank you, thank you for that J It makes me really happy to know that someone likes my story that much ^^Every time I read your review it's like I'm reborn or having hot chocolate on a winter day. Makes me all fuzzy and glowing on the inside. You have this affect that made me smile for days on end J**

**TeamKagamineForever- I'm also having conflicted emotions towards Len XD And I'm supposed to be the neutral, all-knowing authoress or whatever XD But still can't hold myself back when the chance to tease him opens up. The cliffhanger apparently was very unexpected XD But come on, it was at night, they were both happy, and they just became friends. Len **_**had **_**to do something worthwhile! (Avoids the fact that I really had no other ending for that chapter) Thanks for your ever-lasting support, Lili-chan! :3**

**Juzinha89- I was thinking the exact same thing, but I guess that's because he dies so consistently that everyone takes it as second nature XD Also, thank you for noticing his father, he actually plays a smaller role, but I'm still creating the last of the plot so who knows, maybe he'll be someone with more appearance. Len's family is.. Interesting. I made a mental note of his entire family tree already :D As for Tei, well you'll see, she's not as rash and hasty as I would normally have her, I swear XD And for your little fluff bits, their coming on, she will ask him that key question and I already planned his answers, but not yet ;) They're coming, but not yet. Thank you for your long reviews, always looking forwards to them ^^**

**Kurin M- You seem fun :D I do hope to talk to you more. Sorry for all my bad timing and stuff though, it's one of my endless flaws ^^**

**Mitsu- If your patience withheld during my long, long absence, I respect you above anything else. Thanks for reviewing :D**

**KagamineLenLover- Is that so? Len no bousou? That's.. different. Anyhow, I was annoyed at Len for his spoiled behavior as I wasn't used to that kind of personality yet. But I'm a lot better now, and it's grown on me.**

**Aira2889- I like your Caps lock XD Also, you notice Tei's weirdness too, eh? Suspicious. Suspicious. Welp! We'll find out soon enough ;) Speaking of real singers and actors, I know for a fact that I'm not attracted to any single one of them XD But my friends don't talk about them since I for some reason blessed with Vocaloid-crazy friends ^w^ So we talk about the shotaness of Piko and Len together XD And for the proposal thing, I had a mental image of Len flying in the air with a bloodied nose and a black eye. But that's probably me and the sugar XD**

**XVocaloidianx- Sorry about the cliffhanger… Hope this makes up for it.. Thanks for your review :D**

**SecretLove5- Don't worry about reviewing ^^ Just reading my story and actually liking it is plenty enough. Thanks for the review! You gave me motivation to write, reminded me that I actually had to finish the story XD Thank you.**

**Ayanami Chie Wakana- Aya-chan XD Energetic as ever. My sense of humor isn't as great as you claim (because half the time I'm insulting someone else) and you're writing is really good too :D (Wars **_**are **_**entertaining.) Don't worry your stalker thing either XD As long as they don't find out, no one has to know. Tei is the antagonists, so yes, she is the greatest nuisance (Spelling issues had me chewing on this word) and Rei will be coming back! I think. I plan for him to, but you know with my ever changing decisions.. Thanks so much Aya-chan TwT**

**Myhamsterhangsupsidedown- I'm proud to say that I can write your penname without a single hesitation. It's just too awesome XD Thank you for your review!**

**Satomi-chi- XD Thank you! Thank you! **

**Demi-d-cookies- I know, my updates are like miracles themselves ^^' I love you too :D and Len loooovesss Rin.**

**VocaNetwork- Sorry.. Cliffhangers are very addicting to write.. But thanks anyway for your support J**

**Blue Neonlightshow- You amuse me greatly :D Your honesty is also very fun to read :3 Thanks for the laughs~**

**PinkutoMomo- …I'm very, very, very sorry. Please forgive my tardy behavior.**

**Djsharelle14- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my story J**

**Evelynyanime- Let's find out ;)**

**98azngurl- Tei is always up to something, it seems ^^ Love her to bits. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger :D I don't have a road roller, but I'd gladly ride one for RinxLen XD Thank you for review!**

**Wolfemutt- Your review really lifts my spirits J I'm not sure if I can keep your faith in me, but I'll do my very best.**

**SacredWings15- Thanks for that J I really appreciate that you reviewed and I hope to see you more :D**

**OrangeTsundere- sorry for really late update. I hope you're still around..**

**MochiLovesGilbert- Like your name XD Also, about taking my time, I always take my time which is why I'm so late… Thanks for supporting me! J**

**Itsraininbubbles- Thank you so much! Glad to know you liked the cliffhanger XD Actually, I was afraid you would all think it was cheesy or too sudden, but I'm glad to know it was taken in nicely :3 Thanks for reviewing :D**

**MercilessSpirit- The chapter is hear after a few months.. I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I really didn't mean it to be so long, but I was so busy and- I'm sorry.**

**VocaloidSinger- I don't mind, though I missed talking to you ^^ I love you very much too XD Sorry, **_**really sorry **_**for late update. Again. You're reviews are so emotional :D I love reading them. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I love you very much :D**

**RiaHiromishimo- I tried my best to update fast, I swear I did, but it's been a really busy school year =_=**

**So disappointing- I really, really, really am sorry for the extremely late update. I'm not lying when I say I had an extremely hard school year, projects are time taking and homework is really complicated.**

**MistyBallet- Not all that bad :D If your reviewing at all, it means everything to me.**

**Katy kit- One year? ONE YEAR? *spit take* I FORGOT! … Sorry for not updating, if I remembered I would've, but…**

**XX little kagami Xx- I will forever update, no matter how slow, till I finish. That much I can promise :D**

**WhitexxCarbonara- Len is somewhat the big plot carrier in this XD Amazing, isn't he?**

**Teddybearanime- Sorry for really late update… Please forgive my tardiness.**

**x-AsukaTakahashi-x- *takes cupcake* I-I don't deserve this. Thank you for your kind words T_T No, it's not the end yet, but it is approaching, and I hope you have the patience to watch the end. But waiting for me can get frustrating…**

**Minami Rin- And yet I made you wait forever. Please forgive me.**

**Domo cat- XD Whoops. Comedy break. Sub-machine gun. What the- XD**

**Guest- Seeing that your reviewing first chapter, yes, it was all very fun XD (Both for me and Rin.)**

**PandaPuppet- Thanks for your multiple reviews J And for your comment, we can guess that it is a trait from her grandparents XD I don't know. But then again, I have a friend whose raven-haired and brown-eyed with parents who are blonde and blue-eyed beauties. Not saying that she isn't a beauty herself XD**

**RinnyFanboy- Love your username :D And yes, she does confess, in the most Rinny-ish way ever XD**

**Maharlxlaharl- Tei comes back XD She always does.**

**Too many reviews man. Just. Overwhelming. *Dies***

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- *wisecrack joke* I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Walk away. Walk away. Why am I not walking away!?

I felt like I was shaking, but when I looked down at my legs, I found myself standing absolutely stiff. There was a long gnawing feeling in my gut, and I honestly just wanted to disappear right then and there. But, of course, I was still standing, right in front of her, probably looking like an idiot.

And the worst of all, she wasn't saying anything.

I couldn't tell what she was thinking, at all, and that made me nervous. She was just staring at me, her eyes growing huge. My face was going to melt off my head with the intensity she was staring at me with. I felt my throat starting to get itchy and my hands starting to grow sweaty. The water from my hair dripped onto my shirt, dampening my back.

"I-" Her voice cut the silence and my heart jumped in shock. "L-Len?"

I swallowed thickly, my fingers starting to twitch. Ok Len, here's your moment.

"W-w-well, then again, it's not like that I'm completely _attached _to you, you know. It's like a really strong friendly feeling and I could be wrong, so don't be all excited, sure I l-like you a l-lot, but that doesn't mean that it's anything too special, right? I mean, yeah you're kind of funny and a little cute, but that's not really _major, _you know? But you should be happy! It's pretty honoring to even be considered by someone like me! For me to feel this way for you is really rare!" I explained, my tongue bouncing back the words like it was made of rubber. Feeling more confident, I brought myself back into control and gave a small grin.

Rin blinked in surprise. I think I must've gotten to her because her stare loosened up. She looked away suddenly, her face starting to grow into an interesting shade of pink.

And then she burst into a giggling fit.

At first I didn't get it, maybe she was having a mental breakdown from all the emotions I was sending off. But she kept on laughing, as if she broke something, sounding unrestrained and really loose. Worried that I might have done something, I moved closer to her, wondering if I should pat her shoulder or give her some kind of comfort. But when I touched her, she looked up at me, quieting down, her lips upward in a small smirk.

"You're an idiot."

Well.

"Wh-what?" I stepped back, caught off-guard by her reaction. She sat up properly, still snickering at me.

"I don't say anything yet and you already start running your mouth about how good you are." Rin kicked herself off of the bed, standing on the opposite side as me. "Narcissist."

"I'm not! I'm just saying that-"

"You're beyond awesome."

"Exactly!"

"That's called being a narcissist."

"Hey, I say all those nice things about you and then you're still rude to me." I retaliate, "what's that called?" Her smile wavered, falling into a defeated expression. My insides churned, that came out wrong.

"Sorry, Len." She sighed rubbing her hands, "I'm just in shock."

"I uh, didn't mean it like that." I could almost feel the sudden drop in her mood.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, actually." Rin laughed dryly, her eyes shifting to the floor. "Or what to say back, or how to react normally."

"I…" Realizing what she was talking about, I felt my cheeks growing warm again. "Y-you don't have to answer to it, at all, I, uh, guess. In fact, let's forget about it, how about that? I'll go to my room, and by morning, we can go like usual!"

It was the best plan ever, this way everyone wins. Sort of.

To enforce this idea, I turned around and walked out the way I came.

"Wait! Len!" Rin shouted behind me, and I turned around immediately. She was scrambling out of her room, looking at me straight in the eye now, her fists clenched solid. "What makes you think I'm going to forget this?"

"But it's.." I coughed, my throat itchy.

"I know, but It's not like I can actually forget it." She growled.

"I-I probably won't either." I admitted carefully, my face getting warm, unconsciously rubbing my neck. "But it's not like we can't pretend. I know it was pretty stupid of me to say that at this time anyways.."

"It was." She agreed, "but I'm not going to drop this by pretending it didn't happen."

"Why..?"

"After all- … There's a- … I think that-… Ugh!" She turned bright red, her words growing more choppy. "Because it's unfair to you and that's going to never let me sleep."

"Unfair to.. me?" I pointed to myself and she scowled, looking at the ground sourly.

"Because I got to hear it from you." Rin grumbled, her voice lowering until it was almost incoherent. "While you walk away without hearing what I really think."

"What?"

"I never thought I would say this." She hissed lowly, "I hated you at one point, actually, I could say I hate you now, too, for making me do this." My stomach sunk and I felt my body tense, preparing for the worse to come from her. "I don't know what's with you, you're annoying, and irritating, and just so _stupid_. You always choose the worst moments to talk, and half the time you're just flattering yourself. That much I can hate."

"Rin, I-"

"But I can't. I really, really can't hate you. There are times when you can be so… sweet and you're a good listener at the best moments. You're a good friend, and you're easy to trust, heck, I think I could tell you my entire life story if you asked." Rin's eyes were glued to her feet. "You're weird and different, and you give me headaches, but for some reason, I still like you."

My chest leaped unexpectedly, clenching and pulling with a feeling I wasn't used to. For a minute, or was that an hour, I stood there, remembering how to breathe, before words starting forming in my mind.

"You do?" The question rolled out of my mouth before I could stop it, Rin turned her head away.

"_No_, because I'm lying to you about something that's been in my mind for days."

"It has?"

"Len!" She snapped, looking like she was going to die of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, still trying to process everything at once. "I didn't think that you would-…"

"I didn't think I would either." She admitted quietly, and she turned around quickly. "I'm going to sleep now, before you find something even more stupid to say."

"O-oh, well, then. Um." I watched her back, my stomach fluttering restlessly. My head felt light, as if it was floating. "Good night, Rin."

"…" She opened her door, pausing to look at me, her mouth twitching several times as if she wanted to say a few things, but in the end she softened her look and sighed. "Sweet dreams, Len."

_~time skip~_

I was extremely happy in the morning for some reason. I was feeling so refreshed and energetic that I was actually pacing in front of Rin as we walked to school. She had given up on yelling at me and had began to jog to keep up with my long stride. I stepped even faster, pulling ahead of her, giving her a smirk.

"Come on, _Rinny_, since when did you get so slow?" I teased.

"Don't call me Rinny!" She snapped, her bow flapping in the wind. "And don't come complaining to me when you're all sore later!"

"I've been working out, there's no way I'll be sore from walking." I skipped even further, going backwards to watch her roll her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"You're giving me a headache." She groaned.

"You just can't be as fun as me." I laughed breezily.

"That's not fun, it's irritating." Rin crossed her arms.

"See? You're no fun at-"

"YOU! You backstabbing, cold-hearted _SHOTA_." A whiz of red hair flew into my vision, grasping my collar harshly, I gagged. "Who do you think you are!? Sneaking off with that pretty-faced actor then come back all sad looking! WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT US YESTERDAY! Do you know the stress you caused to me!? To my Rinny!? Do you!? Look at me in the eye, you worthless little-"

"Miki!" Rin shouted, my ears tingling as the idiot Redhead continued to shake me like a rattle.

"I told you I was going to murder him!" She screeched, her voice piercing my eardrums.

"Let go!" I made an effort to shove her off but her grip tightened, and I caught a glimpse of furious red eyes.

"Shut up." She hissed, "The more you struggle, the slower I'll kill you."

I sucked my breath as she closed around my neck.

She's joking.

"Wait! Miki! Hold on!" Rin pulled at her hand, not helping all too much. "Mi- Stop! Relax! Calm _down_." Somehow, she managed pulled her away, prying her fingers away from my neck. I stumbled backwards, rubbing my throat achingly as I felt my airway opening again.

"You could've killed me!" I sputtered, looking at the enraged Redhead in shock. She growled.

"That's what you get for breaking my Rinny's heart!"

"Miki!"

I broke Rin's _what_.

"I'm not going to rest until you're blood is running on the streets, Kagamine!" She vowed darkly, but I wasn't paying attention to that.

"That didn't happen! I wasn't heartbroken!" Rin sighed in exaggeration, dragging Miki down the road. She looked back at me with a guarded expression. "Come on! If we don't start moving, we'll be late and you'll make Piko worry his head off."

"Piko? Oh, right." I straightened and wandered behind them, trying to forget the slightly dampened feeling in my chest.

"Don't you think I'm done with you!" Spat the monster, glaring at me with blood-shot eyes. She turned back around slowly and started talking to Rin, her voice calming down. "Oh, and you're going to tell me everything too, right?"

"Everything what?"

"I'm not sure." She shrugged, "but something happened between you two, right? You're both so- See!"

She pointed at both our faces which had both turned red at an alarming rate, a knowing smirk grew on her face.

"Nothing happened!" I insisted sharply and she gave me a look.

"Your face says different." She snorted. "Riinn! You have to give me details! What happened!?"

"Nothing!" Rin replied quickly.

"Don't lie to me." Miki chuckled, jumping around a very flustered Rin. I stepped ahead faster, hoping to somehow avoid her attention. "Hold it, Kagamine!"

Ship.

"Don't drag me into your girl talk." I groaned, earning a solid look from her.

"I'm very sorry." She grinned. "Come back here right now, I'll get the information out of you even if I have to strangle to get it."

Double ship.

"But nothing happened!" I protested and she gave me a cold glare, mentally telling me that she still hadn't forgiven me.

"Len came to my work, we talked, went home and that was the end of it!" Rin supplied, I nodded hastily.

"What did you two talk about?" Miki tested carefully. Rin silently shot me a look.

"Why I couldn't come back to her place and, um, about Tei." I replied slowly, the school now visible in sight.

"Oh really?" She looked at Rin, "doesn't sound like nothing to me-"

"Well it really wasn't much so.." Rin looked in the distance, her face showing a look of relief. "Look! Piko!"

The silver-haired boy was waiting at the gate, looking flushed. He noticed us and met my eye. Redhead perked up, completely dropping the subject. I sighed thankfully.

"Good morning" He puffed breathlessly .

"Piko!" Miki grinned, brightening up quickly. Rin met my eyes secretly, a smirk on her lips. "You just came back from track?"

"Is it that obvious?" He chuckled, straightening his back with a deep breath. "Ah, I'm guessing everything was resolved between you two..?" He glanced at Rin and me.

"Er… Yes?" Rin laughed nervously. I didn't get what she meant by that but decided to trust her anyways and smiled hesitantly. Piko caught on with her though, I think, and turned back to Redhead with a small smile.

"You were taking a long time." He commented lightly, "did something happen?"

"She attacked me." I replied for her, she gave me a sharp glare. I think she was about to say something else, obviously to scream at me or verbally murder me, when Rin interrupted her.

"Hey! The bell rang, we're going to be late!" She turned her head towards the building where the others were streaming into the building. Redhead closed her mouth, giving me a hard look before turning away, marching up to the building. Piko smiled sympathetically and followed her, trying to cheer her up, I saw him grab her hand.

"Let's go." I walked behind them, keeping my distance from the she-devil, I heard Rin sigh in exasperation before falling in with me.

"I don't know what's with you two, fighting all the time." She grumbled.

"It's not _my _fault she doesn't like me." I replied, walking into the school. "She doesn't appreciate the fact that I am so-"

"Don't even think about finishing that." She elbowed me lightly, I went to give her a glare, but then realized she was only teasing, a small smirk on her lips. So instead of breaking her good mood, I pulled a strange face and stuck my tongue out at her. We both shared a quick laughed, entering the building.

Then I decided that that morning wasn't as bad as I thought.

**Rin POV**

Today was strangely quiet. Compared to yesterday, that is.

Yesterday, one could almost feel the many camera lens peeping through the windows, and there was a lot of whispering from both inside and outside the classroom about said camera lens, but today it had vanished. I had stared outside for the longest time, and saw nothing but the brush and the few buildings in the distance. I did this for most of my classes, trying to find the suspicious flashing or sunglasses, but to no avail. Heck, and I've been doing that since morning to lunch, not even a single breath from them could be heard.

But I'm not complaining, it's kind of relieving without all the pressuring clicks and flashes from the side. Plus, it gave me something less to worry about when it came to my self-esteem. I've already got other girls glaring at me from all directions, it doesn't really help with the fact that Len, the idiot, doesn't mind being around them at all.

Speaking of Len.. What was he thinking last night? Heck, I don't know what _I_ was thinking last night, confessing my entire heart like that. I feel like throwing my head at a wall or punching a hole through my desk for doing something so embarrassing. He says one sentence, that one stupid thing, and my chest feels like it's going to burst. Then he says something else like the conceited idiot he is, then I go laughing at him, and _then _I open my mouth and pour out my wholehearted feelings. Now I feel like digging my own grave.

How hard could it have been to say a simple 'I like you too'? But _no,_ I had to go drag it out and make it all complicated and be all nervous about it. It was a four letter phrase and I couldn't even say it.

"Hey, Rinny, Rinnnyyy, Rinnnnyyy, Rinnehhh." Miki prodded me, continuously kicking my leg. "Shota, wake her up!"

"Don't call me that!" Len snapped "and why should I?"

"Because she will to listen to you." Miki answered, I yawned, blinking as I dropped in their conversation.

"What were we talking about?" I asked apologetically, looking between them as I went to eat from Miki's lunchbox.

"The subject was dropped." Piko replied, swallowing his sandwich.

"Good morning, Rin." Miki snorted.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, "Thinking about things."

"Like?" Len prodded me in the arm, I smacked his hand away instinctively.

"Nothing important."

"Well that's nice." Miki said in a disinterest and then turned to Len quickly. "Len, can you leave now?"

"What?" He glared at her, "why?"

"You're use is no longer needed." She shooed him with her hands. "Please leave."

"That's not nice." Len grumbled.

"Well, having your fan girls are by the door staring at me like Christmas ham isn't so nice either." She replied, nodding towards the door where a few strings of glares were aiming right for her.

"They won't do anything.." I interjected, knowing that a few of those looks may be directed to me.

"Don't defend him, he needs to talk to his worshippers." Miki dismissed me quickly, I pouted. Len stood up, giving me a small look.

"Fine, fine. It's not like I want to hang around Redhead anyways." He sighed, turning away to the door where a quiet squeal awaited him. I rolled my eyes. Miki waving at him sweetly until he disappeared. When he was really gone, she turned to me quickly, an eerily bright smile on her face.

"So." She stated.

"So?" I echoed in confusion, snapping into attention, Piko looking just as surprised.

"If you think I'm actually buying the excuse you cooked up this morning, you better be ready to eat your words." She smiled sinisterly. I paled.

"Excuse?"

"You and Len didn't just _talk_, huh? Something massive happened, and don't you argue that it wasn't big because, I can tell just from looking out you that it is massive.." Miki pinned me flat with a look, I shrunk a little in my seat.

"What are you talking about?" I looked away with a snort, hoping to hide my face.

"What am I talking about, Rin?" She leaned closer to me. "Please tell me, I really want to know."

"I..Uh.. You.." I felt my mouth go dry and I scooted back. "How'd you find out?"

"It's not hard at all," Miki chuckled, "For one. You two were acting almost normally even though Len had _just _come back from the clutches Tei. Two. You think I didn't notice the mini looks you and him were trading? Three. You defended him, I'm not boasting, but usually you're on _my _side. Really, I can already tell what happened, but I actually want to hear from you."

My face grew warm.

"Then why did you send him away?" I mumbled, "He's involved with this too."

"Because I know you won't say a word in front of him and I'm still really irritated with him from yesterday." She replied.

"But Piko's here."

"Oh, I'll leave now then." He rose to get up and my eyes flew open.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" I stammered apologetically, "Y-you can stay."

"Piko is the only other one I can trust with you, other than Miku." Miki let her hand rest on his palm casually as he sat back down.

"But what about-"

"Rin! Are you really trying to stall?"

"Huh! No, of course not." I straightened my back quickly.

"Then, spill." She rested her elbows on the table, propping her chin onto her open palms. I swallowed, hoping that lunch would end soon, but still, I had about fifteen minutes. I quickly began thinking on how to start and how to _avoid_ it, but Miki kept staring me, obviously thinking on how to keep me from avoiding it. I shifted uncomfortably.

"W-well, he came in the middle of my shift at Mimi's and we talked about things, he said that he didn't actually like Tei and that he'll wait for me until it's time to go. Then after I finished, we walked home together." I chewed through, hoping to stall long enough. "Len got his stuff dropped off by a humongous bodyguard." I paused, hoping she would question about the red-haired giant but she just stared at me, eyes narrowed. I swallowed. "We went inside, I, uh, took a shower went out, helped Len unzip his suitcases and put away his clothes. Talked to him a little bit, went back to my room to go to sleep, thought about things then-" Realizing how fast I was talking and how fast everything was happening, I blushed to my roots, my mouth suddenly not working.

"And?" Miki prompted, eyebrow raised, leaning forwards slightly. I flashed Piko a distressed look but he was also interested in the next part. My heart sunk.

"He, uh, er.." I mumbled out the last part in a hurry, my face glowing red.

"Come again?"

"…" I whispered it again, sinker lower in my seat. Miki leaned even closer, I shied away from her.

"He what?"

"Conff-fessed." I scowled, kicking under the table aggressively. She took no notice and jumped out of her seat, making me flatten myself to the desk in embarrassment.

"He did _what!?_" Her mouth stretched into a wide smile, all previous annoyance vanishing like smoke. "Did he? Did he? Did he really? He was the one to do it first?"

"M-Miki.."

"And _alone_? _At night_? _In your roo-_"

"Miki!" I snapped, feeling more flustered as she continued to go on.

"I told you that was big news!" She crowed, I whined for her to shut up. "So what happened? What did you say? Rin!"

"Wh-what do you think?" I growled, hiding my face. Miki squealed loudly.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it!"

Piko kind of sunk in the background, smiling at me.

"So now what?" Miki asked, lifting my head. I scowled. "Are you two going-"

"No!" I said hastily, blushing even more. "I mean, it wasn't brought up, I kind of.. Escaped after that.."

"You adorable idiot!" Miki giggled, hugging me from across the table. Her cheek rubbed on the top of my head, I whined, trying to get out. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Th-thanks, Miki." I relented, giving her an awkward half hug.

"You know," She whispered in my ear, "even though he's an annoying bug, you two really are flipping adorable together."

I inwardly exploded, unable to think of any comprehendible word or sound to respond. My face heating up.

"Len's coming back." Piko announced and immediately I was dropped. The food left on the table almost tipped as I jerked forwards in an attempt to keep my balance.

"Hey what's- HEY!" There was sharp shout of surprise and I glimpsed a flash of scarlet before Len was being crushed to death by Miki. "Crazy woman!- ack- Off!"

"Thank you~" She squealed to him.

"Riiiiiiin." He was obviously disturbed by this and tried to pry her off, "What did you do?"

"Nothing." I scowled, my face growing brighter still.

"You have shown my Rinny the light! Thank you so much!"

"… Well, yeah, I'm pretty awesome, huh?"

Expect him to say something like that.

"Why didn't you do it earlier though?" Stepping back, Miki crossed her arms, looking a little frustrated. "I waited for _weeks_ and it was so _obvious _that it was going to happen, so why not earlier?"

"Well, you see, I was going to, but she's so stubborn it's hard to get anything across." He explained smartly. My jaw dropped.

"Idiot!" I snapped, "Do you even know what she's talking about!?"

"No, but that's probably going to be my answer anyways." He shrugged, Miki burst into a fit of laughing and I slammed my head into the desk.

"That actually makes sense!" She chortled. "She always was so thick!"

"I am not!" Being heard that is.

"Exactly!" Len laughed, "And she always avoids it when you bring it up and-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I retorted, embarrassment swelling in my chest. "And stop laughing Miki!" But she continued, much to my chagrin.

"Yes! And she pretends like it's not there and she denies, denies, denies." Miki shook her head with a grin. I sent Piko a distressed look, but he smartly avoided me by taking out the trash.

"She gets all flustered too!" Len just kept going on. "And she starts talking really fast until she makes no sense at all." Miku was howling with laughter now, and I was torn between the murder of a certain blonde-haired narcissist and dying of embarrassment. Maybe I can do both…

_BRRRIINNNGGGGG_

Or maybe I'll be saved by the class bell.

Feeling myself sigh in relief, I looked to the side where students were starting to pile in. Miki giggled.

"Is it that late already?" She asked looking at the others. "Oh well, I think that was a good lunch."

"Oh, excellent." I butt in loudly.

"What? It was! You two are adorable." She giggled.

"We'll be leaving now, then, right?" Piko looked at Miki who nodded enthusiastically. "See you after school, Rin, Len."

"Bye Piko." I waved, sending an exasperated look to my best friend at the same time. She stuck out her tongue at me, grinning brightly.

"See you." Len sat down in his desk, a little behind me. When the two were out of the room and had disappeared behind the sea of people, Len leaned in, signaling me to come closer. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

"Last night." I grumbled, pulling myself upright on the seat, avoiding his look completely.

"Last night? What happen- Wait- _Oh crap._"

"Yeah."

"Was it about the-"

"Yeah"

"When I said-"

"Yeah."

"And just now-"

"Yeah."

"I told Redhead-"

"Yeah."

"About you-"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm _so sorry_, Rin, I had no idea-"

"_Yeah_."

Then he became quiet, which worked out well for me because I couldn't afford to be blushing so much during class. Plus, even that simple exchange of dialogue- ha! Simple exchange, how can something with that much meaning be called simple?- sent a few girls glaring vilely at me for talking to their beloved idol. And blushing for their beloved idol. And being friendly to their beloved idol. And living with their beloved idol…

I wonder how long I'll live at this rate.

"Ms. Shion, is there a reason why you haven't been paying attention, lunch passed a few minutes ago."

I jumped guiltily, turning to the teacher with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Mr-"

"You too, Mr. Kagamine." He pointed at the boy behind me, ignoring my attempted apology. "If both of you stopped flirting and starting paying attention.," There was a bit of hissing at his wording. "that would be great."

Oh thanks, _now _I'm going to die.

Pulling out my notebook, I ignored the laughter and frightening daggers-of-a-look from the others. Len grumbled an apology to me, but I didn't reply, all too aware that my every move was currently being determined and calculated by his fans. I could almost feel their stares burning multiple holes into my body. I stared at the text I had just written in my notebook, trying to make sense of it, but felt myself distracted instead. I groaned quietly, resisting the urge to slam my head on the table.

Just a little longer, I told myself, then you're out of school and you can hide all you want from the blood-thirsty fan girls.

That's the only thought that kept me from bursting out of the class for the rest of the day.

After two more hours of being the center of accused whispering and trying to focus hopelessly during the lectures, I let out a relieved sigh when school was over, leaning back in my chair before springing out of class. I breathe the warm free air, stretching, my bow flapping insecurely on my head.

"If it flies, don't expect me to catch it." Len's voice snorts as I try to pin it down.

"I don't expect you to be able to catch it." I replied smoothly, patting my knot. He came level with me, grinning.

"What?" He asked in mock hurt, looking taken aback. "You don't believe in my super-ultra-awesome skills?"

"Not one bit." I grinned cheerfully.

"Well, it seems like every other girl here does." He winked, I rolled my eyes, inwardly fighting any butterfly that tried to fly.

"I'm the only one who actually knows they don't exist." I snorted, crossing my arms, but I'm smiling anyhow.

"So. I look away from you for a second, and when I come back, you're flirting." Miki laughs from afar. I looked at her with an exaggerated look, but she shrugs it off, skipping over to us with Piko trailing behind. I'm not sure how he puts up with her, but it makes both of them happy, so I guess it's one of those unexpectedly good relationships.

"It's not flirting." Len defends, "It's friendly teasing."

"Right, because that's totally not flirting." Miki laughs, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"Well anyways." I interrupt, looking back at Len. "You're going straight home, right?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "I don't care either way."

"No. You're going home." I said sternly. "I _know _you have homework to do, and you're _not _going to weasel out of it."

"How motherly." Miki nudges me, I push her back lightly.

"That's what I'm supposed to do to him since his father dumped him on me." I shoot back playfully.

"Oh, _supposed _to do, eh?" She laughs, "so what have you done that you aren't supposed to do?"

I'm going to ignore that sneaky comment.

"We're killing daylight!" Len catches on quickly, face blushing. "Let's go!"

Grabbing Piko by the arm, he drags the other boy out of school grounds, leaving me an Miki to catch up.

"Ho, ho, ho," She smirks down at me, "so someone has been doing things with-"

"Don't even go there."

She's still laughing at me by the time we reach the intersect.

"Bye Miki, Bye Piko." I wave grudgingly at my best friend and her boyfriend. They're both going separate ways, and they hug quickly before parting.

"Bye Rinny." Miki winks at me, "and her shota."

"I'm not anyone's shota, Redhead!" barks Len immediately, but she just throws her head up and laughs at the sky as she leaves for home.

"Good evening Rin, Len." Piko says in much more politer tone, "See you tomorrow."

"Please." I beg him, "You're the only one who keeps my sanity."

He chuckles and nods, leaving his way too. When their both out of earshot, Len stretches and yawns loudly.

"Well, I better go to, homework and whatever thing you're making me do."

"Mm-hmm." I agree with a slow hum, wondering faintly why I was leaving yet. He apparently makes no move to leave either.

"Oh and Rin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry about what I said at lunch." He looks at me with an apologetic puppy face. My heart rate increases by the tenfold.

"It's alright." I grunted, breaking eye contact to look at the lovely shade of orange the sky turned into. "just don't be so stupid next time."

"I'll try not to." He breaks the awkward mood with a goofy smile. I grin back.

"Well, see you then?" I readjusted my bag over my shoulder and walked towards my way.

"Wait." Immediately, I stop dead in tracks, only to start choking when I realize Len had grabbed me in a one-armed, albeit sloppy, hug. His hair tickles my cheek and I can feel his hand burning straight through my shirt. I stand there, stiffening by the second, utterly stunned as he nestles his chin onto my shoulder.

"What are you-" My voice is surprisingly level, but he cuts me with a short laugh.

"What? A guy can't hug his friend?" He asked, gripping even tighter still. I feel myself growing extremely self-conscience suddenly. "What's wrong, _Rinny_, I'm not letting go until I get some sort of response."

I feel something flip in my stomach, but it's not in a bad way. Slowly, feeling more awkward then anything, I manage some sort of a half-hug, wrapping my right arm around his back.

Okay, so I admit, he's warm and his shoulder smells pleasantly like bananas, but I'm not telling him that.

When he finally pulls away, because I swear that lasted longer than it should have, he's smiling like a complete idiot.

"What?" I grumbled irritably.

"Nothing." He hummed, ruffling my hair slightly. I resist the urge to bite him.

"Alright, alright." I settled for a high-pitch whine, moving away from his hand. "I'm going now, okay? Here's the key."

He caught it with his right hand, still grinning radiantly.

"Thanks." He tells me, "Careful, alright?"

"Careful yourself." I snap back, walking down the street into the town. "Bye Len."

"See you."

I don't look back to check if he's already walking, but instead touch my mouth lightly. I attempt to pull down the corners, but the muscles seem very intent in staying up. I sighed, fighting the smile, but find myself unable to. Darn that boy.

I walk all the way to Mimi's with that single thought, smiling all the way like some kind of love-struck gi-

Never mind.

I paused outside of the café, trying to work up the nerve to feel angry or annoyed at something. But to no avail, I'm reminded of the body heat he gave off and my smile broadens even more. I giggle.

To my complete surprise, Miku is the first one to greet me when I walk in, she was wearing a black pencil skirt, a tight white blouse, a teal and black tie, glasses, a Bluetooth in one ear and a clipboard under her arm. Her hair still in her usual twin tails though.

"Hi Miku!" I greet, pushing down an overwhelmingly happy feeling in my stomach.

"Ah, you're finally here." She noted with a smile that matched her professional outlook. "We're being business women today, I'll take you to the changing room."

I nodded, still trying to calm myself down. At this rate, she'll find out something or rather.

We walked into the locker room where Miku handed me some cleanly folded clothes, crisp and creased beautifully.

"So, why are you in uniform, Miku?" I asked casually as I slipped into the changing corner.

"Two of our waitresses quit." She replied with a noticeable sigh, "I don't really mind, they were complete slackers, but it left us shorthanded so I'm going to be a replacement till we find someone."

"Ah, that makes sense." I nodded, though she couldn't see it, as I began to tie my yellow-black tie.

"Oh well, if you want the best job done, best do it yourself, right?" She chortled.

"Mm-hmm." I agreed, pulling over my dark pinstriped vest. Finishing up, I walked out again, smoothing down my clothes as I did so. Miku looked at me once, a finger on her lips.

"Hm." She grunted, "Sit down over there."

I shrugged and did as she said, sitting by the dresser onto a comfy chair. Immediately, she tackled at my hair, making me wince as she pulled at the stubbornly tangled strands.

"So." She started, pulling my hair up painfully. "What happened yesterday?"

Déjà vu.

"Er.." I could lie to her, but if anything, she's even more perceptive than Miki, I can't lie to her without being found out. "That's a sudden question."

"You expected it though."

See? She can see right through my _soul_.

".. A few things happened, not that big of a deal." I tipped warily, I let out a sharp squeak as she pulled at my hair tightly.

"Few things?"

"Well, yeah." I felt her untie my bow. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ponytail." She replied quickly. "And I don't want to know a few things, Rin, I want to know the big, main detail of this all."

"Well.." I felt myself grow warmer and I fought to fight my smile. "Well…"

"Come on, make it snappy." She tied the hair tie firmly into my hair. "Just say it once and be over with it."

"Miku, you're making me-"

"_Rin_."

"… Len confessed yesterday." I tumbled clumsily. My face heating at the reminder. Then the hug.

"See?" Miku's face appeared in front of me, grinning widely. "Was that so bad?"

"Yes." I grumbled feeling her hands tying my bow.

"Ah, don't tell me you rejected him."

"What?" I snapped to attention, yelping when a few bits of my hair were pulled from my scalp.

"So you didn't." She smirked, coming back in front of me to admire my hair from the front. "I knew it."

"You and Miki both, apparently." I look down, my face feeling really warm.

"Cherry?" She clarified with a growing smile. "Smart girl, that one, nice to know she's taking care of you."

"Stop prying into my life." I whined childishly.

"We can't help that you have such a lacking love life." Miku winked, making my face flare up again. "Oh come on, we have to go. There's only one waiter out there and- Stop blushing!"

"It's your fault." I groaned, rubbing my face, "now I- Uuugghhh."

"Yes, and my undying love for you too, sweetheart." She laughed. "Or perhaps that was meant for some other cute, blonde-"

"Miku!"

"I know. I know." She chuckled before turning serious. "But really, pull yourself together, we're shorthanded and as much as I love you-" I scoffed, "I will take from your paycheck if you're not out in five minutes. Clear?"

"Crystal."

With a satisfied smile, she left the room, pencil skirt and all. Leaving me to snap myself back into reality. I shake my head roughly.

At this rate, I'll be blushing and giggling for the rest of my life. That is something that I do _not _want to go through.

"All right." I jump from my seat, aware of the ponytail that dangles heavily on my head. "Come on, no more funny stuff."

After a bit of jumping around, as much as I could wearing a business skirt, and self-consoling, I managed to calm myself down. I picked up a clipboard similar to Miku's, flat surface to write on when taking orders, there's nothing more refreshing than that, and walked out of the room. With my shoulders already rolled back, I entered the main part of the café, deciding that for once I didn't have to smile as blindingly as I normally do.

"You have the right side." Miku said through her teeth as I passed her, "I have the left, the other has the center."

"Sounds like a battle plan." I manage to whisper before heading to the far right, flashing her a confident grin. I walk my way to a trio of girls, cleaning up my uniform quickly as I did so. "Good afternoon, welcome to Mimi's Cosplay Café, I will be your waitress of the evening, Rin Shion. May I ask for you order?"

I can't wait till I get home.

All through my shift, it was plainly obvious that the lack of staff was affecting us terribly. I've had to bend left, right, and backwards to get all the orders in the right mouths at the right time. I've had to help clean messes, clean tables, help people, entertain people, and cover up the missing work with every limb. Not to mention it was busier than usual, apparently the fact that Len Kagamine comes this place once in a while attracted a lot of customers in hopes to meet him.

Oh, and get this, I've been mistaken as him thrice. _Thrice_.

The first time, two girls wouldn't meet my gaze or speak at all with me until they finally asked if I was the obnoxious idiot. After telling them that, yes, I was in fact a female like them and that, no, I am not Len. They apologized profusely and even left me a nicely sized tip. The second time, it was a couple, the boy looked at me suspiciously while the girl stared at me with awe-inspired eyes. They seemed to be arguing every time I approached, and by the end the girl asked if I could sing for her, earning me a hatred-laced glare from her partner. After explaining to both of them that I wasn't a singer, nor was I a man, the boy loosened up and laughed heartily. He threw his arm over his girl then led her away, turning back to flash me a relieved smile as they left. His smile wasn't as bad as his death glare, just saying. But the third time, it was only one girl, she was pretty enough, sure, pretty brown hair, large green eyes, and then she began flirting with me. _Flirting with me_. I still shivers about that. She kept glancing at me and every time I came back with a drink or some kind of cake, she would lick her lips and bat her eyes. I was disturbed, to say the least, and when she finally asked if I was free tomorrow, I cracked and told her, maybe a little too harshly, that I was a girl, a high school student, and that I was _not _free anytime soon.

Needless to say, she paid her tab immediately and left without a single glance back. I have a feeling that Miku's going to want a talk with me later.

You know, you would think that after the time I've been with him, word would get out that he's sleeping in my house for past few weeks in the room next to mine.

I know what you're thinking. Get it out of your head. Now.

_Anyways_.

At the very end of the day, when the doors were finally closed, I had slumped one of the chairs, more tired than I ever had been at work.

"I'm exhausted."

"Yep." Miku agreed, not nearly as sweaty as me, but looking fatigued anyways. "Good news though, I've got fifteen appliance papers filled. Seems like everyone wants to meet your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The last remaining waitress looked up from where she was sprawled on the ground.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed.

"Are you serious?" Miku chortled, "after everything and _still _not?"

"Please don't ask anymore." I rubbed my forehead, feeling my pulse accelerating dangerously. "I'm going to pass out."

"Wait, what boyfriend?" My co-worker piped. I gave her a pleading look, but that seemed to interest her even more.

"Okay ladies!" Miku clapped her hands, "time to go home before the rapists are out, yes? Go change right now and I'll lock the door."

We nodded and shuffled into the changing room. I pulled the vest off and tossed my tie into so pile or other. After fighting back into my school uniform, I swore to myself to take a shower as soon as I got home.

Finishing at about the same time, we left the dressing room, calling good-bye to the cooks as they existed the front door.

"Come on, you two!" Miku told us. We hurried over, letting the cool night air blast our sweat away.

"I'm so tired." Yawned my co-worker. "Oh well, just gotta drive home and it's all over." She winked at both of us. "Ta!"

Then she disappeared into her car in front, leaving me with Miku.

"Going home?" My boss asked when I nodded, she let out a sly smile. "To your Len-Len?"

"Don't even-" I groaned, fixing my bag across my shoulder.

"You're just too easy to tease." Miku laughed.

"Thanks a lot." I snorted. She shrugged and winked.

"Well, go on, scamper off to your-"

She stops suddenly, her eyes narrowing and looking at something over my shoulder. My blood chills slightly at her gaze, but then she smiles, but I can tell it's forced.

"Good evening, Rin!"

The hair on my neck rises quickly. I turned around, surprised, and meet the red gaze of Tei Sukone. Miki has red eyes too, but when I look at Tei, I feel as if the crimson colors got even more sinister.

"Hey, Tei!" I greet, putting on my waitress smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I've been having things on my mind, that's all." She shrugged with a light grin. She's wearing a designer jacket with multiple pockets, slightly baggy trousers, and her hair is braided neatly over her shoulder.

"Ah, we'll be out of your way." Miku says, taking my hand in hers as she pulls me back.

"Oh no!" Tei looks surprised, "actually, I want to talk Rin, if that's all right."

I looked at Miku who tightens her grip on me even more. But then she let goes, smiling.

"Expect Rinny to get the most popular friends." She says teasingly with a wink. "Just make sure to get home early for bed."

"Sure." I grin back as she walks off to her own car, her teal twin tails almost glowing in the light. Nonetheless, I'm a little nervous about being alone with Tei.

"So, how's things?" Tei begins, her eyes bright and playful.

"Great, I guess." I reply, "You?"

"Well.." she thinks about it, a cute brooding expression on her face. "it _was _good, but recently I've been feeling uneasy."

"Why?"

She smiled, a little sadly, then took my arm in hers, nodding to further down the straight.

"Come on, Rin." She beckoned, "Let's take a walk."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun. Dun. Dun. *poker face* Another cliffhanger shot**

**Though this time, my absence won't be so long, although I'm making no promises.**

**On another note. 353 comments. Three. Five. Three. From **_**you**_**. I never expected this much. I admit, I do expect at least five comments per chapter. Not **_**sixty**_**. That's so much. So much. Incredible. I love you all. I really do. And in case I don't make it for Christmas.**

**Happy Holidays :)**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi99**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

** Look who is back! I didn't take five months this time! (Almost four months, but not **_**five**_**, psh.) But seriously, this chapter was **_**hard**_**. I kept rewording, redoing, and reediting **_**everything**_**. Oh well. But enough me making excuses. Onto the reviews!**

**PandaPuppet- Thanks! I always try my best to meet your guys' expectations!**

**Minami Ren- Update… soon… I'm sorry. I'm **_**really, really **_**sorry. I must make it look bad since I update so inconsistently. But I'm grateful that you like my story!**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan- I don't believe in the end of the world, otherwise I'd scare myself half to death, haha. As for the little advice, poor little Rinny doesn't expect a thing from 'innocent' Tei. That's what makes it fun.**

** 13- Hehehe, I'm not scared of Slenderman (only horror based creature/man thing I'm not afraid of) but I was faster than last time so… Haha, I've still got a few chapters until the end! Maybe three or four, so don't finish up Spoiled yet! **

**Aira2889- Thank you!~ You reviewed my story a lot, so thank you for contributing to my 400 plus reviews! Back to the story, Tei is a very usable antagonist for **_**sure**_**. She already has an obsession for Len and knives anyways, so I'm not changing her real character too much. Oh! I need to continue that proposal (Len took a knee, his breath held, and pulled out the diamond ring. Rin, who stood above him, watched him in surprise. And then she busted out laughing and punched him in the jaw, sending him flying to the heavens) Yes. That is doable.**

**Xitlatit123- Psh, I hate the sea. And the air. I'd much rather stay on land, so I'd more likely die of an earthquake, just saying XD Hehe, Rin is a lot more childish than she likes, but she has to keep a good, mature image for Len. Thank you again for your review!~**

**TeamKagamineForever- It's been too long, I hope you didn't abandon me, Lili-chan! I've seen how you progressed in writing too, your stories are really good! Keep it up! Haha, back to this story, I love writing best friends/greatest enemy types of support characters and Miki is easily one of my favorites. She is just so brutal, it's cute! Now for Tei, she's a lot more… insane. Be careful if you're going to fight her, Lili-chan! Thank you so much for your support! You're so nice (:**

**Wolfemutt- Glad to know that I haven't lost any faith from you! I'm sorry for the long intervals between updates, I'm trying my best to make them shorter! Hopefully, you didn't have to read the story all over again this time ^^'**

**x-ElliKagami-x- Will they kiss soon? Hue, hue, hue…. Haha, joking. Yes, it'll come up soon! Wait for a bit longer, I promise!**

**Wisarute- Hey, Mai! :D I'll contact you right after this, okay? So wait for my PM~ And I did not kill of Rin!... Yet. I love you Mai~**

**Nutella Hoarder- Everyone LOVES cliffhangers, my dear child. And why concerned about violence? Every story must have some drama and action! Haha, kidding, you know I love you. Thanks for (constantly) reminding me to update, by the way!**

**BlowMeAKiss1366- Your compliments made me giggle like the little school girl I am. Thank you! I'm really glad you like my work, I hope I didn't disappoint you this chapter!**

**TimusVPF- Thanks for the implied advice about the 'you're' and 'your'. It reminded me to watch out for any other pesky homophones that I tend to misuse sometimes. I hope this chapter is a lot better than the others and thanks for reading! As for the review replies, it's because some of these reviews have questions or comments that others might want to see me reply to, so I just leave it open to everyone. I do PM a few personally, though, if they are asking for favors or demand immediate answers. Thank you for your compliments!**

**xXlittlekagamiXx- I'm sorry! I know the updates are very far apart, but I'm trying to close the huge time gaps. Hope I didn't frustrate you too much! And thanks for the holiday greetings, I had an amazing Christmas and New Year's!**

**Sadako- I'd never leave you! I swear! Thanks for keeping faith in me, your reviews are always so great! Haha, it seems like everyone liked the confession so I'm feeling a lot more relieved. I actually liked writing the confession, it was just hard to come up with the idea. (I'm used to the cheesy way of saying I like you so…) Rin and Tei are going to have their little alone time, not even Len could stop them. Thank you forever, Sadako~**

**Jessi-chan9867- Haha, Tei is pretty brutal, we all know that, so use gloves if you're going to fight her. Thanks for the review!**

**Setsuro-chan- Yes your reviews have that effect on me! They're just so uplifting, it makes me want to come over and just hug you! Your reviews are just so nice and everything, thanks! Also, writing isn't really my talent, I actually had to be tutored in elementary because my writing was so bad. It was the combined efforts of three instructors to get me to write like this ^^' Thanks for understanding why I'm late too, I'm put in the exact position as you when it comes to being able to use my laptop… Good luck on updating your stories too!**

**KurinM- And you made my day with your review (: I'm glad you like my writing so much, too! I don't know if I'm as great as you say, but it makes me feel fuzzy all the same. Thank you for your review, and I hope you had happy holidays as well!**

**RinnyFanboy- I love your username, it's awesome! Thanks for liking my story, though I can't guarantee Rin's safety…**

**Katy Kit- Was it confusing? Sorry! I'm not that great at writing confession, and I tried to do something different, but I guess it wasn't that original ^^' Oh well, thanks for the feedback!**

**Blue Neonlightshow- Psh, yeah Miku trains them, doesn't mean that Rin is unnaturally buff and skilled at martial arts. Now for your Len expression, I'll give you an 'A' for effort, but I'll need to actually see it to believe it *snaps fingers*.**

**SacredWings5- Your compliments are overwhelming, thank you so much. Of course I can't forget this story when so many people are looking forwards to it, it would put me in guilt for the rest of my life! Haha, I'm delighted (I need a better word than this) that you think of me as a great writer, and I only hope to improve!**

**Itsraininbubbles- Len can't hear you, he's hiding from the imaginary thunderstorm I'm making him go through. Mwahahahaha! Hehe, thanks for the review, and I hope you had great holidays as well!**

**Sapphireillusion- thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

**Juzinha89- I hope you had a Merry Christmas! Anyway, I decided to insert a chapter with Len's background story soon. Maybe not next chapter but the one after, and I'll make sure to write all about his family too. Just for you, of course XD I'm glad you liked the confession, I worked hard on that, and also about the bit with Len's idiocy. Now with Tei. I, myself, am not good with making mind games so I **_**tried **_**to incorporate it… Hopefully you won't be disappointed with it ^^' Anyhow, this story actually took some drama already, so I tried making it more light-hearted and not as dark. Thanks for the compliment! I'm glad I can write my very best for all of you!**

**x-MiyakoNakamura-x- Thanks for the compliment! I don't know about amazing, but you really boosted my self-confidence as a writer. And don't worry about your writing, just keep learning and improving and you'll just keep getting better!**

**Lolly1o1- I couldn't eat my candy after I got my tooth out, Mr. K made me throw it away… haha, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my story!**

**MochiLovesGilbert- Lucky, you live in snowy regions. We get lots of dry wind where I'm at, so my lip is constantly in pain. Thank you for the compliment! You're an awesome reviewer! (: Hope I didn't make you wait too long! (It's still snow season.. right?)**

**Maharlxlaharal- … I tried to make a holiday fic this year. I tried so hard. But I failed. Because, you know, I procrastinated and wasted my time eating cookies. I'm sorry, I'll do better to prepare next year. But the banana hugging an orange idea was cute! I saw a lot of keychains at this one store like that, so I'm going to check again to see if I can find that ;) Oh! And Len doesn't pull the restraining order because he's still technically friends with Tei. At the moment. Hehe, *catches knife* this will come in handy… Thanks for your review! (Even though I already replied to it, here's another version!)**

**Dragonage08- You have a perfectly good life! Hehe, don't stay up to late now, it's not good for you :D Thanks for your reviews~**

**Anime-Addict-no-1- Psh, I gave Len a fabulous make-over! *pose* Haha, thanks for your reviews!**

**Another1270- Misaki is a bit stricter with rules, but otherwise, nearly the same! (But Len is nothing like Usui! Oh well, another character, another story, right?) Yes, puppy eyes are equivalent to Nudge's Bambi eyes XD Haha, for a moment, I didn't know what you were talking about. It's been a long time since I've read Max Ride. **

**Kagami Star- Love you too, of course! About Tei, she doesn't see herself as a fangirl but as an equal of Len so… haha, anyhow, Rei might be coming back! If I can fit him in somewhere, but he's not all that easy to write. Oh well, thanks for the compliment! It makes me happy to see you guys like my story so much!**

**TheAwesomeOne- You are the best, always reminding me to update (with Stephy) thank you so much, Mutti! I loveth you!~**

**Guest- … I see. Thank you for your feedback? XD**

**BlueAnimeBunnies- and I like your username! Haha, it's cute. Thanks for enjoying my work!**

**RiaHiromishimo- But Rin doesn't know it's trouble, so she has no choice, does she? Thank you for liking Spoiled! **

**YOLOL- I don't know if I can follow this. Of course, I tried not to make her too annoying, but at the same time, she **_**is **_**the antagonist of the story. Of course I don't want her to be all alone in the end, I actually love Tei's voice and songs, but her behavior might not be what you wanted so… I apologize in advance.**

**Nyaa- I'm sorry, but I made a promise to finish Spoiled before I update any other story. I will update **_**all **_**of my other unfinished works after this is done, I promise! Just give me some more time!**

**Adorable Reader- Thank you, and I love your review! Sorry for late update, by the way ^^'**

**POKESPE-FAN- It's fine, as long as you so much read and enjoy the story, I'm happy! Oh yeah, I am working on editing Finding You, they should be replaced soon! So keep a look-out and thanks for supporting me!**

**DuffQuick- Miku is a sadistic boss who tortures girls while wearing a pretty smile. Yes, she is very scary, and fun to write. Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Puplered- Thanks! I'm glad for the review!**

**FluffIsMyLife- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I updated as fast as I could! I hope you're not too mad at me ^^' Thanks for the boost of motivation!**

**KagamineRinLen- Thank you for offering! I look forwards to working with you!**

**Splashstep- Shhhh, it's meant to be a surprise ;)**

**Guest- I apologize, I naturally write pairings that I prefer so… I'm sorry for the inconvenience ^^' I can't do much, so I'm really sorry for any side pairings you don't like.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

I was walking in unknown streets, at night, with an uber-famous celebrity clinging to my arm. Any sane boy with hormones would kill to be in my position, don't you think? Ha, even I'm a little star-struck by Tei, she gives off an aura of pride and self-confidence that pretty much radiates power. But if anything, it just makes my situation even more awkward. Very _awkward_.

When she asked me to take a walk with her, I honestly thought she just wanted to go around the block and back. But instead, she just kept going and going without looking even the least bit concerned. Not only that, but it seems that Tei also was planning on telling me her entire life story from birth to present. I'm not really complaining, it's just strange that she wanted to talk to me, of all people. Especially when she could've talked to her other famous friends or her councilor or someone else of more important.

"You know, Rin, my mother and father divorced right after my debut. It became this big deal and all the magazines kept interviewing on the matter, as if I wanted to be constantly reminded about it," she had a very strong grip on my arm, and even though I had become somewhat mute she kept pushing me to listen. "And to make it worse, Mom remarried almost a month after she got child custody. Hah. Turns out she was cheating on Dad. You can imagine the publicity I got then, all my family troubles revealed right after I become known to the world."

"That's rough." I commented lamely.

"It was but my popularity sky-rocketed because of that, I guess, so now my mother is on and off dating some guy that-"she stopped, shaking her head. "As for my father, I don't know where he is. After he lost the court, he disappeared. Changed his number and everything, and I don't want to track him because it would send my mom into a fit if she found out."

"Do you want to find him?"

"Sort of, just to see what he's doing now," she shrugged, "I hope he's not on the streets or doing anything bad, you know?"

"Yeah," I nervously tried to get her to let go with a casual turn of my elbow.

"You know," Tei smiled, tightening her grip on me."-when I grow up, I'm going to marry an honest guy and actually love him so that our kids won't go through the same thing."

"That sounds nice."

"More people should be like that," she sighed dreamily.

"If only." I murmured, the nervous hair on my neck hasn't been going down in a while.

"My agent keeps pushing me to get a boyfriend." she whined quietly, "She says it makes me look better to the public."

"That's not fun to deal with."

"Then there's all the Press too," Tei continued, pressing against my side, I tried not to edge away so obviously. "Always trying to find more news to bury on someone, little things like dating and love riles them up so much, it's frustrating."

Vaguely, I remembered a recent news report about Len and Tei and nodded in agreement.

"Some of those reports are really stupid, don't know what to believe and sometimes it's so stupid I can't even care," that was the longest sentence I've said ever since I've been with her.

"According to the Press, we're gods and goddesses that can't even do normal things," she mumbled, her hand tightening ever still.

"So that's why Len is so conceited." I scoffed, "With all his money and the Press influencing him, it's no wonder."

"Is it?" she nearly twisted off my arm with a sudden jerking movement. I yelped and she let go quickly. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I winced, rubbing my shoulder, using this as an excuse to wander away from her.

"So how's your life been, Rin?" Tei asked suddenly, making me look back.

"Same as ever," I answered, massaging my joint, "I don't get a lot of drama."

"How's your family? Speaking of which, I've been to your house before, but they weren't home, were they?" Tei eyed me innocently.

I chewed my lip casually, fixing my bow while I judged on how to answer that. "I don't have siblings," I shrugged.

"Ah, so you're an only child like me?" Tei asked and I nodded slowly. Her red eyes gleamed curiously, "and your parents?"

"They're, uh." I looked at the building next to us, suddenly very interested in the structure, "they passed two years ago."

"Oh," she gasped loudly in surprise, "I'm so sorry, how'd they- ah, never mind."

"I don't want to talk about it." I said apologetically, "Sorry."

"No, no. It's my fault for bringing it up, I'm so sorry," she covered her mouth in horror. I grinned.

"Nah, it's fine. I've coping and I have a lot of help."

"That's right; you've been given monthly payment from Kagamine Co. right?"

"Yeah."

"You really are lucky then," Tei said hopefully, "to have so many people supporting you."

"I suppose." I shrugged, easing my chest.

"And you have Len too, right? How lucky," she giggled quietly. I shrugged again, trying hard not to blush in front of her.

"It's been nice to have a housemate, I guess." I admitted.

"Just a housemate?" she laughed, "Len is more than that, right?"

"Well, he can be fun to talk to when he's not calling himself a prince," I admitted.

"He's more than just a great friend," she laughed lightly. "He's the kind of guy you want supporting you for the rest of your life."

"Is he?" I joined in the laughter. "I don't know about that yet, but you've known him longer."

"Well, he's funny and cute, and he'll listen to you talk when you're in trouble," she sighed, "When I first met him, he was so nice to me and when my parents divorced, he was there for me."

"I see." I nodded, "That sounds like him."

"You know, Rin, I really like him."

That was sudden. I turned back to her, surprised to see her look so determined. I swallowed, Len told me this before, right? So this shouldn't be new to hear, but coming from her, it makes me feel a little intimidated.

"You do?"

"I think I may love him," she nodded; I tried not to look nervous.

"That's nice," I replied, my feet began to walk again. She followed me.

"I always turn to him when I need help, he can always cheer me up, and he's the closest friend I have," Tei continued, making me feel even more unsettled then before. "He understands me entirely, and I trust him completely. After my dad ran off, I feel that he's all I have left, you know? Without him there, I don't know what to do."

"That's…" my voice trailed off; unease making me slightly at lost for words.

"I told him about my feelings though, not too long ago," she sighed, looking downcast. "But, you see, there's this person he already likes. He didn't tell me directly, but I already have a feeling who. Because of her, he turned me down and said that I was like his sister," she shook her head sadly before continuing. "It hurt, I was sure that he returned my feelings for him, but then-"she stopped, sighing again.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said as I scanned the area quickly once again. I didn't recognize our surroundings.

"I really don't have anything against this girl," she added, "she's nice and everything, but she really doesn't belong with Len. She doesn't suit him, and it really doesn't look like she likes him back. She doesn't need him, so it's unfair, don't you think? Not to mention they look a lot like siblings, it's weird."

I closed my eyes and turned to face her, hoping that I looked stronger than I felt. She watched me calmly, "So then, they shouldn't be together, right Rin?" there was a hard look in her eye. I let out a breath, my nerves were on fire. "I don't know what I would do if Len were to be with her."

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"I don't exactly blame you," she said easily, her voice smooth. "It's his father's fault for putting him at a _girl's _house. A lonely one's at that, of course you're going to fall for him, given all the attention he gives you. Must be nice, huh?"

"Well-"I was a bit stung by the insult, but she cut me off.

"It's almost like a fairytale, dreary Cinderella meets the famous Prince Charming and they fall in love." Tei laughed, sounding almost wistful, her footsteps stopping. I instinctively stopped as well, looking around nervously. I shivered when I realized how empty the street was. "I don't want to become the ugly step-sister or the evil mother. But then again, it's not a fairy tale, is it? It really hurts me, Rin. You're not good with him, he's the heir of one of the largest manufacturing names, _and _he's a singer _and _he's a movie star. You don't catch up. All of his fans would hate you for being so ordinary. But, you see, I'm a close friend of his. People have already expected us to get together. Plus, I know him the best."

"What does that prove?" I asked, half-startled at how defiant my voice sounded. Tei laughed melodically, putting her hand in the large front pocket of her jacket.

"I've known him longer, right? I know plenty of things about him you don't," she giggled. "I like him because I know him and can relate to him, what about you?"

"I know you two are close friends, but that doesn't have to mean anything!" I bit out impulsively, still hurt from her insults. Rather than getting annoyed, she laughed again.

"Oh, it's more than that," she began to look smug. "I know so much more about him than you."

"So?" I crossed my arms, despite the fact I had the strangest urge to run.

"He trusts me in these things rather than you," she smirked. I scowled at her with

a sudden feeling of irritation.

"What things?"

"His family, for one. Have you heard of his mother?"

"No, I haven't." I admitted; she shrugged.

"That was public news too. Wow, you really don't get out much, do you? Living parentless for three years must be like hibernating under a rock."

"I've been busy." I glared, "Sitting around and catching up to other people's drama isn't going to last me long."

"Ah, but this is your _boyfriend's _past, right? You should at least know him a little bit," she responded lightly, although the bitter undertone was there. "Rin, I think you're my friend and I would hate for some boy to ruin that."

Some boy. As much as I would love to agree with her, she openly blamed my parents for my unsocial habits. Besides, I already established that the big idiot wasn't just 'some boy', right?

"I don't want to fight you for Len," I let out calmly, staring straight into her eyes.

"I wasn't going to fight," she smiled, "I just wanted you to know that I'm not letting him go."

"You think I'm going to?" I snorted, "I don't like messing with relationships at all, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just give up so quickly."

"Not going to give up?" she echoed, "Rin, you don't understand. I _need _him. He's the only one who will understand me; he's the closest person I have. Without him, I won't be able to deal with my mother alone."

"Len can still support you," I muttered, "as a friend, can't he?"

"I can say the same to you," she looked at me coldly, a glare which I returned. "The reason why you like him is because he doesn't make you feel lonely, right?"

"I wasn't lonely in the first place."

"Right," she looked me accusingly, "you haven't told anyone about what really happened during the accident, right? That must be something _awfully _horrible to bear alone."

"Excuse me?"

"You that rumor going around," Tei smiled, feigning sympathy, "about your parents' death." I narrowed my eyes, trying to look confused, but sudden anxiety was creeping in my chest.

"What are you talking about?" I tested warily; she grinned even wider. I hesitated, "it was a car accident, and there was no culprit."

"Well, what I heard was that your mother wasn't the one in the speeding car, right?" she paused, waiting for a response, but I didn't change my expression. She shrugged, "apparently, the other guy involved in the crash was someone your mother pissed off way back in high school. Something about she ruined his life; your mom was a bully? That explains a lot, doesn't it?

"Anyways, sounds like the guy spent a lot of his life wanting to get back at her. When he heard she settled down with a family, he wanted to get rid of all of you, right? He planned out everything; he was waiting for your car that day, thinking that all three of you were in there and crashed right into it! But you were at home with a cold, right? Isn't that what happened?"

"Tei!" I snapped quickly, an aching gnaw pulling on my chest. "Where did you hear that?"

"Around," she replied easily, "I found out a lot more too. With all that going on, I'm actually kind of scared to hang around you! What if there are more enemies that are after you? That's scary; I can't believe you're endangering Len like that."

"No one is going to be after me." I said lowly, struggling to keep my voice level. "My mom's gone. Anyone else who hated her doesn't care anymore, as long as I don't bother them."

"Oh, and I feel so bad about your dad." Tei ignored me, walking towards the wall of a closed building idly. "He was an honest man, right? What was his name? I remember it… Kaito? How he fell in love with a delinquent like your mom…" She tsked in disappointment.

"My mom wasn't bad." I defended bitterly, she looked back at me.

"She was a bully, never got any passing grades, was part, if not the leader, of a street gang, and was kicked out of her family. She was terrible!"

"You didn't know her!" I need to get away from her, I need to get home. "Don't judge her just because of that!"

"You're just like her, aren't you?" Tei's hand left her pocket, she inspected me. "Left behind, alone, violent and unruly, right? But Len isn't your 'Kaito'."

"I'm not my mom!" I shouted, my shoulders rising.

"I'd be humiliated if my mom was like that too-"

"Stop bringing my family into this!" I spat, I wanted to run more than anything, but my pride was coming over me.

"Look, Rin, Len is _mine,_" she spat, "he only likes you, but he will always love me! He belongs to _me_."

"He's not some kind of item!" my voice raised angrily, its pitch getting higher. "He has a brain and some reasoning! He can do whatever he wants!"

"Well he's not looking the right way!" she shouted, red eyes flashing angrily. "Why would he go to you? You're ordinary and so unstable!"

"At least I'm not some half-wit drama queen who thinks she can live a movie scene!" the words had only hardly left my mouth, when I felt her grab and twist back my arm, slamming me face first into the brick wall. I screeched with shock and pain.

"I didn't want to fight you over Len," she hissed into my ear, the books in my bag ramming into my side in all the movement, "but I'm not letting him go make a huge mistake, so you understand, right?"

"Let go of me!" I fought, pressing against the wall with my forehead, freeing my mouth and nose for air.

"Why don't you beat me up and escape?" she taunted, pushing against my back roughly, "you can do that right? Don't let my 'drama queen' appearance stop you."

"Of course I can't," I growled, struggling to get out. "Get off of me, Tei!"

"Thinking about it, wasn't your mom's friends into violence too? Your boss is one of them, right? My, my, always involved with the baddies, aren't you, Rin?"

"Says the one smashing my head into a wall!" I accused, struggling against her grip.

"If only Len never got involved with you, I can imagine the torture you'll put him through if you stay with him. I can't have that; I'll have to save him, right?" she grinned; the rough texture of the bricks scratched my face painfully. "You wouldn't want him to suffer all because of you, right?"

I kicked out instinctively with my right leg, sending up as far as it would go. I felt her leg come in contact as she hissed. She released me in the moment and I jumped away quickly. Stumbling a few feet, I looked back at her to find that she had bent down. My eyes fell to the floor in front of her and a lump landed in my throat. There was a knife on the ground and she was picking it up.

Of course, she has the sharp, lethal weapon and you have your good ole book bag. Way to go, Rin.

Now's not the time for sarcasm.

I watched with renewed shock as Tei picked up the dagger and began twirling it playfully between her fingers. She smiled lopsidedly at me.

"Just tell him to get out of your house, and we're good. I'll forget this happened."

"You don't want to use that," I eyed the pointy, metal blade warily; "you'll ruin your reputation."

"No one would know, there's no one here but us," she indicated the empty, dark streets around us, "and you wouldn't _dare _tell anyone about this, right?"

"Why not?" I prayed that my voice wasn't shaking as much as I thought it was.

"I'll have to _carve _the memory out of you then."

I shivered involuntarily; I had to get of there _now_. The only problem was, home was on the other side of her, and I'm not bolting into her when she's got a _knife_.

I looked around, trying to find some kind of plan that didn't involve violence of any kind. Pissed off as I was, I wasn't going to go to kill myself because I picked a chick fight with Tei Sukone over Len _Kagamine_.

Pushing that out of my head, I considered calling someone, like the police, but then remembered that I left my phone at home to charge. Darn it. The _one _day I don't have it is when I need it, go figure.

"Tei," I said in a calm voice, disregarding my thoughts, "I think we went a little too far, we should calm down."

"Oh," she laughed, "you're just saying that because you're scared of getting hurt, huh? If I was defenseless, you'd be sure to make sure I was crying, right?"

"No I wouldn't," I defended crossly, "now put away the thing before I start running and screaming for help."

"I'd like to see you try," she chuckled, "then again; I do like a moving target."

"Tei, I'm serious," my throat suddenly felt sticky and dry, "we're arguing over _Len_, you don't want to get in trouble because of that, do you?"

"If it's for Len, I would kill you five times over," she snarled, "_no one_, but _me _can get close to him; especially not someone as pathetic as you!"

"At least I can somewhat manage my temper," I muttered quietly. She heard this and gritted her teeth, her grip tightening on the handle. I paled. I need to learn to shut up.

"Don't talk to me about holding temper, Rin," Tei took a step forwards, making me retreat back. "Do you know how _long _I've waited for Len? Do you know how much anger I had to hold back when I saw him fall for you? You don't want to test me right now."

She continued to stalk forwards, a possessive look in her eye. When she was about a foot away from me, she stopped, looking at me with a burning emotion in her eyes. Panic shrieked at me like a banshee, and my heart rate quickened when I saw her grip change on the knife.

"Tei…" I said slowly, my nerves cracking.

"Let me say it again, you tell Len to get away from you and this never happened," she whispered quietly to me, and I considered just doing what she said. As long as it let me get away from her, it sounded great.

"Bite me."

And then I turned tail and fled.

My mother always said to never take the easy way out, always fight through the thorns to get what you want, but let's face it, no one lives long enough like that. Let's just hope Tei didn't take knife-throwing lessons.

Behind me, I can hear her giving chase, her shoes hitting the ground noisily as it landed on the pavement. You know, I was never strongly religious, but now I find myself praying to every God and Deity I can think of for my life as I dash across the empty street.

I obviously can't run straight home, I'd die either of exhaustion or Tei, whichever came first, and there weren't a lot of turns or corners that I could use to hide around. I was already wasting my energy-running like a drunk chicken in fact- and my stamina was never good in the first place. The only thing keeping me going was pure paranoia. Of course I didn't want to die, and obviously not by knife-wielding psychopath who I pissed off for falling in love with her crush.

The last though slowly melted into my mind and I scowled; a surge of energy coursing through me.

Darn it, Len. I hate you. This is all _your _fault.

"Got you."

I shrieked bloody murder as Tei clamped on my wrist, pushing me to the ground. She pinned me easily- curse my shortness- and pressed the knife on my skin. I shut up instantly.

"S-stop!" I stammered, "please, Tei, stop!"

"Stop now?" she asked mockingly, "but why? I haven't done anything yet."

I squeaked as she pressed the knife against my neck, the icily cold metal dug into my skin. I was paralyzed, unable to do anything at all besides whimper and try to press myself harder into the ground.

"Don't!" I whimpered as cold terror spreading through my chest.

"You had it coming," she grinned maniacally, "don't worry; I'll make sure it's quick."

"Wh-what if someone finds out you did it?" I reasoned desperately, "Len will never forgive-"

"He _will _understand!" she snarled, her face breaking as she continued leaning in. I dared not breathe, in fear that moving my throat would result in breaking my own skin. "When he finds out that it was only for his good."

I had a number of things to say, and if I weren't in such a bad position, I probably would've blurted every single one of them. Luckily, I managed to keep my thoughts to myself.

Tei looked utterly insane as she looked down at me. Strands of her silver-pink hair drifted in her face, her pupils dilated and a ghost of a smile on her lips. For a moment, it looked like she lost her mind.

"Boy-crazy."

That was not supposed to come out. I immediately cowered and looked away, inwardly screaming at myself. But rather than slitting my throat in a million places, she chuckled and eased a little.

"Not really," Tei said, "I'm just a little done with you."

"Then why don't you go talk it out with _him,_" I swallowed, breathing easier. She sent a glare at me, pinning me again in a fluid motion. I groaned, flinching.

"Don't tell me you already forgot," she chuckled lowly, "he likes _you_, and I can't find the reason why. You've only been with him for a few months, I've known him for years, and he still prefers _you_. I can't just talk him out of it, but if you leave him, he'll change heart right?"

I hope not, it would kind of suck if he forgot about me that easily.

"This isn't exactly me _walking _out," I muttered.

"I gave you the option," she reminded, "and then you told me to bite you. To be honest, I'm thinking about holding you to that."

To my horror, a slow and sadistic smirk curled on her lips, as if she really was considering eating me.

"You wouldn't..."

"No, that's unsanitary," she grinned, "but you should still have a consequence, right?"

I stared at her right hand as it tilted up, the steel edge seeming to glow in her grasp. I couldn't believe it, I really couldn't, and I was feeling too numb to realize how much trouble I was in now. For once, I couldn't find it in me to say anything life-threatening, my stomach feeling oddly twisted. I watched as she steadied herself, angling at a dangerous slant. My breath hitched and I flinched, bracing myself for the very worst.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I opened my eyes sharply and looked upwards. I saw the hesitation in Tei's eyes and my instinct took over. Shoving her off, I scrambled clumsily to my feet. Gracelessly, I stumbled to the nearest light pole, clinging to the metal to keep standing. My legs were shaking violently and I was just about to fall, but I was having a lot more trouble breathing. I looked back dizzily, staring as a mysterious person reached lifted Tei, flinging the knife away in the process. She let out a sharp gasp of surprise, her head swinging around to face her assailant. I stared at the both of them from afar, still in minor shock.

"Well, what do we have here?" the intruder looked at her. The streetlight above us illuminating their faces dramatically. "Tei Sukone? Huh. Ironic that you just come back from playing as a psychotic man-killer for a movie and here you are, committing real murder. Takes a whole new meaning to 'becoming your character' doesn't it?"

"Let go of me!" Tei cried out. However, her captive didn't seem to have a problem holding her.

"Why? So you can go pick up that nasty weapon of yours and let you continue what you were about to do?" the mysterious lady snorted, "not a chance."

"You little-" Tei swore, "Let me go!"

"No."

"What- How can-!" she lets out a frustrated cry, "who _are _you!?"

"No one, really," came the casual answer. "But I am curious about that girl you're attacking."

"She's no one!" Tei snapped, glaring at me with hate-filled eyes. I ignored it; too busy trying to calm my nerves. I couldn't even stand up straight yet.

"Well, I hope she's not some random passer-by you just decided to attack," the woman peered at me, her eyes narrowing. "Come a little closer."

Hesitantly, I obeyed, waddling towards them with my unresponsive legs. I swallowed dryly, a cold chill spreading from my chest. Tei let out a furious cry, straining violently against her hold, her weight thrown forwards as she tried to release herself.

"Be quiet! You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet," snarled the lady. Keeping one hand on Tei, she looked me over carefully. I stared back at her, unsure of what to think. She was definitely older than the both of us, maybe the same as Miku, and very beautiful. Her hair was long and blonde, much brighter than mine, and her eyes were electric blue. She looked at me for a long time, seeming to ignore the fight Tei was trying to put up.

"What's your name?" she asked suspiciously, keeping me out of the range of Tei. I continued to gawk speechlessly at her, my mind slowly starting to work again. Something about her was eerily familiar, but on the other hand, she was still a completely random stranger.

"I-um-ah, Rin," I managed to spit out, trying to focus on my words. "My name is Rin."

"Rin?" she repeated, a fire dancing in her eyes, "Rin Shion?"

"Y-yes?" I grimaced at the glare Tei gave me, but stood still.

"What does Tei Sukone want to do with you?" the lady growled, shaking the said star a little roughly.

"None of your business!" Tei snapped angrily, still trying to fight her. I inwardly marveled at the woman's strength, I had felt how strong Tei was and if she could hold her off so easily, what kind of middle-weight champ was this lady?

"Oh yeah? Well then what if I make it my business and call the police right now? I'm sure the paparazzi would just _love _to hear you getting taken into custody for attempted murder." At this, Tei's scowl deepened but she stopped her movements. Even after all this, she was still scared of her reputation, isn't she? Talk about unstable.

"You wouldn't say _anything_," she threatened lowly, glaring at the woman with her crimson eyes.

"Why not?" the woman smirked, knowing full well she was at an unreachable advantage. "I'm doing the world a favor, getting rid of such a _villain_."

"I'm not some sort of monster!" Tei denied angrily, "I have a reason-"

"-and that is?"

"_None of your business_." Tei snarled angrily.

"Trust me, dear," the woman grew cold, "it becomes my business when you're running around trying to kill Mei's daughter."

I stared even harder at her, my eyes widening. Tei seemed to freeze for a second, bewilderment on her face. She twisted her neck back, giving the lady another look.

"_What_?" she exclaimed, "Mei? As in, Meiko? You _knew _her?"

"Shush, you," the woman responded angrily as she tightened her grip, making Tei snarl. I continued to stand, gawking. I gave her another look over. She was fierce-looking and tough, her eyes cold and determined. Her grip and stance was well-balanced, as if she fought often, and there were hard-looking muscles under her skin. Though, there was something on her shoulder that only barely stood out. I didn't see it before, since the golden streetlight had covered it, but now that I looked closely, I could just make out the familiar petals of a yellow rose.

"Oh," that explains why she was so familiar, "you… you were in Mom's… circle." Circle means group. Group means friends. And in this case, friends who were so close they branded each other's skin so that they would become some sort of soul sisters. Forever.

"Lily," she corrected.

"Your mother's ally! Did you call her!?" Tei's scarlet eyes burned into me and I looked at her back, unsure if I should cower or growl.

"No," the woman looked down at her disdainfully, "I just happened to be going to buy some milk."

"Just my luck," Tei scowled, "interrupted by a stranger who turns out to be your dead mom's friend." Lily's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment and she pulled Tei up sharply, her hand gripping the collar.

"Watch your mouth," Lily hissed, "I've still got half the mind to strangle you."

"I _dare _you," Tei laughed bitterly, "you've got quite the criminal record; I'd like to see murdering a well-loved actress go on there too."

"You know, that's not a bad idea, it's about time I do something exciting with my life," Lily smirked nastily as she readjusted her grip on Tei's collar. I jumped at this and felt a surge of panic

"Stop!" even though I knew- or hoped- that she wouldn't really strangle her. "I need to talk to her."

"Why? To scold me? No thanks," Tei looked down at me in disgust despite her situation.

"Look, I'm not stupid, nor do I have time to be dealing with court, so I won't say a _word _about this, alright?" I really didn't know what I was doing. But since I'm a coward, I'm talking to keep myself safe. Fortunately, Tei lost just a touch of her menacing look for a bit. "But on one condition."

"Rin, are you sure-"Lily looked at me with concern but I ignored her. Mother's friend or not, I can solve this-somewhat- on my own.

"Condition? So I'm at your mercy now?" Tei looked between me and Lily for a moment, "alright then, go on."

"You have to talk to Len," I gave her the strongest look I could muster, "about this."

"Now?" she smirked at me.

"Of course not," the thought of her going to my house at this hour was terrifying.

"So you think I'm just going to let you go back to Len?" her smirk melted into some kind of sneer, "that defeats the purpose of coming out here and threatening you, doesn't it?"

"Unless you're afraid of talking to him," I really hope I'm actually solving this and not provoking her. "Which would explain why you wanted _me_ to tell him to get out."

"I welcome any chance to talk with him!" she smiled vilely, "but are you sure you want me too? Isn't there just the _slightest _possibility he might leave you?"

"So?" I narrowed my eyes. "Still a better way than having a knife thrown at me."

"Please, I didn't _throw _it," she smirked at me. "Well not yet anyway-"

"So you're not going to take my offer?" I ignored her.

"Well, doesn't look like I've got much of a choice, does it?" she indicated Lily and me, "but you have to not tell _anyone _about this, right?"

I let out a breath of relief, my body lost its tension.

"Fine, as long as you don't come at my door with a scythe later," I agreed. She laughed, not replying, and turned to look at her jailor.

"Alright, _Miss Lily_," Tei jeered, "let me go." Lily-who had been watching us with interest- hesitated for a while. After giving me a long look, she promptly dropped her, cautiously placing herself between Tei and me. However, once released, the actress only straightened herself, fixing her hair and jacket. "That could've gone a lot better!" She walked towards us and I thought she was going to lounge at me when she stopped and leaned down. Picking up her fallen weapon-I should've gotten it earlier- Tei sighed. I watched her warily as she carefully put it in her pocket and turned around, but not before giving me a good look. "Good night, Rin. It was nice talking with you."

Without looking at us again, she began walking away with the poise and haughtiness of a cat, as if nothing had happened at all. We waited until she was out of sight, and then I let out a huge breath of relief.

"Rin, was it the best idea to let her go?" Lily looked worried, but I shrugged weakly, shrinking away from her.

"I told you, I don't have time to deal with legal stuff," I grumbled, "besides, if the government found out I'm living without a legal guardian, I'm screwed."

"Well, you could always-"she stopped, looking thoughtful, "maybe- but…"she shook her head. "I don't know if I should call you smart or plain stupid."

"I'm sorry," I said awkwardly. She gave me another look, as if she wanted to ask me something, but then shook it off.

"Oh well, it's pretty late now," she turned around and looked at her wristwatch. I winced at the reminder.

"What time is it?"

"Eh… Ten o'clock?"

I groaned loudly, tomorrow morning didn't look so good for me.

"I have to get home now," I looked around me quickly, my mood lightening a little when I found my book bag not too far on the street. I picked it up, frowning at the mark on the back. Looking back up, I wondered which way home was. I wasn't really paying attention when I walked down here with Tei, darn it, but I guess I was somewhere out of town.

"You want me to drive you?" Lily looked at me with a trace of amusement. I blushed in embarrassment, realizing I probably looked a bit lost.

"No it's- Wait, you drove a _car _here?" I whirled around to face her. She nodded and held up her keys. "Why didn't we notice you?"

"That's what I'm wondering," she snorted, "my car came pretty close you guys, but you didn't do a thing until I actually got out and opened my mouth."

"How-"I tried to remember when Lily first came up, but all I remembered seeing was Tei's maniacal eyes glowing down on me. I shivered. "Oh… Well, I'm glad you came, you saved me, thanks."

"Anything for Mei's girl," Lily replied, my heart swelled at my mother's name.

"Oh… and it's nice to meet you, Lily," I bowed quickly.  
>"Heh, last time I saw you, you were still in your diapers and being completely <em>spoiled <em>by Kaito," Lily laughed.

"I don't really remember-"I stopped. "Wait… Spoiled…?"

"Huh?"

"Len!" I jumped up, suddenly remembering about the boy I left at home.

"Len? I heard about that earlier, when you and little Miss Popular were talking, and his name sounds very familiar…" she looked at me. I ignored her, too busy with my own troubles.

"He must be starving!" I realized, "he didn't eat lunch either, did he? Oh, he had better not be raiding my kitchen. I didn't get to stock up on food too…"

"So, you want a ride in my car after all?"

I gave Lily the most pleading look I could muster. She smiled kindly and nodded towards the old pickup truck behind us.

"Thank you, I'm in your debt!" I said as we climbed into the car. She laughed and started the engine.

"It's fine! It's fine!" she waved her hand as she pulled the seatbelt over her, "your house isn't actually so far from here, maybe ten miles, we'll be there in a bit."

"Thank you!" I repeated, "I need to get there as soon as possible otherwise my housemate will- wait a minute!"

Lily, who just started running the car, instantly froze up and gave me a panicked look.

"What?"

"This is all his fault!" I screeched, "that idiot is the reason why I'm so late! I'm going to give him my _mind _when we get back home!"

"So Len is-"Lily began to run the truck again, making the light poles and buildings zip pass us in a blur. She stopped talking, her eyebrows furrowed. "Huh… Len? Tei Sukone… Why does it feel like their names go together?" I opened my mouth to say something, but then thought against it. "Len… What did you say his last name was?"

"Well-"

"Kagamine!" she shouted and the truck jolted forwards. I yelped, clinging on my seatbelt. "That's who Len is! He's that rich Kagamine's son!"

"Kind of-"

"And he's staying at _your _house?" she looked at me with bright eyes before turning back to the road. "Son of a- no wonder Sukone was after you! You're living with her boyfriend."

"They aren't dating," I corrected bitterly.

"Oh that's right! That whole thing was a hoax, but it's still obvious that she likes him! Jeez, Rin, getting involved with these famous people, you need to hire a bodyguard!"

"I'm fine-"

"Fine? Tei Sukone was after you with a _knife_, and that wasn't some kitchen cutter either!" Lily grew worried, "maybe you should just tell him to leave, for your own good."

"No, that won't work," I murmured, leaning heavily in my seat. Up ahead, a few familiar looking streets began popping up.

"Why?"

"It… just won't," I fell silent and stared out of the window. Something just came to my mind.

If I go back and Len sees me, and I tell him what happened, how's he going to react? Of course if I go and punch him in the face- like he so deserves-then I wouldn't have to worry about him talking but… Being realistic, he'd probably get worried or do something stupid. Maybe I shouldn't tell him, just pretend it didn't happen, even though I really want to throw him off a cliff.

Okay, so I'm mad at him for the single fact that I like him. It's a perfectly liable reason! If I didn't, then I wouldn't caught in this mess, and _who _made me feel this way? Len, of course! Everything traces down to him.

For the rest of the car ride, I was busy doing little separate debates with myself. One, whether being angry with him for that reason is pathetic or not. And two, what I should say to him about tonight. For some reason, actually explaining this to him seemed impossible. I couldn't waltz up to him and tell him that his super popular and good-looking female friend put a sharp object to my throat while telling me to get out of his life. Yet, I can't really lie to him if I look as battered as I feel. I had asphalt marks on my shirt for crying out loud.

By the time we turned onto my street, I was chewing at my nails and looking at the bright lights on the dashboard. Lily had politely let me think by myself and focused on her road. I flicked my gaze outside, my stomach sinking heavily at dark night. Anxiety laughed in my mind and I inwardly started strangling it. I had too much to think about; there was school the next morning, there was Tei whose freakishly unstable face keeps popping up in my mind, there was Len who I wanted to strangle yet avoid at the same time and then there was Lily, here, who's probably thinking who-knows-what about me and my situation.

I need to sleep it all off, seriously.

"Here we are," Lily grunted as we pulled up on my driveway. I jolted and looked up, sighing when I saw the warm sight of home.

"Thanks for the ride," I told her as the truck stopped. I hesitated a little before asking, "would you like to come inside or…?"

"No, it's late enough, you need to sleep," she smiled, "just be more careful next time, alright?"

"Oh, yeah I will and um… thanks, again," I got off and looked back uncertainly, "and sorry for the trouble."

"No problem!" Lily shrugged, "remember, if you need me, just ask Miku, alright? She knows my number."

"Okay," this was getting awkward.

"Alright, is that it?" she looked me over, "I'm sorry about all the suddenness, by the way, I wish we got to talk more."

"Yeah… it's strange how tonight went," I agreed quickly, then with a loud-somewhat forced- laugh I waved with my hand. "Well, I better get inside, good night Lily."

"I-"she looked like she wanted to say some more but stopped and nodded, "yeah, good night, Rin."

With some sort of smile, I closed the truck door and stepped back. From inside, I saw her give me one final wave before backing out. I watched as she drove away, before turning around. I rejoiced inwardly, glad to back, and pulled out my house key. It's good to be home.

"Hello?" I walked inside carefully, surprised to find that the lights were all off. Len was probably sleeping, lucky me, so I better be quiet.

Holding my breath, I carefully peeled off my shoes and shut the door. Hopefully, I'd be able to make some sort of excuse for tomorrow and he wouldn't be too mad at me. Tiptoeing through the dark living room, I nearly fell onto my couch once and walked right into the tall lamp. Muttering to myself, I groped the air in front of me, flinching when my hand smacked loudly against the wall. Listening, I expected to hear Len coming down to curse at me, but instead found myself surrounded by silence. He must've been dead tired.

Having finally reached my room, I tossed my bag into the general direction of the corner and closed my door. I searched the walls for the switched and flipped on the lights.

Then, I screamed, because Len was sitting on my bed.

"Welcome back," he grunted moodily. I had to keep myself from getting a heart attack.

"Get out of my room!" I blurted, stepping back, "jeez, were you here the entire time?"

"You tell me to sleep at eight but don't come back until way after ten from your girlfriend get-together or whatever," he ignored me, looking uncharacteristically angry. "Hypocrite."

"I wasn't hanging out with Miki!" I defended, "it's not my fault I'm here so late!"

"Oh yeah? Then explain yourself," he didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. I gave him a look.

"Well, someone's looking unhappy," I noted. He scowled.

"You don't say."

"I'm sorry for coming back late," I apologized, then added, "really sorry. But there's school tomorrow, we have to get up early and-"

"I am _not _moving until I know what happened," he confirmed.

"Len!" I whined.

"What? I spend almost six _hours _in the house alone with no food, no idea what happened to you and then you come back in the middle of night trying to sneak in!" he gritted his teeth, "I kind of deserve a reason!"

"Len, I said I'm sorry," I folded my arms, "maybe I'll tell you tomorrow, but right now-"

"No, you're going to tell me now. We won't have time tomorrow, or you'll just find a way to avoid it," he mirrored my move. I felt my eye twitch.

"But-"

"I'm serious."

I grew a little annoyed. Who gave him the right to order me around? I stared into his icy gaze, not feeling in the least intimidated.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Common girl!"

"Why do you care so much?" I demanded, "I'm _fine_!"

"So why won't you tell me?" he shot back, "you're obviously not okay if you won't say what happened!"

"I'm saying not to worry-"

"How is that possible?" Len got up now, looking like he wanted to hit me. I remembered the crazy look Tei gave me and stepped back quickly. "Don't worry about you? Look at yourself! I'm not blind; you're covered with dirt!"

"It's okay-"

"I was _scared _when you didn't come back at eight, you know?" he pointed an accusing finger at me, "what was I supposed to do? I couldn't walk to that stupid café and you left your phone at home."

"Sorry-"

"I don't care if you were out with Redhead, but can you _at least _tell me where you were!?"

His words rang through the room, silence quickly followed to fill the gap. I stared at him, wondering what I should say to that, but couldn't find any words. Instead, I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure if I should feel ashamed or angry.

"Wow," I muttered after a while, "it's been a long time since someone's scolded me." I figured Len would probably blow off on me again, but he just exhaled a long breath.

"I can't imagine it," he said bitterly, "but I'm older than you anyways, so I have the right to scream at you."

"That's not fair-"

"It's _completely _fair, given all the times you've smacked me for doing something wrong," he replied irritably. I turned to look at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Len, about coming home late-"

"Oh, I'm still mad about that," he cut me quickly, "but I'm not going to shout anymore. Especially since you don't take this as seriously. So I'm going to try to be quieter about it."

"Why are you taking this so seriously anyways?"

"Because I was worried-"

"_Why_? You know that I can take care of myself," I placed my hands on my hip. Len looked at me, taking in my messy appearance, obviously hesitating.

"Why can't I worry about you?" he replied weakly, "we're friends, after all, right?"

And then I got mad him all over again. He reminded me about why I was so late, why Tei wanted to rip me to shreds, and why I like him. I want to punch him. In the face.

"It's not like I was out partying without you," I shifted the subject, looking away from him. My face felt warm, and I really didn't need him to notice that. He snorted.

"Yeah I figured, I can't imagine you with a social life."

"Jerk."

"What? It's true. Besides, if it's a party, I would've certainly heard about it before you-"

I looked back at him, giving him a glare.

"Just get out," I snapped.

"Not until you tell me where you were, seriously," he walked up to me, leaning in. I scowled. "If it's not as bad as you say, then there's nothing you should be worried about."

"No, it's personal," I lied, "we girls have our own schedules."

"_Rin_."

"Yes?"

"Please? You're acting really weird and it's bothering me," he sighed and poked me purposely on the head, "Heck, your bow is nothing but a knot on your head right now and I _know _that you would never let it fall unless you were really out of it."

"Maybe I just wanted to try a new style."

"Rin."

"Okay, sorry, but it's really late now, can I _please _go to sleep first?" I swallowed at the deep look he was giving me.

"No."

"But it's really-"

"I _know_, you've been repeating yourself the entire time," he assured me, "still doesn't mean I'm letting you off. You're telling me what happened."

I fell silent, looking at the pattern on my blankets with sudden interest.

"And what if I don't?" I tried. He gave me a sly grin.

"I have my ways."

"Wha- No! Get your hands _away_!" I shrieked, "tickling me is _not _a dignified way to get me confess."

"It'll work, won't it?" he withdrew anyways.

"How about if I say… I can't tell you," I tried.

"Can't?" he echoed, "what, were you with Rei?"

"Rei?" I blinked, "no. Last I checked, he was flirting with Rui."

"Alright then, why can't you say anything?"

"It's just that… if I tell you, something bad will… happen?" I didn't like the way I made it sound, and apparently Len didn't either.

"Now you _have _to tell me," he leaned closer, much to my chagrin.

"No you don't-"

"Of course I do! It's always a man's job to protect the women!" he nodded firmly, "so why don't you-"

"Len, that was a very sexist comment and I really don't want to hear that coming from _you, _Mr. Scared of thunderstorms."

"Rin, I'm being serious!" he puffed up indignantly, "stop changing the subject!"

I pouted, seeing that I couldn't stall anymore, and stared crossly at him. Chewing on my lip, I thought about the deal I made with Tei and how willingly she accepted it. Did that mean I could tell him or was she going to hold that against me as well?

And then I realize how scared of her I am and suddenly I want to bash my head into the wall.

"You'll just get mad at me," I said out loud. Len raised one of his perfect-I bet he plucks them- eyebrows.

"Really?" he motioned me to go on.

"You won't believe me and then laugh at me, or kick me out of my own house," I nodded. He raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"I was with Tei," no going back now.

"Tei!?" he shouted, his high-pitched voice making me cringe.

"Yes, _Tei_," I grumbled, rubbing my ear.

"What happened?" Len looked me over and I gave him a look.

"Nothing much," I snorted, "just talked. A lot. And she wouldn't let me go till now so-"

"Are you sure?" his eyes suddenly grew very close to mine, and I took several steps back.

"Yes, I'm sure," it's not like she put a sharp metal object to my throat at all. "So there's your reason."

"That doesn't explain why you look so beat up… Unless…" he looked worriedly at me, "you guys were talking about me."

"You are so _conceited_!" I groaned, giving him a good shove. "Not everything has to be about you!"

"Was I right?"

"…" I mumbled something, "still doesn't give you the right to immediately assume it's about you." He, however, didn't look as smug as I thought he would. In fact, he looked worried.

"What did she do?" he asked.

"Nothing, we just talked," I repeated.

"Doesn't explain why you've got stains on your shirt," he pointed at the skid marks, "… and your arm." Alarmed, I looked at my elbows, grimacing at the scratch marks on them.

"I… fell," I said lamely, "there was this bump and I didn't see it so-"

"Rin, are you still lying?" he narrowed his eyes and I swallowed.

"Okay, so we had a skirmish," I sunk back a bit, "that's it."

"She hit you?"

"Honestly, she did more threatening than hitting me," I admitted, backing away again.

"What'd she say?"

"She was threatening to hit me."

"Because of me?" he pointed to himself. I felt like whipping another insult, but caught the serious look in his eye. So I let out a breath, crossing my arms.

"Something like that…"

Len stared at me, giving me another long look. He looked at the state I was in, stared at my fallen bow for a long time. I felt like jumping up and down for the sake of it, because the tension had grown thick suddenly, but couldn't find myself moving.

"Rin," he finally said, his voice thick. "I'm tired now."

"Well, I told you," I huffed, "it's _late_."

"I'm tired," he repeated, stepping closer.

"Then go to sleep," I willed myself not to move. He stopped right in front of me.

"Very tired."

Before I could snap at him to get his sorry butt to his room, he dropped his head onto my shoulder. I nearly fell at the sudden weight, grabbing his shoulders instinctively.

"Hey!" I protested, trying to get him up, "Len, I'm going to drop you."

"Okay," he muttered, not moving, "it's fine."

"You-"I shifted his head, pushing him to straighten his back, "up! Man, your head is heavy- Len! What do you think you're doing?"

"Apologizing?"

"You're not helping me!"

"I'm sorry," his hand brushed against mine, and I yelped. "Seems like it was my fault you came back so late today."

Ha. I told you I wasn't being crazy. He _admits _that he was the reason. So there.

"You bet it was," I snorted, but then took his feelings into account, "but it's fine. I forgive you."

"I know," Len sighed loudly.

"So, get off me."

"But I'm tired," he groaned and slacked even more. I grabbed his head, straining to keep it up.

"Jeez Len-" I puffed, "what did you eat, rocks?"

"Well, I was pretty hungry-"

"Funny," I leaned back towards the door, trying to drag him with me.

"Stop," he whined, "I'm comfortable"

"Well, I'm sorry," I snapped sarcastically, "but that happens to be my shoulder you're resting on, sir."

"So?" he let out a yawn, grabbing my hand in the process. I fought down any funny feelings that were beginning to grow.

"Um, Len-"

"Hey Rin," he cut me off suddenly, his grip tightening. I grunted in annoyance.

"Rude."

"Why do you like me?"

"What?" I looked at his head.

"Why do you like me?" he repeated, turning so that his right eye was looking up at me. This time, I couldn't stop the warm feeling and felt it over take my cheeks.

"Why do you want to know?" I looked away.

"Do I need a reason?"

"_Yes_," I agreed, "a very good and logical reason."

"Because-"he yawned again, then turned his face completely into my shoulder, "hm… Because I like you?"

I almost dropped him.

"That's not a reason," I grumbled quietly, my face burning even more.

"Well, it's _my _reason.

"You probably just want to hear yourself being praised," I huffed.

"Well, you don't really compliment me often-"

"-Narcissist-"

"-but I want to know."

"I have to answer?"

"Yes, or else I'm staying like this forever, and trust me, your shoulder is very comfortable."

"You're so bossy today."

"I got it from you."

I let out a series of frustrated noises, tapping my foot to vent all of my frustration. I looked at the clock, my heart sinking at the time. I wasn't going to get out of this one either. Darn it. I don't want to answer this. Especially to him. I'm going to die.

"I…." I swallowed hard, "don't know."

"That's not an answer," Len informed. I smacked his arm lightly with the hand he wasn't clutching.

"Maybe it was your…" I searched through some adjectives, "charisma. You're just so confident, you know? And you're not really that bad to be around-"

"-thanks-

"Shut up! I'll really drop you!" I threatened, my face feeling like it was going to just die, "you're… a lot more _likeable_ than I thought at first, okay? I'm not sure why I like you, I just do."

"That's just like you."

"Shut up, Len! And get off my shoulder, I told you my reason!" I fumed. He let out a long sigh and finally stood up. Though, he still kept my hand.

"You're flustered," Len smirked, I took my hand from him immediately.

"Shut up!" I repeated, "you're so mean! Making me say something like that!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he scoffed, "you just don't appreciate the fact that I'm holding you dear to my heart-"

"Go to sleep, Len. Just go to sleep," I held up a palm to have him stop, half hoping that I was hiding my face from view too.

"Alright, I'm going now!" he held up his hands apologetically. Turning around, he walked towards the door, opening it quietly. I turned to watch him with my arms crossed, my face still uncomfortably warm. Just as he disappeared around the corner, he suddenly came back inside, walking quickly. I snapped at him.

"What? Now you're scared of the dark too?"

"Actually, no, I forgot to do something," Len walked up to me again and leaned down. I was expecting him to fall on me again and got ready to smack him when he suddenly tilted my head up with his hands.

"What are you-"

He kissed my forehead sweetly, then looked at me in the eye.

"Make sure you fix your bow tomorrow, alright?" Len winked, "good night, Rin."

So I stood there, eyes wide and the sound of my own heartbeat ringing in my ears. I was almost sure that my face had peeled right off my head in search of water by then. Opening and closing my mouth like a fish, I stared as Len skipped off to his room, apparently a lot happier than earlier.

After finally getting my mind back, I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"Yeah, good night, Len."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 21. Finally. Done.<strong>

**It was another bad ending, I'm sorry, but I didn't feel like leaving another cliffhanger. So there, Merry Friday to all of you. Oh there was a kiss in the end. Forehead kisses are cute, so how's that?**

**So anyways…anyone notice how this entire chapter was in Rin POV? I'm going to try writing entire chapters with only one point of view from now on, mainly so that it's easier to keep in character. So next chapter will be Len, then Rin, then Len and so on.**

** You guys are an endless stream of support! Seriously, it's like my review count exploded! In the first month, I had like fifty reviews! You guys are wonderful. I love you all. I know I repeat this, but I always **_**have **_**to thank you for everything you've done. I would've never made it this far if you guys hadn't kept encouraging me, thank you!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22!**

** Yep, today is my fourteenth birthday and just as I promised, I updated Spoiled. I couldn't **_**not **_**update today, actually, since it's a special day and I want to make you guys feel a bit brighter today too! You are **_**not **_**allowed to feel unhappy today, got it? You had better **_**smile **_**and be **_**happy**_** or I will find you and slap you with my birthday hat.**

** Heh. I had to get help on this chapter. So credits go out to my three friends who spent about an hour with me on Facebook trying to plan this out.**

** And onto my beautiful, beautiful reviews.**

**Kimchi-tan- I'm glad you liked how Tei turned out! It was a little hard containing her for the most part, but in the end, I'm really glad I did. Thanks helping me out there!**

**StarryNight359- Glad you think so! I worked hard on last chapter, trying to make it both a bit suspenseful but also nice and fluffy at the end.**

**x-MiyakoNakamura-x- I think Master of Fanfiction is a little too much for me right now, haha, I'm not that good yet! But, for you, I'll try my best to live up to it. And I'm thinking about writing an actual book. Sort of. Thank you for your compliments! Just… the pepper spray scares me.**

**x-ElliKagami-x- What kind of romance story would this be without a kiss? Don't worry, my dear, I promise you that a kiss is going to happen! … Just not now…(and I'm not just procrastinating because I don't know how to write out kisses) Haha, don't worry though, you'll get it in the end!**

**Aira2889- Rin can't operate a road roller without her mirror image, it takes two to create such carnage. And fluff. And Len is no angel-face, that guy has the looks of **_**sin**_**/shot. And yeah, he's a sap. A conceited, narcissistic tree-like sap. Thank you aira for being such an awesome reviewer. Just reading your words makes my day feel better! (And on good days, your reviews inflate my ego). You're simply amazing.**

**POKESPE-FAN- Glad you liked Tei's character, it took me a while to tame her. Hehe, I like love/hate relationships, that's why they argue so much. Not just because I was being reasonable, it's because I like it when they fight… Review replies usually take about three-four pages on a twelve point font. A little embarrassing at how much the amount is, actually. Anyhow! I never did plan on forgetting about Finding You. I'm just not used to genres like that, so I took a break for a while. I'm actually really looking forwards to writing it again.**

**TheAwesomeOne334- Thank you for helping me on this chapter! You guys were so helpful, I have no idea what I would do without you guys. And at the moment, Spoiled is so well-taken that I don't mind its popularity so much. I love you so much, Mutti! You're so great and I wish we could stay in the same school… Still, you better keep in touch! Stay strong!**

**Timus-VPF- These homophones will be the end of me… Haha, thanks for catching that, I'll have to fix that (or did I already? I'm not sure). Actually, I'm cleaning up the entire story again, so I'll be sure to catchy little mistakes like that. Or I'll send it to a beta to clean. Maybe I'll get a beta-reader, I'm bad at cleaning my own work since I'll cringe at my own cheesiness. Thank you for proof-reading, it helps me when I'm editing. I look forwards to your next review!**

**Honeycloud of Riverclan- Be faithful! It will be alright!**

**BlueAnimeBunnies- Thanks! Glad you liked this chapter!**

**MochiLovesGilbert- Sorry for making you wait! I rushed a little, but I think this chapter was alright. I hope it meets your expectations! I'm glad that you… hate Tei now..? Haha, she's adorable.**

**Jessi-chan9867- Len is not strong enough to do anything to Rin. We all know Rin wears the pants in this pairing. /shot. Glad you liked Lily too! I told you she would show up eventually. Thanks for your support!**

**TheSapphireRose- I… can't reply by PM, sorry. As a reviewer, I know that other reviews usually have questions or comments that others want answers to so I do this. Sorry if it's too much of a hassle. But thank you for reviewing anyways!**

**PinkutoMomo-Thank you! I like forehead kisses a lot more than I'll admit and I was happy to add one in this story. Thanks for your support!**

**Dempa sama- Thank you!**

**TeamKagamineForever- Since I'm bad at writing things like suspense and action/crime, I'm so happy that you enjoyed Tei's part. I'm also glad you enjoyed the fluffy ending, I really couldn't avoid it since a talk a night practically begs for a romantic moment. You are a fantastic reviewer and friend, thank you so much for helping me! You're getting more and more popular too, your stories are getting even better. Let's promise to keep writing, Lili!**

**DoKuRiNAnimationQueen- Just having fans is really overwhelming enough, to have a **_**best **_**fan is incredible. Reading your review was very uplifting, I couldn't stop smiling afterwards. Thank you for enjoying Spoiled!**

**xX little kagami Xx- Thank you so much! Hehe, sorry for the wait, I hope this new chapter satisfies your needs!**

**Ria Hiromishimo- Ah, you're really wonderful for reviewing, thanks! Last chapter was definitely a challenge, but seeing all these positive reviews makes it worth it. Thank you for your support!**

**Tacypoc- I can't write drama, actually. That's why there were so many sarcastic remarks from Rin, I just couldn't take the heavy pressure of a depressing atmosphere. Haha, rather than re-reading it, I just kept rewriting it because it was so hard to do. And I'm sure you'll get a better teacher next year. Do your best, and if you need help, feel free to PM me again!**

**Wolfemutt- Yeah, sorry, these chapter are too far apart in updates. I'm glad you liked the chapter in the end though!**

**Crashgirl701- What a coincidence! Haha, thanks for reading my story! And don't worry about not signing in, a review is a review and I'm grateful for it all the same.**

**Maharlxlaharl- Thank you! My writing style is still developing though as I try to avoid more mistakes. I don't think I can stop writing, it's gotten pretty addicting. You're a great friend and a fantastic reviewer, thanks for helping me!**

**Wisarute7- I'll PM you again and again and again! And Len doesn't look drunk! He's just extremely… happy… Nooooo, not with Tei! I'll PM you Mai, I promise!**

**Darkflower123- I'm glad I made you smile, that's a writer's job after all! To make their readers enjoy the story. I hope you like this chapter!**

**DuffQuick- I know… I'm a bit inconsistent with my updates. But I promised not to leave until **_**all **_**of my stories have been completed. So, I think I'll be around here for a while still. Haha, Tei couldn't have possibly killed Rin! Rin has the element of fleeing, a completely fool-proof plan, you see. Thank you for your review!**

**TheKillerWiki- I can try but… I'm not going to guarantee anything since the story is on its last legs. However, if I ever find any room, I will definitely bring Rei back for another appearance.**

**BlowMeAKiss1366- Last chapter was a little bipolar, wasn't it? Ah well, at least it made you happy. I've heard of Psycho and the impact it made in the movie industry and all that. Sounds like a cool suspense movie, even if it is outdated. Thanks for the compliment, by the way, it makes all my frustrating writer block worth it.**

**Konjiki No Yami- Sorry for the delay! I hope you don't mind that I updated at this time. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Nutella Hoarder- Do I even need to reply to you? Kidding, I love you Steffy~I owe all of you a big hug for helping me with this chapter. You guys are irreplaceable! Haha, as always, it's a pleasure for you to enjoy my writing. Thank you for giving me your support!**

**Candybear24- I'm really sorry about my late updates! I'm a huge procrastinator so… I hope this chapter makes up for it somehow.**

**MelancholicVirus- I love you too! For being such an awesome person, I'll give you tons of virtual hugs! I hope this chapter will satisfy you!**

**Guest- it was prolonged wasn't it? Haha, continue to enjoy Spoiled!**

**Chiba-chi- Hope it didn't take too long this time! Thanks for your support!**

**ZameZelder- Your favorite? To choose this story, thank you so much, knowing that someone likes this story so much really makes me happy. You're an awesome person!**

**Ownitlikeaboss- Lily's got a yellow rose tattoo, of course she's gotta be able to kick some a. Hehe, thanks for your thoughts. Hope this update wasn't too long for you.**

**Itsraininbubbles- I love your review so much too! You're a great reader, thank you for everything! Hope you can watch this story till the end!**

**MAOwarrior- Don't worry, all the cute stuff is to come. Hopefully, you won't be disappointed. **

**Guest- Updated!**

**Guest- Sorry if it took too long!**

**Guest- You reviewed so much, I don't know if I can address all of those topics at once! Sorry if I miss a few things, by the way, but your multiple reviews were definitely uplifting. You were the one who motivated me to finish this chapter by my birthday, thank you! You complimented me a lot, and every time I read a new one I would start giggling like a lovesick girl. I don't know if I'm as great as you say, but I do care about my reviewers. Especially ones like you because they can make my day that much better. You won't annoy me, in fact, I enjoyed reading your reviews. Hm, yep! Rin and Len are also my favorite Vocaloids, no doubt, and I've been a Kagamine-addict for two years straight. Haha, even if you say I'm awesome, I'm socially-awkward in real life, so I'm actually a lame kind of person. Also, don't worry about me and my future career issue, I've decided to take professional writing as a back-up or a hobby and go into the medical as I originally planned. But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing! And yes, I saw Len's version of World is Mine and the PV for it. It was one of my first RinxLen songs and I love it to bits. It's **_**adorable**_**. Once again, thank you for your multiple reviews, having readers like you really make this all enjoyable!**

**And so, the review counts explodes again.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"…You're mad at me aren't you?"<p>

"No. I'm absolutely _furious_."

…

Honestly, if it were me, I wouldn't really be surprised to be caught sleeping in class. Despite my high intelligence, I don't care much for school; the only reason why I'm here is because my father. Though for 'school-is-the-most-important-thing-ever!' Rin to be found drooling over her English test, now there's something new. But, of course, she's found a way to blame me for keeping her up last night even though she was the one who came home at like _eleven_.

"Actually, this is kind of funny," I snickered, "you, of all people, getting detention for taking a nap."

"And whose fault is that?" she spat, glaring at me. "Just go die. I have work today too, Miku is going to _kill _me."

"Oh come on, it's just one hour-"

"Hey! Why didn't _you _fall asleep in class!?" she snapped, "I practically had to carry you to school so then why is that when we got here, you're just fine and dandy?"

"Because, I'm not going to be the idiot that sleeps during a test- _ack! You slapped my neck._"

"I missed," even though she was staring at me the entire time.

"One day, Rin, I'm going to take you out to the woods and throw you off a cliff."

"Oh, so scary. Let's hope that it doesn't start raining there too."

"Raining? What does rain have to with anything?"

"With heavy rain comes a little thunder-"

"Let that go already!" I shoved her, "you're the one who slept with-"

"You forced me!"

"You _knew _you wanted it!"

"Len, you thick-headed pervert!"

"Hey- _Hey_- O-ow! My hair- Ow-ow-ow-Rin! You're going to pull out my ponytail-!" I winced, practically kneeling as she tore out my luscious hair.

"Serves you right you-"

"Ahem," a teacher crossed his arms, staring at us sternly. I gasped as she let go of me. He sighed, "are you both here for detention?"

"Just me," Rin scowled, shooting me another dirty look.

"And you, Kagamine?"

"I'm making sure she doesn't run away," I forced a smile, feeling Rin's shoe digging into my shin.

"Yes, well, if you're going to wait for her then you'll have to do it outside," he nodded to me, "come on Ms…"

"Shion," she supplied. I scoffed, and my other shin was assaulted.

"Right," he motioned her inside. Rin glared at me as she passed, stepping into the classroom. When the door finally closed, I clutched my leg, a keen throbbing in where she had kicked me. If I didn't know better, I'd think that she likes to hit me.

"Crazy sadistic bunny-girl, what kind of person are you, enjoying my pain? Should kill you first before I get seriously hurt…" I grumbled, turning to go outside. And then the door opened again, I turned, jumping when it turned out to be the bunny-girl herself.

"Len!"

"Wha-you heard me!?"

"Heard what?" she looked at me weird.

"Ah-no. Nothing. Never mind."

"Did you say something bad about me?"

"No." Maybe.

"_Uh-huh_," she glared, "anyways, I'm just saying that staying out there for an hour might get boring, so you can go home first if you like. I have to go to Miku's today anyways so-"

"After yesterday? I don't need you getting ran over _again_," I snorted, "I'll just wait outside."

"And you're coming with me to Miku's?"

"Is that a problem?"

"… Last time you were there, we forced you into a dress…"

"Hm? Is that regret I hear in your sweet little voice?" I teased, pleased to see her flustered.

"Well, I'm sorry for being responsible!" she huffed, "do whatever you want, I don't care!" the door slammed shut, leaving a ring in the hallway. Ha. Isn't she cute? Not.

Whistling, I strut outside and stood by the front steps. Mostly everyone was gone, other than the occasional couple hanging around under the trees doing I don't care what. If you're going to do something weird at least do it at home.

Speaking of strange couples, do I have a girlfriend yet? I mean, I haven't asked Rin and the thought of her asking me sends the rest of my ailing dignity down the drain. Then again, do I _have _to ask her? I mean, if it's mutual, aren't we technically…? Well I can't talk about this with her either; she'd probably start laughing at me. Again. Then she'd call me stupid as she ties me to the side of a train. Fun.

You know, at least a _normal _person would respect and honor me, like I so deserve, instead of pulling out my hair for something I didn't do. I don't know how Rin came to be so rude and violent. Maybe she's one of those shy, impulsive girls that can't control their feelings. Then again, maybe it was just a Rin thing to attack rich boys.

In bag, my phone received a text, stopping me from continuing my mental mourning. Flipping it open, I read over the sender's name, a feeling of surprise washing over me.

Well, it's not that I didn't expect Tei, I knew that she was going to want to talk to me eventually. But I didn't think she'd be so fast. And direct.

_Let m__e talk to you. I'm just around the corner, just to the side of the school. It's about Rin and me._

This girl wastes no time at all, I'm telling you. But that's fine, whatever, I wanted to talk to her too.

"Tei…?" I walked around, finding the place where Rin had dragged me to once upon a time ago.

"Len!" a familiar squeal blast into my ear, a pair of strong arms clinging to my neck. I stumbled.

"What the- Tei? Hey! Get off!" surprised, I fought away from her, my recently fixed hair mussed up again. "Don't do that so suddenly!"

"Sorry Len!" she jumped in front of me, giggling. "I was just so excited! I had to come see you!"

"For what?" I straightened my blazer, "jeez, I'm not a teddy bear!"

"Maybe not, but you're just as soft!" she grinned, her hands behind her back. "hm, can I hug you again?"

"Tei," I stopped her with a hand, "don't you have something important to say?"

"Huh? Well~" she shrugged, "kind of, but it's not a _really _big deal, you know?"

"And you mentioned Rin. Is it about last night?" I asked quickly, not really liking her carefree behavior. At this, though, she stopped and pouted.

"…Did _she _tell you already?"

"_Rin_," I corrected, "told me a little bit, but I have a feeling that she left out a few details."

"Come on, Len, don't look so serious!" she laughed, "I don't know what she told you, but it wasn't anything horrible, honest! I mean, she's okay, right?"

"Sure, if she wasn't covered in scrapes and dirt when she came back," I looked at her very seriously, she whined.

"Well, she did trip-"

"-don't even try it," I cut her off. What is with these girls and that excuse? Thick-headed as she is, Rin isn't that clumsy. Probably. "The truth, Tei."

"I…" she crossed her arms, "I did it for you, Len. Everything that happened last night, it was for you."

"What happened?" I persisted, an uneasy feeling in my gut.

"I pinned her down, twice."

Right. Okay.

And Rin just _happens _to forget to tell me this, huh?

"Tei!" I started, "_why_?"

"Don't be mad!" she pleaded, "I have my reasons- the first time was because she said something rude and the second time..."

"Yes?"

"...Let me tell from the beginning, I don't like making you so mad..."

"I want to know why you hit her."

"Because.." she looked away shyly, as if embarrassed.

"Tei?"

"Because it was the only way to get her to leave you!" Tei jumped forwards, grabbing my hands. I jolted.

"What-"

"If she doesn't leave you then you'll never come to me!"

"Leave me? I was the one who came to her! It wasn't _her _fault!" I reasoned quickly. She looked at me, looking hurt, and I took another step back, breathing slowly. "Okay… wait… let's take this calmly, alright?" An agitated Tei was not a friendly Tei. Around her, I need to keep my cool otherwise… "Tell me everything that happened last night."

"You'll just get mad at me," she whispered.

"I won't," I assured thinly, hoping that I would keep to my word.

"Well first," she mumbled, "can I ask you something important?"

"Sure...?

"Len, be my boyfriend. I'm asking you officially. That way _she _can't complain," Tei stared me down. I blinked.

"Uh, well-"

"You can answer _after _I've told you everything," she added, "then you'll see why you shouldn't be with her."

"...Okay, fine," I crossed my arms, "go ahead."

"Well first, I think you know, but she's violent when she's angry. You know, her mother was the leader of a notorious street gang when she was in high school? Meiko Sakine, that was her name, was popular for raiding and robbing helpless people who entered her territory. She's like a legend in bars. Rin is like her, unruly and dangerous when she's angry. If you're caught with her and someone does a background check on her family and they find her mother… Len, your reputation will-"

"I don't care about this," I shook my head, I already expected this much anyways. I knew Rin was hotheaded, but she doesn't go too far, she had a huge guilty conscience. "Just tell me what happened last night."

"Len-"

"I already know about Rin," I told her, "I want to know why she looked so beat up last night and why you look like you just came back from CandyLand." Tei scowled.

"I… I came to her stupid café. I only wanted to talk to her, but she snapped at me and grew rude- so I defended myself," she avoided my gaze.

"What did you say to her?" I asked. Tei hesitated. "Tei?"

"Nothing much," she grunted, "I told her about my feelings for you and she grew jealous."

"Rin? Jealous?" that was a little strange, "Tei, what else did you say?"

"You don't believe me?"

"…Never mind," even if something else did happen, I guess she wouldn't tell me.

"I had to do something, Len! Plus, I was getting frustrated so I held her to the wall," she paused, "believe me, I didn't really mean to hit her! I just had to restrain her-"

"Then why did you have to pin her a second time?" I asked.

"Oh…" Tei giggled, "Yes well… how should I put this…?"

"What did you do to her?"

"Well… she kept screaming at me so… you know how I keep an emergency knife with me at all times?"

And then all the tables turn.

"Tei!" I blurted, "why did- on Rin?- But-"

"It fell out, okay?" Tei shushed, "and she got scared and I knew she was going to tell someone."

"So you pointed it at her!?" I asked, a knot of realization and worry in my chest.

"Well…"

"Tei!"

"…" she looked away.

"You… please tell me you weren't really going to use it," I felt myself growing cold, "Tei, it's a crime. And she's- It's _wrong_, Tei."

"But she wouldn't stay away from you!" she blurted, "how else was I going to get her to stop manipulating you?"

"She's _not _manipulating me!" I snapped. "She's not forcing me to do _anything_! I like her-"

"You can't! Stop! Len, you don't get it, you _can't _like her!" Tei looked at me desperately.

"What do you mean I _can't_?"

"I've had to do so much to try to get you two apart. Yesterday too, I was nearly blown when that woman stopped me from-"she stopped.

"That woman? Stopped you from what?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

"_Tei_," I stared at her firmly, "what did you do to Rin?"

"_I didn't do anything_," she snapped, "it was all for your good I swear!"

"Tei, why are you so against me and her? You're doing all this just-"

"To protect you!" she answered, "Len, I'm trying to drive her away from you! Do you know that she has people after her?"

"What?"

"Her parents! Do you know how they died?"

"Wasn't it by-"

"Car crash!" Tei gripped my shoulders, "and did you know it was planned?"

"Tei! What are you talking about?"

"Someone planned it! The other guy in the accident wanted to kill Rin's mother because she bullied him in school. He wanted to kill her entire family! But Rin's still alive, what if his friends or relatives want their vengeance on her? What if they go after you?"

"Then…" I let this process, not sure on how to react yet. This was new information. A suicide driver? For revenge? Did Rin know about this? Wait… "How do _you _know about that, Tei?"

"I have to research everyone close to you, to protect you of course," she added, "I can't stand to think that you're exposed to a danger like her."

"Rin isn't dangerous-"

"Yes she is! I don't see what you like in her! She isn't kind, she isn't cute, she isn't pretty, she isn't from a good background and I'll bet she doesn't even like you! She's probably after your money!" Tei shook me.

"Calm down! Tei!" I stepped back again, a little frustrated. "I can't explain why I like her, and I'm sure she's not after my money or fame. If anything, I think that's what she hates most about me…"

"See! I'm not like that! I like everything about you, Len!

"Tei, it's not like that! You're a great friend, no doubt. I know you care, but really! Stop, Tei. You're just hurting her-"

"And what about me? Len, between her and me, who would you chose?"

"How did you come up with that?" I shot back, "you're both important-"

"But as a girlfriend, aren't I the better choice?" Tei smiled, "I mean, I like you more. Plus, our fans would be happier if we were together, right?"

"Tei, it's not that. It's just," I let out a breath, "I see you as a friend. Rin is someone…" Good adjective. Good adjective. Good adjective. "Different." Real nice, Len.

"Len, listen to me! You _can't _like her," Tei persisted, "you just _can't_."

"Why?"

"Because I like you!" she repeated. "Don't you see? We need to be together! It's… the way it should be!

"It's _not_," I pressed, "there's nothing we need to do. I just want you to stop abusing her just because-"

"I put a knife to her throat."

...

"You _what?_"

"Last night, I snapped, so I pinned her to the floor and held my knife against Rin's neck," she elaborated nonchalantly. "She didn't tell you? Funny, I figured that it'd be the first thing she'd say to you."

I stopped, completely stunned.

She did _what_? She put a sharp blade up to Rin's _neck_? Pointing the thing at her was one thing, pressing the blade against a vital point and narrowly avoiding a life-threatening wound was a whole new story.

But you know what really irks me? _Rin did not telling me something so important_.

"I- Tei! What's _wrong _with you?! You could've killed her!" I pushed her back, a numbing sense of shock taking over.

"So what? I'm just showing that I would do _anything _for you! Someone weak like her- she couldn't fight at all! She has no spirit, she doesn't want to fight for you!" she twitched, "how could you choose someone who has no devotion for you!?"

"You don't understand! That's not how she is-"

"Then she isn't worth it! _Len_, you belong to _me_, that's how it's supposed to be!"

"I'm _not _some kind of toy! I like _Rin_-"

"But you love me, right?"

"_No_!" I stressed, "listen to me Tei, I don't like you; not like that! Understand? I really care for Rin and I won't stop liking her even if you tell me too!"

She stopped, her voice which had been screaming at me the entire time died out. Her red eyes widened slightly, a completely new image spread on her face. She wavered.

"But-"

"_That's _why you can't hurt her!" I finished, "because you'll just end up facing me!"

"I can't believe… There's no way…" realization and defeat muffled her words, I watched uncomfortably as her hands gripped her head. "Was I wrong?... How can you not love me…? This isn't- That's not what I wanted… Why…? Even though I did this for you… Hate me…"

"Tei?" I stared at her warily, "look, I don't hate you for this. I'm just frustrated because you tried to hurt Rin. I didn't-"

"Just like Father… Always- always moving… why won't you stop and look at me?" she continued. "Liar… Cheater… you'll never…Like my mother… Awful…You're disgusting…"

"Tei, don't compare me with your parents," I winced. "I know they were bad but-"

"Don't talk like that!" she shrieked, I ducked instinctively. "What would you know!? You have such a perfect life!"

"Me?" I pointed to my chest.

"Yes you! You were born with money, with a future, with an _honest family_. You have natural looks, a natural voice, and natural talent for showbiz! You've got people who'd do anything for you; there isn't a person in this country who doesn't know you!" she screamed, "and what do I get? A dirty dad, a lying mom and all this extra work _just _so that I can stay noticed! I hate it!"

"Are you jealous of me?" I asked, earning a burning look from her.

"Jealousy, admiration, addiction_ whatever_," she strained, "I always wanted to be with you so that I could have _one _good thing in my life."

"That's using me!"

"That's taking opportunities!" Tei screamed, "what else am I supposed to do? Become dead broke like my dad? Sleep with fifty different men like my mom? I need someone to bring me up, Len! No one else but _you _can do that, don't you see? I need you! Without you, I'm nothing, then what? I'm stuck with this _stupid _life I have! What do you want me to do!?" she held her face like she wanted to rip her own skin, her eyes wide with red. I stared at her, unsure on how to comfort her. I couldn't agree with her, that would mean I'd have to leave here and Rin. I had to be honest and firm and do it like the man I was.

Knowing I was walking on thin ice, I touched her shoulder.

"You know," I started carefully, "you're not going to end up like your parents. You're going to be better than them, because you're stronger. You're independent and you don't need anyone telling you what to do. But you've got plenty of people you can depend on too. Isn't you first major album coming out soon? Your popularity will skyrocket because of that too. Then what? You've got your friends to rely on, you can always ask for a vacation from Sonika too. And then what? You'll find love, probably, with a guy who likes you back. Someone who doesn't mind you pulling out a knife for him. " That last part was unnecessary, I know that, but it had to be said.

"And…" she calmed, "you can't be that guy?"

"No."

Tei blinked slowly, her hands removed from her face.

"I hate how you chose Rin over me," she began, her voice low, "I hate how she really has nothing, but you like her more. I hate how she's completely oblivious to the amount of power you have."

"I know."

Tei stared at me hopelessly, her hand trailing to her coat pocket. Nervously, I stared at it, knowing exactly what she had in there. Noticing, she reached inside, her hands closing around a handle.

"You're afraid of me."

"A little," I admitted, my eyes glued to her pocket.

"You don't plan on hiding anything, do you?" she suddenly sneered and shifted forwards. Faster than I could think, a lethal knife had aimed itself between my eyes, only an inch away from my skin. I stumbled back quickly, nearly tripping over myself in shock.

"Tei!" I gasped, seeing her advance.

She laughed, her grip changing on the handle and lowered it so that the tip was level with my abdomen. I kept stepping back as she approached, a sadistic smile on her face.

"I've spent so much time, worrying about you. Waiting for you, Len" she snarled, "I should end it _now_. I don't want my hard work to waste!"

"W-wait," I stammered, holding an arm up, "don't get any closer, Tei."

"Thank you, Len, it was nice, while it lasted," and then, just as I'm ready to scream and alert whoever was left in school, Tei flings the knife.

…And it lands harmlessly in the ground in front of me. Staring at it, my heart begins to hammer in dizzying relief. I hang my mouth, not sure if I should scream or collapse.

Either way, I really hoped that she missed on purpose.

"Th-that's a bad joke," I told her. She shrugs.

"I'm moving up to Hokkaido," Tei easily changes the subject, "before the release of my album."

"Huh? What-? Um- right," I cleared my throat, a little unnerved. Slowly, the information reaches my brain, "uh, why, though, so suddenly?"

"To clear a few rumors," she said, chuckling dryly, "I got on the press's bad side after my, ah, little _slip _about our 'relationship'. They weren't too happy about me when they caught me lying. They dug up stuff like 'Sukone has a Cucumber Fetish!' or 'Tei Practices Deadly Knife Games!' And I needed a break. Plus, anything else gets out, I won't have any fans left to buy my new album."

"So you're moving _north_," I swallowed, still not completely okay with the fact that she had nearly swung a butcher's knife at me. And she's still laughing.

"Yeah, so I'm not going to be seeing you anymore. Neither you nor Rin," she finished, "unless it's work related."

"Oh so-"

"I wanted to make you my boyfriend, and then I could've taken you up there with me," she gave me a small look. "I'll forgive if you want to go with me now."

"No… I can't," I casually kept my foot near the knife, in case she decided to turn on me again.

"Hmph," she sniffed, "I figured. I guess, that means, she wins this time."

"Uh, sorry," I apologized lamely.

"Doesn't matter, I've always known you were pretty slow anyways."

Thanks.

"Tei, we can still be friends-"

"Maybe," she gave me a long, scrutinizing look, "but one day, I'll become more powerful than you, and don't you regret not taking your chance with me."

"Sure," I agreed. Though I seriously doubted that she would be better than me. I had my own _company_.

She stared at me, her red eyes piercing through me before she closed them, a deep breath leaving her.

"Hm, then I guess, this is good-bye," Tei turned around, her hair fluttering dramatically. "I won't see you for a while after this."

"You're leaving already?"

"You can stop me."

"But you forgot your, um, knife," tentatively, I lifted the weapon, careful to keep the thing from pointing at either of us.

"Keep it!" she told me, waving an arm, "it's a departing gift."

"Oh... thanks," it's the thought that counts. "Well then…"

"Bye Len."

"Yeah, bye Tei. Good luck in Hokkaido," I waved as she walked away, her hands behind her back.

"You know, it's good thing I lost you, I think, helped me realize how much I don't need you."

Well.

By the time she was really gone from view, I let out a long sigh of relief. I didn't realize how tense I was until I felt all the pressure leave my body. I gripped the knife, not really sure what to do with it as I carefully tucked it in my bag. I really hope it doesn't tear anything in there.

For some reason, I was feeling a lot happier. As if some kind of stress had finally gone away.

_Wait_. No I'm _not_. A lot of things happened last night, painfully important things, that Rin didn't even bother to mention. What is she? A sadist or a masochist? Jeez, this girl, it's like she plans on shutting me out of my own problems.

Marching back to the front of the school, the door swung open spontaneously and Rin jumped out into the sun, stretching widely. I stared at her.

"Ah~ if I hear Dell crack another one of his jokes, I'll seriously grind one of his cigarettes into his eye," she sighed. I scoffed loudly, getting her attention.

"That's _rude_," I told her as she whirled around, "and how'd you get out early anyways?"

"Oh, you're still here," she gave me a long look. "I only had to finish my test, I didn't have to stay the whole hour."

"It wouldn't kill you to be nicer… I was waiting for you like a good friend," I crossed my arms. She rolled her eyes, walking over to flick my hair.

"You were the one who got me detention in the first place!"

"Still mad about that?"

"_Yes_."

"Well I'm sorry- hey! Where are you running to?"

"Miku's!" she told me, not slowing down, "I'm late!"

Obviously.

"Wait! Rin!" I clamped down on her wrist, pulling her back. She yelped and turned to me, snatching back her arm.

"What?! I'm late!" she snapped. I glared at her.

"So? We're going to talk."

"Is it important?"

"Extremely," I pulled her along so that the remaining couples wouldn't hear us. After we were a few feet away, I let go and gave her another long look. "Tei was just talking with me."

The effect was instantaneous. All of her anger-frustration, whatever-vanished along with the color of her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she stopped walking.

"She was _here_?"

"Yes, but that's not the point," I leaned in, scowling, "the point is, she had you at _knife-point_, last night and you didn't bother to mention it." Rin flinched, averting her eyes.

"She told you that?"

"Obviously," I growled, "I want to know why you didn't tell me."

"Well, it's not like she cut me..." Rin muttered. I gripped her shoulder, making her look at me.

"No, but she would have if 'some woman' didn't stop her!" I snapped, "Tei doesn't show her knife for nothing, she was really planning to do something to you!"

"Even so," she shivered, but then gave me a strong look, "if I did tell you, what would you have done?"

"Call her mother, call my father, call _her _immediately!"

"Len! Calm down! It was all yesterday, you can't change it!" she snapped.

"Yeah but, next time you have to tell me these things!"

"Why should I?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Hm, gee, I don't know," Rin glared at me, "so that you wouldn't be such a worry-wort, probably!"

"Is there something in worrying- _seriously?_ You're going to pull my hair _now?_"

"You look funny when you're mad," she huffed, "you need to seriously calm down."

"But-"

"Okay! I'm sorry, next time I'll tell you, probably," she frowned, "if you don't blow up like this. It's seriously frustrating, I could hate you for it."

"Whatever."

But despite her apparent hate for me, she let me follow her to her work. Though she kept abusing me the whole way through.

"Why are you so against my hair!?" I groaned, untying and tying my ponytail again.

"It's girly," she stuck her tongue out, pushing me through the crowd as a shield. I winced as someone's elbow hit my ribs.

"Hey! Careful- Rin! Stop pushing me!" I caught my hair band as it fell, glaring at her over my shoulder. She gave me an equal look before giving me one more shove into a painfully familiar shop. I flinched, seeing the burst of color. Behind me, Rin cursed.

"_Pirates_," she hissed, staring at the scanty outfits of her co-workers. I snickered and got kicked in the leg, again.

"Stop hitting me!" I snapped.

"Then stop being so stupid!" she retorted, guiding me all the way to the backroom. My stomach sunk at the thought of seeing Miku again. Especially back here. Rin turned me to the changing room, giggling as we found the teal woman sitting in there. A feeling of dread filled over me and I shrunk a bit. Rin, though, kept behind me. "Miku! Look who I brought!"

"_Oh_, Kagamine," looking up from papers, the older woman eyed me.

I don't like the way she's smiling at me.

"Uh. Hey there-"

"Why don't we dress you up as a pirate today?" she giggled, interrupting me. I paled.

"No thank you-"

"Well for leaving Rin so coldly," she stood up, looking awfully intimidating with her Captain's hat. "Don't you deserve some punishment?"

"…" why are all the girls so against me? Must be their way of showing love, but seriously...

"Oh and Rin, don't think I'm letting you off the hook for being late just because you brought your boyfriend today."

Wait.

"You used me as a distraction!?" I accused, glaring at Rin who froze up from getting her cosplay.

"Uh… no…"

"Come here you-"

"Oh, wait a minute Len," Miku grabbed my arm, stopping me from wringing Rin's neck.

"What?" I snapped, but then shrunk at the almost too happy expression on her face.

"Don't be like that! I just wanted to congratulate you!" she giggled.

"On?"

"Well, a little bunny told me that you finally manned up and confessed to Rin!"

I heard 'the little bunny' yelp behind me.

Face heating up, I turned again, but she had already hid behind the stall door.

"_Rin_," I seethe, burning to my ears, "did you tell _everyone_?"

"What are you getting mad for?" Miku laughed and pulled me away, "it's a great thing! Though you are such a coward for waiting this long."

"I had problems to deal with!" I defended, "it's not like I wanted to wait so long to-"

"D'aww, hear that Rinny? I told you he wanted to tell you all along," she sing-songed. My heart jumped.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" I screeched.

"Tell me, Len," Miku was enjoying this a little too much, "was it love at first sight? Or was it a long term thing? Oh, I know Rinny isn't sweet sometimes, but you know how cute she is right? Did you know that she was your true love when you first saw her?"

"Stop it!" I pried her off, "that's none of your business!"

"When it's Rin, it'll always be my business!" she laughed, the feather on her hat quivering violently. And then, her face turned dark, her smile grew sinister. "Oh dear, I just remember, you're leaving with Rin, aren't you?"

"So?"

"And how old are you now, Kagamine?"

"Fifteen…?" I stared at her as she burst out into a fit of giggles. "What are you doing?"

"Well, like every healthy teenage boy out there," Miku grinned, "have you had any, ahem, _lewd_ thoughts about my Rinny?"

Ship.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You're blushing! You're blushing!"

"Am not-"

"Len's in denial! Oh you perverted boy, I knew you were-"

"Okay Miku!" from the stall, an irritated Rin came out, turning her boss around, "now you're getting embarrassing."

"Oh? So you know about these habits of his, Rin? Naughty, naughty."

"Out!" closing the door behind the cackling teal, Rin breathe heavily, smacking her face angrily. "I knew taking you here would be a bad idea…"

"She's crazy…" I mumbled, looking away to keep my face from burning anymore. "She's so out of it…"

"I _know_," Rin groaned, "I'm almost sorry for you."

"What do you mean almost?" I scoffed, "you can't still be mad-"

"It was my first detention _and _you were scolding me too!"

"It's not the end of the world!" I yelped, finding her ready to hit me again. "Okay! Okay! Sorry!"

"Really, you're just as insane as her," Rin dropped her fist, rolling her eyes with a smile. Taking this as a sign of forgiveness, I relaxed and stepped back.

"Thanks, you're not so normal yourself," I teased, making her snort.

"What're you talking about? If I remember, you used called me 'Common Girl' all the time; out of all you crazies, I'm the most ordinary."

"Yeah, I called you that _before _you came and started punching me, normal girls wouldn't dare harm my beautiful-_ow_! See!" I winced as she pulled hard at my bangs, a tell-tale scowl on her face.

"I haven't touch your face yet!" she pointed out, letting go of my hair.

"You've slapped me before!"

"_Once_," Rin brushed it off, marching off to the mirror where she began fixing her vest. "And it wasn't that bad."

"It was in front of all those fan girls…" I remembered, rubbing my cheek.

"Yep, and they still haven't forgiven me for it, so stop being a baby," Rin straightened herself, looking at herself uncertainly. "Tch, am I even wearing this right?"

"Who knows, you always look funny- kidding! It was a joke!" I stepped back as she extended an arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Idiot, I wasn't going to hit you," she snorted, "here." In her hand, she held a black bandanna. I stared at it and took it cautiously, a bit suspicious.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

"Eat it, obviously," she huffed sarcastically, "I just need help putting it in my hair. I never understood how to."

"And you think I do?" I looked at the square cloth and back at her.

"Well, you seemed like someone who might, considering you're the one who goes on about fashion and stuff like a girl."

"So you're a guy now-"

"-_Funny_, Len," she glared at me, "just give it back if you don't know how, I'll tie it around my arm or something."

"No, I know how, I'm just taking in that _you're _asking _me _for help," I grinned slyly.

"You know what, I don't want your help anymore," she reached for the bandanna, but I held it above her reach.

"Quit being ungrateful," I steered her back to the mirror, folding the bandanna on the vanity table.

"I'm not ungrateful…" she grumbled, but watches me anyways.

"And you say I'm too prideful," I snickered as I held up the result. She scowled.

"You _are_," holding her hair up for me, I tied it around her neck, "conceited brat."

"I'm not a brat, I'm probably older than you!"

"What proof do you have of that!?"

"When's you're birthday?" I spun her around to look her in the eye, and to see her hair.

"December 30th," she replied, glaring at me. I smirked.

"I was born on the 27th," I laughed as she puffed up.

"Three days, Len! That's not a big of deal!"

"Yes it is, I've lived longer than you by three days!" I stared at her forehead, frowning when I realized it was crooked.

"Oh yeah, three days, whoop-dee-do, it doesn't prove anything!" Rin stared as I began messing with her bangs, "hey! What are-"

"Don't move!" I barked. "Jeez, your hair is impossible, is that why you keep it pinned up?"

"Well duh," she stared at my face, apparently not able to look anywhere else. Not that I could blame her, of course, my face _is _pretty enchanting.

"Okay."

"I'm done?" she twisted her head back to look.

"Wait, Rin!" I quickly clasped the sides of her face, not wanting to ruin the shape her bangs were in. Startled, she looked up at me, her eyes wide with alarm as I forced her head to look up. "I need your clips, or maybe pins would work better. _Something _to keep your bangs up."

"Uh-huh."

"Hm? What?"

"Oh! Nothing, it's just..." she shook her head, messing her bangs even further. I scowled, leaning closer.

"What the _heck_," I snapped, combing her hair again, "I had it perfect too!"

"Sorry..." she uttered, sounding oddly soft. I stopped for a moment to look at her, almost shocked at how wide her eyes were getting.

"Rin?"

She staring at me, but not with her usual scowl or smirk, actually, she looked rather lost for once. I raised an eyebrow, moving my hands, and then I was aware of her own fingers gripping my blazer. Confused, I instinctively leaned down even lower just as she was tilting up, and then her eyes were so close I could almost see myself in her pupils. Why were her eyes so bright in the first place? And pretty. A strange feeling of desire stirred in me; something I've never felt before. It was like- almost like I wanted to hold her as close to me as possible. Our forehead touched and her eyes began to close, by instinct rather than thought, I was already leaning down.

"Ahem," and then it was all over. We jumped apart violently. I tripped over a box and landed on my behind as Rin leaned on the mirror behind her, her face dark scarlet. We both turned to the doorway to see a very smug looking Miku. "I wondered what was taking so long."

"It's not-"Rin started, shaking her head furiously. I got ready to agree with her.

"I know, I stopped you two before anything yummy happened," she giggled, leaning on the door, "we're busy, and I need you out there, not smooching with your boyfriend."

"Okay! Okay!" blushing red, Rin stormed outside, not even bothering to look back at me. Not that I was paying any attention to that, I was too busy trying to settle my heart. I didn't do anything and it felt like I've ran a mile.

"Now, now, Kagamine," Miku watched me, snickering, "no need to look so disappointed."

"Shut up."

For the rest of Rin's shift, I stayed in the back. I didn't really need to look at her, especially after that. So I sat there, my hands holding my chin, thinking about what the _heck _I was doing.

Plus, wasn't she the one who started leaning in first? Jeez, and then I was caught… by her… eyes. Yeah. Totally.

Ship.

This is her fault, completely. I am not to blame.

"Len!"

I jumped, looking up to find a very calm looking Rin by the door.

"Oh, you're done?" keeping my voice level, I watched as she nodded and entered the changing stall.

"Hey, do you want to go to Miki's house for dinner?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh come on," Rin stepped out again, dressed in her uniform, "her mom is the best cook ever, you'll love it."

"But it's _Redhead_," I groaned, following her out of the room.

"I'm sure she likes you that much too," she snorted, "but, she won't be as crazy if her parents are around."

"…Are you even giving me a choice?"

"Not really."

Figured.

"Is the food good?"

"Best you'll ever have."

"Fine," I gave in, shaking my head tiredly. "Whatever, as long as both of you don't try to kill me."

"Deal!" she laughed as we exited the café. Behind us, Miku was locking up.

"Okay you little sweeties!" she called to us, "now you can go kiss each other all you want, alright?"

I looked away, my face burning up. Rin purposely scooted away from me, turning around quickly.

"Just stop already!" she shrieked. Miku's laughed kept with us even as we entered the neighborhood. An awkward silence kept between us, a thick tension as I try to keep myself as composed as possible. Part of me wants to go running home and curl in a ball and the other part… wants to start giggling like a first grader.

I don't _know_. Don't look at me like _that_. Go ask my... hormones.

"So," I coughed, trying to break the silence, "what are Redhead's parents like?"

"Oh," Rin avoids my look, "they're really nice. Her mom, Teto, is a culinary artist but she has no job. Her dad, Ted, works in an office. They're really great, you're going to love them."

"I see," and conversation end. Great.

"Um Len," Rin coughed loudly, "sorry about earlier. I think I forced you to do that, really…"

"It's fine," I shrugged, "nothing happened in the end."

"…You sound disappointed…"

"Wha- I am _not_!"

"You're a pervert-"

"_You _started it!"

"You went along with it!"

"Stopping blaming me! I didn't do anything!"

Rin ignored me, walking up to Redhead's house easily. I sighed and trudged after her, rubbing my forehead.

So much for awkward tension.

"Rin! Len! You're here!" after Rin's knocking, Redhead herself came to open the door. She looked at the both of us and stared at me for a while. "Hey, Len, I won't hurt you and you don't do anything to me, okay?"

"I know my manners," I grumbled. Rin stepped on my foot.

"Don't worry," she touched Redhead on the shoulder, "I'll watch him."

"I'm not five."

"Shush."

"Well then!" Redhead grinned, "welcome!" She politely stepped inside, waving us into her house. I breathe in the scent of fresh bread, a warm buttery smell on my tongue.

"It's like a bakery, huh?" Rin nudged me as we took off our shoes.

"Nice," I complimented, breathing deeply. My stomach growled loudly in response and I turned away scowling as Rin snorted.

"We'll be eating soon," she reassured with a grin. I gave her a look.

"Good evening Rin," a deep voice came from my right, making me jump. A tall, long-haired man stood up from his seat. He wore a business suit and glasses, but he was smiling, at least. He glanced at me, "and who are you?"

"Hey Ted!" Rin greeted, "this is…"

"Len Kagamine," I shook his hand. He looked at me for a long time.

"Oh, Leon Kagamine's son," he rumbled, "nice to meet you."

"You too Mr… Kasane," yeah, totally remembered her last name.

"Ted," he corrected, "it's fine, since you're a close friend of Rin's,"

"Are you the boy living with Rin?" a new voice came from the kitchen. Another red-haired woman peeked from around the corner, her hair curling on either side of her head. "Whoa! It's that famous singer, Miki! Nice catch, Rin! You've got a cute one!"

"Teto!" Rin hissed.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Redhead swung her arm around her, "aren't you two dating yet?"

We exchanged a glance.

"Not yet," I answered, earning a swift punch from a pink Rin.

"What do you mean not _yet_? Just a plain _no_, would've been fine!"

"Rin's in denial, you see," Redhead explained. Rin elbowed her too.

"Such friends," Teto laughed, disappearing behind the wall, "everyone sit down! It's getting late so let's hurry and eat, okay? It's special tonight; steak and potatoes!"

"I love you Teto!~"

"Rin that's my- wait!" I nearly tripped as she began to drag me towards the table, sitting me down impatiently.

"Poor guy, he'll be eaten by both of them," Ted sighed as he walked in, eyeing me with fake sympathy.

"Nah, Rin would just hog him- ow!"

"Why do you get to hit her?" I hissed to Rin. She smiled.

"Because their used to me. You're a new guest and need to leave a good impression."

Right.

"Okay! Everyone get ready!" Teto came inside the dining room, her hands laden with plates. Rin, like a dog, sat erect and alert, her eyes in combat with the steak. I sniffed at the food and my stomach let another roaring growl.

"Shut _up_," I snapped to it, embarrassed when everyone else started snickering.

"It's okay Len! Teto's cooking has that effect on everyone," Ted laughed as the food was set. "Eat as much as you want!"

You didn't need to tell Rin twice.

Before I had even touched the potatoes, Rin had her plates stacked high with meat. I stared.

"You can't eat all that," I gaped.

"Watch me," and then she proceeded to stuff her face like a starving primate. Charming.

But, the food really was good. Better than Rin's rocks or whatever. The meat was soft and juicy and the potatoes were great. Though, with Rin's savage snarling next to me, my appetite dropped. Redhead noticed this and snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Rin, find your dignity," she reminded. The blonde paid no mind, though, and kept inhaling food as if it were her addiction.

"That's not human," I muttered, swallowing whatever food I had left. Redhead on the other side of me snorted.

"That's your girlfriend."

"Not even."

"Then what's she to you?"

"A friend, obviously."

"Hm? Don't you know that you two have mutual feelings for each other?" she smirked, "Rin told me you confessed first."

"So?" I scowled, taking another piece of steak.

"So? _So_, you two should be staring into each other's eyes every waking moment," Redhead shoved me a little. "And you can do that, since you live with each other and all."

"I'm sorry, we're not like you and Piko."

"You two are so slow, really," she sighed and continued to eat, "hurry up and move on already!"

"It's complicated," I grumbled as I drank my water.

"You're just too shy to ask her, even though you have nothing to be afraid of."

"…" I drank deeper, "when I confessed, she laughed at me."

"_Pfft, _seriously?" Redhead chortled and raised her voice. "Rin! You cruel, cruel girl! How could you be so mean to Lenny?"

"Be quiet!" I hissed. "And don't call me that!"

"What'd I do?" Rin eyed us suspiciously.

"You gave Len trauma! Now he won't ask you-"

"Please, don't continue," I butt in, ignoring the look from Rin.

"What?"

"Nothing, just keep eating," I shoved my plate away, sulking into my water.

"Whatever," she kept her eyes on me, eating with much less energy. Next to me, Redhead started laughing.

"Oh, aren't they cute, dear?" Teto giggled, watching us in amusement. Ted grunted.

"Absolutely squish-able."

"Len, eat more, I'm not cooking anything when we get home."

"Rin is planning to let you eat her instead-"

"Miki, _shush_."

I sighed, exasperated, and chewed on one of the soft potatoes. You know, I just want to go home. I've got a knife flung at me today, I'm feeling pretty worn down.

"Aw, is little Lenny-kins tired?"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, we did sleep late last night, both of us," Rin gave me a sidelong look. "I slept in class, though, so I'm not too tired."

"Oh?" Redhead looked sly, "What did you two _do _last night that kept you up so long?"

Seriously? _Seriously?_

"Miki, table manners please," Ted hummed, though he didn't look in the least bit disturbed by his daughter's words.

"Sorry Dad- Rin! You're blushing! I knew it! What did you two do?"

"Of course I'm blushing! You're so embarrassing!" Rin rubbed her face. "We didn't do _anything_, I just got home late from work. That's _all_."

"And Len? What's your excuse?"

"She left me at home with no food for _hours_," I grumbled, "of course I couldn't sleep."

"That's _it?_"

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'" Rin snapped.

"Ugh," Redhead put her head on the table, "you guys are such kill-joys."

"It's not like you do much with Piko, too!" I shot back, half-heartedly eating whatever was left of my potatoes.

"Shut up, he and I are a completely different type of couple."

"Right."

"Oh that was good food," Rin sighed in relief, leaned back heavily on her chair, "I love your cooking, Teto."

"Thank you Rin," the lady smiled, "are you going to be leaving now?"

"I'd like to stay longer but it's getting late and Len and I need a lot of sleep to make up for yesterday," she nodded, "thank you for feeding us."

"No problem, it's more fun when I have to cook a big meal," Teto smiled at us.

"Miki, why don't you take them outside?" Ted licked his fingers, standing up. "Rin's right, but it is Saturday tomorrow so-"

"Yeah! Stay over!"

"Wouldn't that be nice?" Rin yawned, pulling herself up. "But we can't, plus Len's here, can't leave him in the house alone tonight."

"Oh? Got something sweet planned for him, Rinny?"

"Just drop it," I growled.

"Good night Rin! Nice to meet you Len!" Teto beamed at us as we were leaving. Ted echoed her, his glasses on properly as waved at us,

"Bye Teto! Bye Ted!" Rin called, then elbowed me.

"Thank you for dinner," I grinned before hissing to her, "I would've done it _without _your elbow."

"Yeah, well, just to be sure."

"Your faith in me is astounding."

"Hahaha, don't say 'astounding' like the smart person I know you aren't."

"Mean."

Redhead, laughing, pushed us out of the door, the cool air replacing the warm home smell.

"Rin, Len, you have to promise me you'll do something worthwhile tonight," she giggled.

"Miki, stop with your strange fantasies," Rin mumbled.

"They aren't fantasies if they come true," she insisted, but before we could say anything else, she slipped back inside. "Well, have a _very _splendid night you two." And then she closed the door, leaving us to translate her words.

"Let's just go home…"

"Yeah…"

At that moment, my phone started to ring. Rin looked at me in confusion, but I only returned her look. No one has called me in a while, and there isn't a person I know who would call me this late.

"Hello?" I put the cell to my ear, "who is it?"

[Mr. Len,] growled a familiar voice. I blinked, exchanged a glance with a curious Rin, and turned back to my phone. [I work for Kagamine Co.]

"I know, I recognize your voice," I swallowed, "what do you want?"

[I have a message from your father,] the man said, sparking my interest.

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

[He wants you to visit the house tomorrow,] he paused, [and he said to bring Ms. Rin Shion with you.] I gave her a look.

"Did he say why?"

[No.]

"…Do I have a choice?"

[No.]

"Alright, we'll be there then," I sighed, "are you bringing a car?"

[Yes, you'll picked up at eight o'clock in the morning. Be prepared,] on the other end, there was a ruffle of paper, [have a good evening, Mr. Len.]

"Yeah, sure," I hung up quickly and sighed again.

"What was it?"

"Oh well…" I put my phone away, "we don't have plans for tomorrow, do we?"

"No, Miku is letting me off too," Rin stared at me, "why?"

"Nothing really just," I shoved my hands in my pockets, "we kind of have to visit my private estate."

…

"Your _what_?"

* * *

><p><strong>~End Chapter 22~<strong>

**Honestly, I finished this yesterday morning, but I wanted to wait and update on my actual birth date. So it's like midnight where I'm at, and I'm exhausted, but I'm happy.**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**What is this? I'm updating twice in the same month? **_**What**_**? How is that possible? I didn't even have to work so hard, I was procrastinating just as much as usual. How strange this is indeed.**

**Well. Let's not question this stroke of good luck and move on to the reviews, shall we?**

**Konjiki No Yami- I did plan for her to be more violent than usual last chapter but… Maybe I overdid it, sorry!**

**Hime-chan- I didn't expect everyone to know, so it's alright! And thank you so much for reviewing! I hope this update was fast enough for you!**

**TheAwesomeOne334- I miss you, Emily! It's not even funny. I will haunt you for the rest of your life, giving you joy when you least expect it, I swear. Anyhow… What do you mean 'baby'? I'm older than you! Haha, don't forget to call, okay?**

**TimusVPF- Hahaha… I knew something was funny about that sentence… I do have a tendency to mistake past and present tense sometimes, so thanks for catching that! I'll be sure to fix it once I get around to editing the chapter. As always, I'm grateful for your revisions!**

**MizuneMinamiki- Quite a long stream of reviews you gave! Haha, thanks for your support *takes cookie* and I hope you didn't have to read this whole story again this time around. You made me really happy with all your reviews, really, and even though you didn't have to review every other chapter, you did, and made me smile each time. Thank you so much for your time!**

**WondersOfChocolate- a-aira? Is that you? Woah! You got an account! Great! Haha, and you totally read my mind with the weak vamp!Len and sadistic!Rin, I was actually planning to do something like that! Maybe. If I feel motivated enough. Hehe. Now, as for Rei, maybe he'll be back maybe he won't be *mysterious shrug* we'll have to see, won't we? Haha, you're absolutely amazing! Really one of my favorite reviewers, thanks for making me feel so happy!**

**BlowMeAKiss- Here's to hoping that a quick update doesn't make a bad chapter, haha. I'm only capable of writing sarcastic humor, so all my stories has enough of that. Glad you liked it! Thank you for telling me happy birthday, too! With all the reviews I got, it was one of my best birthdays. Oh, and as for Rin's behavior, I was trying to make her ruder than normal, but I did overdo it a bit. Thanks for telling me!**

**x-ElliKagami-x- I want a can of pepper spray, I've always wanted to know what it tasted like. Anyhow! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm thinking that this one answers a few of your concerns. Haha, as always, thank you for your review!**

**Wisarute7- Nooooo! This is a really fast update! Don't let Tei eat me! Haha, love you, Mai!**

**MochiLovesGilbert- Glad you liked my story! (and I hope you got your steak) This update was a lot faster than usual, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Guest- Annoyed with you? Seriously? Doubt it, since you're such a great reviewer. Hehe, updating was basically my birthday present to myself since I actually enjoy updates just as much as my readers. As for Miki, I actually alternate between Vocaloids for the best friend role. The role of an antagonist, however, I keep with Tei since it fits her so well and I love it. Haha, Thank you for your reviews as always! (And I'll think about that vampire fic, it really sounds like fun)**

**PerfectAngel98- Gah! I haven't reviewed your stories in so long! Forgive me, I've been so busy lately- that's a bad excuse. Sorry! I really do read your chapters, I'm just a lazy butt. I still love your stories completely, I promise to review more by your next updates! Anyways… Thanks so much for coming onto my stories, it's a real honor. I'll be a better reader and review next time, haha. Thanks for your review!**

**Maharlxlaharal- Mature? Me? I'm glad you think so! Anyhow, your words are always so uplifting, especially when you say things like that. When I've got friends and readers like this, I just keep smiling, you know? Ah, now I sound like a sappy anime girl. But seriously, I'm extremely happy, thanks for everything.**

**MAOwarrior- I'm honored that you think so! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you!**

**TeamKagamineForever- I'm going to miss Tei too, for now, I'll make sure to squeeze her into some of my other stories. She's too chaotic to exclude. As for Rin and Len, even they can't deny the truth, right? Haha, I'm going to miss ALL of the characters of this story. This is the first time I've tried character building and complex emotions so I'm so glad that the results are decent at least. Anyhow, looks like I'm younger than most people on this site. Ah well, I'm still growing. (Or I hope so… If I was this short forever, I'll never survive high school.)**

**Nutella Hoarder- Hey, has Hitler ever been successful in stealing **_**your **_**Nutella? Ahem. I couldn't resist. **_**Moving on**_**, I have a habit of underestimating your drawing skills, so we're even. Ha, that was a fun night, talking about fanfiction and whatever else we kept sidetracking to. Thank you for your support, Steffy!... And it's Chu-Chow…**

**ZameZelder- You're welcome and thank you for your review! I hope this update was early enough!**

**SilverYowane- Well, here's a fast update. Haha, well faster than usual. Sorry for the suspense!**

**Tacypoc- sorry for giving you a near heart-attack… Had to put some suspension to make up for all the fun. Hehe, your review was fun, thanks for it! Make sure to get a good night's rest though, alright?**

**iHasRainbows- Everyone's waiting for that kiss. Don't worry! It's going to be… soon. Haha… The irony…Ahem. Keep reading! Hopefully, I won't disappoint you!**

**Anthaesa- No! Not the leek! Please have mercy! Haha, here's your update! And don't worry, the Earth will have to work much harder to make **_**me **_**disappear!**

**YumeHoshi32- Originally, I did have onigiri and bento put in there but due to some awkward conversations with a good friend of mine, I decided to change it. Sorry if it bothers you! I just… well… Thanks for your review! I hope the rest of the story makes up for my decisions to change…**

**TheQueenOfBlossom- Updated as fast as I could! Haha, I'm glad you like my sadistic humor, I only cause pain for your happiness (:**

**Guest- Gay Piko doesn't really fit in my mind. It's amusing but… strange. Then again, I'm not much of a Yaoi enthusiast so… Anyways, thank you so much for your praise! I'm not sure about being better than pros, but I definitely strive for it. Also, you seem smart enough to write story (as in, you know proper spelling and grammar) so I'm sure whatever story you have will be fine. Once you get over your laziness, publish a story! People on are really nice. Thanks for your review!**

**BattyCrash- Naty17's a really nice gal, isn't she? Being put on the same level as her is really uplifting, thanks so much for your review!**

**Jessi-chan9867- Thank you! Don't worry about late reviewing, it's not nearly as bad as late updating. Plus, any review at **_**all **_**regardless of how late it is always puts me in a good mood. Haha, thanks so much for liking my story! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Ownitlikeaboss- Don't you love that one pestering, evil, conniving friend? Haha, for Rin and Len's relationship including confrontation with Papa Kagamine, this chapter will cover it! Somewhat. Thank you for your review!**

** Phew. So many reviews. You guys are smothering me, in a good way. I love you all!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin.<strong>

These past few days, my nerves have been running very, very thin. Not that it should be a surprise, considering all these situations that I've been having to pull myself out of. It's tiring and downright _unfair_. Why is everything so hard to deal with nowadays?

Len, on the other hand, thinks I'm just sensitive because I'm on my period. Which I'm not.

I've been extremely _stressed_, is all. I haven't really been mentally well since Tei; I can't even pick up a knife without flinching. It's like she's around every corner, watching me, and that kind of pressure is enough to make me want to go curl up in my closet and bite my nails. And if that's not worrying enough, I go and try to kiss Len. Randomly. At work. And Miku stopped us.

I wanted to die after that.

It was- He just looked really… attractive for a minute, alright? He was already too close for my comfort and I had a good look at his face and I practically got punched in the stomach with his pheromones. I couldn't help myself and I'm kind of afraid to admit what would've happened if Miku hadn't come and stopped me. But then again, thanks to that, I've been-

Never mind.

_Anyhow_. As I was saying, I've been extremely stressed in the last few days and it didn't really help when a gorgeous limousine pulled up on my driveway and took us away at eight in the morning. Len took this all pretty well, not looking in the least bit uncomfortable. But it's really no surprise that I became a ball of unending nerves in the process.

The seats in there were abnormal. They don't face the _front _like normal cars. _Why is that?_

"A car ride in this deadly trap was one thing," I grumbled to Len, trying to fix my new shirt for the sixteenth time. "But having to go stop at some high-end clothing store just to buy me a new outfit is a _completely _different story, Len!"

"Relax, it's not like I made you pay," he leaned back on the seat, looking very pleased with himself, "and I picked out everything, so it's not like you had any trouble."

"Len, I'm asking about _why _you went and bought me stuff! Were my other clothes really that ugly?"

"Well, they weren't bad but-"Len, the fashionista, smirked, "the new clothes were father's idea. Something about thanking you for taking care of me."

"Just paying my bills was enough," I scowled as I worked on flattening my new skirt.

"Of course not! Taking care of someone like me, you deserve a million riches, Rinny!"

"Yeah, you were that much trouble for sure."

"And just as important," he added with a wink. I groaned.

"Your head is even bigger than normal today."

"Maybe," he grinned, nudging me, "hey! Rinny! Smile! You look so tense, I swear you're going to pop."

Nice mental image, Len. Thanks.

"I'm in a limo, wearing expensive clothes and going to your _estate_," I stared at him, "tell me why I _shouldn't _be nervous."

"Because it's just my house."

"No. It's your _mansion_," I accused. "Don't you dare try to dumb it down for me!"

"Thought you could've used some of that mental support."

"Len!"

"You know," he ignored me, "you really suit the rich girl image." He looked over my body with a careful eye. I flushed, scooting away self-consciously.

"Is that a compliment?"

He didn't reply and winked at me instead, turning to the window. I scowled.

My nerves are already out of order and he goes and spews random stuff like that. It doesn't _help_.

"Are you cold, Rin? You're shaking."

"No, I'm fine," I snapped. Len snickered.

"Aw, you're still nervous, aren't you?" he patted my hair, "want me to hold your hand?"

"Yes-I mean, no!" I looked up quickly, catching the amused look on his face, "stop mocking me!"

"Well, at least you're not hitting me like yesterday," he chuckled, "my hair lost some of its luscious volume, thanks to you."

"It wasn't that bad-"

"It was!" he chided. "You're so mean to me!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I rolled my eyes, grinning in spite of myself. Catching my smile, he beamed.

"Feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Huh, you know, it's only when we talk about your sadistic streaks that you start cheering up."

I laughed, elbowing him lightly.

"Don't push it, Lenny."

By the time we pulled into the huge circle driveway, I started to get nervous again, my stomach suddenly uneasy. I gripped the leather seats, trying everything in my power to not pass out. Len noticed this and snorted.

"You look like an angry cat," he teased, poking my shoulder, "just relax! My dad's not _that _bad, the worst he can do is wipe your existence clean-"

"What!?" I jumped, leaping away from his hand. He chuckled, making me flush red.

"I'm joking," Len straightened his face slightly, "but seriously, it'll be fine. I won't let him do that to you."

"_Len_," this was probably his way of getting back at me for yesterday. I know I really deserved it, but _still_. The use of his father's immense power is unfair.

"Yes?" he smiled innocently, "anyways, just don't break anything or say anything stupid and you'll be fine."

"Didn't I already say sorry for yesterday!?" I snapped, my chest pounding because I _know _I'm bound to do one of those.

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't enough," he smirked, "and I'm technically helping you; now you'll know why you got in trouble once we're in there."

Great. Fantastic.

"W-will I have to pay for it?" I wondered, paling, "I don't have any money- You know that!"

"Rin, you know I was kidding the entire time," Len continued to watch my fidgeting in amusement, "you'll be fine. My dad isn't big on ceramics anyways, so there won't be any random pots hanging around."

"But he'll be talking to us right?" I continued. "What will he be talking about? Are we in trouble?"

"For what?"

I stared at him, mentally transferring my thoughts into his brain. My face grew warmer and then he smiled cheekily, understanding.

"We shouldn't be in trouble since he didn't say not to," he shrugged, winking at me. "But he will talk about it, I think." I gaped.

"Why are you so _calm_?"

"Well, it's my home and my dad so…" Len hummed, looking completely at ease. I stared at him, completely befuddled by his behavior. Though, when the limo came to a smooth stop I forgot about it and yelped, my heart leaping out of my chest. Len, still scoffing, looked outside the window. "Finally, we're here."

Forget it, I'm dead. Gone. Forever. I'll be going to my parents now. Yep.

"Mr. Len, Ms. Shion."

I nearly screeched as the door opened, revealing a handsome uniformed man. Len, looking at my expression, put a hand to his mouth, shaking in laughter.

"Come on," he pushed me lightly, his voice strained, "ladies first."

Nervously, I let myself be helped out by the chauffeur-we had a _chauffeur- _careful not to trip over the side of the curb. Not that it mattered since one look of the place had me stumbling forwards anyways. Len came out behind me, just in time to see me fall. He chortled, coming over to help me up.

"You live _here_?" I asked weakly, ignoring his mocking chuckles. He pulled me up, grinning widely.

"Big change from your place, huh?"

"It makes my house look like tent," I gawked, stupefied by the huge structure alone.

It was a huge three-story European-styled house with a beautiful balcony and roman pillars. The front lawn stretched for about twenty feet from the circle driveway-where we currently were- and a solid gate next to the house (mansion) separated the front yard and the backyard. I leaned on Len unconsciously.

This is going to be fun.

"That surprised?" he remarked smugly.

"Just how many people live in there?"

"Well, right now, only my dad," he shrugged, "but we've got fifteen or so servants living in those dorms over there," he pointed to another, smaller building off to the side. I stared.

"This is insane…"

"It's home," he replied jovially. "Come on! Let's go inside!"

"Rich people," I muttered, but let him drag me all the way up to the front porch. There was already a man standing in front of the house, a very familiar looking agent. I swallowed as we approached him, seems like he didn't get any less intimidating.

"Mr. Len," he bowed curtly, "and Ms. Shion. Welcome."

"Hey," Len replied casually, "you're here to let us in?"

Len has to be allowed to go into his own _house_? _What_?

Just as I'm about to ask him, the agent nods and pulls out what looked like a very short bat. Before my little head fantasy of him beating us could finish however, he simply waves the thing around the both of us thoroughly and opens the door. I let out a small sigh of relief.

Metal detector. Right.

My small bit of ease simply washes away though as a burst of cool air brushes my hair back. I look inside of the house-mansion-and my eyes feel like they're going to pop out. Len snickered next to me.

"That's just the lobby," he told me, "most of our guests only stay in this part of the house."

"We'll be staying here?" I asked somewhat hopefully, the thought of going deeper into the cave of riches making my voice crack.

"No, I'm not a guest and you're with me," Len snorted and turned to the man in black, "we're going straight to my father's study, right?"

No.

"That was the plan," he replied, "but something unexpected has come up and he can't avoid it. For the time being, the two of you will wait in Mr. Len's room."

"Oh, that works too," Len turns to me, grinning. I don't return the smile, lost in my own daze. He sobered a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, Rin, are you okay with that?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! Sure, uh, it's your house," I laughed a bit too loudly, I quickly corrected myself, clearing my throat. He gives me a strange look before nodding to the agent who bowed.

"I will take my leave now; there's an assignment I have to complete. Mr. Len, you are to go to the second floor only until you are called for," he straightened his back, "good afternoon, Mr. Len, Ms. Shion."

"Bye," Len dismissed him as I continued to take in the foreign words he had just said. When the agent was gone, Len stretched and stared at me. "Alright, Rin! Ground rules."

"Huh?" I stared at him, momentarily snapped out of my panic. He grinned.

"My house, my rules," he mocked and I frowned immediately. He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "When I'm in your house, I obey your rules-"

"-No you don't-"

"-For the most part," he added and continued before I could interrupt him again, "anyways! Not that you're here, in my humble abode, you are going to follow some rules too."

Humble abode? Funny. This humble abode has a flat screen T.V. taller than me in the guest area.

"Alright, what are they?" I crossed my arms. Len cleared his throat professionally, straightening his back.

"Number one!" he barked. "No wandering on your own! If I can get lost in here then I don't really want to know what'll happen to you if you're alone."

"Done. I wasn't planning on going on an adventure anyhow," I nodded.

"Number two!" Len stifled a smile. "You are to listen to me infallibly."

"No."

"Let me explain!" he didn't miss a single beat and began to pace, "there are many things you do and don't do in this house. As long as you listen to me, though, you'll be perfectly fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him, seeing that he was clearly enjoying this.

"Don't think I'll be the idiot to jump off a cliff if you tell me to, though."

"Fair enough," he grinned and then straightened his face. "And number three! You are to relax completely!" My scowl deepened.

"Easier said than done," I remarked, but seeing Len's humorously stern face, I snapped. "It's not like I want to kill myself with stress!" His look hardened and I huffed, "_fine_, I'll try. Happy?"

"Good, now any questions?" he asked, brightening up. I smiled, pointing at the lobby.

"Can we stay in here?"

"Nope!"

Sighing in defeat, I complied, following him slowly out of the guest area and towards the huge marble staircase. I hesitated, noting how the rails were trimmed in what seemed like gold. I gave Len one last pleading look.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Rule number two!" he reminded smugly and I glared at him. After managing to fully coax me up the stairs, Len led me confidently through the second floor. Though, I was too busy trying to see everything at once to be able to catch up to his ridiculously fast pace. I've never walked in a house that felt so… Modern.

The floor was covered with crisp, blinding white carpet that felt stiff and firm under my shoes. The walls were all made of some sort of milky glass; you could see the colors of the rooms inside, but not the actually objects. Screens and monitors were placed in frames as we walked in the hallways, each displaying different information like weather forecast or time or even servant schedules…

I wish I brought a camera with me; I swear my eyes will not be able to take in all these sights. Plus, I'm sure Miki would get a kick out of this house.

Len kept his hand on my shoulder, helping me move around while I was too busy gaping at every feature in the hall.

"Technically," he told me, shaking me from my awe, "this floor is all mine."

"_What_?" I turned to him. His smile broadened.

"I only use two rooms though," he nodded ahead of us, "my little music room and my bedroom."

"Th-then what are all these other rooms for?" I pointed at the doors that surrounded us. Len shrugged.

"Some of them are guest rooms," he pointed to a few ahead of us, "and those are entertainment rooms. You know, movies, games, computers all that stuff."

"Don't say that so casually!" I scolded half-heartedly. He gave me a look which I returned. "What? No normal person can say that so easily."

"Yeah, well, it's good to have money- and here's my bedroom!" he stopped, turning me sharply into the right, nearly smacking me face first into the white door. I opened it slowly, not sure what to expect.

And, well, it certainly defined Len, that's for sure.

It was a big, airy room with walls filled with his own posters and Kagamine brand-name merchandise. Just by going in here, you knew that this room could only belong to someone very vain and proud. There was a huge closet door in the back the wall and next to it had mirrors reflecting every angle. On the opposite wall of the fluffy looking bed to my right-it was almost princess-like-was another enormous T.V. with newspaper and magazine clippings of Len thumbtacked all around it. The only area that seemed somewhat modest was the desk to the left of the door I had come in. Looking at the music sheets and music stand that stood by it, I took a wild guess and decided that that was where he wrote songs. Though, at the moment, next to the music sheet was a bowl of fresh bananas.

All in all, I'd say that there was no doubt that this was Len's room.

"Not bad, huh?" Len asked proudly, jumping onto his bed without a second thought. The sheets immediately sunk in from where he landed, smothering him. "Ah, I missed my bed."

"…" I cleared my throat, getting my voice back, "what's with all these posters?"

"My albums," he replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Those are the cover arts." I snorted, starting to feel more at ease. Not because of his numerous faces staring at me-that was kind of disturbing-but because of his usual 'well I'm famous and rich' attitude. It was reassuring, in a way.

"You sure like looking at yourself, don't you?"

"I'm the only guy I look at," he confessed, sitting up. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the fruit bowl. He followed my gaze. "Oh, hey! Rin, pass me a banana."

"Get it yourself."

"Ri-in!" he groaned, "_Please_, will you throw me one?" I flashed him a smirk.

"Since you asked so nicely," I tossed him one and then looked through the music sheets, suddenly interested.

"Those are unfinished," he told me, peeling his fruit.

"…'Orange'?" I mimicked, reading the top of the first page. Len laughed.

"Of course, you would find that one first," he teased. I huffed.

"It was at the top of the pile!"

"Sure, sure," he waved his hand, eating the banana. "So, what do you think?"

"The song?" I asked, looking at the somewhat depressing lines.

"No, my room," Len stood up and walked around. "I haven't been here in a while, I miss it."

"It suits you, Len" I shrugged, flashing him a sly smile. He rose an eyebrow.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, why not?" I teased. "It practically screams snobby rich-boy."

"Snobby? I'm not snobby!" he cried, turning to face me. I grinned.

"Snobby, conceited, narcissist, pompous, it's all in the same boat-"

"_Pompous_?" he repeated incredulously, he walked closer. "Where does _pompous _come from?"

"Your cheesy rich-boy attitude."

"Oh, so now it's cheesy?" he scoffed, a malicious look on his face. I paused, suddenly wary.

"Yes..?"

"Oh really?" he chuckled.

"Len...? What're you- No. Stop," I backed up immediately, putting down the music, as his fingers starting for my midsection.

"Oh, I'm just _pompous _and _cheesy_, right?"

"I take it back, I'm sorry, don't come any closer!" I avoided him and moved to the middle of the room, holding out my hands, cowering all the while.

"How's _this _for cheesy?"

"Le-_een_!" I shrieked as he suddenly lunged, his fingers gently squirming against my sides. I jolted backwards and he followed, tickling me mercilessly. Screaming in laughter, I fell to the floor, rolling around violently in hopes to stop him. I kicked out, practically in hysterics by then, and I tried to keep his hands away. I was laughing so hard I thought I was going to cry. "You _suck_- No wait- Stop! No more! No, Len! Please! Have mercy-"my last word died away in giggles as he continued to assault me, smirking the entire time. I pulled away, gasping for breath, breaking out into another fit as he tickled my foot. I kicked at him, but he was already at my stomach again and I collapsed into a heap of breathless laughter.

By the time he had stopped, I had almost died from lack of air.

"For someone who talks so smart," he mused, "you sure are ticklish."

"Shut up," I batted his face weakly, still trying to catch my breath. "Darn it, you're _evil_. I'm wearing a skirt too!"

"You're wearing shorts, relax, I saw them." Len shrugged it off and I flushed, kicking him lightly.

"Pervert!"

"Am not! It was just a glimpse- besides, _you_ started it!" Len accused, though his grin was stretching wider.

"I was name-calling! Name-calling and tickling are _not _on the same ground!"

"Yeah, I should've gone on for longer."

"No wait! I take it back!" I smacked his hands that were getting closer again.

"Pfft, weak," Len mocked.

"You are so lucky I didn't tickle you," I huffed, brushing my hair out of my eyes, "you would've been the one who's breathless."

"Oh? Want to go again?"

"_No_," I wrapped my arms around my midsection defensively, giving him a wary look. He smirked victorious and leaned back, relaxing. Suspiciously, I rested against his bed-we were sitting on the floor-keeping my hands on my sides. When I saw that he wasn't going to attack me again, I removed them and sighed in relief.

Seriously, that was not cool. Didn't even give me a chance to retaliate, the coward.

In spite of my bitter thinking though, the silence is peaceful and calm, not in the least bit uneasy. It was nice, and once I was done sulking, I turned to watch Len who was staring upwards at the ceiling thoughtfully. I grew aware of the tugging in my chest, a nagging temptation that made me want to-

-eat an orange.

I dropped my head, dramatically, clearing my brain of weird thoughts. Len looks at me, eyes narrowed.

"…You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, terrific!" I shot my head back up, flashing him a smile. His eyebrows jumped-they have a habit of doing that-and he crossed his arms.

"Right," he nodded, "so what are you thinking about?"

Not about kissing you. Nope. Because that would just end in another awkward failure.

I need to clear my head.

"Nothing much," I turned away, hoping he didn't catch my blush.

"Much?" he crawled over to meet my eyes. I brought my face upwards quickly, not liking the close proximity. He whined, "Rin! What's up?"

"Ah, well. Your very expensive ceiling and the third floor," I commented dryly. He glared at me. "I'm just…just wondering what your parents are like," I lied. "I mean I've never met them so I don't know how I should act around them. Should I act like I'm extremely grateful or humble or should I curtsy or-"I shut my trap as Len sits up again, smirking.

"Well. If you're _that _curious," he knows I'm lying. Darn. "My dad is your typical business man, if that's what you're wondering." he crossed his legs, "I don't think you should curtsy, though, since your skirt is a bit too short," he nodded towards my bare legs and I smacked him. He shrugged me off and continued. "Maybe keep nodding and try to look like you're listening to him." I took this in and nodded.

"What about your mom?"

"My mom?" Len stopped, looking a bit lost for a moment. "My mom's nicer, I think. She was a stunt double so she made money but she was born from practically nothing."

"So you didn't get your cocky behavior from her?" I teased, but he shrugged.

"Well, I'm not sure, I didn't really know her," Len rolled his neck, "she was assassinated when I was five."

Oops.

I stared at him, my stomach dropping clear out of my stomach. "…I'm sorry, I didn't even-"

"I didn't really know her," he repeated. Glancing at my horrorstruck expression, he lightened up. "Hey! Relax! It's alright, they got the guy and his accomplices!"

"W-well, sorry for bringing it up-"I started awkwardly. He snorted.

"Hey, it's not that big of a-"he stopped, considering his words, "it's not too traumatizing to me. I hardly remember it, anyways." Even so, I felt somewhat guilty. Tei technically warned me about his mom and I went and pried into it. I should've known to not get into things like that.

Len, though, didn't seem too bothered by it and let the topic slide. Rather, he began staring at me with a very thoughtful look. I held his stare, trying to read his expression.

"Yes?" I prompted. He hesitated.

"Well, I'm just curious about your parents' too." he asked, sounding extremely careful. I gave him a look.

"Why?"

"No reason, really. You just don't talk about them much so I kind of want to know about…"Len opened his mouth to say more, closed it, and then opened it again. "Um… It's about your parents'- how they…you know."

Okay.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well… I heard something from Tei yesterday and I've been meaning to ask you about it…" he stopped, watching me warily, but I stayed silent, motioning for him to continue. "Not that you have to tell me if you don't want to! I'm just asking!"

"It was a car crash," I confirmed. He bit his lip.

"I heard that but, she also said something about the other driver crashing into your parents on purpose," Len rubbed his neck, "I thought I should talk to you about it."

Oh. Oh _that_.

How did she even hear about _that _anyways? It's not official information or anything, not even in the case records.

"It's just a rumor," I said, shrugging indifferently, "just a conspiracy that I overheard Miku talking about."

"Oh, so… you knew about it?"

"A little?" I shrugged a bit, "apparently… my mom ruined that guy's life and, well, he wanted revenge." It was Len's turn to look uncomfortable, he swallowed.

"Sorry about that…"

"It is pretty interesting, so I don't really blame you for wanting to know," I leaned back on my palms, "besides, you told me about your mom so it's fair if I told you about mine."

"…What was your dad like?" Len asked, looking almost embarrassed. I sniffed.

"A little girl," I admitted. He shot me a glance. "What? He had this… _obsession _with ice cream. Every night he would go out to the supermarket and the buy the entire shelf, eat half of that in the car, and the rest he kept in the fridge for the next day. My mom was constantly on his back for it, telling him how much money he wasted." Len began chuckling.

"I would like that sort of dad."

"Hah, it's not that he ever shared," I snorted, remembering the times when I had to fight him for a small bite. "Oh! He also always wore a scarf, a thick blue muffler that was taller than him. He wore it with _everything_. It's a wonder why he didn't get called for dress code at his workplace-he was a banker." I added. "Anyways, he told me that my mom actually made that muffler back when they were in high school. Thinking about it now, though, my mom was still a street delinquent when they in high school; I don't think she stopped raiding just to knit my dad a scarf."

"How did they meet?" Len asked, completely engrossed with my backstory. I looked at him in surprise, but he just sat there, listening.

"According to them, my mom accidentally saved my dad's life. Apparently, Miku was-"

"_Miku_? Your crazy boss?" he interrupted. I nodded, grinning.

"And get this, she was fighting another girl at school at the time and she was _losing_."

"Scary girl," Len remarked.

"Yeah, well. This girl had Miku backed up against the crowd and was about to knock her out. Miku managed to dodge, of course, but my dad, who was right behind her, was now in the line of fire. If my mom wasn't there to block the hit, his neck would've popped right off," I giggled, "yeah, well, and then my dad said it was love at first sight. My mom, though, took five whole years to finally win over."

"Five years?" Len chortled. "Your dad went after her even after high school?"

"He's persistent," I remembered fondly, "and besides, I don't think my mom kept refusing him, if you ask me, she probably just delayed her answer until she was comfortable."

"Ah, so she was in denial too," he looked at me pointedly, smiling. I scowled.

"'too'?" I repeated. "What do you mean by 'too'?"

"The apple never falls far from the tree," Len replied simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"_What?_" I puffed up indignantly, "I've _never _been in denial, you-"His grin turns manipulative and victorious. I stopped talking.

I walked right into that one.

"So you haven't, huh?" he leaned in, his smirk widening. I scooted away. "_I _think that even nowyou _still _refuse your undying love for me."

"I don't have any 'undying love'!?" I cried indignantly.

"Not in denial, hm?"

"I'm not! It's just-"

"So then, Rinny, what do you think of me?"

"Don't call me Rinny," I snapped, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Answer my question," Len shot back.

"Hah!" I forced out a laugh, ignoring his pressing look. "I think you're likeable," I added, "to a point."

"Like mother like daughter," he teased, making me puff up.

"Am not!" I cried and then cowered when I realized that he was still getting closer.

"You were saying?" Len asked.

"Ah. Yeah, Len, that's my comfort zone you're intruding upon."

"You're blushing," he confirmed smugly, ignoring my discomfort, and my cheeks grew steadily warmer.

"Funny, it's only when _you're _advancing that you're confident," I scowled, resolutely standing my ground. "When _I _go doing something like this, you freeze up and stare."

"I have a superiority complex," Len replied cheekily, "and besides, things only happen when I start acting." My head snaps up.

"Hey! It's only when _I'm _man enough to start anything does anything actually happen!" I snapped. Len, looking vaguely impressed at my remark, smirks and asks very bluntly;

"Rin, can I kiss you?"

I'm about to shriek a big fat _no, _but then I can't because the word seems to slip out of my mind. Not that I could've said it anyways, with Len's mouth pressing quickly onto mine.

What was the point of asking me if he didn't even wait for an answer?

But rather than feeling frustrated, I find myself positively melting the instant he touches me; unable to do anything other than close my eyes and let the strange tingling take over my entire body. Len casually holds my hand, keeping me from moving as he holds himself steady. Unconsciously, I found myself leaning closer to Len but there are so many warm bubbles in my chest that I'm too distracted to care. I've been wanting this ever since we were interrupted yesterday and needless to say, I'm not being disappointed.

Unlike his teasing, though, Len decides to keep it sweet and pulls away his lips softly, leaving me to trail forwards a bit before catching myself. He sits right next to me, observing my reaction.

"That was very honest of you," Len commented cheekily, though his face was as red as mine. "At least you didn't deny it once you got it."

"...Well," I started dryly, trying to contain my growing smile, "it was sudden. You can't really expect me to react-"

"Aw," the idiot nudged me, "don't tell me that you didn't like it."

"…I wouldn't say that…" I mumbled half-heartedly.

"That was your first kiss, wasn't it?" he grinned, proud of himself. I nodded, putting my head into my hands.

"Let me guess, this is like your fifteenth," I grumbled, though I was still happy despite it all.

"Well, I've been close enough; I've never actually had to kiss anyone on the lips though," he added thoughtfully. Surprise, surprise.

"You're impossible," I sighed in exasperation.

"This was payback for yesterday," Len hummed, "you were asking for it."

"So this wasn't out of love and actual care," I sniffed, trying to look offended despite my overwhelming happiness. "I see how it is."

"What do you want me to say?" he laughed then dipped his head in a low bow, "this kiss is proof that you're all I ever wanted and all I ever needed. Take it as the token of my everlasting love and protection."

"I'm telling you, you're too cheesy for this era," I scoffed, my heart beating faster than it should. "But seriously, warn me next time, I almost slapped you."

"But you didn't," he pointed out quickly and then smiled slyly, "you did start leaning in, though. I didn't realize how good of a kisser I was." Citrus, I didn't think he'd notice.

"Shut up," I looked away, my ears hot.

"But I'm waiting to hear some more praise from you," Len teased, tugging at my bow.

"I'm changing the subject!" I announced loudly, "Something like-"

"Okay, let's talk about something else then," Len cut in, running over my voice. "Say, Rin, do you want to know why I like you so much?"

Yes.

"What?" I stared at him, surprised, but he continued.

"I mean, I've been thinking about it and it's weird because I shouldn't like someone like you."

"…" I glared at him, not really sure if I should feel offended or grateful. Noticing my unhappy look, he smiled cockily.

"What? I mean, you don't give a damn about my fame or fortune and you don't really hesitate to hit me; I've never really met anyone like that."

I should feel insulted, for sure, but Len looks-and I never said this-almost endearing as he describes this and I can't help but feel lighter.

To keep my character, I grumbled some more and looked at our feet, silently remembering that he was still holding my hand. Not that I was planning on removing it.

"You make it sound like a curse to like me," I told him, very interested in his fingernails.

"No, no, if anything, that's part of your charm," he nodded thoughtfully, "you're so… sarcastic and aggressive. Is that supposed to be attractive?"

"Not normally," I looked up, meeting his eyes. "You're just weird with bad tastes in girls."

"And then maybe you're constantly in denial-"Len ignored my complaints,"-but it's easy to read through and it's cute, so it's all right."

"Hang on-"

"But you know what's my favorite thing about you?" he continued, completely drowning me. I stared at him. "Your hardheaded but sweet way of showing you care."

Ahem.

So how to respond in this situation. Well, I'm already blushing to my toes, my head is still spinning with Len's kiss, I'm doing everything in my power to not cling onto him like a koala bear and I'm pretty sure that you could hear my heartbeat from the moon. How _do _I answer to that?

Luckily, I didn't have to, because at that moment, there was a knock at the door, making me stand up quickly in shock.

"Mr. Len and our guest Ms. Shion? Mr. Kagamine would see you both in his study now."

Up until then, I had completely forgotten about why we were here in the first place.

Len winked up at me, knowing full well of my emotions, and turned his head.

"We're coming," he answered and stood up from the floor, using my hand as support. He flashed me a confident smirk, "well, that was fun, wasn't it, Rinny?"

"Don't call me Rinny," I repeated, feigning frustration, straightening my skirt.

"But it's catchy!" Len opened the door, revealing a middle-aged maid in a suit. He acknowledged with a nod and she began leading us to another set of stairs.

"Catchy or not, my name is _Rin_ not _Rinny_," I snapped, "I don't call you Lenny."

"You did earlier."

"Only when I'm being sarcastic," I corrected, elbowing him discretely.

"Which is always," he hummed, I glared at him.

We reached the top of the stairs and I blinked, irritation fading, falling silent at the sudden change of setting. If the second floor, Len's domain, was modern and young, then the third floor was traditional and oriental.

Plain wood made up the walls and floor and famous paintings of classic eras where held in very plain frames. Everything up here had earthy colors that soaked in the suddenly rather than reflected it. It seemed a lot more attainable than the second floor, but at the same time, you knew that it belonged to a very proud and wealthy person.

The maid guided us towards a huge door and knocked against it. I grew nervous again and sucked in a deep breath. Len didn't do much to reassure me either, he looked pretty nervous himself.

I turned back to the door, paling.

So much for his confidence.

"Come in," a deep, mellow voice came from the room and the maid opened the door, curtsying as she did so.

"Mr. Len and Ms. Shion," she murmured before hurrying away back to who knows where, leaving the two of us inside of the giant study. I looked around, unable to keep myself from staring at the different features. The ceiling arched high above our heads, a roman painting above us that reminded me of a cathedral. Lining the walls were tall bookshelves nearly covering the actual wall itself, they were practically overflowing with papers and binders and different notebooks too; showing that this room was very productive. I took a glance at the large wooden desk in front of us, noting how two desktops and one laptop fit comfortably on it with extra space for handwritten stacks of paperwork.

Then, there was Mr. Leon Kagamine himself who was sitting on a very tall leather chair. I almost did a double take, looking at the man with shock as I met his gaze. He was practically a much older Len with shorter hair.

Well, actually, looking at him better, his eyes were actually emerald and his hair was a shade darker. But all in all, from the face-shape to the way he held his body, it was all the same as Len's. Maybe I shouldn't be that surprised, it was his dad after all, but then again, I didn't really look like either of my parents.

The sound of stiff shoes hitting the floorboards instantly snapped me from my thoughts and I remembered where I was.

The heart and core of Kagamine Co. _Joy._

"Welcome Ms. Rin Shion," he walked up to me, making me feel dwarfed by his size. He held out his hand and I shook it, noting how strong his grip was.

Oh and he was tall, another difference from Len.

"Thank you, sir," I dipped my head, almost forgetting Len's warning to not curtsy. This man's presence was completely backbreaking, it was practically demanding respect.

"And welcome back Len."

"Good to be back," Len, oddly stiff, smiled awkwardly. His father nodded and then stood between us, glancing down. Funny, I didn't strike him as shy.

And then I realized that Len was still holding my hand.

_Shit_

We let go quickly, Len stuffing his hands into his jeans while I put them behind my back. I tried not to look away-because it was rude-but found myself trying to distract myself from my burning face anyways. The awkward tension rose like a curtain and I cleared my throat, trying to cover it.

"It's nice to see you're both comfortable with each other now," commented Mr. Kagamine lightly. "I heard that you both started out unfavorably, so this is a relief." He watched us closely, but particularly Len, as if he was expecting something. "I want to apologize to you, Ms. Rin, for making you take on this job on such short notice. We were quite desperate."

"It's no trouble, since you've done so much for me in return," I smiled, nodding respectfully. If it wasn't so tight in here, I would've laughed at Len.

Desperate to find a cure to his unending ego? Ha.

"Of course, I suppose I also owe you an apology as well," he turned to Len who looked up in surprise. "We did push you to do this without your consent after all."

Len stared, not knowing what to say back, ended up opening and closing his mouth like a breathless fish.

"It's alright… I got used to it," he said lamely after a while. Looking pleased, Mr. Kagamine straightened his back-he was bending and he still hovered over us-and took a few steps back.

"Good, so it suited both of you, I'm glad," he didn't seem it though as he gave a very brisk nod, "now to talk about what I called you here for," he paused, "it's about end of the contract."

"Contract?" Len echoed, giving me a look. Though I had a feeling for what he was talking about.

"You mean, the time when Len will leave my house, right?" I asked. The man nodded, crossing his arms.

"Originally, it was planned for only six months. However due to certain…activities during this time that took Len away…" Mr. Kagamine gave a very pointed look to his son which told me that he hadn't exactly agreed to it. Len looked away guiltily, coughing.

"I thought Ring consulted you about that first."

"You know that she didn't," chuckled the man humorlessly. Len flinched. "Anyhow, so due to that inconvenience, we have lost five months. This should've been a big setback; one month in your house and five in Hokkaido producing the film. Our plan was to teach Len humiliation so this should have done nothing but boost his… pride." He stopped, checking to see if we were following before continuing. "However, looking at the way he is now, I'm almost ready to believe that he's been in your care for those five months. He's never been as quiet as he is now."

I felt myself getting lighter at his praise, feeling a bit better about the situation. Though, something was nagging me in the back of my head.

"So, you're saying that you're wanting to end the…contract now, as planned?" I asked and Len snapped his head to me. I returned his glance. The thought brought mixed emotions, both good and bad. Mr. Kagamine let out a deep breath that may or may not be a sigh.

"I asked the both of you to come decide on that matter and to see how far Len's behavior has improved," he admitted. "I want your opinion, Ms. Rin, and of course yours, Len. Prolonging the time you spend at her house would neither benefit nor hurt you. Of course, that until the media find out."

"…How is it that they didn't find out yet in the first place?" Len asked, "I thought they would've found out during the first night I was there but… nothing so far, why?"

"It's not that they haven't known that you're staying in Ms. Rin's house," Mr. Kagamine replied. "You see, I've put a restraint on them, politely asking them to put off this news until the end of year. This was to ensure that our goal for you was met."

I took this all in, nodding slowly. Inwardly, I debated about the choices I had. Basically, it was either Len goes back to his house where he stays or he comes back to my house where he stays for a little bit and then comes back. Either way, it's the same end. Not that I didn't expect it, though, it's just… daunting. This time he's going for good. Yikes.

"Rin," Len took a look at me, "what do you want?"

"Well, it's about you, so maybe you should decide," I admitted, trying my best to look indifferent.

"But-"

"Also," Mr. Kagamine added looking between us with an unreadable expression, "don't think I haven't looked over your current relationship too. And that is something else I want to talk about." I sucked in a breath, Len exchanged a worried glance with me. _That _is why we don't go around his mansion holding hands.

"Yes?" he prompted. His father turned to me.

"This is mainly concerning Ms. Rin. I know my son will deal with it in his own way, but for someone not used to pressure from the media, this can be very serious," he looked down on me, making me feel smaller. "Once the paparazzi has the freedom to talk about this situation, they will no doubt attack you and my son for living together. They are not so polite, they will lie and use every bit of evidence to turn you to dust. There are many people who chose suicide due to this exposure, did you know that?"

"I've heard of it," I responded uneasily.

"I don't recommend this relationship between the two of you," he said sternly, "this has nothing to do with either of your statuses, as contrasting as they are, but rather the rumors that will spread because of this contract. If Len is downgraded and insulted by the media, it will reflect badly upon Kagamine Co. You understand?"

"Yes."

"There is also the issue of your lineage. I mean no offense by this, but I understand that your mother didn't have a very clean record," Mr. Kagamine looked at me sharply, "while her history doesn't pertain to you, they will assume the worse. It puts you in a very dangerous situation, Ms. Rin. Think about your next actions carefully."

"Dad, you're exaggerating…" Len reasoned, eyeing me.

"Am I? Do you remember the ruckus it caused when you had that assumed relationship with Tei?" Mr. Kagamine noticed us tense and continued sternly, "no doubt they will pester you about that too, are you willing to take on so much attention?"

I hesitated, thinking about this seriously. I've never really been one to care about what other's thought of me. But at the same time, if I became _that _much of topic to talk about to the media, it'd be a problem. I've heard of those stories of paparazzi camping out in front of houses, waiting for their victims to come out and I've heard of people giving in to stress because of this to. But at the same time…

Len was watching me, looking very nervous, and threw a betrayed look at his father.

Dammit. If it weren't for earlier, maybe I would've been thinking better. Or not. My jangling nerves are more because of this man's aura, if anything.

"Well," I began, slowly. "It would be a little depressing if everything I've done so far was wasted because of my social awkwardness." I gave Mr. Kagamine the strongest look I could muster. "I can't really give up now." Tei would slaughter me if she found out that I gave up so soon after confronting her. Then Miki would help her with hiding my body.

Not to mention, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm slowly finding Len more and more attractive suddenly. It's weird but I'm not completely against it.

"So you still want to be able to see my son, even after your dignity's been crushed?" he demaned sternly, his green eyes hovering over me.

Well when you put it that way… Actually, forget it, I didn't really have much of a dignity to show before Len came along anyways.

I nodded, locking my knees to keep them from buckling. He continued. "Are you sure you can survive your decision?"

"Yes sir," I nodded. Len brightened up considerably next to me and my heart swelled for the moment. Mr. Kagamine looked at his son, staring at him for a long time before letting out a long breath (I refuse to believe that that was sigh).

"Then, if you're both so strong in believing that it will work out, maybe I can persuade a publisher friend of mine to keep quiet about the bad influences you both had," he walked behind his desk thoughtfully. I stared at his back.

Ah, excuse me, what?

"Bad influences?" I repeated in confusion, completely lost.

"Sorry, when I mean bad influences, I mean I can probably tell him to not make up any stories that will ruin the both of you at the end of the year," he said simply, sitting down in the chair. "If I'm extremely successful, he might even avoid spreading rumors about your mother."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Len interrupted, looking just as confused as I was, "explain properly, please."

"You're my son and I owe you," he added to me, "it's only natural that I would support you in my own way." At our blank looks, he kept going. "The reason why there are no stories about the two of you yet is because I asked my acquaintance, who happens to be a publisher, to not release any stories until the end of the year. If I can persuade him to do that, I'm fairly positive that I'll be able to tell him to not put so much dirt on the two of you."

"Hang on," Len held up his hand, "you're helping us?"

"Yes."

"B-but _why_? Didn't you say something about not recommending-ow!"

I nudged Len a little roughly, silently telling him to just accept it. The last thing we need is for his father to _really _be against us.

"I'm not entirely heartless, Len," Mr. Kagamine said, bemused. "And besides, this publisher happens to owe me quite a bit."

"…Are you talking about that one guy who ran that one big magazine?" Len gradually grew happier. "The one who you helped pull out of bankruptcy?"

"Yes, that one," Mr. Kagamine said, sounding much more friendly than before. "He is fairly influential, so if he can keep his stories true and good about the two of you, I'm sure everything will go along much smoother."

"And you just happened to not tell us this before because…?"

"Well, if Ms. Rin wasn't able to take this pressure, what good would she do in the long run?" he looked at me pointedly. I couldn't respond though, still trying to take in the new information.

"You can really stop the magazine from publishing lies?" I asked dumbly.

"Something like that," he smiled, actually smiled, for once. I gaped, gawked, and stared at him, completely at lost.

Can he do that? I'm _grateful_, but does this guy really hold enough power to control the free media?

Well there's one person I don't want to blacklist.

"Thank you," I muttered, bowing low this time, completely lost with my emotions. Len repeated after me, dipping his head, grinning fully.

"Yes, well, then that brings us to our first decision," Mr. Kagamine cleared his throat, "will Len stay with you for the remaining year to finish his term or come back here as originally planned?"

"You said it won't benefit me, but I can't get any worse," Len said, too joyfully. "Right Rin? Besides, I haven't _really _improved and I'm _constantly _being called a narcissist by you, so I should stay, right?"

Well. At least he's back to normal. Not too sure if that's a good thing though.

"Honestly, you don't really listen to me," I reminded, but then added, "but if it helps at all, then I'll let you stay."

"Not to mention," Len went on smartly, "telling me to come back so suddenly is too random, you need to give me time to acknowledge that." I rolled my eyes.

"So is that a decision?" Mr. Kagamine looked between us patiently, "remember that I'm not going to let you stay if you do anything inappropriate-"

"No. Don't even go there," his son warned, all manners drastically. The room seemed to get very warm suddenly and I awkwardly shifted, looking away.

Everyone. Really. Keep your pants on. I don't care if you're my scary leek-obsessed boss or the CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world. You guys keep assuming too much out of two teenagers.

Not that I would ever say that out loud, of course.

"Very well," amused, the man interlaced his fingers and nodded, "then you can stay for the five months you have missed. After that, though, you are to come back without complaint, is that agreed?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Good," his look stayed over us for a little longer and then he sighed, a real one, before waving us out. "You will be treated to lunch here and may stay for as long as you wish. Len should know how to call the chauffeur, take your time."

"Okay, thanks," Len said dutifully, pressing a hand on my shoulder to turn me around. "I'll see you, Father."

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Kagamine,"

"It has been a pleasure working with you," he replied graciously, letting us leave. Len closed the door behind me and grabbed my shoulders from behind. I opened my mouth to say something but he ignored me, shoving me forwards. Without another word, he steered me all the way down to the first floor silently and when we were alone and _far _from earshot, he let out a long breath.

"Well," he remarked, "that wasn't so bad, right?"

"I hate you," I groaned, the pressure releasing my head, "you made me so nervous for nothing-"

"I tried to calm you," he shrugged. I pointed at him accusingly.

"Yeah, but then we were going to go in his study and you looked _terrified_-"

"-You're exaggerating-"

"-Am not!" I snapped. "You were supposed to be the calm one, how was I supposed to feel when you looked so scared?"

"Why're you mad at me _now_? Everything is going great!" his grin didn't falter, but grew as I continued to puff up.

"I'm _irritated, _because you were purposely trying to scare me earlier saying stuff about wiping clean of my existence and breaking pots-"

"-I already told you I was joking!-"

"Len, the moment we get home I am going to _shred _you."

"Oh hey! Let's go eat lunch!" he gripped my shoulders tighter, smiling widely, "the food here is _good _and you can throw all the empty threats you want at me on the way there."

"They're not just threats-"

"Yeah they are."

"Don't test me!"

He's right, of course, but he doesn't need to know that, he'd lose his fear of me.

"Hey Rin!" he turned around and hugged my neck, leaning on me lightly, "are we going anywhere tomorrow?" I stopped walking and he turned his head so that he was looking up at me. I tried to look composed.

"Stop changing the subject."

"No, seriously this time," he exhaled, knowing full well that it was my next he was breathing on. I shivered and glared at him.

"We've got to buy more food tomorrow," I huffed, "but otherwise nothing else, why?"

"Nothing, I kind of want to go to your parents' graves," he said solemnly, all traces of joking gone.

"Do you?" I pushed him off lightly and turned around so that I could see him properly. "Why's that?"

"I could answer like a sap-"

"-You are a sap-

"-and say that I want to go thank the spirits of your parents for giving you life and the ability to love and all that, or," he shrugged, "I can also say that I want to pay my respects; whichever sounds better to you." I rolled my eyes.

"We can go if you want, but we have to drive there."

"I can arrange something."

"No. Sorry Len, but I don't like your limos."

"_What? _You're crazy! The limos are awesome!" he held a hand to his chest, offended. "How about we go in a red Camry-"

"No fancy cars, please, let's go in a normal car."

"Well _fine_, I know my dad owns something casual-"

"Len, my point is, I don't want one of your chauffeurs to drive us again," I sighed. Len frowned, crossing his arms.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I do, actually," I began to smile, "Thinking about it, I might be able to get us a ride."

"Who?"

"It's okay, trust me on this one," I waved my hand mysteriously. Len gave up, sighing in exasperation.

"So," he copied my smile, "we can go tomorrow?"

"Sure? Why not?" I walked down the hallway before adding. "Maybe Dad's vengeful spirit will tear you apart for me."

"…What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End.<strong>

**Leon wasn't as dramatic as he should've been. I've always been unable to write scenes like that.**

**Anyhow! So how was the RinxLen fluff bits in here? They were long overdue and hopefully this was worth it.**

**One more chapter! The finale! How to end it… How to end it… But of course, I've had that planned already. Fingers crossed to another early update!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi99**


	24. Finale

**Chapter 24**

** It's here. The finale.**

** Yes, this was one of the hardest things I've ever had to write and this chapter is literally over 10,000 words long, making it one of the largest chapters I have ever written. **

** Now, I know that I'm really late this time around, but I have a good reason: I wanted the update date for this chapter to mean something. I could have done Thanksgiving, but that wasn't really significant. There was Christmas but I figured that that was too common. In the end, I chose the 27****th****, why? Because it's Rin and Len's birthday! (This is all a complete lie, I just couldn't get the chapter done until now and it's just a lucky coincidence that today happened to be special.)**

** The last review replies for Spoiled!**

**Honeycloud of RiverClan- Okay, one, thank you for reviewing always and I love your name so much because Warriors is the reason why I started writing. Second, I am jealous of you because I have yet to see the name 'Len' anywhere. Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Silver Yowane- … I am sorry. It's been like six months. I'm so, so sorry. Really. I hoped this chapter was worth it.**

**44Anifreak44- Haha, as much as I would love to see Kagamine babies all over the floor like you, I do not have the creativity to name all nine-thousands of them. Thanks so much for your review~**

**Slumber-is-What-I-Do- EMIIILLLYYYYYY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. Look out your window, can you see me? It's okay, because I can see you. Just for you, I will never grow out of my baby-face!~**

**ZameZelder- Thank you for your review! Haha, I will **_**always**_** continue to write RinxLen until I die because they are so cute and the world needs more of them. I really hope you liked my finale!**

**Wonders of Chocolate- I am writing a Vampire fic, just for you, because I need a sadistic Rin bossing around a mean, attractive and runt-like Vampire Lenny. Ara, you have been such a great friend through this whole story and I cannot express my thanks to your awesome-ness. You are just so great to hear from!**

**Konjiki No Yami- pft. We all know Rin can't be Rin without her 'tsun-tsun'. Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Hime-chan- Haha, I apologize for Leon, I'm not good at writing the sinister and powerful father. I hope this last chapter was good, but that was never my strong point. I have so many people waiting for this chapter so the pressure was really high! You're awesome by the way, thanks for your review!**

**HeartBenny- Thank you! You keep up your amazing reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**x-ElliKagami-x- Nooo, child, you mustn't die yet! This is the last chapter for Spoiled, the finale, the end and you are really, really sweet. I'm your idol? My heart is exploding right now. You are incredible, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Kioxi- *hugs back* I LUVVE YOU TOO. Yes, after Spoiled I will finally be able to move on to my other fanfics and I will be able to write so much more new stories, I'm really relieved! Haha, thank you for reviewing so amazingly.**

**YellowFluffiesForever22- Have you reviewed before? Either way, you took your time to review and that makes me happy. Yes! I have had the ending planned for a while, surprisingly, but the reason why it took forever was because weaving all the ideas together took time and a lot, a **_**lot **_**of transition words. I can't give away the ending, but I hope you like it all the same!**

**TeamKagamineForever- Lili-chan! You are also one of my loyal reviewers who I keep looking back to for support. Thank you so much for always being so great. And yes! That is how I write my RinxLen kisses. They are awkward but laden with fluff. Hehe, as much as I complain about Leon, I also come to love the way he turned out. Thank so, so, **_**so **_**much Lili! You're the best!**

**Aussie-Chan- Your praise is going to turn my head into a bubble, you're awesome! Yes, you can look forwards to fluff. I figured I owed you guys at least that much. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**iHasRainbows- I know right? They need to move along faster! Haha, thanks for your review!**

**Creditcard- and you are such a great reviewer. Thank you for reading my story!**

**Guest- Haha, I actually love your long reviews. I just sit there and grin like an idiot as my head bursts with my ego and pride. You are just so amazing and uplifting and everything, thank you so much for everything you've done! Thanks for the Roommate advice, I was planning to rewrite it and that's just what I needed to get started. Haha, keep an eye-out for that! I'm sorry I can't reply longer, but it would take an entire essay and… Just thank you for everything! You really are a great person, and I don't think you're irritating at all!**

**Wisarute7- Maaaiiiiiii, you are so wonderful and awesome and I love you because you are so, so amazing. Where would I be without you? Where? Haha, and as if I could update once a week, I'd break my wrists in two. Love you Mai! Thank you for everything!**

**Adorable Reader- oh ho, maybe he was watching from a camera, you don't know that! Haha, thanks for your reviews! I really hope you like the ending!**

**Jessi-chan9867- Kaito coming from the grave to kill Len? Sounds like fun. Haha, nervous Rin is like a wet cat being approached with a hair-dryer and Len thinks that's cute. Thanks for your review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**MochiLovesGilbert- I am such a defensive RinxLen writer, I don't know if **_**I **_**could take it if Leon separated them. I love you too! I don't have a special way of writing, but if there's anything you need from me, I'll be happy to help! Hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Maharlxlaharl- have I ever mentioned how hard it is to say your penname? I think I really like that about it because I could sit there for ages before realizing that it's a ship and that it's two names not one. Anyhow, I have to honestly thank you for your review. A lot of people were pressuring me about updating and how they were having such high-expectations for the finale and I got really pressured and nervous. I really couldn't start the story because I was so afraid, but then I read your review and I ended up laughing. You were a really great help to me and do, here is the product. Thank you for everything! I hope to talk to you soon later!**

**PerfectAngels98- The fact that you keep reviewing my stories are going to cause me to explode with happiness and disbelief. I am **_**so **_**sorry for not reviewing your stories as of late, I've been busy and I haven't been able to do anything much on … You are fantastic! You keep writing too, okay? **

**TimusVPF- You, my friend, will have a lot of work ahead of you and yet I really don't know if I should discourage you or encourage you to look for all my mistakes. Because there are a lot and there are enough to write an entire essay on. That and I haven't really gotten to fixing my really old chapters so… good luck, may God be with you here. I really tried my best to avoid mistakes on this chapter, but I'm sure there are some. Thank you for all the revising and editing you have done for me! I really would have loved you for a beta reader. Thanks for everything!**

**Ownitlikeaboss- To be honest, I nearly wet myself when I first went on a limo (I was five) because I didn't know who was driving, it was dark and I really didn't like the way the windows were tinted. Now, though, I ride limos wearing my sunglasses and I look out the window and soak in all the by-passers' staring. Haha, glad you liked my fluff. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**DarkestThingInTheLight- Haha, sorry it's late! Hope the chapter is worth it!**

**Annie Leonhart- Thanks for your praise! I really loved writing insane Tei, she was just so carefree and it's nice to write a character you know you don't have restraint on. Thank you for your review! I hope you enjoy the finale :)**

**MizuneMinamiki- Reviews are a writer's candy. You have no idea how worked up I can get over a single review, like yours, I remember grinning like a maniac. Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoy my last chapter of Spoiled!**

**DiamondSpirit- Thank you! I'm glad you liked my story and I'm even happier that you reviewed it! I wish I could go more into detail about Tei, but I don't have the room. However, if you go down to my bottom author note, you'll find a little tidbit down there that might give you an idea of how she's doing. **

**VocaloidSinger- IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, I STILL LOVE YOU. Your reviews are so wonderful and so heart-lifting, thank you **_**so much**_**. I don't even know how to convey it to you, your just so awesome. I am so happy to call you my friend and I find that you are one of my biggest inspirations because how else would I get up and continue writing? I hope you like this ending, I really do. Please stay in touch! Love you!**

**Shotacon-chan- It's here! Sorry for being late!**

**Kanon404- Because I love you…? Hehe, enjoy the ending!**

**Orenji-lover.02- sorry for my late update! Welcome to and I'm glad you chose to read my story :)**

**Musical2day- I snorted upon reading your review because you're so right. Ha! Thanks for the review!**

**Guest- D'aww, lurve you too!**

**Guest- I'm so, so, so sorry for not making it! I really am! Urgh, I hate myself for not doing it! I really, really am sorry and I hope you can still read this! I hope you had fun on you parents' trip!**

**The shy writer 4221- I'm not fond of cuss words so I tend to not use 'em. Of course, I do have slip-ups and I'm sorry for that. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy my last chapter with Spoiled!**

** Every time I go to reply these reviews, you guys make me want to cry all over again. Ugh. Everyone, thank you for the time you have taken to give this poor little Chibi a review, you are really an amazing person! I wish you a Happy New Year and forever more!**

**Enjoy the last chapter of Spoiled~**

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

So it's Sunday morning, the sun is barely starting to get up, and I'm sleeping on the side of Rin's house as we're waiting for our ride to get here.

_This_ is why I wanted a hired man to drive us. Someone _paid _has a higher chance of actually getting here on time than some mysterious person whom Rin has not informed me of yet. But _no_, this keeps the 'Princess' in her comfort zone; this is because 'Miss Shion Rin' does not like the view of other people's envy while inside a sexy-in-red sports car.

The things I do to keep her happy.

"Don't sulk; it'll ruin your goddess complexion," she teased, pushing me lightly.

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" I yawned. "I'd lose my only asset." Rin laughed, winking at me.

"Please, I'd be shallow if I thought that."

"Then it's settled, Rinny. You're just a shallow and stingy person," I grinned teasingly.

"Give me _some _credit, you jerk, you do have _some_ other attractive points," she flipped her hair dramatically.

"Care to elaborate?" I smirked, which she returned fully.

"You're very rich."

"There's this saying, you know, called _love is without pay_."

"Well, I do need a secure retirement plan, Lenny," Rin drawled. "And speaking of money; how much cash do you hold in your room?"

"You're so stingy."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved her hand dismissively. "And about my question? How much moolah are you willing to give me?"

"Enough."

"Which is…?"

"Enough," I said with finality. She rolled her eyes.

"Enough for _what_? Another castle?"

"Enough… To finance your plastic surgery," I decided aloud, she snickered.

"Finance my…my _what_?"

"Oh you know, to juice your oranges- if you get my drift," I winked at her, indicating her flat chest none-too-obviously. She blushed.

"Hey now!"

"I know one doctor, an expert really, he makes it look like a natural growth."

"You're _funny_. My chest is fine the way it is."

"Oh Rinny, I beg to dif-"

"Len."

"Alright, alright," I chuckled, elbowing her to take the sting out of my joke. "So where's our ride? Miku's certainly taking her time."

"I never said it was Miku," Rin replied simply, glaring at me.

"Okay," I scoffed, "then _she's-_"

"I didn't say it was a 'she' either."

"It's a guy?"

"It is," she smiled innocently at me. I stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out any male car-owner she might know.

Wait a minute. Wait a minute.

"Did you called _Rei _to pick us up?" I snapped as my mind wrapped around the fact. Rin shrugged.

"I did," she said matter-of-factly

"_Why_?"

"Why not?" she gave me a look from the corner of her eye,

"He's rude," I grumbled, straightening my back grudgingly.

"So are you!" Rin nudged me gently.

"I'm not rude, I am superior. There's a difference," I sniffed. "Besides, Rei has never liked me for some reason. Not that I mind since I don't really like him either, but still..."

"Oh lighten up, he offered a free ride and he's a _friend_," Rin added sharply. "You pick any fights and I'll throw you out the car."

"And if _he_ picks fights?"

"Len, we'll cross that mountain when we get to it."

Well. Picking favorites, are we? Though, that makes no sense since I'm obviously her favorite.

Obviously.

I went back to my sulking, not even bothering to hide my displeasure. I was supposed to be her shoulder to cry on, her pillar to cling to, and now I have a taller, older black-haired guy in the way of all that.

"At least," I added grudging. "Tell me he won't be flirting with you the whole time."

"Why? Jealous?" she smirked. "Afraid that I'll be swept away by Rei's _tall_ manliness."

"If it's masculinity you want, I can give you _plenty_," I snapped. Rin rolled her eyes but snickered anyways. "I just don't need to see him giving you kissy-faces."

"He isn't much of a 'kissy-faced' person, Lenny," she assured. "He likes winks and side-hugs." She began cackling at my groan.

"You're a horrible person."

"What can I say? I grew up with heavy influences," Rin snorted.

"_Back onto the topic_," I waved through that impatiently. "If you think I'm going to let Rei get away with _however _he treats you-"

"Calm down, it's okay," she shushed, patting my shoulder. "Rei isn't going to steal me away into some dreary tower and leave me there with his pet dragon. Besides, the way I hear it, he's trying to go for Rui now."

"Ice cream shop girl?"

"Mm-hm."

"…He changes through girl-interests quite fast."

"No, no, I hear that he's liked Rui for a long, long time. I don't think he ever liked me that way."

"..And the fact that you can say that so_ easily_."

"Says the one who gets love notes every day!" she retaliated, nodding to the trash bin where the last of my letters had gone.

"I'm famous and _loved_, so it's expected! You, on the other hand, are not as loved," I smiled happily having already expected her glare.

"I'm _honest_. Rei didn't really like me. I'm not like you who suck up to your ever-growing fan club only to reject all of their confessions," Rin gave me a light punch on the shoulder. "And guess what? You're _still _thenumber one 'Most Wanted Boyfriend' in the tabloids."

"Well, excuse me," I glared down at her. "But unless you _want _to share me with my fans, which I wouldn't mind, then you had better be grateful for my faithfulness."

"Threatening me with a harem, ah, you're such the sweetheart," she clutched her heart dramatically.

"Only and always for you," I took a deep bow, a little surprised to see her smiling. "What?"

"Oh nothing, you just seem to be in a good mood again," she shrugged. "You're awfully bitter when you're sulking around." I blinked, straitening my back.

"Wow, I didn't know you were capable of being sweet," I nudged her.

"Yeah, well, Rei is coming, so lighten up, Lenny!"

I'm going to shoot that man.

My smile dropped and I groaned loudly. If anything could put knots of discomfort in my gut, it's this guy.

Using a smaller car than last time, he pulled up smoothly onto the driveway, stepping out and meeting Rin with a hug.

If anything woke me up; that did.

"Good morning," I smiled forcefully at Rei once he had finally let her go. He gave me one look, scanned my body completely and narrowed his eyes. He turned to Rin and she shrugged.

"Morning," he replied grudgingly. "I see you're still leeching off Rin."

Well. That's what I get for being polite.

"I see you're still wearing contacts," I shot back instantly.

"What? Thinking about getting one the same color as your wig?" he snorted.

"It's _natural_, jealous of it?"

"Oh, so then it's your skin that's the funny color."

"Nah, I can keep my skin creamy _without _your spray-on tan."

"I run cross-country, everything you see here is healthy, which more than I can say for you."

"I don't need your beauty tips; I've got fan clubs world-wide."

"Oh, I'm sure all of them would _love _to paint your toes and buy you a new skirt."

"Go kill yourself."

"After you."

"And _now _you're done," Rin cut us off, stepping in between. "Len-don't give me that look-I told you to keep your attitude in your gut. He started it but you didn't have to finish it." I was about to argue, but then she gave me a glare that forced me to back down and growl. Then she whirled on Rei. "_You,_ I know you're mad at Len for _that one time_, but it's _over_. It's been straightened, fixed and it's _fine_."

Aha, wait. That one time? What 'one time'? I gave Rei a withering look, to which he ignored completely.

"How does something like _that _straighten out? He left you for a date with another girl!" Rei looked at her incredulously, talking loudly so that I could hear his every syllable.

"It just… did," Rin replied firmly, flicking a nervous gaze at me. I scowled.

"If you're talking about Tei," I snapped at Rei. "She had me go to her house and stay the night as _friends, _and why do you care about it anyway? I thought you were going after that ice-cream girl." Rei flushed, an interesting mixture of embarrassment and anger on his face.

"I might like Rui," he started, towering over me. "But that doesn't mean I can't worry about Rin."

"You can worry, but please _stay a distance_."

"Yeah, because you're doing a much better job of treating her," he gripped my collar. "You nearly made her cry, idiot!"

_That again?_

"I was not going to cry!" Rin shouted, pulling Rei back. "It's too late to be talking about this, it's _done_. Len, stop giving me that look- I'll throw you fifty yards. Rei, stop _talking_, we're going to my parent's. I know this is hard to do, but can we stay at least somewhat happy? _Or, at the very_ _least, polite?_"

She was angry.

"…Sorry," I grumbled, trying not to stuff a sock up Rei's nose. He grumbled loudly, looking between Rin and me, and then resigned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he agreed, giving me another glare. Rin, still glowering at the both of us, stepped back. After a very brief awkward pause, Rei helped Rin into the car and then slid into the driver's seat, leaving me to sidle into the back with Rin. She had refused to go in the passenger's seat and I did not trust myself to not strangle Rei while we were on the road.

The car ride was more or less as tense as before. Rei kept glaring at me through the rearview mirror and I gladly returned the favor. Rin pretended not to see any of this and stared out of the window. I'll be honest, I grew fidgety after a while, the silence was deafening, not to mention, I really wanted to ask Rin about something- Did I really make her cry?

After a while, Rin sighed, signaling her exasperation, and I decided that I should probably say something.

"So, Rin," I began, thinking for anything distracting to ask.

"Hm?" she gave me a sharp 'this had better be good' look.

"How long has it been since you've been to your parent's?"

"Huh?" she blinked in surprise and once my words sunk in, I wondered if maybe I triggered something uncomfortable. But then she shrugged and answered. "Maybe… a year now," Rin admitted. Rei stopped throwing me mental daggers and listened to her quietly. "Maybe even longer, actually, I'm not sure. I used to go a lot in the beginning, since Teto would take me, but I got busy with school and work so I just stopped."

"Good thing we're going now, then," Rei asked, turning the corner.

"Yeah, it kind of is," she agreed with a smile. "Though, it'd be _better _if you two would stop hating each other already."

"It's not _hate_-"

"It's hate," Rei confirmed, cutting off my denial. I scowled at him and he gave me a similar look. Then, we came to a mental agreement.

Fine then. Truce it is.

The moment we're done, though, I'm wringing his neck.

"Crazy, the both of you," Rin snorted to herself. Then, instantly, she brightened up completely. "We're here!"

Rei nodded and drove in and parked. Excited, Rin practically threw me onto the ground as she got out of the car. I snorted, following her, rubbing my back as she ascended the steps.

"Rin, you go ahead!" Rei called to her, grabbing my arm suddenly. I got ready to punch him when he gave me a serious look. "I want to talk to Len for a minute."

"I don't want to talk to you!"

"Is it going to take long?" she asked from the top. Rei shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll go ahead, just hurry up." And went behind the gate, practically skipping away from us.

Traitor.

I turned towards Rei, scowling, but his grip on me only tightened.

"Look, Len, I know we probably got off on the wrong foot but I've been feeling-"

"If it's a kiss you want, you could have just _asked,_" I sneered, cutting off his sentence. He dropped my arm immediately, looking like he was going to hurl.

I'm telling you, it works every time.

"Do you _want _to die in front of a graveyard?" he snarled, red in the face. I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

"Not really, but I don't want to stay here alone with you, either. Hurry it up."

"I have no idea what Rin sees in you; you're just going to end up breaking her heart."

"Rin is _a lot _stronger than you think she is," I retaliated. "Besides, I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon."

"Oh yeah, because your recent chain of affairs with Tei Sukone is _completely _reliable," he nodded sarcastically.

"She's just a _friend_, and last time, I _wanted _to come back to Rin!"

"Yeah, but you couldn't, could you? Rin was _hurt_, you know that right?" Rei held my collar roughly. I snarled angrily, pushing him off.

"Of course I know that!" I snapped. "I've known that since the day I left for the movie shoot! I knew I was going to hurt her and I knew I wouldn't be able to do anything about it!"

"Not able to do anything about it?" he echoed.

"No, I was able to do something about it," I corrected uneasily. "I just didn't know _how_."

"Len, you're pissing me off," Rei towered over me, making a show with his shoulder blades. "You're telling me that you didn't know _how _to talk to her?"

"Not that! I was- stupid. I know. I get it," I stepped back. "I probably did ignore her for that time."

"_Probably_?"

"What do you want me to do about it!? Hire a time-traveler and tell him to slap me in the face?" I threw off his hands. "What happened happened, so leave me alone about it."

"Then what the heck are you going to do the next time you leave her?" Rei glared at me. "Don't tell me you're planning to sleep in her bed for the rest of your life!"

"Why not?"

"You _disgusting-_."

"I am not going to _beg _for _your_ forgiveness," I cut him off sharply, shrugging off his look.

"And Rin? Did you say sorry to her?"

"Sure-"

"I didn't think so," Rei sniffed. "You idiot, what is wrong with you? You make her cry and then-"

"Did she cry?"

"I didn't see her," he admitted. "But once you look at her expression enough, you could tell she was lonely, even though I hung around her so much." I twitched.

"Well, thank you for giving her company, though now that I'm back, I would appreciate it if you now backed _off_."

"I would, if you did a better job with keeping her happy!"

"I'm trying now, aren't I?"

"Oh sure, she looks fine _now_," he grumbled.

"I couldn't do anything about it when I was away! I didn't know her phone number and I was busy," I grimaced inwardly, suddenly realizing how bad that sounded.

"Rin has no taste in men," he concluded bitterly.

"And you can do better?" I challenged dryly.

"What makes me really mad," he ignored me. "Is that she is easily influenced by you."

"Happens to every girl at some point," I shot back on instinct. He cuffed my ears, not enough to bruise, but it still hurt.

"Are you saying that Rin is just like one of your sick-minded fan girls!?"

"Of course not!" I snarled, shoving him away. "If you brought me aside here just to scream at me, then please _leave. _I thought you liked Rui, anyways!"

"I know that!" he scoffed. "But Rin is still a good friend to me; she's honest. It's just sad to see her being lead around by a guy who hardly cares." I growled.

"Who's saying that!?"

"I am," he glowered. "Prove me wrong. I dare you."

"I don't need to prove anything to you," I hissed. "I already know I love her."

Rei tensed, looking angry, and then slowly calmed down. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then frowned at me.

"You sure?"

Well. _Duh._

"I have been," I messed around with my hair, watching him suspiciously. "I _did _confess to her first."

"Such a man," he remarked.

"Shut up, I don't need your approval," I growled. Rei shook his head, holding up his hands.

"Alright, sorry for that, I just had to make sure you weren't… playing around with her," he gave me another once over.

"I'm better than that!" I snapped. "Besides, Rin is pretty good at dealing with these kinds of situations herself."

"Yeah, but I can still watch for her in some way… like you hating me is actually for her, right?" he pointed out wisely. "So that she isn't stolen by some other guy."

"By some pedophile, you mean," I added darkly, grudgingly accepting his words into my mind.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm still better looking than you could ever be," he nodded towards the graveyard entrance.

"Bet you can't say that straight to your mirror," I muttered and then raised my voice. "Rin's waiting for us and unless you want to bring up some other stupid topic, let's _go_."

"Nah, you go," he waved me off. "I need to go somewhere for just a second, I'll be back to pick you two up."

"So basically, you brought me here to accuse me for messing around with Rin, and then, you let me go off with her alone."

"Are you complaining?" Rei glared at me. "Just go, Kagamine, before she comes and check on us."

I shrugged, punched his shoulder in some form of gratitude, and then hurried up the steps. I stopped once I got up and threw a glance behind me, he snorted and walked off, giving me a half-hearted wave. I snorted.

Well. I don't _hate _him. Much.

Now that the sun was up, everything was glittering quite nicely, despite the small chill in the air. The graveyard was well kept and actually pretty small. Now and then, someone would pass me by, but it was very quiet otherwise. Rin was easy to spot out, with her giant bow and all, and she was kneeling between two small, but otherwise neat gravestones.

I crept behind her, noting her silence and position, and read the names of her parents.

Kaito and Meiko Shion. Died the same day of the same year.

"Miku told me that she was with my mother when she died," Rin, apparently having noticed me, spoke up. "She told me at the funeral that my mother's last words wasn't 'take care of Rin' or anything like that. All she wanted was to know if she would reunite with my father in death… I thought it was funny."

"Funny?" I prompted uneasily. "That's a little… dark."

"I laughed. You know, I was so relieved," she chuckled dryly. "The last thing I wanted to know was that my parents died worrying about me. It would make me guilty and I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself just for that. I think my mother knew that, but either way, that really saved me. I'm grateful for that." I crouched next to her, offering my own little prayer of respect.

"Do you think that she reunited with your father?"

"Yeah. No doubt," Rin smiled, crossing her legs and leaning back. "Where's Rei?"

"Dunno," I ignored her look. "He'll come back, though, to pick us up." She didn't question any further, just nodded, turning back to her parents. Her face suddenly turned smooth and peaceful.

No. I take that back. She didn't look peaceful, actually, she looked a little… sad.

"Hey," I purposely leaned on her, adding more weight than necessary so that she was starting to tip the other way.

"Hey yourself!" she groaned, pushing back against me. I grinned and practically fell on her, resulting in her face-planting the grass. "Len!"

"Rin!" I replied just as enthusiastically. "You know, this is a really, really nice place."

"You noticed," she commented dryly, shoving me off of her. She sighed. "I love it because it doesn't rain often here," she stood up, kicking me lightly on purpose. "I tormented Miku because I didn't want for it to rain during their burial. My dad hated the rain."

"He liked ice cream," I remembered. "So that does kind of make sense. You can't eat ice cream out in the rain."

"Well there's that," she agreed. "Also, he always got tired when it started to rain. His boss would yell at him all the time because he kept sleeping on the job."

"And he didn't get fired?"

"Well, he was a good worker when it was sunny out, so he wasn't punished too badly. Most of the time, he was just sent home to sleep," Rin paused, reminiscing, and then turned to me. "So what, Lenny, why did you want to come here? I appreciate it, but I'm pretty sure that you don't need to hear about my life story."

"I don't need to; I _want _to," I corrected, relishing in her embarrassment for the moment.

"That's a very sweet too say," she remarked. "So sweet, in fact, that I do not sense the truth in it."

"Why? I like listening about your family," I admitted. "They sounded fun. I wish I could have met them."

"Me too," Rin smiled. "They might have killed you, but I'm sure you would've loved them."

"I can tell," I snorted. "That's another reason why I'm here, I also wanted to introduce myself formally to your parents."

"Introduce yourself formally?" she repeated incredulously, smiling in confusion. "What are you going on about?"

"Oh I don't know, common courtesy, manners, respect- those good things," I stood up, walking up to between the two graves. "Don't girls usually introduce their guy friends to their parents?"

"My mom sure didn't," Rin pointed out jokingly. "So I never found the need to do it myself."

"Really? Well, my mom's father slapped my dad when they first met."

"What!?"

"I'm serious," I laughed, remembering the story. "My dad told me I should always introduce myself to the father of the girl I like and if I get on his bad side then I'm doing the right thing."

"That's rather… off."

"I thought so too," I shrugged. "Then again, I never listened to anything he ever said, except for now, because I feel like if I don't then I'll have your father's restless soul haunting me until I die."

"Alright then, for the sake of my parents, go ahead and do your thing, but I still don't see what you're getting at," Rin watched as I carefully got on my knees so that I was eye-level to both graves. I braced myself for my own humiliation.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shion, my name is Len Kagamine," I started with a low bow, making Rin snort. "I'm sorry that I had been forced to live with your daughter since it is kind of indecent, but I really don't regret being sent to her." I paused, glancing back at Rin. She rolled her eyes, but was obviously trying not to smile. "At first, I didn't think she was anything special. Actually, I think I really hated her. I caused her nothing but trouble and did it on purpose. Though, I know now that Rin isn't someone I can push around. She's a lot stronger than I am, emotionally, and it was stupid of me not to realize until now. I don't think I could do what she has been doing for so long." I paused again. Rin had stood up and was watching me closely now, her arms crossed and she looked like she wanted to say something, but kept quiet. So I continued.

"Even now, I'm probably giving her a lot more trouble than she needs, and I want to fix that. I know that I'm not the best guy Rin could have picked; I'm a narcissistic little idiot with tons of money- and I used to think that was a good thing because all the girls I met loved that about me. Rin was different, though, and she laughed at all these qualities and still made me kneel for my dinner. Instead of seeing what those other girls see in me, I feel like she's noticing all the little things about me that I thought didn't matter. She's making me show the dorky side of me that I tried to hide. She has treated me in ways that no one else has ever treated me before. She yells at me, hits me, and can be extremely frustrating to deal with at times. It hurts, but sometimes, I think that it just might be because she cares for me.

So thank you for allowing me to meet Rin, to live with her for as long as I have, I really don't know how I would have ended up without her."

There's no getting around it-I'm blushing down to my toes. I know Rin can see it, and I'm thinking that her parents are probably snickering at me right now. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, I don't regret a single word.

"That was awful," Rin shook her head, laughing to herself quietly. I puffed up, heat rising to my head.

"How so?" I defended crossly. "It was awesome!"

"It was horrible Len. You'll have to say it again."

"Again!?" I snapped, thoroughly humiliated. When my guard was lowered, however, Rin walked forwards and wrapped her arms around my middle, leaning on me heavily.

"Yes, again, it was that bad," she whined. I hesitated, but then slowly hugged her back, suddenly getting it. "You have to say it again."

"This is a very interesting way of showing happiness, you know," I noted aloud. She didn't even reply, a slight sound of panic went off in my head. "Hey, Rin? Are you crying?"

"Of course not," she mumbled. "I'm emotionally stronger than you. I don't need to cry." I patted her head, laughing to myself.

"I don't like this shirt too much," I told to no one in particular. "It doesn't matter if it gets wet or dirty or anything, since it's not important. Rather, it might even look better with water stains or something."

She didn't cry, but her silence and lack of fire was enough for me to get it.

"Thank you, Len, for coming," she finally managed to utter, her voice quiet. I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Or rather," I corrected with a smile. "Thank _you_, for bringing me here."

Rin laughed and reached up to peck my cheek lightly.

"That's an apology," she explained, grinning at my shocked expression.

"For?" I dared hesitantly.

"I lied. That wasn't horrible," she admitted nervously. "It was actually really sweet."

"Oh, that? Yeah, I know that," I grinned, patting her bow as she giggled.

"Sometimes, I want to break your jaw."

"Ha-ha, must be love, Rinny."

And then I realized, that I had still somehow obtained the goal I had in mind originally; to become Rin's shoulder to cry on.

I am a _God_.

Rei arrived about an hour later and paid his respects briefly before he rounded us into his car. Rin sighed, looking like she didn't want to leave, but didn't give the graveyard another glance as we drove away. I pretended not notice, staring out the window as innocently as I could.

"So, where'd you go?" she asked to Rei.

"Breakfast," he replied cheerfully, looking happier than before. "Sorry, I would have waited, but I had a feeling that you two wanted to be alone."

"If I invited you to come, then I obviously didn't want to be alone with Len," she sniffed, but winked at me teasingly. "Well, anyways, can you drop us off a couple houses before mine?"

"Sure, I guess, why?" Rei whistled as he turned another corner.

"Friend's house, I need to do something over there for a little," she pushed me as I started to whine. "Calm down, Len, she won't bite you."

"You and I both know that she probably will," I groaned. "Can I go home first?"

"Nope. I don't trust you in the house alone," Rin and Rei started laughing-I didn't even want to know why-while I scowled and tried to turn to happier thoughts.

Like how I should ask Rin to be my girlfriend.

No doubt that she'll refuse-I'm Godly-but I want it to be something special. She deserves it, plus, it would look bad on me if I just went and asked her.

Then again, if it's too flashy, I have a feeling that she is going to reject me out right for the sake of it. So no blimps, skyscrapers or clouds. I have to be smart, crafty, and overall charming.

It's a good thing that I happen to be the _living definition _of all three words.

_Godly_.

"Len, say thank you."

"Hm?" I snapped out of my thoughts, straightening my back. The car was stopped and parked on a curb. Rin was standing over me, my door open, and watching me with a slight glare.

"I said, say thank you to Rei who _so kindly gave us a ride to and from my parents'_," she added with unneeded emphasis.

"Oh, we're here," I quickly got out of the car and shut the door, finding myself face to face with a smug looking Rei.

"Well?" he asked.

"I still don't like you," I told him brightly.

"Ah! I wasted all that gas money!" he swooned. "I guess it is _hard _for a _rich kid _to understand how something as simple as gas money can affect the financial status of a _normal person_." I grit my teeth, hearing Rin giggle behind me. Sucking up my pride, I curtsied dramatically.

"Thank you, Oh Chivalrous Knight! May your path be filled of good faith and gas money," I swooned. Rei's eye twitched irritably as Rin scoffed, she nudged me. I sighed. "Thank you, Rei, for driving us."

"So funny," he commented dryly as he pushed my shoulder back. "Bye Rin!"

"Bye Rei!" she waved to him. "Thanks so much for the ride!"

"Anything for you," he winked, giving me a sneer.

"Good _bye, _Rei," I forced out with a smile. He gave me a thumbs-up and climbed back into his car, waving as he sped down the street. Rin laughed.

"See? He's not that bad," she told me, jabbing my arm.

"Not that bad?" I snorted. "Right. Awesome." Rin whistled, her eyes curious.

"Oh, that's right, he pulled you aside earlier, didn't he?" she smirked. "What did he say? Tell me, Len, tell me."

"It's not important," I waved it off hastily. She rose an eyebrow.

"Then it's fine if I know, right?" she pouted, "and it did look pretty important by the way Rei had been watching you when I left."

"Well," I smiled evilly. "If you _really _want to know…"

"I really want to know," she agreed firmly.

"Rei was actually quite jealous and he came to confront me about it. He told me how we didn't-"

"Jealous of you?" she scoffed, crossing her arms. I grinned.

"Nope. Jealous of you. Apparently, he has long since harbored feelings for me and confessed all this to me," I sighed dramatically, enjoying the look of disgust on her face.

"That is a very bad joke, Len," she remarked, though I could see the corners of her mouth twitching in amusement. "Seriously, what was it about?"

"I am serious!" I claimed defensively. "How could you not trust me?"

"Oh, I trust you," she patted my cheek a little too roughly. "But you'd have to be a girl first for me to believe that Rei is gay."

"You knew I was a girl!?" I asked in surprise. "I thought it was-"

"_Len_."

"I'm joking, I'm joking," I snickered, very much pleased with the amount of shock in her face. "I'm one hundred percent male."

"I was about to say," she rubbed her forehead. "No wonder you're so defensive about your height. And hair."

"Shut up."

Rin cackled mischievously before grabbing my arm, dragging me towards Miki's house. I scowled as I shuffled my feet towards the gate.

"What are we doing here?" I whined bitterly.

"You'll see," Rin winked at me, though she was suddenly lookingnervous. Very nervous.

Oh boy.

She marched up the front steps and knocked on the door. I grew slightly panicking, looking at Rin in alarm, but she refused to meet my glance. This couldn't be good.

"Coming!" Miki called from inside and a second later, the door was swung open, a flurry of red hair popping into view.

"Just got out of bed?" Rin guessed. Redhead, though, didn't reply and stared at the two of us with skeptical eyes. Her gaze travelled down to our linked arms, making my neck burn uneasily. I coughed.

"Good morning, Rin!" she chirped, ignoring me completely. "You just came back from your parents', then?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't drop by yesterday, I came back late from Len's house," Rin apologized, resolutely keeping her grip on me when I tried to let go. I shot her a slightly paranoid look.

"Oh? Did you now? That's unlike you, to forget the time," Miki smirked. "Were you so caught up doing such _fun activities _that you didn't notice the time?" I felt heat creep up my neck.

Deny it, Rin. Deny it to the point where you'll have to stamp the word 'NO' all over her forehead.

"Ah, well," Rin began, giving me a silencing look. "Yesterday, Len took my first kiss."

_Traitor_.

"Rin," I turned to her, but she was glaring to the side, her face bright red. "_Rin_," I added a bit more emphasis. "_Why_?"

"I… might've made a promise to tell her if it ever happened," she mumbled. "Miki made me." I snapped back to Redhead who brought her hand over her mouth, smirking victoriously.

"It's _only _fair," she told Rin with a giggle. "Since I tell you everything about Piko."

"Why couldn't I have gone home?" I glared back at Rin, who seemed to shrink under the attention.

"Like I was going to go admit this alone. Suffer with me!" she explained then went off mumbling to herself. "I'm an idiot. Why did I do this? I can't believe this…"

_If you were going to regret it, then why did you say it?_

I would have loved to spit those words at her then, but she looked pretty humiliated already, so I kept quiet, huffing to myself instead. Miki rose an eyebrow at my reaction.

"You don't seem to be curling in humiliation, Mr. Pretty Boy," she noted. "Had so many kisses that this is pretty much the norm?"

"Who's the pretty boy?" I glared, "and no, this was also my first kiss."

"Hoho, is that really? Then, why do you not look so embarrassed?" she tapped her lip. "Was Rin such a bad kisser?"

No, actually, she wasn't.

"Shut up, Miki," came a feeble response from a crouching Rin.

"Embarrassed? For what?" I snorted, unconsciously averting my eyes. "I don't see anything I need to be ashamed of."

"D'aww, isn't he sweet?" Redhead laughed. "Nice to know you have at heart, 'cause if you didn't then I'd have to commit an unnecessarily violent act on your lil' precious."

Oh joy. I blanched slightly, imagining the scenario and slowly took a step closer to Rin.

"Len, why can't you get along with _anyone?_" slowly recovering from her shameful cringing, Rin gave me a slightly amused glance.

"I don't know, why can't you hang around nicer people?" I retorted.

"Rin is the kind of person that attracts impossible people," Miki answered wisely.

"Thank you, Miki."

"No problem," she dismissed it quickly with a wave of her hand. "So, have you guys eaten breakfast yet?"

"I'm not eating in your house," I answered for the both of us. Rin elbowed me.

"We're actually going to go to the store right now to pick up something," Rin admitted. "I need to go home to get my purse though."

"Oh! Come inside for breakfast then!" Miki invited brightly. "Mom just finished baking some bread and I'm sure she won't mind if you guys come in for some."

"Well…" Rin looked unsure, licking her lips.

"No," I replied.

"We've got orange rolls," Miki slipped in.

"Thank you for having us."

Rin practically kicked my butt to get me into the house.

"Mom went to drop Dad off at work, so she'll be back in a couple of hours or so," Miki told us. "Before she left, she baked quite a bit, I think she was getting rid of our old flour." As we neared the kitchen, a fresh, warm scent enveloped us. Grudgingly, I had to admit that I could do worse than having breakfast here.

"I smell bananas," I breathe in deeply. "Are those muffins?"

"I thought you weren't hungry," Rin snorted. I ignored her, scanning the counter full of bread eagerly.

"Yeah, there's banana nut somewhere in there. Help yourself," Miki reached over the counter and grabbed a cookie watching us horde the pastries with much gusto. Cradling a muffin in each hand, I watched as Rin stocked up on some croissants. She barely set them down on the table before hurrying away, a hand over her stomach.

"You okay?" I asked, pausing as I saw her face contort in slight pain.

"I don't know, cramps," she muttered quickly, "just started right now. Be right back, bathroom."

"Good luck with that," I said solemnly, earning one of her signature glares. Miki snorted, watching her as she waddled off. There was a moment of silence and I continued to eat my muffins.

"So, how are you doing, Lenny?" Redhead piped up, chewing another one of her cookies. I rose an eyebrow.

"…I'm okay," I swallowed. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled innocently. "Just wondering, though."

"About?"

"Do you mind sharing some _details _about yesterday's smooch?"

"Yes, I mind," I replied happily, popping another piece of the muffin into my mouth. Redhead pouted, drinking from a glass of milk deeply.

"Come on," she whined. "Rin isn't going to tell me anything, and I've been nice to you lately!"

"You threatened to crush my crotch not five minutes ago," I reminded dryly. She thought about it, nodding.

"Touché," she cracked a smile. "But we can both agree that if you hurt Rinny again, you'll need to be punished right? Besides, it doesn't hurt to ask. I was hoping to squeeze some itty-bitty bits of fluff from you."

"What did you say?" I rose my head sharply. Miki tilted her head.

"What? You're going to tell me about the-"

I shook my head, waving my arm. "No, before that. Everyone has been hinting that I hurt Rinpretty bad, what's that about?"

She ogled at me incredulously, "are you dense?"

"I know I might have… disappointed her when I left for the shoot," I swallowed some air, "but it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Didn't you get the call from Miku?"

_She misses you though_.

… Right.

"I thought she was just trying to guilt-trip me," I admitted with a sigh.

"Yeah, I heard that she tends to do that to people," Miki nodded, "but Rin really did miss you a lot. I'm not sure if she really cried, I couldn't really tell, but she spaced out a little more than usual and always looked… not really there, you know?"

"So, I hurt her."

"Yep. Maybe not a lot, but it definitely did something to her," she smiled sympathetically, probably knowing how bad I felt. "Though, I must say, that kiss of yours must've really been special, Rin is always flustered-but never to the extent she was at earlier."

"It wasn't really… much…" I admitted, a little distracted. "It was a little sudden, actually."

"Not dramatic? First kiss and it wasn't dramatic?" she chortled. "You're awful!"

"Shut up. Drama's not good, you know!" I defended carelessly. "Besides, do you really think Rin would've kissed me if the mood was so thick?"

"Good point, she'd feel too awkward."

"There you go."

"Then, I'm also guessing you didn't man up and ask her to be your girlfriend yesterday either."

… It's not _that _obvious, is it?

I came back to attention, giving her a sharp look, "of course I-"

"Your face is bright red, don't even try to deny it," Redhead laughed. "You guys move so slowly, it's heartbreaking watching you two."

"Shut up, Redhead," I scowled. "I don't want to hear that from the girl who's fawned over the same guy for over three years." She flushed.

"Did Rin say that?"

"She did."

"Traitor. And here I was, going to help her get a boyfriend," Miku scowled and turned away, though it was very clear what she was hinting at.

"I don't need your help."

"Yes you do, don't lie to yourself," she dismissed me quickly. "Oh, yeah, and you never heard this from me, but Rin likes to snuggle. I know she doesn't look like it but she really does like being hugged by people. Maybe ask her out next time you two are cuddling, yeah?"

"Rin? Anti-social Rin? The one who won't even let me put my arms around her so that I could re-tie her giant ribbon?"

Miki laughed, nodding in agreement. "I'm serious! I'll bet that once you get her in a hug, she won't reject it at all."

She seemed pretty agitated about it when I pinned her down during the thunderstorm, though.

I mean.

I felt myself heat up in humiliation, a sudden flashback about that night coming across my mind. "Can I use an orange instead?"

"If you use an orange to propose to her, I will personally strangle you."

"Propose?" I looked up, glaring. "That's a _little _too soon, don't you think?"

"You blush easily."

"So do you!"

"Miki!" we both stopped as Rin came trotting out of the bathroom, "I really like your hand soap," she wiped her hands on her jeans hastily. "What's it called?"

"Tropical something-or-other. My mom buys it, I'll tell her to get you one next time," Redhead switched topics smoothly, not missing a beat while I, on the other hand, was hoping that she hadn't heard any of that.

"Len, your face is red," Rin reported, giving me a questioning look. I forced down some muffin.

"What are you talking about?" I retorted, avoiding the obvious question. "You took an awful long time in there."

"Did not!"

"Ten minutes at least," she pushed my head away irritably, giving me a dirty look.

"Go die, Len."

Oh yeah, she's real cuddly.

After a good, long, _unneeded _hour inside the lair of the red-headed beast, Rin finally decided that we had spent our stay.

"Miki, you are the best friend a hungry girl could ever have," they hugged-_girls_-while I stood awkwardly by the door, just a little impatient to leave.

"Likewise; how else would I keep my lovely figure without your stomach?" Miki laughed and nodded to me. "Keep her busy, Lenny, we don't want her to get too fat, now do we?" There was an undertone in there, a very slight, inappropriate one. I chose to ignore it.

"Thank you, Miki, for your food," I gave her a dazzling smile, a killer one, that she only scoffed to, thus proving my point that she was not an actual, functioning girl. Rin giggled and followed me outside, patting my head like a dog-owner.

"Look at you," she teased, "manners, ha, I knew you had it in you."

"What are you talking about? I've always been a good kid," I scoffed, waving to Miki as we were walking away.

Rin pushed me lightly, snorting, "Tell me, what other lies have they been telling you?"

"Bye Redhead!" I turned and waved, getting a smile in reply.

"See you, Pretty Boy!" Miki winked. "Rin, tell me everything that happens, okay?"

"No promises," came the retort, but Rin also grinned as we left. Satisfied, Redhead retreated back into her house and we started down the street.

I turned to Rin hesitantly, "please don't actually tell her every little thing between us."

"I won't."

I sighed in relief, my hand relaxing at my side, and then stopped walking.

"Wait, where are we going?" I turned around, pointing at her house behind us. "That's your house, right?"

"It is."

"Then why are you going this way?"

"I told you before right?" Rin raised an eyebrow at me. "We're going to the market today."

I groaned, reluctantly following her. "No way, that's too far."

"Not really, just a couple blocks," she assured, snorting. "You're a big boy now, right? You can take a little bit of exercising."

"Oh, I know I can," I agreed solemnly. "I just don't see why you didn't let Rei drop us off there and then we go see Redhead on our way back."

"Breakfast," she replied lightly, her voice was slow. Catching on quickly, I flashed her a grin and peered at her face.

"Liar, you probably didn't think of that idea, huh?"

She puffed up indignantly, "of course I did! I just didn't want to go shopping on empty stomach."

"Really? Well, we could have grabbed some bagels and eaten on our way back," I teased, seeing her turn a little red from embarrassment.

"Miki offered free food so-"

"Admit it, Rin, you didn't even think about it," I laughed, causing her to puff up even more.

"Shush, you!" she snapped. "I'll make you carry all the groceries."

Scary.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Rinny, these bad boys can take down all the oranges you throw at me," I flexed my arms none-too-obviously, sighing dramatically. She pushed me gently, glaring.

"Don't test me- we need another rice bag I'm going to make _you _carry it, along with everything else," she added with a sadistic afterthought.

"What are you mad for?" I scoffed. "Do you not hear yourself? You are making _The _Len Kagamine carry around your groceries for you like some sort of manservant when I could be off somewhere else, hanging around with much prettier company."

"Ah, yes well, it's your own fault that you're stuck with me," despite herself, she flashed me a playful grin. "So sorry to keep you away from your would-be harem."

"You should be," I scoffed. "You're _so _lucky I like you."

"No, no, Lenny. _You're _the one who's lucky," Rin laughed, leading me into the supermarket. "Imagine what I could do to your food if I ever hated you."

I blinked, surprised. "So you're saying that what you cook now _isn't _some kind of punishment?"

"Jerk. You say that, but you still eat like a pig every night."

"Only because I'm _forced _to! What else am I supposed to do?" I gasped loudly, helping her pry a shopping cart from its place. She stepped on my foot pointedly.

"As if you could cook any better."

Good point.

I followed her around the store, shaking my head in defeat as we went down aisle by aisle.

"So, on the subject of my _horrid _cooking," she started again dryly. "What do you want tonight? Speak up now so I can buy what we need."

"Meat. Rin, you cannot force feed me your stews and plants forever," I took out the lettuce that she was placing in the cart, replacing it with carrots. Rin sighed.

"Fine, how about chicken? The chicken breasts here are pretty cheap."

"Anything but your vegetable medley," I grimaced, a bitter taste already seeping into my mouth.

Rin laughed, shaking her head. "I thought you liked my medley." I patted her head, right in between her bow.

"Well, Honey, they didn't make me an actor for nothing."

She pulled away from me sharply and even though it looked like she was trying not to, she pouted.

"You're awful, you know?" Rin paused for a second, recounting whatever else we needed. "Len, go be useful and get me some rice."

I stopped chuckling, looking at her and then towards the front of the store. "You want me to lug it all the way back here?"

"Yes, in fact, I think I'll be all the way in the back in the meat section so you can drag that rice bag and your pride all the way to me."

"…You're devil spawn."

"Love you too, Len," and then she turned me around and sent me off. "Remember what brand we have at home?"

"Nope."

After Rin was satisfied with the shopping and we had paid ("Hey, isn't that my debit card?" "No, your dad gave this to me instead of giving me payments. It's much more convenient, don't you think?" "What the- Liar! That's my name written on it! Where'd you get it!?") we started back to her house. It wasn't too bad of a walk and I probably wouldn't have minded, but there was the fact that we had to walk back with arms laden with groceries.

Yes, I was the one with the rice bag.

"You're too slow," Rin told me as we re-entered her house. "Come on, compared to you, I'm carrying more."

"It's heavy!" I grumbled, shifting it awkwardly so that it wasn't twisting my neck. "How many trips did you have to take before you were blessed with my presence?"

"Only one," she snorted. "As cool and strong as it would make me seem, there's no way I can carry all this by myself. I bought a whole lot less than I do now- all because of your stomach."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Oh _no_, I would _never_," she shouldered the bags she was carrying, flashing me an innocent grin. "Come on, Lenny, put it in the kitchen. You say you've got muscles so put them to work!"

"Rodger," I grunted and dropped it down on the tile floor, easing my sore shoulder. I faced Rin, ready give a snarky comment when she held up a finger expectantly.

"Now, before you get mad at me for making you carry that thing. The gentleman side of you should be proud that you didn't make a lady carry such a heavy burden," Rin smiled as she slipped past me, peeling a newly bought orange.

I gave her a sarcastic look, "what lady? Aren't ladies are supposed to have big hearts and big br-"

"I dare you."

"Brains?" I finished smoothly. "Which, it seems, you have neither of." I got an orange peel thrown at me as I laughed. Rin was rolling her eyes at me, throwing away the rest of her trash.

"You can hint about how much you hate my figure all you want," she sniffed. "It won't encourage my chest to move any further."

"It was worth a shot," I winked and left the kitchen, patting her head as I passed.

Her eyes followed me and she folded her arms, chewing on her fruit. "Where are you going?"

"Putting on a movie or something, I don't know, I'm bored," I paused for a second, jumping onto her couch. "Join me."

I half-expected her to refuse and shuffle to her room like a hermit and sighed when she didn't immediately come over. After a few moments, however, she came and sat next to me, dropping a banana on my lap. I smiled at her, shocked and a little touched.

"What are we watching exactly?" she asked, leaning back on the cushion easily.

"I don't know, whatever's on," I peeled the fruit, chewing happily. "Do you like horror movies?"

The answer was immediate. "No."

I turned to her, a little surprised. She scowled, obviously uncomfortable with the topic.

"Are you scared?" I smirked, nudging her. "Are you, Ms. Man, afraid of ghosts and demons?"

"Yes. I am," she snapped, "and if you _dare _put one on, I will punch you so hard they'll have to feed you through a tube."

"Sounds about right."

I flipped through the channels, slightly disappointed, and Rin leaned in a little closer, snatching the remote from my hand. I rose an eyebrow inquiringly, but she only sprawled across my lap on her belly, turning to a specific channel number.

"…Romantic dramas?" I asked distastefully, looking at the movie that was currently on.

She turned up to me, smiling, "do you have a problem, Len?"

"Yes," I huffed, reaching for the remote that she was keeping away from me. "I didn't think you would like these types of movies."

"Girls normally do," Rin explained wisely. "Besides, the guys in these are usually really cute."

"I was under the impression that you didn't like hot guys," I scowled, bitterly remembering the many times she has hit me over my own profile.

"Not _that _much, but even I can appreciate a good face when I see one," she nodded at the screen where a male actor had come in-clean shaven, young and attractive."

Please, I looked better than he did.

"Liar, you're just trying to make me jealous," I sighed, shaking my head. "It's pretty pointless though, no other guy can ever compare to me."

Rin blinked, smiling coyly, "Rei could." I glared at her, a hot bubble in the pit of my stomach, and as if she could feel it too, her smirk widened. "Aw, is poor pretty Lenny still jealous over big brother Rei?"

"What do you mean _still_? Is there a reason for me to be jealous of someone like him?"

She laughed, shrugging, and then made herself comfortable on my lap, apparently not caring about the fact that I was now immobile under her unless I shoved her off. Which I wouldn't because, you know, I'm just a perfect gentleman like that.

"Oh, a kiss scene," Rin announced cheerfully.

"Kiss scene," I agreed, turning away in a little disgust.

"Funny, I figured that you, of all males, would like chick flicks," she joked, or I hoped she was joking, and tossed the remote onto the floor, a sign that she was not going to change her mind anytime soon.

I huffed, a little offended. "And why's that?"

"I dunno, I just thought you were that type of person," she batted my cheek, forcing me to glimpse at the two shameless actors who were mindlessly devouring each other's faces.

So, how do girls find this attracting again? They're chewing each other like five year old children trying to eat ice cream- the sticky mess included.

If you ask me, that's pretty disgusting.

"If I watch the rest of _this_," I groaned, shielding my eyes lazily. "Then we have to watch just a little bit of the paranormal channels."

"No."

"Then we settle with the History channel."

"_No_."

"Rin, I'm not going to sit here to watch _this_-"I motioned the screen, "for nothing!"

"It's not nothing. You will oh-so-lovingly deal with my girl shows since I have graced you with my warmth and presence."

I laughed and drew a finger under her chin, tilting it upwards. "And it's with _my _warmth and presencethat I will take with me if I have to be subjected to this stupid show."

"…Does it _have _to be the haunted videos?"

"Yes, it does, because I'm a guy and this is the side of me no one else has seen-you should be honored!" I pointed out, huffing. She hesitated, looking slightly hopelessly and then opened her mouth slowly.

"Will you agree to let me use you as a shield against whatever nonsensical hallucination I may or may not see after watching your scary crap?" she asked solemnly, I nodded.

Ha, I was going to _offer _to be her shield in the most chivalrous way possible but this works too.

So I smiled, like the knight I was, and touched her shoulder, "of course." Rin seemed to know what I was getting at and scowled, blushing, before turning back to the screen.

"As cute as may seem for me to be clinging onto you," she grumbled, "it's not quite like that."

I seriously doubt that. Rin was, first and foremost, a girl and when girls are scared, they tend to clutch the first thing they can reach and bury their faces into it, squealing all the while. I would know, I'm me, and I have all the codes to cheat with a girl.

…Not actual cheating _on _a girl because that involves another girl and that is a completely different game to deal with. Besides, I have a knack for attracting very violent, temperamental girls (i.e. Rin, Tei, Redhead, Miku) and I do not feel like two-timing because that would only result in a very slow and painful death.

"You look constipated," Rin peeked a glance at me, sneering. "If you got to use the bathroom, just say so and I'll get up."

"I'm perfectly fine," I assured, leaning back tiredly. "Just waiting for this to be over."

"The movie?" Rin shrugged. "It's actually not that bad, see? Look, they're going to be separated, isn't that sad?" Sure enough, on screen, the couple was sobbing in each other's arms, a sort of twinkling piano in the background foreshadowing their break-up.

"Utterly depressing," I commented dryly. "I've seen worse."

Heck, I've _been _through worse. _We've _been through worse.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's still depressing," she didn't even sound like she was watching it properly, more like trying to prove to me that chick flicks can be enjoyable; which is not remotely possible, by the way, since the only thing good about the movies is that the female actors are always fun to see.

So, driven with determination to see Rin's cowering face, I forced myself to sit through the entire of her romantic drama, occasionally drifting off to sleep before being pulled back by a sharp prod to the stomach. Once the credits started rolling, I wiggled out of the hold that a somewhat-panicked Rin was gripping me in and headed for the remote.

"I changed my mind," she said uneasily. "I really don't want to watch anything remotely scary."

"We had a deal," I reminded her, flipping through the channels, "you can't go back on me now."

"But… It won't be pretty…"

"I'm in the mood for watching some exorcism and you will watch it with me because it is too freaking scary to watch alone," I told her firmly, finding the paranormal channel and turning to it.

An enlarged, bleeding, dead animal head was staring into the screen, waiting for us.

I jumped, shocked because I really didn't expect it and because I was right next to the screen. Rin, on the other hand, flat out shrieked and covered her eyes, snarling at me.

"_Len_!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" I yelped, immediately jumping right next to her, my heart pounding. The moment she detected me on the couch, she leapt at me, her arm wound around my neck. I paled, expecting for her spew of anger but she was silent and clutched at my stomach as well, her legs wrapped around my torso.

Huh.

So this is what she meant when she said it wouldn't be as cute as I thought it was. Rather than having her clutch my shoulders and having her face buried in my chest, she had me in a spider grip- all of her limbs wrapped around me. Her head was next to me, facing over my shoulder, and I could hear her breath loud in my ears. In fact, this was fairly awkward, because my arms were stuck to my side.

"Um, Rin-"

"I told you, I told you, I told you," she was murmuring into my ear, as if in a trance and I turned my head to see her face, a little surprised to see her craning her neck to stare at the screen.

"Just look away," I chuckled nervously, trying to bring my hands free.

"I-I can't."

"Yes, you can-"

"No, you don't understand," she said softly. "I _can't _look away."

Oh. So she was that kind of move watcher.

With some effort, I managed pulled her off, trying to keep her from strangling me and placed her properly on my lap so that I had my arms around her and so that she wasn't breaking her neck trying to watch. On screen, there was something going on about a haunted barnyard with decapitated and mutilated animals strewn everywhere in some sort of grotesque pattern. According the narrator, all the bodies were fresh and nothing had started to rot quite yet, but at the same time, these animals have been dead for weeks.

The narrator muttered something about a cult, a massive sacrifice as well as a surprising lack of blood in the animals.

Rin stared, wide-eyed as the screen panned out to view the entire farm, the picture was captured at night, surprise surprise, but it gave a good view of what it looked like and how far the massacre stretched to. I shivered a bit, the sight of so much red and so many unmoving bodies was really horrific.

"This is brutal," Rin squeaked, clutching my shirt tightly. It's going to leave a wrinkle.

"It's about to end though," I assured, "the next program looked a bit more promising."

"What do you mean by promising!?"

By promising, I meant broken down mansions with hidden booby traps and restless souls.

Oh yes.

"We should visit this place," I told Rin, jolting slightly when the host nearly impaled himself with a spear that came shooting out of the wall. There was a groan from the house, as if angry that it missed before it went back to silence.

"No, we shouldn't. I'd much rather jump into a nuclear reactor," she said firmly, clinging onto my neck.

"That's awfully drama-_whoa_!" I shouted in surprise as a dead, half-decaying mummified _thing _dropped from the ceiling and practically onto the camera man who also gave a little shriek. Upon looking up, the camera panned out quickly to show that at least a dozen more of these hanging mummies were dangling from moss-eaten ropes.

This was apparently too much for Rin.

She scrambled upwards, her arms moving from my neck to my head, nearly smothering me as she threw her body over my shoulder in an attempt to look away. She let out a small grunt as her stomach collided with my shoulder blade, her legs kicking out violently.

_Holy-_

I bit down a shriek, cringing over where her knee was digging into my groin, the red flower of agony blossomed from it smugly.

"I can't do this," she whimpered, I let out my own feeble sound, biting down tears of pain. "Len, aren't you scared too?"

"I'd hate to bother you," I said hoarsely, trying to lift her leg weakly. Rin took this as a perverted action, apparently, because she shifted her position quickly, making me cry out and tear a little as the pressure increased.

"Is this the time to be making an advance on me, you pervert!?" she shrieked, sounding terrified yet furious at my misunderstood action. She tried to get up and resulted in putting even more force to her legs as she pushed up, unknowing of the inexplicable pain she was causing for me.

"_Rin!_" I finally screeched, grabbing her shoulders blindly and tried to throw her off, "_get your knee out of my crotch!_" There was a brief moment of silence, of realization and of my hoarse whimpers before it sunk into her.

"…Oh," and then Rin lifted off, tossing herself to the side as I fell into a fetus position on the floor, breathing unevenly. "Sorry, Len."

I didn't reply, too busy rocking back and forth in anguish, trying to ease the poor thing that was my manhood. God, it's going to hurt to pee later.

"Turn it off," I groaned, "the T.V… please. Just off."

She obeyed, watching over me in deep concern. I felt her stare grow hot on my back and then I felt her hands help me back up, sitting me down on the couch where I let out a long, suffering sigh.

"I told you," she pointed out, not drawing away. "You shouldn't have switched to that channel."

"If I had known that you were going to try to deprive me of children-"I snapped, "then I wouldn't have done it." She laughed nervously.

"I'm sure your future children will be quite alright- probably," she added gently, though I could tell that she was smiling.

"What do you mean 'probably'? I asked grouchily, pulling myself up straighter and then carefully tried to stand. I winced.

"Ouch," she noticed my expression and the stiffness in my body, suddenly looking guilty. "Sorry, Len, really. I didn't mean to hurt you that time."

"Yeah, whatever," the words come out a lot ruder than I intended for them to be but I'm too busy trying to shuffle to the bathroom to notice.

"W-wait!" Rin calls out to me, stammering. "Where do you think you're going? After talking to me like that?"

"I don't know," I retorted. "Take a shower, find an ice pack, go see if I can wrap a bandage around the wounded area of my-"

"Y-You-if it hurts that much, you shouldn't be walking around the house!" she told me, standing up a lot quicker and rushing to my side, supporting me with an uncharacteristic kindness to her touch. I raised an eyebrow, momentarily distracted from my pain.

"You're scared," I guessed flatly, earning a bright red flush in reply.

"Yes!" she snapped. "I am, and I am so scared that I have half the mind to follow you to the toilet."

"Well," I say, anger is replaced with amusement and I suppress a smile at her ridiculous comment. "That'd be awfully disturbing."

"I agree," Rin replied seriously. "But to be honest, I could just about wet myself right now if I were to be alone."

"And we can't have that, can we?"

"No."

She is staring at me like a dissatisfied manager would to an incompetent employee, but I could see something like desperation and terror behind all that. In her azure orbs-

…

Azure…orbs…?

I have better vocabulary than that.

In her _big blue balls of_-

Wait.

I snickered out loud impulsively, the words flashing in my mind almost tauntingly. Rin's 'big blue balls' are staring into my own blue balls and-

"…Is there something on my face?" she waved a hand in front of me and I stifled some more laughter, shaking my head vigorously.

"No, I'm just-"thinking about how idiotic I can sound while trying to describe your eyes"-thinking about how lame the 'dead barn animals' show was." Rin's face immediately pale at the reminder of it and she shivers.

"Can we please not talk about any of that?"

"Sorry, sorry," I led her back to the couch, limping, and sat down with my legs stretched out. Rin flops down next to me, not exactly holding me, but she's leaning on me, her eyes flicking from place to place anxiously.

I realize, then, that it was the perfect time to get some answers.

"Hey, Rin?"

"What?" she tore her eyes away from a particularly dark patch of shadow in the corner of the room.

"When I left, did you cry?" better make it curt than drag it out, I think. I'm more likely to avoid an excuse that way.

"Who told you _that_?" she snapped, sitting up straighter in attention. I groaned as the couch shifted, making me lean a little on my sore parts. "Oh, oops."

"Rei, Miki, Miku; just about everyone you interact with which is really not a lot," I repositioned myself, and earned her signature glare. She doesn't reply to me right away and instead analyzing me with her big blue-

_Not _going down that road again. Focus, Len.

"I didn't… breakdown, if that's what you're asking," she admitted slowly. "I was a little… _unhappy_, but I didn't really-"I gave her an impatient look and she scowled. "_Fine_, I may have let out a few tears. Once. But it wasn't an actual sob session, I was just… lonely."

"Also, I heard that you became distanced," I reminded, lightly, as if it was just a piece of casual conversation. It wasn't though, not to me anyways. I was just trying to show that I wasn't beating myself up on the inside. Not that I really needed to, there are places in my body that were throbbing angrily and it hurt. A lot.

"…Did I?" she sighed, paranoia temporarily forgotten, and drew up her knees, resting her chin. "Maybe, but I don't feel like I was really depressed or anything. Just sad- maybe a little tired, I guess."

"Tired?"

"Sluggish," Rin corrected. "Everything was really slow for me, there was nothing that really seemed exciting after having to deal with your insanity."

"So basically, without me, your world turns dull," I grin, ready to embrace whatever blow she's about to throw at me, but it doesn't come. Instead, she chuckles and gives me a look.

"Basically," she breathe out. "You are a lot more fun to be around than I will ever admit and you're a cheesy cornball- who could hate that?" I want to smile and hug her, to curl around her in a ball throw her into a fit of giggling.

But you know, any kind of strenuous movement right now might as well could put me in tears.

"What's this?" I nudged her instead, joking. "Rin Shion being _honest_? Why I never!"

She laughed, doesn't argue, sounding like an actual love-struck girl for a moment as she says, "I have my moments." I stopped chuckling and rose an eyebrow, giving her a quick look.

"What's that? I'm sorry, did I hear you completely bypass an excuse to hit and insult me?" I probably did something that triggered this sudden kindness from her. So I prodded her head, again, hoping to provoke her usual, spitting self.

"Well, excuse _me_, for trying to be sweet! I don't always want to hear you complaining about how 'masculine' I am!"

That's more like it.

"I never said I wanted you sweet," I defended. "I _suggested _that you be more open about your infatuation for me- I mean, we both know that it's true and it's really just a burden trying to remind you of it all the time so if you just accept it then we could possibly move on to, say, much more _intimate_-"

Then, Rin kisses me; whether to shut me up or to prove my point wrong, I don't know. But to be honest, I really don't care because she is warm and for a second, all my thoughts are dissolving with her touch.

Yep, she's definitely out of it today.

"Well, isn't it more correct to say that _you're _the one infatuated with _me_?" she snickered as she pulled away, her face flushed with embarrassment.

No, I'm not gaping like a fish.

"That was…" I closed my mouth carefully, trying not to look away, "unexpected."

"It was a two second decision-"she agreed. "I'm starting to regret it now."

"Why?"

"Because I might have promised Miki to tell her-"

I glared at her, mustering the strongest look I could give in our situation.

"Don't you _dare_," I growled. Rin laughed.

"I'm joking, that one can stay between the two of us," she cleared her throat. "But, uh, yeah. Sorry, by the way."

"For kissing me?" I scoffed, "is that something to be sorry for?"

"Not that," she grumbled. "I mean, everything I did before." I stared, dumbfounded, and put a careful hand to her forehead.

"No, seriously Rin, did you catch a fever? Are you really feeling alright?"

"Oh, of course not, idiot," she snapped. "I caught the 'let-me-be-an-honest-person-for-once' virus."

"What did I tell you about opening the windows at night?" I mock-scolded, shaking my finger sternly. "All sorts of bugs can come in when it's cold; you really call yourself the caretaker here?"

"Better back away then," she added wisely. "I hear it's contagious."

"How could I? You should be kept warm right?" I flashed her a grin. "Alright, so while you're delirious and disoriented, you might as well tell me why you are apologizing."

Rin shrugged and placed her head on my shoulder. "For everything, I guess. For hurting you constantly- both physically and mentally and for dragging you to places you don't want to go to; for making you get along with people you really don't along with. I abused my power, I'm sorry."

"Power?" I repeated, snorting. "What power? You hold no power over me. Everything I do and have done are all by my own choice. If I really didn't want to go see Rei or talk to Red-_Miki¸ _then I wouldn't have."

"So you're saying that you _wanted _to go talk to them."

"Deep down," I said dryly. "I'm sure deep, _deep _down, I might have wanted to see them. After all, my heart is just a never ending sea full of _love _and _care_." Rin laughed, nodding, and gave me a fond shove.

"Oh yes, that's why your dad shoved me here- because you were too affectionate for him."

"What can I say? My dad's a very cold guy," I shrugged lazily, smiling, and then softened just a bit. "But seriously, you don't have to be sorry for anything, except for skewering my crotch, but I guess that was an accident."

"I'm not sorry for that," Rin snickered. "You deserved it after all, for making me sit through that program."

"Fair enough," I sighed. "It doesn't hurt too much anymore anyways."

"Liar, I can see it all over your face," she touched my cheek pointedly. "You don't have to hide it, it's just the two of us here after all." And she screamed out loud, startled when I reached over and pulled her into a hug, lifting her back onto my lap.

"There, see?" I asked tensely. "Just stop squirming."

"This is considered to be self-inflicted pain," she told me sternly, trying to get off.

"No, stop," I grunted, firmly setting her, "its fine and I know you like being this close to me."

"Who said that?" she snapped, though she stopped struggling.

"Redhead."

"Traitor!" she cried, much to my surprise, and then paled as if realizing her mistake. I smirked darkly, seeing the color drain from her cheeks.

"Oh ho? So it's true?" I sneered. She shook her head vigorously, but she wasn't really making an effort to prove it.

"Shut up, Len, just shut _up_," she grumbled looking away from me.

"Okay, fine, I won't say a thing," I sat up straighter and leaned on her heavily, ignoring the irritated cackle of air that hovered around her.

"I'm going to knee your balls again."

"No you're not," I replied easily. She grumbled, annoyed, and leaned against me when she thought I wouldn't notice. I grinned. "Hey, Rin, I have a question for you."

"If it's about dinner," she snapped, "I'm going to make you eat dirt tonight."

"As if that's any different from any other night," I retorted, "and no, that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just wondering, when I go back to my father's house, are we going to stay friends?"

"Friends?" she echoed, the still-irritated edge in her voice apparent. "I _guess_, unless you're planning to forget about me completely."

"That's not what I meant," I shifted my arms, gathering her close. "I mean… Um. Can I be blunt?"

"By all means."

"Right now, we are at the very awkward transition between friends and, uh, a couple," I paused, watching her face redden as she began to realize what was going on. "So, I'm asking, do you want to stay being just friends or…"

"Or do I want to cave in to you and be swept off my feet?" she finished for me, looking contemplative. I smiled.

"Basically."

"…Well," Rin sighed, shaking her head. "For one, this is a _horrible _way of asking me out-"

"Oh no, I'm not doing that yet," I corrected. "I'll only ask once you give me your answer to my last question."

"…It's basically the same thing."

"Just want to be sure that I'm welcome so that the actual question doesn't end with me sobbing outside your house with a bindle staff."

She laughed, shaking her head, "now I know you're just screwing with me."

"Hm? How?"

"You already know my answer, don't you?"

Oops. She caught me.

I smiled innocently, "I might, but I'd like to hear it from you, just to be sure."

"Well then, I'm not going to say anything," she turned her head away from me.

"Aw, but Rin," I laughed, squeezing her gently. She shook her head resolutely, smirking, and gave me a quick sideways glance. "Fine, if I tell you, will you tell me?"

Her eyes sparked a bit and she gave me one more look, shrugging silently.

"Okay then, well I could make a mile long speech," I started, messing with the knot on her bow. "But then again, it really comes down to this: Rin, I love you." The words are solid, thick but not uncomfortably so. They feel honest, despite how awkwardly I may have said them. Rin is silent, her eyes wide, but she doesn't look surprised, really. She looked happy, relieved, and laughed quietly.

"Yeah, I knew that," she replied coyly. "It was obvious after all."

"Ah, _now _who's the cocky brat?" I retorted, "I really can't believe you, acting all cute one minute and the next, you're attacking me with verbal insults."

"Ah, well, I can't spoil you, now can I?" Rin grinned and paused for a second, her look softening. "I love you too, you idiot."

I returned her smile, feeling something warm burst in my stomach.

"I'm the idiot?" I snorted, trying to look unaffected as I gripped her hand. "I'd say you're the bigger one."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked. "Try me."

"There's only one right answer to this one, Rinny," I put our heads close, feeling my pulse quicken. "Let's say that I meet a pretty girl as I'm walking down the street-"

"-Oh no-"

"Just listen! Okay, so I bump into this pretty girl, on accident because I'm distracted with walking or whatever, and then she starts flirting with me," I ignored Rin as she began snorting, shaking her head in exasperation. "I'm a nice guy so I don't outright reject her and instead, I give her a reason as to why I am not flirting with her. What is that reason?"

"She is wielding a giant knife and you say that you're allergic to metal," she replied brightly, grinning widely.

"Yes, and then she cuts me up into a million of tiny pieces," I finished, giving her a nudge. "Come on, Rin, you can do it."

"It turns out that the pretty girl is actually Miku and she's on her way home from the bar and she reeks of alcohol and you tell her that you are actually a girl and so she stumbles away from you in disgust."

"_Rin_."

She stuck her tongue out at me, winking. "As if I'll ever participate in something as corny as this."

"Alright, then I'll answer for you, I tell this pretty woman that I already have a girlfriend, and can you guess who that is?"

"Rei?"

"Do you _want _it to be Rei?"

"…Touché," Rin snickered and shook her head. "I'll go out on a limb here and say that you have no other way of asking this question."

"Yeah, well I'll also take the risk and say that you don't really have an answer for me," I waited before adding, "not that you have to reply right now, though."

"No, it's not that, I just don't know how to reply," she hesitated.

"You can say 'No'-"

"Or not," she cut me off, looking nervous. "Len, are you _absolutely _sure you want to commit yourself with me?"

"Are you doubting me?"

"No, if you go off and you do something stupid then it's my own fault that I fell for you- I came to terms with that a long time ago. But on the other hand, as much as I'd hate to remind you, I'm still the bossy little nobody who may as well accidentally break all your bones," she fidgeted. "If I'm just going to cause you grief, then you're probably better off with some other girlfriend."

"Ah, 'other girlfriend'," I echoed, making her freeze. "But I don't want someone else. I'm no masochist, but the fact that you're not afraid to push me around is a little bit relieving, so stop depreciating yourself and tell me, what do you want?"

"… I want you to say…" she paused, looking to the floor, her face growing red.

"Yeah?"

"Ask me, Len, don't use another roundabout way, don't let me find another excuse to avoid it," she muttered, not meeting my eyes.

Okay then, I can do that.

"Rin," I pressed my forehead to hers, forcing her to look at me. "Will you just tell me that you'll be my girlfriend already?" She laughed loudly, grasping my shoulders.

"That's not any better," Rin scolded though her eyes were anything but angry at me. "Why can't you just ask me shyly like every other boy out there?"

"Because you don't deserve every other boy out there," I flashed her a grin. "Though I guess I could do this one exception."

"I'm sure you can."

"So, Rin, will you be my girlfriend?" I tilted her chin upwards. "Of course, in return, you get the privilege of boasting to all my other fan girls."

"Is that all?" her smile widened though she was trying to sound dissatisfied. "Just boasting rights?"

"That's just a bonus," I replied. "There's also no more lonely walks home from Mimi's, no more lonely dinners, no more having to hold any heavy objects and no more crying when you think no one notices." Rin soaks this in, her eyes closing and she's smiling. Then, her happiness falters.

"What about when this contract ends?" she asked slowly, looking up. "When you have to go back?"

"Please, I'm Len Kagamine, you think moving back to my house is going to stop me?" I smiled reassuringly. "I'll work it out, even if that means having to rent out my own house somewhere around here. Don't worry about it." She gave me a look.

"That sounds like hard work."

"Hard work? Coming from you?" I scoffed. "Compared to what you do on a daily basis, this is nothing."

"You would really do that? For me?"

"Sure," I rubbed her hands carefully, warming them up. "Provided that you agree, of course."

"What are you talking about?" she laughed, squeezing her fingers. "I've been in this agreement since the very beginning." I'm about to protest, to say something snarky, but then I can hear the undertone of her words. I stopped, chuckled and then nodded.

_I've always been yours_.

"I know you have," I say quietly, smiling gratefully. "I know."

I leaned in and kissed her, sealing the words between us. I relished in the mind numbing effects her touch had on me, smiling. Maybe she won't mind if I got addicted.

"So what now?" Rin asked dazedly after we had broken apart. "Is this where you bring out your white horse and we go riding to the sunset?"

"Hm? Why? I don't know about you, but I'd be fine if we didn't move ever again," I breathe into her shoulder, resting my head.

"What about dinner?"

"I'll eat you up then."

"_Len_."

I chuckled, and gave her a warm hug. "Not yet, I'm not hungry and neither are you; you are not to move unless I say so."

"How could you?" she gasped as though offended, but doesn't make an effort against me. "I don't see why you can't be like all the nice boyfriends and let me do what I want."

I pulled away, grinning slyly, and drew her chin upwards, looking into her blue eyes. "As if I'll let you do that; that's just being selfish."

"Selfish?" Rin cried out. "I want to go _feed _you and you call that being selfish?"

"Yes, because right now, I am very happy and if you take this happiness away from me then you immediately become a selfish person."

Rin shook her head, scoffing, and pulled away to cross her arms.

"You know, Len, there is a word to describe idiots like you."

I waggled my eyebrows and grinned lazily. "Perfect?"

She shook her head and pinned down my chest, smirking. "_Spoiled_."

* * *

><p><strong> ~Fin~<strong>

** That, my lovely, beautiful readers, mark the end of our incredible journey together. Thank you so much for bearing with me, with my inactivity, with my never-ending errors, with my awkward writing style and most of all, thank you for reading my story.**

** I never expected this story to go very far- it was an idea that I made up while taking a shower- and I **_**certainly **_**didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did. Thank you, for making that possible. This is my fourth story written for and yet this is the first story I am really, honestly, **_**truly **_**proud of. **

** Also! Here's a bit more information about Spoiled that I never got to squeeze in.**

** Miku actually loved Kaito. The reason why she tends to act motherly to Rin is because she remembers that Rin is Kaito's daughter. On the other hand, the reason why she is also snappy towards Rin is because she also bears with the reminder that Rin is also Meiko's child, not hers. She loved Meiko, but never completely forgave her for marrying Kaito.**

** Lily is technically Rin's Godmother. Technically. The title was initially offered to Miku but she refused it (for the same reason as the above) and so it was given to Lily. However, closely following Meiko's accident, Lily was ratted out as a criminal by an old enemy and she was forced to run or else get caught by the law. As a result, she never got to interact with Rin as she grew up.**

** Len's most ticklish spot is not his stomach but his armpits. Not that Rin would ever reach in there, though.**

** Leon used to be very harsh and strict on Len, especially after Len's mother died, but eventually, as his business picked up, he wasn't able to lecture Len as consistently and thus Len grew a superiority complex in his freedom. When Len hit thirteen, he no longer took orders from anyone, especially his father, and had his servants running laps around the entire estate at his request.**

** Miki met Rin when they were in Kindergarten. Miki stole Rin's ball and Rin punched her in the face. They've been best friends ever since.**

** Tei met Len at one of his concerts on a whim. She was forced there by some friends and they met backstage while he was trying to get some fresh air. They bumped into each other and she nearly fell, but Len being Len, he saved her quickly. He smiled at her, gave her hand a pat and then continued to run off. Tei, however, thought he was her Prince Charming, and she made her way to stardom just for him.**

** Also, in the end, Tei went off to Hokkaido, up north, and there she released her first album 'Spoiled Rotten'. Away from Len, she's completely stable and docile, acting the like the diva she is rather than a stone-cold murderer. Does she find love again? That's up to you.**

** I really wish I could have somehow included all that in the story, but I really couldn't find the right place and so it just sits in my mind as a headcannon instead.**

** So! That's all from me about this story! Thank you again for your support, I would have never made it this far without you!**

** Mush Luvve**

** ~asianchibi**


End file.
